Shakespeare Survivor
by bam1495
Summary: 20 characters from William Shakespeare's plays compete in the game of Survivor. Who will have what it takes to survive 39 days of challenges, lies, and tribal councils, and become the Sole Survivor? Read on to find out!
1. Episode 1 - War for Numbers

****When a quote begins with (IC), the character is speaking "In Confessional", meaning no other character can hear them****

20 famous Shakespeare characters are about to be cast away on a secluded island, where they will live out the most intense game of their lives. As they struggle to survive and win challenges, they will be forced to vote out their own, one by one. In the end, only one will survive the twists, lies, and betrayals, and become Shakespeare's sole survivor!

The 20 players include:

Banquo, a lord and army general from Lochaber.

Bassanio, a young prodigal from Venice.

Bianca, a courtesan and prostitute from Venice.

Cassio, a young lieutenant from Venice.

Desdemona, a senator's daughter from Venice.

Duncan, a king and father from Scotland.

Hamlet, a young prince from Denmark.

Iago, a standard bearer from Venice.

Juliet, a teenager and daughter in a wealthy family from Verona.

Lady Capulet, a wealthy mother from Verona.

Lady Macbeth, a power-hungry wife from Scotland.

Macbeth, a power-hungry nobleman from Cawdor.

Macduff, a noble lord from Fife.

Mercutio, a feisty swordsman from Verona.

Othello, an army general from Venice.

Portia, an heiress and lawyer from Belmont.

Roderigo, a plain, wealthy man from Venice.

Romeo, a young son in a wealthy family from Verona.

Shylock, a Jewish moneylender from Venice.

And Witch, an old witch from Scotland.

Day 1

Trees. Dirt and leaves and branches. Waves crashing onto the sand. A beach, backed by a lush jungle, and ahead… four canoes, twenty people, slowly approaching the shore.

Macduff (IC): This game is the ultimate challenge. I know it's going to exhaust me, and it'll take everything in me to pull off a win. But I'm ready. Let's go.

Bassanio (IC): We're out here in the boats and there's no denying it now. This game is starting. It's happening. And I'm nervous… but at the same time, I'm excited. I don't know exactly what I'm about to go through, but I do know that it'll be a thrill every step of the way.

Witch (IC): For the first time, we are together, all, one will win, but nineteen must fall.

Lady Macbeth (IC): There's another woman on my canoe, and she looks like she's about to throw up over the side, and I'm looking at the other canoes and all of the other women here are twigs! I mean, I'm the only tough female here! These other girls don't have a chance in hell of surviving out here!

Bianca (IC): These waves are _huge_ , and the boat is bobbing up and down, up and down, and my insides are just rolling around everywhere. I don't feel well at all. But all I can think is I need to get to that island and get off the boat before these people notice how sick I look, because I don't want to be voted out first for being weak.

Mercutio (IC): We see the island in the distance, and it all becomes real. This game is on, and I promise you I'm already 10 steps ahead of the rest of them.

All 20 castaways arrive on the island and meet the host, William Shakespeare. Shakespeare informs them that they all will be living together, as one tribe, until further notice. He gives them a machete, a bowl, meagre supplies of rice, and a map to water. Before leaving them alone on the small island, he tells them one more thing: Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play, and one of them was located on this island.

Shylock (IC): Shakespeare says there are hidden immunity idols, and I know right away that I need to find one. That's a humungous advantage in this game, and if I need to lie about some excuse to get away from the others to hunt for it, I have no problem doing that.

Everyone quickly agrees to start immediately on making the camp suitable for life. Duncan takes control and suggests they split into three groups, each with different tasks. Everyone agrees to this and the groups are decided: Desdemona, Juliet, Bianca, Lady Capulet, and Witch take the map to search for the water. Portia, Lady Macbeth, Macduff, Macbeth, and Romeo work on the fire. Everyone else works on the shelter.

Duncan (IC): I'm used to being a leader in my everyday life, and so I'm very comfortable taking on that position here. I want everyone to look up to me, and feel like they need me for guidance, so maybe they'll keep me around a little longer.

While searching for water, Desdemona and Witch bicker about which way to go. Lady Capulet gets fed up fast, and demands to see the map. Once she has it, she leads everyone quickly and efficiently in the right direction and they find the water not too far off from the beach.

Lady Capulet (IC): Witch is an idiot. The map clearly showed which way to go, but she just would not listen when Desdemona told her. I figured as an older, more mature woman, Witch might listen to me, so I took over and led the way. She _still_ wouldn't stop questioning me at every turn, though.

Desdemona (IC): I'm pretty good with maps so I thought I would lead the way to water, but Witch insisted I was going the wrong way, which I wasn't! Eventually Lady Capulet had to take over. If she wanted to deal with the Witch, I was more than happy to give the leadership role up to her.

While Portia and Lady Macbeth collected firewood, the men were able to quickly start a fire by taking turns rubbing two branches together. With the immense strength of both Macbeth and Macduff, the fire was started in no time, and the three men celebrated as the women returned with firewood to keep it going.

Duncan had taken the leadership role for the shelter building, and he proved to be just as effective of a leader as Lady Capulet had been. After a few hours, a sturdy shelter big enough for all twenty of them had been built at the back of the beach.

Shylock (IC): As I was gathering materials for the shelter, I made sure to search around a bit for the Hidden Idol. I saw this tree with really funky-looking roots but didn't get the chance to sneak off to look for the idol there.

Hamlet (IC): All of the major tasks had finally been finished, and so everyone was celebrating and resting at out new camp, but I saw Shylock slip away, and I figured he has to be looking for the hidden idol. So I followed him into the forest. He gets to this weird tree and starts laughing. It looked like he tried to take something from the tree, but he couldn't get to it.

Shylock cursed and ran back towards camp, not noticing Hamlet watching from the bushes. When he was gone, Hamlet approached the tree. Two thick branches of the roots had intertwined around each other, leaving a hollow space in between them. Looking through the space, he could see a thin wooden feather and a small scroll. The idol. The gap between the roots was narrow, but Hamlet was the youngest and smallest man there. He was able to reach through the roots and grab the wooden feather and scroll. He read the scroll: "Congratulations! You have found a hidden immunity idol!" Hamlet smiled and snuck back to camp.

Hamlet (IC): The game has only just started, and I'm already the most powerful person here. I'm not telling anyone that I have this idol, because I plan on laying low for a while. But having the idol to fall back on if things go wrong is a big relief.

Not long after, Shylock returned to the gnarled root tree with a machete. He looked into the hollow

Shylock: What!? Where is it!?

He tore up the roots with the machete.

Shylock: It's gone! I know this was the right tree… Damn it!

Shylock (IC): I found the idol, but my hands wouldn't fit through the gap to get it. So I grab the machete to chop my way to the idol, but when I get back to the tree, it's gone! Somebody must've gotten to it before me! It had to be someone with small hands, so I'm betting it was one of the girls…

Meanwhile, Juliet had met Romeo and they hit it off right away. All of the strong men and Portia and Lady Macbeth also seemed to be having a good time together. Iago, Macduff, and Duncan seemed to be particularly getting along with everyone.

Iago (IC): Right now, I'm just trying to be a real nice guy. I'm not worrying about alliances yet because we don't even know our tribes, I'm just making sure to talk to everyone so they all feel like they know me and can trust me. But really, I know I'm the most conniving one out here. I'll probably backstab each and every person out here, and none of them will realize what's happening until they see the tip of the knife poking out the other side, right through their heart.

As the sun starts to set, Macbeth decides to do some idol searching. Unlike Shylock and Hamlet, he is not very sneaky about it and everyone notices him doing it. He comes back seemingly empty handed.

Macbeth (IC): I went hunting for the hidden idol, and I didn't find it, but I did find this tree that was all messily chopped up, and I know it hadn't been like that earlier today. I think there was an idol in that tree, and someone already got to it.

As night falls people start retiring to the shelter for bed. Eventually, the only ones left by the fire are Macbeth, Macduff, and Iago.

Macbeth (IC): I wanted to tell Macduff what I'd found, because he seems like he would be a strong ally, but Iago was hovering around us, so I had to tell him too.

Macbeth told both of them his theory about the idol, and they agreed that Macbeth was probably right, that someone else had found it already.

Macduff: We should keep this to ourselves for now. We won't know who we can trust until we start voting people out.

Iago: My lips are sealed.

He yawned.

Iago: I guess I should try to get some sleep. I'm not looking forward to sleeping in that bamboo shelter, though.

Macbeth: Me neither.

Macduff: You two go, I'll stay up and take the first shift tending to the fire.

Day 2

When everyone woke up the next morning, they discovered that the fire was out. Roderigo, who had taken the second shift for tending the fire, had dozed off on the job. Everybody was slightly annoyed by this. Cassio seemed particularly irked and vented to Portia about Roderigo's stupidity.

Cassio (IC): I've gotten a good vibe from Portia and already trust her. She's pretty pretty, too.

Portia (IC): I've already been working my charm on almost all of the men. If I can flirt my way to the end, I'll be glad to do it.

Macduff and Macbeth were exhausted from all of the previous day's work, and were unable to restart the fire. Everyone was hungry and thirsty and knew that with a challenge would probably come flint, but as time wore on, it seemed like the whole day would pass without a challenge.

Bassanio spent a large portion of the day climbing trees and chopping down the coconuts. Banquo and Mercutio and Cassio helped him bring all of them back to camp. Before returning to camp, however, Mercutio brought up the idea of the four of them in an alliance. The others agreed, and they asked Portia to join them. She gladly accepted the offer.

Banquo (IC): Bassanio, Mercutio, and Cassio are all strong players, so aligning with them seems like a no-brainer to get me far into the game. And Portia is so fun to have around! Adding her to the alliance was an easy decision.

Desdemona and Othello were growing close, and Othello and Duncan were becoming good friends. They decided to make an alliance and searched for more people to join them. They asked Bianca, Hamlet, Macduff, Lady Capulet, and Iago, all of whom agreed to be in an alliance with them.

Desdemona (IC): It might seem crazy to include so many people in this alliance, but we all think we are going to be split up soon. The more people we have, the better our chances are of having the numbers in both tribes.

Lady Capulet was getting along well with the younger girls, Desdemona and Juliet, acting as a motherly figure to them.

Roderigo was complaining a lot and getting on everyone's nerve. Witch was only speaking in riddles and had failed to make any friends.

Finally, they got tree mail. It asked them all to proceed to tribal council that night. Shocked, everyone gathered their stuff and followed the map to tribal council.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by Shakespeare. He told them they were about to be split into 2 tribes, and each would be voting tonight. The tribes were decided randomly and were as follows:

The Paper Tribe (wearing white buffs):

Othello

Iago

Macduff

Juliet

Portia

Bassanio

Witch

Lady Capulet

Banquo

Hamlet

The Ink Tribe (wearing black buffs):

Desdemona

Macbeth

Romeo

Duncan

Lady Macbeth

Roderigo

Bianca

Cassio

Mercutio

Shylock

Shakespeare then explained that the votes tonight would not be to eliminate someone from the game. Each tribe member would vote for someone on the opposite tribe. The person on each tribe with the highest number of votes would win immunity for the next tribal council, in which someone would actually be eliminated. Also, whoever won by the most votes would win a secret reward for their tribe.

The Paper tribe voted first:

Othello- Desdemona

Iago- Roderigo

Macduff- Macbeth

Juliet- Romeo

Portia- Cassio

Bassanio- Mercutio

Witch- Macbeth

Lady Capulet- Desdemona

Banquo- Mercutio

Hamlet- Duncan

Shakespeare: We have a tie between Macbeth, Mercutio, and Desdemona. We will have a revote in which you can only vote for one of these three to decide the winner.

Revote:

Othello- Desdemona

Iago- Macbeth

Macduff- Macbeth

Juliet- Desdemona

Portia- Mercutio

Bassanio- Mercutio

Witch- Macbeth

Lady Capulet- Desdemona

Banquo- Mercutio

Hamlet- Desdemona

Shakespeare: By a vote of 4-3-3….. Desdemona wins immunity!

The Ink Tribe voted next:

Desdemona- Othello

Macbeth- Macduff

Romeo- Juliet

Duncan- Othello

Lady Macbeth- Witch

Roderigo- Macduff

Bianca- Iago

Cassio- Portia

Mercutio- Portia

Shylock- Portia

Shakespeare: By a vote of 3-2-2-1-1-1… Portia wins immunity! And since Portia got 3 votes over Desdemona's 2 (revote doesn't count), she wins reward for the Paper Tribe! Here I have flint. You can take the flint, but if you do you must go to a new beach and let the Ink tribe stay on the beach you've been living on. Or you can give the Ink Tribe the flint, and keep the beach you've been living on for your tribe. The new beach will also have a hidden immunity idol.

Portia looked at her tribe for guidance. Macduff, Iago, and Hamlet begged her to take the flint and the new beach. Everyone else seemed to want to keep the old beach.

Portia: The majority of my tribe wants to keep the old beach… but before I decide, why do you three want the new beach so badly?

Iago: We need the flint—

Hamlet: The idol on the old beach has already been found!

There were a series of gasps and every single person looked surprised. Portia thought for a moment longer, then told Shakespeare that she wanted the new beach.

Portia (IC): If the idol gets into the wrong hands, it can ruin my game. I really want to find one.

Iago (IC): My real reason for wanting the new beach was to find the new idol, but I didn't want to say that out loud. Luckily, Hamlet did it for me. But now I'm wondering how he knew the idol was found… maybe he's the one who found it? If so, I want to be on his side, so that the idol could be used to my own advantage

Shakespeare gave the Paper tribe the flint and a map to their new beach and revealed that both tribes would be back at Tribal the next night to vote someone out. The Ink tribe first, then the Paper tribe.

Day 3

The Paper tribe had found their new beach the previous night, and discovered that they were given everything they had been given on the old beach: a machete, bowl, some rice, and a map to water. It was late and they were all extremely tired. They decided to forgo the making of the shelter for the night and just sleep on the sand instead. So after congratulating Portia on the win, they went right to sleep. Or at least they tried.

In the morning, they were all covered in bites that they assumed were from some sort of sand creature. Macduff was able to easily start a fire using the flint, and they all celebrated for a couple minutes, then split up to do other tasks. Portia and Juliet collected firewood. Lady Capulet offered to find the water and, much to her dismay, Witch decided to tag along. The men worked on building a shelter.

Once the ladies had finished their respective jobs, they joined the men and had the shelter built by the early afternoon. With all the work done and tribal council that night, they all knew that everyone would be starting to strategize any minute.

Over at the Ink tribe, everyone was dismayed that they were stuck on a beach with no fire and no hidden immunity idol. Shylock had asked the group first thing in the morning if any of them were willing to admit they had the idol. Everyone insisted that they did not. People seemed to suspect Macbeth since he had gone searching, but Shylock told them he was sure Macbeth didn't have it.

Shylock (IC): I know it's probably one of the girls who has the idol, and I'm almost positive I saw Lady Macbeth at camp when I was getting the machete, so it can't be her. I don't completely trust Desdemona or Bianca though…

Later that day, as Macbeth, Duncan, and Cassio were trying to start fire, Mercutio found himself alone with Roderigo and Lady Macbeth. He told them that if any of their tribe had the idol, he thought it was Shylock.

Mercutio: Shylock took the machete into the jungle saying he was going to cut branches for firewood. I don't believe that for a second. We already had a giant pile of firewood, and there are branches on the ground everywhere! He wouldn't need a machete! And when he came back a few minutes later, he brought no firewood. I think he was really getting the idol…

Lady Macbeth: I noticed the exact same thing.

Roderigo: Are you saying we should vote him out?

Mercutio: I think we should consider it. If he does have the idol, then its best to just blindside him now. I think I could get Cassio to help us. I'll ask Romeo too. Shylock definitely knows something he's not telling us. How was he so sure Macbeth didn't have the idol?

Lady Macbeth: But if he does have the idol, why would he tell us he's sure Macbeth doesn't?

Mercutio: I don't know. But we are better safe than sorry.

Mercutio told Cassio the plan, and together asked Romeo if he'd join them. Mercutio also extended an alliance offer to Romeo, which he accepted. Lady Macbeth told Macbeth the plan and soon everyone knew about why Shylock might have the idol and was on board to vote him out, except for Shylock himself.

One hour before tribal council, they still had no fire and everyone was starving. Bianca seemed especially weak and shrunk away into the shelter.

Bianca (IC): I thought I'd be better after getting off the canoe, but my body is not holding up well out here. I really want to get out and strategize more, but I have no energy in my system. It's a nightmare.

Everyone else was gathered around the empty fire pit, and Shylock took the opportunity to make his pitch:

Shylock: I think we should vote Bianca out. She's weak and will be a hindrance in challenges. And I think she might have the idol.

Mercutio: Why?

Shylock: I admit, I looked for the idol the first day. And I found it. But it was stuck in between two roots and my hand wouldn't fit through to get it, so I had to go back to camp and grab the machete so I could chop up the roots and grab the idol. But as soon as I got back to the tree, the idol was already gone. Someone with small hands must've taken it. A girl. I know it wasn't you, Lady Macbeth, because I saw you at the camp… but it could've been Bianca…

Everyone digested the news and told Shylock that they'd go along with his plan, then split into groups to confirm with their alliances. Cassio, Mercutio, and Romeo went one way, Lady Macbeth and Macbeth went another, and Desdemona went off with Duncan.

Lady Macbeth (IC): Bianca is weak. We haven't been out here 3 days and she is already falling apart. Plus, she might even have the idol. She doesn't deserve to be here.

Desdemona, Duncan, and Bianca were in the large alliance from before they were split into tribes.

Desdemona: I don't want to betray Bianca already. She's with us, 100%.

Duncan: But she'll hold us back in the challenges. We need to do what's best for the tribe.

Desdemona: And what if, after Bianca's gone, Shylock targets me because I'm a girl and I might have the idol too?

Duncan: Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I promise.

Duncan (IC): Desdemona is my closest alliance, and I'm not going to do anything to put her in danger.

Desdemona (IC): I'm worried about voting out Bianca, but I trust Duncan. If he thinks we need to vote her out, I'm not going to go against him and the rest of the tribe.

Desdemona and Duncan were the first to arrive back at camp. Bianca quickly asked them about the vote.

Bianca: Hey, we're all agreed on Shylock, right?

Desdemona: … Yeah. He's way too untrustworthy.

Bianca: I know I'm sick right now, but I know I'll get better soon. I just need a couple days to get used to this environment.

Desdemona: We know… don't worry, you'll be alright.

At tribal, Shakespeare had them light their torches. He asked if anyone had emerged as the tribe leader. Almost everyone, including Duncan, agreed that Duncan was the leader. Only Macbeth looked upset at this judgment.

They discussed their lack of fire, the hunger, and the idol drama, without revealing that they suspected a girl had it.

Shakespeare: Okay, it's time to vote. Shylock, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Shylock: Bianca, if the others didn't believe me, then it's probably me tonight. I need to vote for you to save myself.

Bianca: Shylock, you're playing very hard very fast, and nobody trusts you for it. You need to go.

Duncan: Bianca, I hate breaking my word to you, but it's best for the tribe if you go out tonight. We need to stay strong.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes…

He left and returned with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

No one moved.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Bianca

Bianca

Bianca

Bianca

Bianca

Shylock

1st person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor... Bianca. You need to bring me your torch.

Bianca looked shocked. Desdemona hugged her and apologized. Bianca grabbed her torch and brought it to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Bianca's flame was extinguished and she waved goodbye.

The votes

Bianca- Cassio, Desdemona, Duncan, Lady Macbeth, Macbeth, Mercutio, Roderigo, Romeo, Shylock

Shylock- Bianca

Over at the Paper Tribe, Witch had shamelessly started looking for the idol.

Portia (IC): The only reason we went through this whole ordeal of building a new camp was because I wanted to find the idol on this island. So I wasn't just going to let Witch find it. But once I started searching, the whole tribe followed. Everyone was looking for the idol, and it was a mad scramble to find it first.

Eventually, Iago flipped over a rock and saw a wooden feather and small scroll under it. He quickly flipped the rock back because Macduff and Juliet were near him. He glanced behind him at the two of them, waited for a moment when they were focused on things away from Iago, and quickly flipped the rock, grabbed the idol, and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he pretended to continue looking for it.

Iago (IC): I found the hidden immunity idol! Ideally, it's something I'd never need to use. But if there was any doubt before that I could control this whole game, it's gone now. With this idol as a secret weapon, I'm truly unstoppable.

An hour before tribal, the tribe finally gave up searching and began scrambling to get their alliances together. Iago, Othello, Macduff, Lady Capulet, and Hamlet, who were in the large alliance before the tribes were separated, confirmed their bond. Meanwhile, Banquo, Bassano and Portia were also meeting privately.

Portia: Even with Cassio and Mercutio gone to the other tribe, we need to stick together.

Bassano: Of course.

Banquo: But did you see? Othello, Iago, Hamlet, Lady Capulet, and Macduff all went off together. We might not have the numbers.

Portia: Then we have to get them. I can talk to Othello… I thought Juliet was close with Lady Capulet, but she didn't go off with Lady Capulet and the rest of them?

Banquo: Not from what I saw.

Portia: Then if we win over Juliet, Lady Capulet might come with her. Then we will have 6, assuming Othello joins us.

Banquo: So you'll get Othello, and we'll talk to Juliet.

Portia: Right. And we are targeting Hamlet. I don't know how he knew that the idol at the first beach was found, but it's possible that he's the one who found it.

Bassano: Yeah, we don't want to give him the chance to use it against us.

Banquo (IC): It looks like our tribe is already split into two alliances, and now it's a war for numbers to see which side comes out on top.

Portia found some time alone with Othello.

Portia: Hey Othello.

Othello: Hello Portia.

Portia: Tell me about what you do back home? With a body like yours, I have to imagine you're in an impressive field of work.

Othello: I'm an army general.

Portia: Wow! That's amazing. Then you're not only strong, but smart too? You must be worried about Hamlet as much as I am.

Othello: Hamlet?

Portia: I mean, about how he knew the idol was found on the old beach.

Othello: Oh, right. That's very suspicious.

Portia: Do you think we should vote him out? That seems like the smartest move to me…

Othello: I think so too.

Portia: Great! Good plan, Othello. I think Banquo and Bassanio and Juliet and Lady Capulet will be on board too, at the very least.

Othello: It's settled then. Hamlet it is.

Othello (IC): I have an alliance with Hamlet, but I was only really in that alliance because Desdemona was there and I connected with her immediately. Now that she's on the other tribe, I don't have much loyalty to that alliance.

Meanwhile, Banquo and Bassanio were talking with Juliet.

Banquo: Hamlet probably has the idol… how else would he know it was found?

Juliet: True… that makes him very dangerous.

Banquo: Exactly. But if we blindside him tonight, maybe we can get the threat of the idol out of the way.

Juliet: Yes! He won't see it coming. I'm in.

Banquo: Portia is too, and Othello. We need one more person. Do you think you can get Lady Capulet to vote for him too?

Juliet: I can try.

Juliet found Lady Capulet and told her what Banquo had told her. Lady Capulet agreed with the plan to vote Hamlet out.

Lady Capulet (IC): Desdemona was my only true connection to the alliance with Hamlet and the others, and she's not with us anymore. If Hamlet's been hiding an idol from us, I feel no guilt in turning on him tonight.

Later, Iago was alone by the fire with Macduff.

Iago: Our alliance is falling apart.

Macduff: I know. Othello won't look me in the eye.

Iago: Neither will Lady Capulet.

Macduff: I can talk to Lady Capulet, see what's on her mind.

Iago: I'll do the same with Othello.

They split up and Iago took a walk with Othello. He told Othello that Lady Capulet had betrayed the alliance, and had just asked Iago to vote out Othello. Othello was shocked.

Othello: No way! They told me they wanted Hamlet out!

Iago: You were discussing voting plans with them? So you were planning on betraying us too?

Othello: Never! I wasn't going to actually vote with them… so are we voting out Lady Capulet then?

Iago: I wish we could… but we need her vote. Without her we only have 5 votes, assuming Witch will join us, and we need 6 to have a majority. And Juliet would never agree to vote out Lady Capulet.

Othello: Who, then?

Iago: I think Portia is leading the charge against us, and Bassanio and Banquo are doing whatever she says. I've seen it from the first day, she has a most of the men under her thumb. Don't fall under her spell, Othello… Since she's immune, I think first we should target Banquo. We can get Lady Capulet out next, if you still want to.

Othello: I just can't believe that Lady Capulet would betray us… show me proof and I'll agree to your plan.

Iago: Fine. Let's go talk to her.

Meanwhile, Macduff and Lady Capulet had been talking in the jungle. Lady Capulet told Macduff that she didn't want Juliet to get voted out just because she wasn't in the alliance. Macduff assured her that they would vote out everyone else that wasn't in the alliance before voting out Juliet. Then he added something else, to really make sure Lady Capulet would stick with them.

Macduff: My gut is telling me not to trust Iago… and Othello was thinking about turning on us as well, I think. He's not very good at hiding his emotions, and he's seemed really guilty the past half hour. I would consider taking you and Juliet past the both of them… but only if you join us now.

Lady Capulet: … Fine. You seem like a man of your word.

Macduff (IC): I am a man of my word… which is why I didn't give it to Lady Capulet. I want to keep my options open.

Lady Capulet: So who's going tonight? Witch?

Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind them.

Iago: Lady Capulet! Othello knows about your plan to betray us!

Othello: Please tell me it's not true!

Lady Capulet: I cannot… I'm sorry. But it's not as if you weren't thinking of betrayal too.

Othello: …

Othello (IC): I can't believe that Lady Capulet had the audacity to try to vote me out, and then accuse me like that. I will get her back, and soon, I promise that!

Iago: If you're apologizing, does this mean you've decided to stay with us?

Lady Capulet: … Yes. So is it Witch tonight?

Iago: We need Witch's vote to have majority.

Lady Capulet: I'm sure I could get Juliet to vote with us.

Iago: Nonetheless, we shouldn't waste our votes on Witch tonight. Portia is the real threat. She's smart and strong and she can charm the men to do whatever she wants.

Hamlet joined them then. The whole alliance was now together.

Hamlet: I agree with Iago. Portia is the biggest threat to all of us.

Lady Capulet: But she has immunity!

Macduff: True, but we can still weaken her.

Iago: Exactly. Vote out one of her men.

Othello: We're thinking Banquo.

Everyone decided this was the way to go.

Hamlet: I will tell Witch. I think I am the only one who hasn't angered her yet, so she might listen to me more.

Lady Capulet: And I will tell Juliet. The more the merrier, right?

Macduff nodded.

Macduff: Better safe than sorry…

At tribal council, the Paper Tribe was greeted by Shakespeare, who had them light their torches.

When asked about idols, Iago explained that they'd spent the entire day looking for one, but as far as he knew, it hadn't been found.

When asked about a leader, Portia said if anyone was the leader, it was Macduff. The rest of the tribe agreed.

Soon it was time to vote.

Voting Confessionals

Iago: Banquo, you're only going tonight because Portia is immune, and you're one of her puppets.

Portia: Hamlet, you made a mistake when you told us that the idol had been found. You put the target on your own back.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so…

No one played an idol.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes…

First vote, Banquo

Banquo

Banquo

Hamlet

Hamlet

Hamlet. That's three votes Banquo, three votes Hamlet.

Banquo

Banquo

2nd person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor…. Banquo. You'll need to bring me your torch…

Banquo, Bassanio, and Portia looked shocked. Banquo took his torch to Shakespeare

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Shocked and speechless, Banquo left tribal council and the Paper Tribe returned to their camp.

The votes

Hamlet- Banquo, Bassanio, Portia

Banquo- Hamlet, Iago, Juliet, Lady Capulet, Macduff, Othello, Witch

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Portia fights for a better position in her tribe, Witch makes her presence known, and the tribes compete in their first immunity challenge!**


	2. Episode 2 - Written by Fate

Day 4

At the Ink tribe, they still had no fire and were living only off of coconuts. They desperately wanted a reward challenge that would likely give flint to the winning tribe.

Shylock was sitting in the shelter, thinking.

Shylock (IC): The factions in this tribe were clear as day last night before tribal. Macbeth and Lady Macbeth talked privately, as did Desdemona and Duncan, and Mercutio, Cassio, and Romeo were a group of three. That left me, Bianca, and Roderigo on the outs. Bianca took the hit last night, but I think they'll be voting for me next. But, I'm going to convince them to keep me over Roderigo. Roderigo's already annoying everyone, so all I have to do is lay low and show them my worth in the challenges, and I should be okay.

At the Paper Tribe, Portia and Bassanio were rightfully worried.

Portia (IC): I must have come off way too strong the first three days, and put a target on my alliance's back. But if these guys think they can get rid of me easily, they've got another think coming.

Portia and Bassanio were in the shelter alone.

Portia: We need some leverage on the others. If we can find out for sure that Hamlet has the idol, maybe that will be enough to sway some people to our side.

Bassanio: But how would we find that out?

Portia: His bag is right here…

Bassanio: Are you crazy!? We can't go through people's stuff.

Portia: If we want to survive the next vote, we need to. Don't worry, you don't need to do a thing. It shouldn't take me long. Can you let me know if someone's coming?

Bassanio: Fine.

A few moments later, Portia was holding a small wooden feather.

Portia: He has it! He actually has it!

Bassanio: What?

Portia showed him the idol.

Bassanio: Are you sure this is an idol?

Portia: Yep, there's a note in here too. "You have found the hidden immunity idol!" This is the real thing.

Bassanio: Wow… I never really thought he had it. I didn't think he was really playing the game at all… he seems so innocent.

Portia: He's a good actor, then. And he has this idol. That makes for a very dangerous player to be keeping around.

Bassanio: Let's hope the others see it that way.

Meanwhile, Iago was off in the jungle hiding his idol underground next to a tree, every detail of which he had put to his memory.

Iago: I can't have anyone finding this with my stuff. No one can know I have it.

Elsewhere, Othello was confused.

Othello (IC): Iago told me last night that Portia had been planning to vote me out… but her alliance ended up voting for Hamlet. Iago says there must've been a last minute change in plans, but I'm not so sure…

Later, Iago was working near the fire and Macduff was glancing at him suspiciously when he thought Iago wasn't looking.

Macduff (IC): I can't put my finger on what it is, but there's something about Iago that's making me feel like I can't trust him. He's been nothing but nice to me, but it's like he's almost too nice. It's hard for me to believe that there's not something else going on behind all his outward kindness.

Iago (IC): Macduff keeps giving me these questioning looks, and they have me worried that he's losing faith in me. I could very well lose Othello as an ally after last night's vote didn't go exactly how I told him it would, and I can't lose Macduff too.

Iago approached Macduff.

Iago: I feel like we both really know what we're doing, and could go far in this game together easily. I trust you more than anyone else on the tribe. What do you say to a deal? We take each other to the end of this game?

Macduff: It's a deal.

Iago: Great! I give you my word that I will never write your name down.

Macduff: And you have my word as well.

Macduff (IC): I don't know what it is about Iago, but somehow I couldn't help but promise him that I would take him to the end. I still don't trust him… But I wanted to get through this game without ever breaking my word, and this is going to make that difficult.

Portia (IC): I have a new plan to stay keep myself and Bassanio safe, and it starts with Othello and Witch.

Portia approached Othello first.

Portia: So what happened last night? I thought we had a good thing going.

Othello: I was told that you were planning to vote me out…

Portia: What!? Really!? I swear to god I never said that! Who told you?

Othello: …

Portia: Come on! Obviously it's not true, you saw our votes for Hamlet! Someone could be trying to use you!

Othello: I just don't know who to trust right now…

Iago saw Othello go off with Portia.

Iago (IC): Othello could be exposing me as a liar right now… and this early in the game, if people know that I'm a manipulator, I'm toast. The easiest solution would be to vote Othello out before he has a chance to do any damage… but I can't bring myself to eliminate such an easily controlled player. I'll just have to convince Othello that I was telling the truth all along. He must be going crazy not knowing who to trust, so he should grasp onto any explanation I can give him for why Portia voted for Hamlet.

Portia (IC): Othello wasn't telling me anything else, so I gave up on him for now. And petitioning to Witch will have to wait, too, because someone is playing the game real hard, and it has to be someone in the other alliance, who would have needed Othello's vote. Either Iago, or Macduff, or Hamlet. I want to find out who it is.

Later, Iago insisted to Othello that he hadn't lied. He told Othello that maybe Portia had seen the five of the alliance get back together and realized that she didn't have the majority vote, so she switched her vote to Hamlet to try to make it seem like he'd been lied to.

Othello (IC): I need to believe someone or I'm gonna go crazy. Portia is really sneaky and I know she is playing for herself, to win. Iago seems like a much more kind-hearted guy. So I'll have to believe him for now.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Day 5

Both tribes woke up and found they had tree mail. They went to the reward challenge and got their first look at who had been voted off of the other tribe. To win the challenge, there was a grid of 9 targets per tribe. Each member of the tribe had to break a target to win. The reward was fishing gear and, for the Ink tribe, flint.

One at a time, everybody took their first shot. On the Ink tribe, only Shylock and Duncan scored. For Paper, Iago, Macduff, Bassanio, Othello, and Portia all scored. In the second round, only Hamlet scored for Paper while Mercutio, Roderigo, Romeo, Macbeth, and Lady Macbeth scored for Ink. In round three, Witch and Lady Capulet scored for paper, and Desdemona scored for Ink, leaving it down to just Juliet for Paper, and Cassio for Ink. In round 4 Cassio missed again. He wasn't even getting close. Juliet missed too. In round 5, Cassio took advice from his teammates on how to aim and scored. Juliet missed again and Ink won the fishing gear and flint.

The Ink tribe returned to camp and celebrated their victory. Duncan used the Hawaiian sling they had won and caught four large fish in a single hour. The tribe was delighted to see that they'd be eating a full dinner that night, because while Duncan had fished, Macbeth and Mercutio had managed to get the fire going. Nearly all of the tribe members excessively praised Duncan while they ate.

Mercutio (IC): Duncan is a great tribe leader. He guides us, provides for us, and boosts our spirits. Literally everyone here LOVES him… which is why he's going to need to go home, sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Shylock was happy with his challenge performance.

Shylock(IC): I'm one of only two people who scored for my tribe in the first round. My plan to be better than Roderigo in the challenges is going smoothly!

At the Paper tribe, Portia was getting desperate.

Portia (IC: I can see that Othello still doesn't fully trust me, and if he's not with me I need to get someone else.

She approached Lady Capulet and Juliet to try to sway them to her side.

Portia: Obviously my back's up against the wall at this point. If I don't get some allies, I'm out of this game next.

Lady Capulet: True.

Portia: So here's my offer. I've got Bassanio. If you two join us, that's four. Then we only need one more and we have a majority. Maybe Witch. I know nobody likes her but she's good to take with us because she's completely non-threatening, and she's the only one without any ties with other people, so she should be pretty loyal to us.

Lady Capulet shook her head

Lady Capulet: Uh-uh. I can't work with that lunatic. And besides, we're in a good place right now. We don't need to align with you.

Portia: Just think about it. Please. We could take this to the final 5, and Witch has no chance of winning so you'd have a 1 in 4 shot at the title. Plus, I'm the one person you know you can trust because I no longer have any power on this tribe. I can't afford to lie.

Lady Capulet considered.

Juliet: She has a point…

Lady Capulet: I agree. I'm not willing to commit to anything but I'll think about it.

Portia: Thanks!

Portia then set to work on getting Witch on her side.

Witch(IC): It's about time somebody made an alliance with me! I was afraid I'd be gone, number three!

Portia(IC): Witch seems very eager to work with me. Hopefully Lady Capulet and Juliet side with me too, and I make a comeback! You can't count me out until the moment Shakespeare snuffs my torch.

That night a huge storm came in. Rain pelted both camps as the castaways huddled in their shelters. At the Ink tribe, Desdemona was not doing well in the cold, wet, miserable weather.

Desdemona (IC): This weather is really eating at me. I feel like my body is just going to shut down from the cold. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

She wasn't the only one.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I'm looking around, I see Desdemona, who looks like a corpse, Roderigo shivering like a little girl, even the bigger men are barely keeping it together! Only Macbeth and I weren't bothered by it. It's just rain! These people need to suck it up, and tough it out!

At the Paper Tribe, Witch was irked that she didn't have much room in the shelter. Othello wasn't leaving her much space.

Witch: Let me sit, you giant twit!

Othello: I'm giving you all of the room I can!

Witch: Shut up and move over there!

Othello: I CAN'T!

Witch: Are you dumb? Are you blind? Right there, room to spare!

Othello: Would you stop with the stupid rhymes!? There is no room! If you're a mighty witch, what'll a little rain hurt you?

Macduff: Guys, just calm down. I have some room over on this side, Witch.

Witch: I am not a guy, but thanks! Next time, Othello, it's you she shanks!

Othello: What?

Witch didn't answer.

Othello (IC): I can't stand that Witch! I just want to pummel her brains out every time I hear her voice. She needs to go, and soon!

Day 6

The rain had stopped and Portia, who hadn't been able to sleep at all, was up very early. She scoured the land for dry wood and started up a fire. She also looked for the idol.

Portia (IC): Someone probably found the hidden idol from our tribe's camp already, but I can't be sure, so I'm not going to pass up any opportunity to look for it. I've had no luck, though.

At Ink Tribe, Mercutio was going to check treemail with Roderigo.

Mercutio (IC): You can never be too safe in this game, so it can't hurt to try to make a deal with Roderigo.

Mercutio: Hey Roderigo, what would you think about an agreement to stick together in the game?

Roderigo: We're on the same tribe, of course we will stick together!

Mercutio: But I mean if we lose a challenge…

Roderigo: …

Mercutio: We'd have to vote out someone from our tribe…

Roderigo: Right…

Mercutio: So… I won't vote you out if you won't vote me out.

Roderigo: Oh! That's what you meant! Sure, I'll do that.

Mercutio: Great! I have Cassio and Romeo too, so we should be pretty safe.

Roderigo: Huh?

Mercutio: Come on, man! Do you even understand that we're playing a game!?

Roderigo looked hurt.

Roderigo: Obviously I do—

Mercutio: It doesn't seem like it. Get your head in the game, Roderigo! Geez!

Roderigo frowned and stayed silent.

Mercutio: Look… Just stick with me and you don't need to worry. I've got your back, alright? I'm your friend, and I can guide you in the game when you're not sure what to do.

He patted Roderigo on the back.

Roderigo (IC): Mercutio has my back, so I know I won't be voted out any time soon!

Mercutio (IC): Strategizing with Roderigo was like strategizing with a rock… No, nevermind, that's not fair to the rock.

Later that morning was the Immunity Challenge. Shakespeare explained the rules. One by one, 6 tribe members had to go across a balance beam until they reached a bag of puzzle pieces. They'd untie the bag, and bring it back to the starting mat. If at any point they fell off the beam, they had to go back and start over. Each bag was further along the beam than the one before it. Once all the bags were retrieved, the remaining 3 tribe members would put together the puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins the immunity idol, which had an inkwell as a base with a long quill rising out of it.

Paper had Othello, Macduff, and Bassanio on the puzzle and the rest on the beam. Ink had Shylock, Duncan and Romeo on the puzzle and the rest on the beam.

Paper took an early lead. Their balance beam walkers were 4 females and the 2 smallest men- Iago and Hamlet. They all had good balance and collected the puzzle pieces quickly. Everybody on Ink was doing well too, except when it got to Roderigo's turn. He kept falling off the balance beam. Because of this, Paper got a head start on the puzzle. When Roderigo finally got his puzzle pieces and Ink had collected all of their bags, Paper was already about a third of the way through the puzzle. Things quickly began to change, however, as Shylock led the Ink puzzle team expertly, and completed the puzzle in no time.

Shakespeare: Ink wins immunity! Tribal council tonight for the Paper Tribe.

When they returned to camp, Portia knew she had to act fast.

Portia (IC): If I don't change things up, I'm going home tonight. Iago and MacDuff's alliance most likely still sees me as the biggest threat. Fortunately, I have a plan. Now that I've almost got Lady Capulet and Juliet on my side, I can use the information about Hamlet's idol to completely gain their trust, and hopefully take Hamlet and his idol out of this game.

Portia talked privately with Lady Capulet and Juliet.

Portia: Hamlet has an idol. If we blindside him now, we can take that out of the game and none of us have to worry about it.

Juliet: Wait! How do you know he has it?

Portia: Bassanio and I searched his bag. He had a wooden feather thing and the note that said it was the idol.

Lady Capulet: Wow…

Lady Capulet (IC): I'm in shock that Hamlet was hiding an idol. I thought he was just a nice, honest kid, but he's been pulling the wool over our eyes!

Juliet: I want proof. Which bags are his?

Portia: I'll show you.

The men were off in the forest, so Portia could search through Hamlet's bag easily and show the others the idol.

Lady Capulet: That's an idol alright… Well then, we need to take him out! You have my vote and Juliet's.

Portia: Good, I'll make sure Bassanio and Witch are on board.

And she did. Bassanio was thrilled that they had a chance to get someone else voted out. Witch, however, was not on board.

Witch: I'm voting for Othello.

Portia: But Hamlet has an idol! He's a huge threat!

Witch: I'm voting for Othello, and you are too. Or else I'll vote Portia, and you'll be through.

Portia: What do you mean?

Witch: If I don't get your word that you and the rest of your alliance will vote Othello, I'll vote for you and you'll be gone 5-4.

Portia was speechless for a minute. Then she sighed.

Portia: Well then, you have my word…

Witch (IC): There is one person in this game who I hate, who I will do what I can to eliminate, and I must do it fast before I am late, for I know that my game is written by fate.

Portia returned to break the news to Lady Capulet, Juliet, and Bassanio.

Portia: Witch will only vote Othello. I had to give her my word that we would too or else she'd vote for me.

Juliet groaned.

Lady Capulet: That damn monster! Why can't we just vote for her!?

Portia: If we did it would be 4 votes Witch, 4 for me, and 1 for Othello. Then when Witch saw that we didn't vote with her she'd take me out on the tiebreaker revote. Same thing if the four of us voted for Hamlet. We don't have a choice. We have to vote Othello.

Juliet turned to Lady Capulet

Juliet: Portia's right.

Lady Capulet: We have options though. I'm sorry, Portia, but it might be our best bet to stick with our old alliance.

Portia: And risk being betrayed if we lose a couple more challenges? You know you can trust Bassanio and I! How could you pass that up?

Bassanio: If I may add… If we vote out Othello now and appease Witch, we can do whatever we want at the next tribal council. Either get the others to join us in eliminating Witch, or Witch join us in eliminating Hamlet.

Juliet: We can't trust Witch to listen to us. She'll do whatever she wants.

Bassanio: We'll vote her out if she doesn't cooperate.

Juliet: What about Hamlet?

Bassanio: There's still a lot of game left to play, and plenty of time to vote him out after Othello and even after Witch if she must go first.

Lady Capulet: …

Portia: Please, stick with us. We can rule this game.

Lady Capulet: … We'll see.

About an hour before Tribal Council, Iago, Macduff, Hamlet, Othello, Lady Capulet, and Juliet gathered to confirm their plan to vote out Portia.

Lady Capulet: She's been trying to flip Juliet and I all day.

Juliet: We're not dumb enough to fall for her lies though. She's out of here.

Iago: Good. That girl's power over the young men is frightening. We'd be fools to let her stay here another day.

Othello: Agreed. I can't think straight with her around. She keeps messing with my head.

Hamlet: So it's settled then. Portia goes home.

Soon after, the tribe headed to Tribal Council.

Shakespeare: Welcome, Paper Tribe. Portia, what was your reaction to Banquo being voted out?

Portia: I was shocked. I thought I was in a good place, but apparently not. He was one of my closest friends out here. And I feel horrible about him leaving because I feel like he was only voted out to weaken me. I think I came off a little too strong the first couple of days and I paid the price.

Shakespeare: So it sounds like you could be the one going home tonight?

Portia: I wouldn't be surprised. I've been trying to gain some allies but I definitely don't feel safe.

Shakespeare: Othello, has everyone been getting along well? Does your tribe feel like a team?

Othello: For the most part, yes. But there have been a few arguments involving one person in particular.

Shakespeare: Who?

Othello: … Witch.

Witch snarled.

Shakespeare: What's your take on this, Witch?

Witch: There are stupid people on this tribe. Next to nobody gives me the credit I deserve. I'm smart and they'd do well to listen to me. Othello in particular. His brain's the size of a flea. He'll see what happens when you mess with me.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote. Witch, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Witch: Othello, you'll have a rude awakening tonight, when you realize that I'm always right.

Portia: Othello, I really didn't want to do this but I've been left with no choice. Sorry.

Iago: Portia, you are probably the only person who has a chance of outplaying me. That earns my respect… and my vote.

Othello: Portia, I can't afford to let you mess with my head any longer.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Hamlet and Iago stayed seated.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Othello

Othello

Othello

Portia

Portia

Portia

Portia

Othello. We're tied, 4 votes Portia, 4 votes Othello, 1 vote left… 3rd person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor... Othello. You need to bring me your torch.

Shocked, Othello approached Shakespeare with his torch. He looked back at the tribe. Witch was smiling triumphantly.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Othello's torch was snuffed and he walked out, shaking his head in bewilderment.

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Iago tries to break up a strong alliance at the reward challenge, and one alliance gets caught in the middle of the Ink Tribe.**


	3. Episode 3 - High Stakes Test of Trust

Night 6

The Paper tribe returned to camp.

Iago: So who flipped? Lady Capulet? Juliet?

Lady Capulet: Yes, it was us! What of it?

Iago: We had an alliance. 6 days into the game and you prove yourself untrustworthy. Great move, Cap.

Lady Capulet: You're just mad because you know your game is over. Portia offered us a better deal. We only did what makes sense.

Iago: I'm not going to argue with you. When you aren't sitting in the final three you'll know that you messed up.

The others remained quiet. Macduff looked extremely angry, but he stayed calm.

Juliet (IC): I'm kind of upset that Lady Capulet just told everyone that we were the ones who flipped. She could have at least asked me if I was okay with it first. I love her, but sometimes I feel like she disregards me because I'm so young.

Iago(IC): It's a real shame that Othello's gone. He was so easy to manipulate. But it is what it is. There are plenty of other pawns left in this game. Contrary to Lady Capulet's beliefs, my game is far from over.

Day 7

The next morning at the Paper tribe, Shylock was feeling great.

Shylock(IC): The immunity challenge win yesterday was all me! And even better, Roderigo was absolutely pathetic. There's no way I'll be voted out before that wimp!

Roderigo (IC): I'm really beginning to worry. Shylock was the outcast on the tribe at first but my immunity challenge blunder may have put me on the chopping block. At least I know Mercutio will try to keep me around.

Macbeth (IC): Roderigo is an idiot. He sucks in the challenges, he does nothing around camp except sulk about not eating, and he hasn't made any attempts to make friends. He's a pathetic loner. I can't wait to kick him out of here.

Mercutio: We've got tree mail!

The tribes met for a reward challenge. Desdemona nearly started crying when she saw Othello was gone. Iago called out to her from his tribes mat.

Iago: I'm sorry about Othello, Desdemona. I know you were close to him. I stayed true to the alliance, but your supposed "ally" Lady Cap turned on us. She sent him home. And your good friend Juliet helped too.

Lady Capulet: That's not true! It was Witch!

Witch: Of course it was! But you helped too!

Lady Capulet: I had to do what I had to do.

Desdemona looked even more hurt, but the conversation ended there.

The reward was a tarp. The challenge was very physical. Tribes had to roll a giant ball through a muddy course and past the goal line. First tribe to three points won. Only 3 players from each tribe competed at a time. The Ink tribe had to sit out one player, and they chose Desdemona, who was very weak after the storm and heartbreak of Othello leaving. After four rounds the score was tied 2-2. The Paper Tribe won in the final round and took their tarp back to camp.

Later that day, Macduff was having serious doubts about his alliance.

Macduff(IC): I've been so weary of Iago for a while now. I just can't shake the feeling that if I stay in an alliance with him, it'll mean I get voted out before the endgame. Also, I'm enraged that Lady Capulet and Juliet lied to us. If I want to win this game, I've got to do it with people I can trust, and I'm beginning to realize that the people I thought I could trust are the ones who are betraying me, and the people I've been working against have given me no reason not to trust them. As much as I don't want to break my word, I think it's time that I shifted into a new alliance.

Macduff approached Portia and Bassanio and began to explain how he'd been worrying about his current alliance and how he considered Portia and Bassanio more trustworthy.

Macduff: I'd rather be in an alliance with you two. I know, it probably sounds like I just realized my old alliance is going to get voted off one by one and I want to save myself, but I swear to you that I've been thinking of getting out of that alliance for a while now. I just didn't feel comfortable with them. I want to play with the good people, the ones who won't lie, and you two really haven't lied.

Portia: I like this idea… but we've got Lady Capulet and Juliet, and they lied to you. You'd have to be willing to work with them too.

Macduff: Why can't we put together a completely new alliance? You two, myself, and Hamlet. All the trustworthy people.

Bassanio and Portia exchanged a glance.

Bassanio: … that wouldn't work. Hamlet may not be as trustworthy as you think.

Macduff: What do you mean?

Portia: He's been hiding something from you. He has an idol. We saw it in his bag.

Macduff: What? I can't believe it… He seems so innocent.

Portia: I know. He's a sneaky little kid, that's for sure. A big threat. Point is, we'll have to keep working with Lady Capulet and Juliet for a couple of votes. We need the numbers.

Macduff: I guess so. As long as Witch and Iago go soon… and Hamlet too.

Portia: It'll probably be Witch next. She forced us to vote Othello out last night and we can't afford to have her exerting her influence on any other votes. Plus Lady Capulet _really_ hates her.

Macduff: I certainly see why.

Portia (IC): A couple of days ago it looked like I was dead in the water. And now I've got all sorts of people wanting to align with me. Macduff now trusts me completely since I told him about Hamlet's idol. When my tribe wanted me out, I didn't even have any power, but now that I saved myself they're just feeding me more power!

Meanwhile, at Ink Tribe, a new plan was emerging.

Desdemona(IC): I'm devastated that we lost the tarp. I'm devastated that Othello is gone. And I don't know what to think about the accusations against my two best allies on the other tribe, Lady Capulet and Juliet. I'm just so confused and this game and the elements are exhausting me. But I'm not going to give up. I want to stay here and I'm afraid that my tribe might vote me out because I've been looking so weak lately. I've got to secure my place in this game and right now, Duncan is the only person I feel like I can trust to help me.

Desdemona approached Duncan with her concerns.

Desdemona: This tribe is full of small alliances of two or three. Right now it's scary because when we have to vote again, the small groups are going to have to combine somehow to vote someone out.

Duncan: True…

Desdemona: I just want to make sure that we're safe… we should start planning ahead in case we lose immunity.

Duncan: So you're saying we should join up with some of the other alliances now rather than later?

Desdemona: Exactly.

Duncan: Right. Good plan. How about we get the trio of Mercutio, Cassio, and Romeo on our side?

Desdemona: Sounds great! Then we'd have five people and be in the majority.

Duncan: Right. I'll go get them.

Soon after, Duncan, Desdemona, Romeo, Mercutio, and Cassio were all together in the forest.

Duncan: Together we can be five strong until the end. We've got four guys to provide challenge strength and Desdemona can be our puzzle girl. If we stick together we keep our tribe strong and make sure we at least make it to the merge.

Cassio: Awesome!

Mercutio: Sounds like a plan.

Romeo: I'm in too.

Duncan: Great!

Day 8

Many players had finalized their plans on day 7, but a few were still felt the need to secure their place in the game.

On the Ink Tribe, it was the duo of Macbeth and Lady Macbeth.

Lady Macbeth: What we need to do is approach some of the other tandems in this tribe and get them on our side before they make plans without us.

Macbeth: Yeah! I can get Mercutio, Romeo, and Cassio in my pocket easily. Be right back.

Macbeth found the three off collecting firewood and stopped them to tell them his plan.

Macbeth: We need to keep ourselves safe in this game. If you three, me, and Lady Macbeth team up we can have control in this game!

Mercutio: Yeah… it'll be best for all of us if we work together.

Cassio and Romeo nodded in agreement.

Macbeth: Great! Don't you dare betray me or I promise you I'll have you out of this game in no time!

Romeo(IC): My closest allies in this game are Cassio and Mercutio. And then we've got Duncan and Des trying to pull us to them on one side, and Macbeth and Lady Macbeth trying to pull us to their side. It's really the perfect position because no one will be targeting us and we can probably convince both sides that we're with them for a couple of tribal councils. Roderigo and Shylock are on the outs right now so we won't have to decide on our final alliance until those two are gone.

Cassio (IC): Myself and my bros, Romeo and Mercutio, have got control of this game! We're the cool crew and everyone else wants to be in an alliance with us. But we get to pick and choose who we play with. It's great!

Mercutio(IC): When it comes time to choose which alliance to stick with, there are pros and cons to both sides. Duncan and Macbeth are both trying to be leaders, but whereas Macbeth is being an aggressive leader and rubbing people the wrong way, Duncan is really leading effectively and getting everyone to like him, which makes him a threat. Macbeth would be perfect to take to the finals because he'd have no shot to actually get the jury to vote for him, but Duncan and Desdemona would probably stay loyal throughout the game where Macbeth is more unpredictable.

Macbeth (IC): I've got Cassio and Mercutio and Romeo and Lady Macbeth all listening to me. I control this tribe and nobody can stop me from getting to the end and winning this game!

On the Paper Tribe, it was Hamlet and Iago who needed to find some allies.

Iago (to Hamlet and Macduff): They've got 5 to our 3… we need to flip two of them if we don't want to get picked off one by one.

Macduff (IC): Iago and Hamlet still think I'm in an alliance with them. I have to keep up the act because if Iago finds out I broke my word to him he may tell everyone that I can't be trusted, which would ruin my game, because I plan on using my trustworthiness to get me to the endgame.

Macduff: Yeah, but I'm afraid you may have burned any chance we had of getting Lady Capulet and Juliet back when you yelled at them.

Iago: I know… I was just so angry. What about Witch?

Macduff: I'd really rather not work with her…

Hamlet: Well we don't really have a choice.

Macduff: Speak of the devil, here she comes now.

Witch: What are you talking about?

Hamlet: Witch, Portia will do anything to win this game. I know you're smart enough to know that. You'd have a much better chance to go far if you were working with us.

Hamlet (IC): Witch said at the last tribal council that she was mad that everyone disregarded her intelligence, so I figured telling her she was smart would make her like me better and make her want to work with me.

Witch: What you say is true… so I will work with you. But there's something you have of which I've learned. And I want it in return.

Hamlet's eyes widened.

Iago: What?

Macduff closed his eyes and shook his head.

Witch: He has an idol. I want it.

Iago: Is this true? You have an idol?

Hamlet: … yes. But I can't give it to you, Witch.

Witch: Your loss. Without me, you'll be tossed. Everyone knows you have the idol. They won't let you take the title.

Iago: You will vote with us, Witch, because you need to. Hamlet may be a target, but you must realize you are one too. You said it yourself that we don't give you the respect you deserve. You know you aren't liked. Portia and the others will be mad that you made them vote for Othello. They won't want to keep you around and risk you ruining another vote for them.

Witch: … Let me think about it. Next time we lose immunity, we'll continue this discussion.

Day 9

At Ink Tribe, Macbeth and Lady Macbeth were up early, working.

Macbeth: Look at Duncan, sleeping like a baby in there. Why is it that everyone says he is our leader when we are the ones doing the most work?

Lady Macbeth: Duncan's personality is well-suited to leadership. Besides, we don't want to be the leaders. That would just put a target on our backs. It's better to control things behind the scenes.

Duncan was up next, tending the fire. He cooked some rice for breakfast which seemed to please the others when they woke up.

Duncan (IC): I definitely feel like the leader of this tribe. I cook, fish, work, and am a leading force in challenges and voting. I know leaders are often targeted but I'm hoping my social game can keep me off the chopping block.

The tribe received tree mail for the next immunity challenge.

When they arrived at the challenge, Shakespeare explained that the tribe would have to go through an obstacle course while all chained together. The Ink tribe sat out Roderigo, since they couldn't sit out Desdemona in back to back reward and immunity challenges. When Witch couldn't keep up with the rest of Paper Tribe, Ink Tribe pulled off another immunity challenge victory.

When they returned to camp, Iago, Hamlet, and Macduff pulled Witch aside.

Hamlet: Your only hope is to vote with us, Witch. Especially after that challenge performance. No offense… but you are the reason we lost. That will be the last straw for the others. They'll try to vote you out tonight and the only way to foil their plan will be for you to team up with us.

Witch: You're right… but even if I do, it will only be a tie.

Hamlet: Not if I give you the idol…

The others looked shocked.

Witch: You would do that?

Hamlet: If we needed to, yeah.

Witch: Great! Where is it?

Hamlet: Let's just wait until closer to Tribal… in case the situation changes.

Witch: Fine. Who are we voting for?

Iago: Portia remains the biggest threat.

Hamlet: I agree. What do you think, Macduff?

Macduff: She's much too powerful. To vote for anyone other than Portia would be nonsense.

Iago: So it's settled. Portia goes.

Witch returned to the shelter, leaving Macduff, Iago, and Hamlet alone.

Iago: You would really give the idol to Witch? Is that wise? Why not let her be voted out and use it next time we go to tribal?

Hamlet: If I did that, and then we lost immunity one more time, it would be 3 against 3 and one of us could get voted.

Iago: But they would have lost Portia. It's possible that their whole alliance falls apart if they lose their leader.

Hamlet: Maybe… I have another worry though. How did Witch find out about my idol? Either she searched my bags or somebody else did and told her. If the others know I have an idol, maybe they're really targeting me?

Macduff: That's true… maybe you should use it on yourself, just in case.

Macduff (IC): My real alliance with Portia, Bassanio, Juliet, and Lady Capulet wants Witch gone… but if I can convince Hamlet to use his idol on himself then we can flush out the idol in the process. It makes me feel bad manipulating him but… I'm not _really_ lying when you think about it. Portia and the others really do see Hamlet as a threat.

Iago: You really think they'd keep Witch? They hate her. They can't risk letting her ruin their plans again.

Macduff: But she doesn't have that power anymore. If they vote out Hamlet tonight, they will have majority and they won't need Witch's vote, so she won't get the chance to push her own agenda again.

Hamlet: That's right… It would be safest for me to use it for myself…

Later, Portia, Bassanio, Lady Capulet, Juliet, and Macduff gathered in the woods.

Portia: Macduff, do you think you can convince Iago and Hamlet to vote for Witch?

Macduff: No. They've already made plans with her. Hamlet has offered her his idol. If he really gives it to her, they'll be voting you out, Portia.

Portia: Oh, wonderful! So what do we do now? Vote for Hamlet?

Macduff: No. I tried to convince Hamlet that he would be the real target. I've got him thinking about using the idol on himself. If he does, we can vote out Witch and we won't need to worry about the idol anymore.

Portia: That would be great! But are you sure he won't give it to her?

Macduff: No, but he really seemed to be considering it. I don't think he'd risk his own game for Witch's.

Bassanio: We can only hope. We have no other choice at this point but to choose one of them to vote for and follow through with it.

Macduff: Right. And I think our best bet is to vote Witch. Like I said, Hamlet is more likely to save himself than Witch.

Portia: Okay then. Sounds good.

Portia (IC): I'm trusting my life in this game to Macduff's ability to convince Hamlet to use his idol on himself. Which is terrifying, because Macduff has never even voted with us before. For me, this is a very high stakes test of trust. If Witch goes home, it means we can trust Macduff. And if Witch doesn't go home… then Macduff can't be trusted, but that wouldn't even matter because I'd be gone. I'd rather just vote out Iago, but Lady Capulet is adamant that we vote for Witch. Ironically, she's almost doing exactly the same thing that Witch did to us last time… but at least she has good reasons.

The tribe made their way to Tribal Council.

Shakespeare: The alliances were shaken up at the last Tribal Council when Othello was voted off. Iago, what was the fallout from that vote?

Iago: I was really upset that Juliet and Lady Capulet had turned on me. In the heat of the moment, I blew up at them. It was stupid to do and I'm not even mad about it anymore, but at the time I was still reeling and I just couldn't keep quiet. I'm sorry, you two.

He aimed his last sentence at Juliet and Lady Capulet.

Juliet smiled: It's okay!

Shakespeare: Macduff, Othello was part of your alliance. Now that he's gone, does that put you and the rest of your alliance in danger?

Macduff: Definitely. Iago, Hamlet and I knew that we were suddenly on the chopping block. But we've all been working to stay, and I don't feel that I'm in any danger tonight.

Shakespeare: So who is in danger?

Iago: Luckily for Hamlet, Macduff, and myself, we've got Witch over here. She's been performing horribly in challenges, and she's a loose cannon. She forced the others to vote out Othello last night, and it would be foolish to keep her around to cause more trouble. On the other hand, since she's such a huge target she's the perfect person for my alliance to work with, because she has nowhere else to go.

Shakespeare: Lady Capulet, if the other alliance is trying to recruit Witch to their side, then suddenly you don't have the numbers anymore.

Lady Capulet: I'm not really worried. I don't think anyone really wants to work with Witch. It's too risky. But she might be saved tonight anyways. Everyone knows by now that Hamlet has a hidden immunity idol. That makes him a big target as well.

Shakespeare: So now, Hamlet, it looks like you could be in trouble.

Hamlet: I might be the target tonight. I do have the idol, and if I truly feel in danger, I'll have to play it tonight. But… maybe it would be better to give it to Witch. Or save it for later. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Hamlet smiled.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote.

Voting confessionals:

Portia: Witch, you really shouldn't have made us vote out Othello. If you weren't so unpredictable, you could have floated all the way to the end because everyone hates you and knows you could never win.

Iago: Portia, I hope you take this vote as a compliment, because you are the only one who scares me in this game.

Witch: Portia, I have seen the future. I know both of our fates in this game. One of them ends tonight. Goodbye.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

…

Hamlet: Shakespeare, I'm not sure that they voted for me tonight, but I don't want to take any chances.

Iago shook his head in disappointment.

Hamlet pulled a wooden feather from his bag, walked it over to Shakespeare, and handed it to him.

Shakespeare: This _is_ a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Hamlet will not count. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Portia

Portia

Portia

Witch

Hamlet frowned when that vote was read and Iago looked even more disappointed.

Iago (whispering to Hamlet): Told you you should have kept it.

Hamlet: I couldn't risk it.

Shakespeare read the next vote.

Witch

Witch

Witch

4th person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor: Witch

You need to bring me your torch.

Witch: You should've given me that idol, Hamlet. We could've done well together.

Shakespeare snuffed Witch's torch.

Shakespeare: Your tribe has spoken.

The Votes

Witch- Portia, Macduff, Lady Capulet, Juliet, Bassanio

Portia- Witch, Iago, Hamlet

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: A romance blooms on the Paper Tribe, and a war for leadership causes discord in the Ink Tribe.**


	4. Episode 4 - She Needs to Toughen Up

Night 9

Upon returning to camp, Iago congratulated the others.

Iago: Well played, all of you. Macduff, I never expected you to be the deceitful type.

Macduff: I'm not.

Iago: Did you not just vote against your alliance?

Macduff: I had no alliance with Witch.

Iago: Oh, good! So you'll be staying with Hamlet and I, then? You haven't made deals with anyone else?

Macduff: No… I have. I made a mistake in aligning with you two. So I found a better alliance.

Iago chuckled.

Iago: So you're the deceitful type.

Macduff: No! I joined an alliance early in the game before I knew you well enough, and that was a mistake. I will not be breaking my word again.

Iago: I don't know. The way I see it, once a liar, always a liar.

Macduff: I don't need to tell any of you that I can be trusted.

He was looking at Portia and the rest of his new alliance.

Macduff: It will be proven by my actions.

Day 10

It had rained all night and Iago was up early. It was a cloudy, grey morning. He got the fire going.

Iago (IC): Nothing is going my way in this game. First Othello's blindside, then Macduff turning on us and Hamlet wasting his idol. Now it's two against five and I've got nowhere to hide. Luckily I've still got my own hidden idol. But I didn't want to have to use it so soon.

Later, when everyone was awake, the whole tribe sat around the fire chatting.

Juliet: It was _so_ cold last night in the rain.

Hamlet: I know… I can't believe I actually managed to fall asleep.

Portia: You should have found someone to share body warmth with.

Bassanio blushed.

Bassanio (IC): It was freezing last night, so Portia and I squeezed close to stay warm. _Just_ to stay warm, nothing else!

Portia (IC): I wanted to bring it up in front of the others so they wouldn't think Bassanio and I were trying to hide a secret relationship or something. Although I really do like Bassanio, and our cuddling last night…

Juliet: I wish Romeo were here… I'd love sharing _his_ warmth.

She giggled.

At the Ink Tribe, things had been even worse since they didn't have the tarp to stay dry. Desdemona was very affected.

Desdemona(IC): The rain and cold are so hard to deal with… it's just completely shutting my body down…

Lady Macbeth kept looking at Desdemona like she was some sort of rat.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I don't understand that girl. It's just a little rain! She needs to toughen up. Otherwise we might have to vote her out even before that dimwit Roderigo.

Mercutio: We should add more layers to the roof of our shelter to keep more of the rain out.

The tribe agreed and while most of them set to work on that, Duncan decided to go fishing with the spear.

Duncan (IC): Desdemona is one of my closest allies in this game. If she keeps looking weak and sick, she may be targeted, and I don't want to lose her. I'm hoping that catching some fish for us will cheer her up.

Duncan had quickly caught three meaty fish. He brought them back and prepared them and cooked them and the tribe happily munched on them. After getting some food in her belly, Desdemona was all smiles and seemed much healthier.

Back at Paper Tribe, the tribe was still around the campfire.

Portia: So… Hamlet?

Hamlet: Yes?

Portia: Where did you find your idol?

Hamlet: Ha. Not telling.

Portia: …You were the one who told everyone that the idol had been found when the tribes were first split up… you never explained how you knew that.

Hamlet: And I never will.

Portia: Either you found it or somebody else found it and told you, or you saw them find it. Either way, keeping secrets isn't going to make us want to keep you any longer.

Portia (IC): Now that Hamlet used the idol, it should have been re-hidden at the tribe where it was originally found. If I can find out where Hamlet found it, I will know which camp the idol is now hidden at.

Hamlet: Then I guess you'll vote me out. Because I'm not telling.

Portia: You haven't looked for the idol at all today… you've just stayed at camp. I guess that means you found it back on the first day, when we were at the other camp.

Hamlet: If the idol is here, I still have plenty of time to look for it. Now stop trying to get information out of me. I'm not giving any up.

The rest of the tribe simply watched and listened.

Hamlet (IC): I hope the others are noticing how manipulative Portia can be…. Maybe they'll finally realize that she's the biggest threat to all of us. And now she's got me thinking about idols… it's possible that the idol on this island was never found. It might be worth it to look for it.

Later that afternoon, Hamlet snuck off to look.

Hamlet: I'm gonna go gather some firewood.

Bassanio looked at the stack of firewood next to him.

Bassanio: We've got a lot already.

Hamlet: Oh well. I'm bored, and we can always use some more.

And he left into the woods.

Bassanio looked at the others around the fire: Iago, Macduff, and Lady Capulet. Portia and Juliet were in the shelter resting.

Bassanio: Do you think—

Lady Capulet: He's looking for the idol. He has to be. When has he ever gathered firewood because he was "bored" before?

Macduff: Never.

Iago: So are we just going to let him find it? I'm going to go look too.

Iago took off into the woods as well.

Iago (IC): Of course, I know there isn't an idol at this camp. I already have it. But the others might grow suspicious of me if I don't seem eager to find it. So I'm just going to pretend I'm looking for it.

Macduff: We can't let either of them find it. Lady Capulet, get Portia and Juliet. We all need to go look for it.

Within a minute, the entire Paper Tribe was once again looking for the idol. Iago laughed out loud when he looked back and saw the whole tribe racing to look for the idol. After hours with no luck, everyone had reconvened at the campfire.

Juliet: We searched everywhere! Someone must have found it.

Portia: I agree. Last time we had a tribe-wide search, Hamlet must have found it but kept it a secret. Who's to say he hasn't done the same thing again?

Hamlet (IC): So now they're convinced that the idol I found was from this camp. I'll just let them keep thinking that. But they're right about the fact that someone must have found the idol here. We've all spent so much time looking for it. I have no idea who it could be.

Hamlet: I swear I don't have it. But I agree, someone else must have found it. Apparently I'm not the only one who keeps secrets.

Everybody looked at everyone else wearily.

Lady Capulet: Well it's not me!

Iago: Nor I.

Everyone else chimed in with their own denials.

Hamlet: Well obviously one of us is lying. I know Iago would have told me if he'd found it, so it's gotta be one of you five. If you don't know who that is, then there's a snake in your alliance. I'd tread carefully if I were you.

Macduff: Don't think we'd rule you out so easily. It could be any of us, including you or Iago. Since clearly no one is fessing up, we'll just have to wait and see.

That night, it began to pour rain again. The reinforced shelter at Ink Tribe did a better job of keeping the water out, but it still wasn't perfect. Desdemona was once again in a bad way due to the rain. But she tried not to show it.

Desdemona (IC): The rain is affecting me just as bad as ever, but I know I'm walking on thin ice with my tribesmates. I'm not suffering so much that I want to leave, so I have to try not to show my weakness to avoid getting voted out.

At the Paper Tribe, Bassanio and Portia were once again cuddling. The motherly Lady Capulet was holding Juliet close in her arms. Iago, Macduff, and Hamlet, had no interest in snuggling up to one another, so they toughed out the cold by themselves.

Day 11

It was still raining when the Paper Tribe got up and about for the day.

Hamlet (IC): I didn't get a wink of sleep all night. It was freezing, and it's still freezing, and the fire's gone out. I haven't eaten anything but rice for 10 days. The survival aspect of this game is really starting to tear me apart.

At the Ink Tribe, everyone was staying huddled in the shelter except for the two Macbeths. Both were working hard in the rain, occasionally glancing at the others in the shelter with distaste.

Lady Macbeth (IC): Once again, the rain has completely demoralized this entire tribe. Even Duncan is staying in the shelter. It disgusts me how weak they are. On the bright side, seeing how valuable Macbeth and I are for keeping the camp in order, they wouldn't dare vote either of us out.

Occasionally the rain would stop for a few minutes. During one of these breaks they somehow managed to restart the fire. Lady Macbeth used some sticks and the twine they were provided with to create a small shelter for the fire so the rain couldn't put it out again.

Duncan (IC): I have to give credit to Lady Macbeth. She's tough and a very hard worker, and she's not quite as arrogant about it as Macbeth is.

After that, the two Macbeths went fishing. Lady Macbeth used one of their makeshift fishing rods and Macbeth went out into the ocean with the spear. If he was worried about swimming in a thunderstorm he didn't show it. Luckily, he wasn't electrocuted, and he managed to catch a fish. Lady Macbeth caught one too.

The tribe seemed happy, although Duncan seemed to have a twinge of annoyance in his face. The fish were cooked and eaten, and then the Macbeths went to check tree mail.

Duncan (IC): I don't like that the Macbeths are catching fish. I am supposed to be the leader and provider of this tribe, but now my tribemates know that I'm not the only one who can provide, and that makes me less valuable to them.

The Paper Tribe had no workers during the rain, and so they still didn't have fire and couldn't eat anything except for coconut milk from the store of coconuts they always kept at camp. Macduff was the one who left the shelter to check Tree mail. They had mail telling them of the next reward challenge.

The tribes met at the challenge.

Shakespeare: Ink Tribe, getting your first look at the new Paper Tribe. Witch, voted out at the last tribal council.

The Ink Tribe did not look surprised. Shakespeare explained that it was a memory challenge. One tribe member at a time from each tribe would be shown a series of items and would have to recreate that sequence from memory. Whoever did it fastest earned a point for their tribe. After all seven rounds, whoever had the most points won.

Shakespeare: Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yeah!

Shakespeare: Today's reward is comfort! The winning tribe gets blankets and pillows!

Since Ink had two extra members, they had to sit two people out. They chose Roderigo and Cassio.

Despite not having eaten much the whole game, the Paper tribe managed to pull off a 4-3 win.

Shylock (IC): We lost the reward challenge but once again I was one of the point-scorers for my tribe. And we keep sitting Roderigo out. With every challenge, my place in this tribe becomes more stable while he gets closer and closer to having no place in the tribe.

Roderigo (IC): I've had to sit out the last two challenges, but since they can't sit me out for a reward and immunity challenge in a row, I'll be playing in tomorrow's immunity, and that's when I'll have to prove my worth to the tribe.

Macbeth did not like losing, and the challenge loss coupled with his tribes work ethic were driving him crazy. Lady Macbeth decided to fuel the fire.

Lady Macbeth: These people are such wimps.

Macbeth: I know! I can't deal with them.

Lady Macbeth: Maybe we should put them in their place. Have a bit of a word with them.

Macbeth: Yeah! I'll gather everyone.

Lady Macbeth (IC): Even though I'm in an alliance with Macbeth, I want to make sure that he's always a bigger target than I am. Having him yell at everyone will put all of the heat on him and really make it seem like he's the leader between the two of us, even though I have complete control over him.

Macbeth (to the entire tribe): Everything about this tribe today has been pathetic! First you all just sit in the shelter while Lady Macbeth and I work, and then you all blow the challenge! You all need to pick it up!

Cassio: To be fair, I wasn't in the challenge.

Roderigo: Me neither!

Duncan: Macbeth… you didn't even score a point.

Macbeth: Because I was so exhausted from working all day!

Mercutio: Lady Macbeth was working too, and she scored.

Lady Macbeth couldn't help but smile and Macbeth looked at her like she'd betrayed him by scoring in the challenge.

Macbeth: Whatever! Point is, I usually do well, and none of you work!

Duncan: Okay, okay, we'll make an effort to work harder.

Duncan (IC): To be perfectly honest, I think we all work plenty hard. But I just wanted to shut Macbeth up.

It was still raining but Duncan decided to use a fishing rod to go fish for a while. He only caught one fish but it was huge. He brought it back and the tribe happily ate it for dinner.

Duncan (IC): I couldn't have anyone thinking that the Macbeths could be just as good providers as me!

Macbeth (IC): Duncan just didn't want us stealing his thunder. But now it's war! I'll show how much better of a fisherman I am, and then I'll get him out of this game!

The rain lasted all day and night, never stopping for more than a half hour before picking up again. The blankets and pillows won by the Paper Tribe were all wet from the trip back to camp after the Reward Challenge. Nobody could talk strategy because everyone was huddled in the shelter. Portia and Bassanio mostly chatted with each other. They seemed to grow closer as they learned more about each other and exchanged stories. Nobody ate anything the whole day at Paper tribe because they never got the fire going. Their sleeping arrangements ended up the same as the night before, except with blankets thrown in the mix. Portia whispered something in Bassanio's ear.

Portia: I'm really happy you're here, Bassanio.

Bassanio: Me too. I mean, I'm happy we're both here.

Portia giggled: I really like you.

Bassanio: And I really like you…

At Ink Tribe, Desdemona was having even more trouble hiding her suffering, but she managed to keep up the act.

Day 12

The next morning the rain had finally stopped. Paper Tribe was finally able to relight both their fire and their spirits. They ate a breakfast of rice and received tree mail notifying them of the day's immunity challenge.

The tribes gathered at the challenge beach. Shakespeare explained that one person would be the caller for the tribe and everyone else would be blindfolded. The caller would direct the others to big puzzle pieces from their high perch where they could see everything. The first tribe to get all of their pieces and complete the puzzle would win immunity.

Ink had to sit out two people and couldn't sit out Roderigo and Cassio in back to back challenges, so they sat Desdemona and Romeo. Macbeth insisted on being their caller. Macduff was the caller for Paper.

Roderigo (IC): This challenge is so important for me. We need to win, but more importantly I need to perform well so that my tribe will keep me if we lose.

After plenty of people had bumped into each other and knocked people over with puzzle pieces while blindly navigating the terrain, the Paper tribe got all of their puzzle pieces first. Macbeth was not doing a good job as a caller. By the time they finally got all of their puzzle pieces, the Paper tribe had almost finished their puzzle. Shylock and his puzzle skills started to gain on Paper, but it wasn't enough.

Shakespeare: Paper wins their first immunity!

The Paper tribe celebrated.

Hamlet (IC): Thank _God_ we won immunity. I still haven't removed the target from my back and I would have been in a lot of trouble tonight if we lost.

Roderigo (IC): We lost, but it was Macbeth who blew the challenge, not me. Hopefully we either stick to the original plan to vote out Shylock, or everyone else has grown so tired of Macbeth that they'll want to vote him out.

When they returned to camp, Duncan tried to cheer everyone up.

Duncan: We fell short today, but we're just going to grow stronger as a tribe tonight, and we'll be back to winning tomorrow.

When Roderigo left to go to the well, Duncan gathered the rest of the tribe.

Duncan: It should just be a real easy vote tonight. We'll all vote Roderigo, it'll be unanimous, and we'll be a stronger tribe because of it.

Everyone agreed to the plan.

Shylock (IC): Another challenge loss, but another strong performance from me! And now it looks like I'm safe and Roderigo will be leaving tonight. My plan was a success!

Later, the alliance of Duncan, Desdemona, Cassio, Mercutio, and Romeo gathered in the woods.

Duncan: I was thinking… I think we should stick to voting Roderigo today. But if we lose again, we should consider voting out Macbeth.

Mercutio (IC): I was afraid that Duncan would want to target Macbeth tonight. Luckily, he wants to wait one more round.

Mercutio: Yeah, it's definitely something to consider. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I just want an easy, non-stressful night with Roderigo going home.

Duncan: Yeah. We'll just keep it simple tonight. I just wanted to keep you up to date with our thoughts.

Romeo (IC): Mercutio, Cassio, and I are in the middle of two alliances. One with Duncan and Desdemona, and one with the Macbeths. As long as we can keep the target on Roderigo tonight, we won't have to pick a side until later.

Macbeth and Lady Macbeth also pulled the three men aside to talk strategy.

Macbeth (IC): I've made it my personal mission to get Duncan out of this game. I can't have him trying to show me up in everything.

Macbeth: We _have_ to get Duncan out tonight!

Mercutio: What!?

Macbeth: He's a huge threat! Everybody likes him. If we don't vote him out now, he'll make it to the end just because no one wants to vote out someone they like. We have to get rid of him before everybody likes him too much to vote him out.

Mercutio: I agree that he will have to go soon… but I don't think we have to do it _now_. He's a hard worker around camp and he does well in the challenges.

Macbeth: Exactly! That's why he's such a big threat.

Romeo: But we still have so much time to get him out…

Cassio: Yeah, I agree. Roderigo is a much bigger problem right now. He only holds the tribe back.

Macbeth: I'm telling you, Duncan needs to go!

Romeo (IC): I thought there was a good chance that Duncan might want to target Macbeth tonight, but I definitely didn't expect it to be the other way around. It's imperative that we convince Macbeth to vote out Roderigo tonight so that we don't have to pick a side.

Meanwhile, Duncan was breaking some bad news to Roderigo.

Duncan: I'm sorry, but there's a good chance it'll be you tonight.

Roderigo: Really? But what about Shylock? And Macbeth? He lost us the challenge.

Duncan: Shylock is very good in challenges, and Macbeth usually is too, plus he's probably the hardest worker around camp.

Roderigo: What about Desdemona? She's seemed really miserable.

Duncan: Not lately. She was doing fine the past two night even with all the rain. Look, it's either you or Macbeth. So I'd vote for Macbeth if I were you. I just wanted to give you a heads up.

Roderigo: Okay… Thanks.

Roderigo (IC): I thought Mercutio would protect me, but it looks like I'm going home tonight. The only other person I'm friends with is Desdemona, but she is nowhere to be found and we have to leave for tribal council in a minute.

Desdemona (IC): I actually do like Roderigo. It's hard for me to face him knowing that I'll probably be voting him out… So I'm just avoiding him.

Soon after, the tribe left for tribal council.

Shakespeare: Welcome, Ink Tribe, to your first tribal council.

Among the topics of discussion were Roderigo's and Macbeth's bad challenge performances. Both tried to brush it off. Roderigo made a small plea to his tribe.

Roderigo: I know I messed up that one challenge. But we still won. And now we know to sit me out of any balancing challenges. I'm good at everything else.

Macbeth: You are not good at everything else. You're average, if that. And you don't do anything around camp.

Roderigo: I'll work harder if that's what I have to do for you to keep me. Just please don't vote me out.

Macbeth smirked. Everybody else stayed silent.

Shakespeare: And with that, it's time to vote. Lady Macbeth, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Roderigo: Macbeth, it looks like it's either you or me tonight. Good luck.

Duncan: Roderigo, you're a nice guy but you hold this tribe back in more ways than one. You've got to go.

Desdemona: Sorry Roderigo, but the tribe wants you out and I'm in no position to go against the tribe.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… if anybody has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

No one did.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Roderigo

Macbeth

Roderigo

Roderigo

Roderigo

Fifth person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor: Roderigo. You need to bring me your torch… your tribe has spoken.

Shakespeare snuffed Roderigo's torch.

The votes

Macbeth- Roderigo

Roderigo- Cassio, Desdemona, Duncan, Lady Macbeth, Macbeth, Mercutio, Romeo, Shylock

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Shylock makes a deal, and a twist in the game changes everything.**


	5. Episode 5 - Just Hanging Out in the Tree

Night 12

The Ink tribe returned to camp.

Duncan: Thanks everyone, for sticking together.

No one said much.

Shylock (IC): I've done it! After being immediately labeled the outcast, I've managed to survive tribal council. Now that I know I've got a shot at this game, I've got to start building relationships and alliances within the tribe to ensure my survival for the future.

About the time that they were all heading to the shelter to sleep, it began to rain again.

Desdemona finally broke and began to sob.

Desdemona (IC): I know I'm still in danger, but I just couldn't hold my composure any longer. I liked Roderigo even though I knew he wasn't good for the tribe, and then the rain came back and I just couldn't take it any longer.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I thought maybe Desdemona had finally toughened up, but no. She broke down yet again. Macbeth may want Duncan out but if Desdemona doesn't improve, convincing him to push for her elimination instead should be simple.

Day 13

It was another wet morning as the rain continued to pelt down on both tribes. If anyone had failed to notice Desdemona's sobbing the night before, it was clear to see how shaken up she was in the morning light. Duncan stayed close to her, trying his best to comfort her.

Mercutio looked at Desdemona and Duncan, then at Macbeth, thinking about what had happened the night before.

Mercutio (IC): We managed to convince Macbeth to vote out Roderigo, but it came with a price. Romeo, Cassio and I had to promise we'd vote out Duncan next. Which means the next time we lose immunity, we're going to have to finally choose a side. But with Desdemona in bad shape again, it may end up being an easier choice than we thought.

Macbeth and Lady Macbeth were once again getting all of the camp work done despite the rain, occasionally giving their trademark distasteful glares to the others in the shelter.

Desdemona (IC): Macbeth and Lady Macbeth's arrogance can be almost as nauseating as the rain sometimes, but you have to respect them. I can't help but be envious of how tough they both are.

Romeo (IC): Now that Shylock is a free agent, the 3 Amigos—Mercutio, Cassio, and myself—want to get him on our side. It would be foolish to let anyone else get to him first. But with all this rain and everyone huddled in the shelter, it's impossible for any of us to get alone with him to talk any strategy.

Back at Paper Tribe, it wasn't just Hamlet anymore who was feeling beaten by the elements. While the cold and rain were okay with many of them, pairing it with the extreme hunger was not. The tribe hadn't won the fishing gear, and as a result had had nothing to eat but rice since the game began. Every one of them looked tired and weak, huddled in the shelter, safe from the rain.

Bassanio: There needs to be a food challenge soon, and we need to win it.

Hamlet: Agreed. Oh man if there's a food challenge and we lose it… I don't know what I'll do. Probably die.

Macduff: Well we aren't going to be winning anything without any protein in us.

Portia: Thanks, Mr. Optimistic.

Macduff: What I mean is, we've got to do something if we want a chance to win. I'm going to go fishing.

Iago: How? We have no gear.

Macduff: You'll see.

He left the shelter and went into the rainy woods. He found a long, slender branch and some tall grass, the kind that was flexible but nearly impossible to tear. He tied blades of grass together to make fishing line, and tied one end to the branch, resulting in a makeshift fishing rod. He used the machete to fashion a hook out of a small stick.

Macduff: Just need some bait…

It wasn't hard to find some worms in the rain soaked soil.

Macduff (IC): I've made a fishing rod… it's got the crudest hook I've ever seen, so I don't know if it'll work… but it's worth a shot.

Everyone watched from the shelter as Macduff fished off a low cliff in the distance. He didn't appear to be having any luck. Hours passed. Finally, Macduff returned. He was empty handed, besides the fishing rod. He arrived at the shelter.

Iago: Got nothing for us?

Macduff stayed silent. He reached into a deep pocket in his shorts and pulled out… a fish!

There was a collective gasp from the shelter and then everyone was smiling and cheering and praising Macduff. Juliet looked like she was about to cry and Hamlet just stared wide eyed at the fish. It wasn't big, but it had enough meat on it for them each to have a couple bites. Macduff prepared the fish, but they had to wait for a break in the rain to cook the fish. The Paper tribe, like the Ink tribe, had created a small shelter for the fire. Theirs consisted of a piece of their tarp attached to some sticks thrust in the ground. As a result, their fire was blazing when the rain stopped.

It wasn't much, but the fish raised the tribe's spirits, and put at least a little protein in their systems. They all felt much better, and more confident that they could pull off a win in the next challenge.

Iago: You're a miracle-worker, Macduff. I didn't think there was any chance that rod would hook a fish.

Macduff chuckled.

Macduff: Neither did I!

Bassanio (IC): I'm glad Macduff's on our side now, because if this guy can catch a fish with _that_ piece of junk, I want him to stick around for a good long while and keep feeding me.

Back at Ink Tribe, Macbeth and Lady Macbeth had finally decided there was no work left to be done and had returned to the shelter. When the break in the rain came, Duncan had a suggestion.

Duncan: Why don't we all go hunting for some fruit? If we can find some, that'll be something we can eat without having to wait for the rain to stop.

Most agreed, although some, like Desdemona and Lady Macbeth, didn't seem very enthusiastic.

Macbeth: I think I'll just stay here.

Macbeth (IC): I've been working in the rain all day, and now they want me to go look for food with them? I'm sure Duncan was just waiting for me to finish working so that I could help him. But I have no interest in finding any damn fruit!

Lady Macbeth (IC): Macbeth is being an idiot, isolating himself like this. I hope he wasn't expecting me to stay back with him, because I'm not passing up this opportunity to build relationships. I feel like I'm going to have to put more effort into making sure Macbeth stays in the game than making sure _I_ stay in the game with the way he's acting.

Duncan (IC): I have two reasons for suggesting the food hunt. One, because obviously we could use a little more food. And two, I'm hoping it will make Desdemona feel better. She's my closest friend in the game and I don't want to lose her.

And so the tribe, minus Macbeth, took off into the woods. It didn't take long for the rain to start up again, but since they were already out of the shelter, they were going to get wet anyway, so they just kept searching. After a couple hours, Desdemona stumbled upon a fig tree.

Desdemona: Hey! I found some figs!

The rest of the tribe gathered around, and they celebrated Desdemona's discovery. For the first time in a long while, Desdemona was smiling and seemed genuinely happy.

Desdemona (IC): At first, I wasn't thrilled about Duncan's idea to hunt for fruit. I've felt weak and just wanted to stay in the shelter and do nothing. But now that _I_ was the one to find the fig tree, I'm ecstatic! I've hopefully won some points in my tribes' eyes. It's not just a new food for the Paper Tribe today, it's a new Desdemona. I feel re-energized and ready to survive a hundred more days out here!

The tribe picked all of the ripe figs and brought them back to their shelter, where even Macbeth seemed pleased with the discovery.

Duncan (IC): My plan worked perfectly. We got some new food, and Desdemona seems happier than ever. I just have to hope she stays that way.

The rain continued into the night, but at least for this once, Desdemona did not care.

Day 14

The rain continued to fall. Everybody was getting annoyed.

Mercutio (IC): The rain just falls and falls and falls forever. It's beginning to define the whole experience. How am I supposed to enjoy the fact that I'm on this beautiful island if I'm forced to stay in the tiny shelter the whole time!?

Cassio (IC): I really just don't understand this place. Where is all the rain coming from!? Shouldn't the sky run out of water eventually!? This is not natural!

As had become routine recently, Macbeth and Lady Macbeth were doing the work as the others rested in the shelter. Unlike before though, Lady Macbeth quit working much earlier than Macbeth. She joined the others in the shelter, heaving a great sigh.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I'm _tired_ of doing all the work while everyone else lounges around. Macbeth can do whatever he wants, but I'm not gonna be a _slave_ to these _insects_ any longer! They'll have to get by without my help!

Later, Romeo left the shelter, announcing his need to relieve himself.

Shylock: Me too.

Shylock followed Romeo out of the shelter and into the woods.

Shylock: Romeo! We need to talk.

Romeo: Indeed we do…

Shylock: I'll just come right out with it. You and Mercutio and Cassio are an alliance, right? How would you feel about working with me too? As a secret fourth member?

Romeo: Honestly, we've been meaning to ask you the same thing, but haven't had the chance with all this rain. We definitely want another member, and you seemed like the perfect choice. You aren't paired with anyone else like the Macbeth's or Desdemona and Duncan.

Shylock: Exactly! And you guys can be 100% sure you can trust me! You know I've got no one else. No alliances. I've been playing this game alone because I didn't know if I'd even get past the last tribal.

Romeo: Right… So let's do it. You, me, Mercutio, and Cassio, to the end?

He stuck out his hand.

Shylock: To the end.

And they shook.

At the Ink Tribe, Macduff had checked tree mail, which brought some exciting news. He read it to the tribe.

Macduff: "For a fortnight now you've been playing this game. The people, the faces, have all been the same. But now you may make a new friend or new foe. If you can't adapt, you'll be the next to go."

Portia: Woah…

Hamlet: What do you think it means?

Bassanio: Doesn't sound like a reward challenge… it said you could be the next to go, could it be another immunity challenge already?

Iago: Maybe…

Iago (IC): It was immediately clear to me what was going on. New faces, having to adapt. The tribes are going to be shuffled up. I'm not telling anyone else though. If it catches them off guard, all the better for me.

The tribes met Shakespeare on the challenge beach. However, there was no challenge set up.

Shakespeare: … Everybody drop your buffs… We are mixing things up a little.

Everyone gasped, looking at each other with jaws hanging low while removing their buffs and dropping them on the ground.

Shakespeare held up a cloth bag.

Shakespeare: In this bag are 15 buffs: 8 for the Paper tribe, and 7 for the Ink tribe. One at a time each of you will take a buff from the bag without looking. If you draw a white buff, you are a member of the Paper Tribe. If you draw a black buff, you are a member of the Ink Tribe.

Everyone drew a buff and gathered with their new tribes, which were as follows:

Paper Tribe (wearing white buffs):

Lady Capulet

Iago

Macbeth

Juliet

Desdemona

Lady Macbeth

Duncan

Romeo

Ink Tribe (wearing black buffs)

Bassanio

Macduff

Hamlet

Portia

Mercutio

Cassio

Shylock

Shakespeare: The camp for each tribe will be the same as they were before, so if you were on Ink Tribe, you'll be returning to the Ink tribe's camp, and same idea with Paper.

The tribes left Shakespeare and returned to their camps.

At both camps, everybody seemed excited to be reunited with some of the other players. At Paper camp, since nobody besides Iago, Lady Capulet, and Juliet had been to the camp before, they were given a short tour.

Iago (IC): My first disappointment at the tribe swap was that the Ink Tribe had voted out Roderigo. People like Othello and Roderigo would have been so easy for me to control, but these idiots keep voting them out! My second disappointment was that I had to come back to the Paper camp, when I know there is an idol hidden at Ink camp. Hopefully Hamlet finds it, because he's my only real ally left in the game. The one good thing to come out of the tribe swap was that I've got Macbeth on my tribe. From what I know of him from the first day, he's a hothead who may want to make a big move and turn on his old tribe, which means I have the opening I need.

As soon as they could, Lady Capulet and Juliet talked alone with Duncan and Desdemona.

Lady Capulet: Remember our alliance from the very first day? Juliet and I are sticking by it if you are too.

Duncan: I remember, and I'd also like to stay true to it.

Everyone turned to Desdemona.

Desdemona: I just have one question?

Lady Capulet: Yes?

Desdemona: Was it really you who turned on Othello and got him voted out?

Lady Capulet and Juliet: No!

Lady Capulet went on to explain how Witch had forced them to vote out Othello. After she finished, Desdemona spoke.

Desdemona: Oh. I… I guess that's okay then. I'll stick by you too.

Duncan: Great! We've got Romeo on our side as well, so we have a majority.

Juliet: Oh wonderful! I was hoping to get to play with Romeo.

The others looked at her, confused.

Juliet blushed.

Lady Capulet scowled.

At Ink Tribe, it didn't take long for Mercutio and Cassio to reunite with Portia and Bassanio, who they'd made an alliance with on the first day.

Mercutio (IC): The new Ink Tribe has 3 former Inks and 4 former Papers, so we are at a disadvantage. I need to hope that I can get back into my alliance with Portia if I want to have a chance to mix things up and not have the old Inks get picked off.

Mercutio: So… does our alliance from the first day still hold any weight with you two?

Portia: For sure! That's exactly what I want: For the four of us to stay together and take it to the end.

Cassio: Yeah! We can control this. Easy!

Mercutio: But what about your old tribe? Didn't you have any alliances there?

Bassanio: We were with Macduff, Juliet, and Lady Capulet.

Portia: But we'd much rather work with you. Although… It would be best to keep Macduff believing he's on our side.

Mercutio: Yeah, keep dragging him along.

Portia: What about you? What alliances did you have?

Cassio: We've got Romeo and Shylock on our side.

Bassanio: Shylock?

Cassio: I know. Lame.

Mercutio: He was a free agent, an easy vote to pick up.

Portia: I see… so between us, we have alliances with everyone on this tribe, except Hamlet.

Mercutio: Looks like we've got our first target.

Bassanio: We'll have to tell the others later. We can tell Macduff, you guys tell Shylock.

Cassio: Leave it to us, buddy!

Portia(IC): The tribe swap went great for me. I was given two more men, Mercutio and Cassio, who are the perfect type for me to charm into doing what I want. I like the guys, but I'm here to win this game, and if I have to manipulate my friends to do it, I'm going to manipulate my friends.

Meanwhile, in the shelter of Ink tribe, Hamlet was getting suspicious. He was sitting with Macduff and Shylock. It was still raining.

Hamlet: What are all the others doing out there?

Macduff: Hmm?

Hamlet: I mean, what was so pressing that all 4 of them had to go out in the rain together to do?

Shylock: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Hamlet: Macduff, I know you're in an alliance with Portia, but you know how she is! Don't tell me you'd be surprised if she was busy making an alliance with the two new young guys.

Macduff: I wouldn't be.

Hamlet: So…

Macduff: So nothing. I'm not going to turn on them. Especially based on an assumption.

Hamlet: You'd just let them vote you out?

Macduff: I don't think they'll be voting me out, even if they are making another alliance.

Shylock: More likely one of us, Hamlet. Macduff's much too good in the challenges. They'd be looking to keep the tribe strong, which means one or both of our days are numbered.

Shylock (IC): I have an alliance with Mercutio and Cassio, but it was only just made this morning, so I don't have much confidence in it. I don't doubt that they'd turn on me if Portia told them to.

Hamlet (IC): I don't know what Shylock was thinking telling Macduff he'd probably be safe. Macduff won't join us and vote against the others unless he feels in danger.

Hamlet: Well, I, for one, am curious as to what they're doing. I'm going to go check.

He left the shelter and entered the woods.

Hamlet (IC): I didn't really want to go check on the others. I'm the only one on this tribe that knows there is an idol somewhere in Ink's camp, and I need to find it.

Hamlet looked all around. He was searching for over an hour and had found himself at a big tree with lots of branches, right in the center of a clearing in the woods.

Hamlet: This looks like it would be a good landmark for hiding an idol at…

He got to the ground and started digging around the roots of the tree. No luck. He reached into a knot in the tree. Nothing. And then he heard something. Looking back the way he came, he saw…

Hamlet: Macduff?

Hamlet (IC): I could see a giant figure approaching the clearing, so I knew it was Macduff. There were others with him but I couldn't tell who, and I didn't have time to think about it. I didn't want to be caught searching for the idol, so I scrambled up the tree, perched on a high branch, and spied on them through the leaves!

Portia, Bassanio, and Macduff broke through into the clearing. They didn't appear to have noticed Hamlet.

Portia: So… we've got Mercutio and Cassio on our side. And they have Shylock. So if we lose, are you okay with voting out Hamlet?

Macduff: Hamlet? But he was on our old tribe. If the 4 of us stick together, we'll have the numbers.

Bassanio: Or, we join the others, and have even _more_ numbers.

Macduff: You really think those 3 won't turn on us after we vote out Hamlet? It would be 3 against three. They could force a tie and let fate decide.

Portia: Macduff, we can trust them. I promise.

Macduff: Well, _you_ certainly trust them a whole lot.

Portia: Seriously, Macduff? You know you're my real alliance, not them! If we lose a challenge, we vote out Hamlet. Lose another, we vote out Shylock. Lose _another_ and either Mercutio or Cassio goes. You have my word.

Bassanio: And mine.

Macduff: Good. And you have mine. We stay close, take this to the merge and beyond.

Portia: Right.

Hamlet (IC): So I was just hanging out in the tree as Portia spilled _all_ her secrets below. *Laughs* It… it was great. And then I saw it. And I had to stop myself from gasping. On the end of the branch I was standing on was a bird's nest. And in that bird's nest… was a feather.

After Portia, Macduff, and Bassanio had left the clearing, Hamlet climbed to the end of the branch and removed a pouch from the nest. Inside was a familiar wooden feather, and a scroll that read: "Congratulations! You have found a hidden immunity idol!"

Hamlet (IC): At first, I thought the tribe swap had screwed me. I was separated from Iago, and put on a tribe with Portia and her crew of drooling boys. But now… I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy, because I can guarantee you that at the next tribal, I'm taking out the puppet master. So long, Portia!

Back at shelter, Mercutio and Cassio had told Shylock about the plan to vote out Hamlet.

Shylock: You've got my vote for sure.

Cassio: Awesome!

Shylock (IC): Mercutio and Cassio and I have an alliance… but I really don't want to take any chances. Especially now with Portia in the picture, I don't know if I can trust them. So I decided to make a deal.

Shylock: You two better not turn on me though. If you're lying, I'll…

Mercutio: We aren't lying.

Shylock: I just really don't want to get blindsided… promise me this: You'll stay true to me, and if anything goes fishy with you, you agree to give me your life in this game. Promise me right now that if stab me in the back, you will let me stab you in the back… literally.

Mercutio: What? Shylock, that's—

Shylock: Just promise. If you want my vote, just promise.

Mercutio: Fine. I promise.

Cassio: I promise too.

Shylock: Good! Pleasure to be in business with you!

Mercutio (IC): Shylock is… a crazy person. That deal… was psychotic. We don't even need his vote, but its best to keep him on our side… so we agreed to his deal. We were lying, of course, but we agreed. There's no way they'd actually let him stab us, anyway. But I can't believe he said that. He's an absolute nutcase. I almost want to vote him out before Hamlet now. He's a freaking psychotic creep.

Back at Paper camp, the Macbeth's were hard at work once again. And Lady Macbeth was disappointed.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I thought that with a few different tribe members, Macbeth and I wouldn't be the only ones working, but I was wrong. So I stopped working.

She retreated to the shelter after only having worked for about 5 minutes, and sprawled herself on the logs, sighing.

Lady Capulet: Are you okay, Lady Macbeth?

She didn't respond. Duncan leaned towards Lady Capulet and whispered in her ear.

Duncan: I think she's upset that nobody besides Macbeth was helping with the work around camp.

Lady Capulet: What? Oh my Lord. That's because there isn't any work to do! Lady Macbeth, if you're mad at us because we weren't working, that's preposterous! We work when there's work that needs doing, and right now there isn't.

Lady Macbeth: There's no work to do? Clearly there's work to do! I was just doing it! Macbeth is still doing it!

Lady Capulet: You were just doing extra things. Things that don't need to be done. It's better for all of us to save our energy.

Lady Macbeth: Shut up, you old roach. You're giving me a headache. And this rain! Will it never stop!?

Lady Capulet: What did you call me?

Duncan: Just let her be.

Lady Capulet: No! Nobody disrespects me so and gets away with it! Lady Macbeth! Do you have some kind of a problem?

Lady Macbeth: Yeah! I've got a problem with your attitude!

Lady Capulet: Oh, you _do,_ do you?

But Lady Macbeth didn't respond.

Lady Capulet: You'll get yours, Lady Macbeth. Just you wait.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I'm mad that I snapped at Lady Capulet. I've been so careful not to show anyone how much I hate them, but I was too worked up to think.

Desdemona (IC): Lady Macbeth's not looking so good. I think the rain and all her work is finally wearing her out. She was really out of it today in the shelter.

Duncan (IC): Lady Macbeth definitely isn't as strong as she once was. She claims she's not working because she's annoyed with us, but I think the elements out here are finally becoming too much for her.

Iago (IC): I was really disappointed that Lady Macbeth wouldn't continue her argument with Lady Capulet. A fight would have been perfect for me. However, I'll definitely be using what happened as a way to get the Macbeths on my side against Lady Capulet and the others.

That night, Romeo took a spot right next to Juliet when he was going to sleep.

Romeo (whispering to Juliet): Stay close to me, Juliet. I'll keep you warm.

Juliet giggled and scooted closer. Romeo put his arms around her and they fell asleep together.

At Ink tribe, Portia and Bassanio were similarly positioned.

Portia: I was so scared I'd lose you today at the tribe swap.

Bassanio: I would never leave you, Portia.

Portia: But you wouldn't have had a choice… I'm just so happy we're still here together.

Bassanio: Me too.

Bassanio kissed her gently on her forehead, and then they were silent.

Day 15

The rain continued to pour on both tribes. Bassanio woke up with Portia still in his arms.

Bassanio (IC): Portia is not only my greatest ally in this game, but also my best friend. I truly care for her, and I think she truly cares for me too. I know she flirts with lots of the guys, but it's my arms in which she sleeps, and my ears in which she whispers at night.

Portia (IC): Flirting with guys is a big part of my strategy… but I have to admit that it's more than just strategy with Bassanio. I really do like him... but that doesn't mean I won't vote him out if that's what I need to do to win the game.

That morning at Paper Tribe, for the first time since the game began, Macbeth was alone when he got up to work around camp. Lady Macbeth chose to stay in the shelter.

Iago (IC): Lady Macbeth appears to have completely lost her drive. She looks like a miserable wreck, and she keeps muttering nonsense. She could be an easy boot if we go to tribal council, but then I'd lose a potential ally. So today I went to work on getting on her side and cheering her up.

Iago (to Lady Macbeth): If you want, I can help you and Macbeth with the work…

Lady Macbeth: No. It's far too late. I'm done. And I'm not going back into that rain for anything. That damn rain. Just stop. I'm soaked. My bones are soaked and tired. Just leave me rest. I need to dry. I need to hang myself to dry.

Iago (IC): So… Lady Macbeth's gone mental. I'm afraid she might even quit if this rain doesn't stop. But stopping the rain is one of the few things I don't think I can do.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I'm so strong. I'm strong. I don't know what's wrong with me. The rain doesn't hurt me. I'm too strong. I only don't like it. I'm the toughest one out here. What's wrong with me?

Macbeth (IC): Lady Macbeth is really getting on my nerves! She thinks she's proving some sort of a point by no longer working? All she's doing is leaving more work for me! I'm tired of it too, but I'm not gonna whine about it and stop. I'm not going to have her wimp out on working with me again!

Juliet (IC): Lady Macbeth was really starting to creep me out, so I decided to go on a little walk as soon as the rain slowed down.

Juliet left the shelter. She found a heavily slanted tree in the woods and scampered up the trunk, coming to a stop and sitting about ten feet off the ground, her legs dangling over the side as the rain fell lightly all around. Shortly after, Romeo came along.

Romeo: Hey! Juliet!

Juliet: Oh, hi Romeo!

Romeo: Mind if I join you up there?

Juliet: Whyever would you want to come up here? The tree is rough and the view is grey—no sun shines upon us today.

Romeo: I assure you, the view is not grey. It is full of light.

Juliet: How so?

Romeo: Because you are smiling. And it is your company I seek. That is why I wish to join you.

Juliet: Oh, aren't you the gentleman?

Romeo laughed.

Romeo: Can I come up or not?

Juliet: You don't need my permission.

Romeo scrambled up the tree and sat beside Juliet.

Romeo (IC): From the moment I met Juliet on the first day, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I knew that she would be the one I'd want to have with me in this game, all the way to the end.

Juliet: So… I hear you are in an alliance with Duncan and Desdemona?

Romeo: Who told you that?

Juliet: Duncan… Lady Capulet and I are in that alliance too.

Romeo: Oh, really? Perfect!

Juliet: Yeah, because we have the numbers.

Romeo: Well, yes, but I consider it perfect for other reasons.

Juliet: Like what?

Romeo: You and I are both in it. That's all. That's perfection.

Juliet smiled.

Juliet: So… Lady Capulet has always been my closest ally because we were on the same tribe. But she's really starting to annoy me.

Romeo: Why's that?

Juliet: She never lets me speak for myself. She just acts like whatever she wants, I want too, but that's not always the case.

Romeo: So… why are you telling me this?

Juliet: Because I'd feel much better going to the end with you! Not her.

Romeo: I was hoping you'd say that. Me too.

Juliet (IC): Romeo and I immediately formed a strong bond. I haven't known him for long, but I already know that he's the one I want to go to the end with. So we made a finals deal. We are going to win this game. Together.

Back at the shelter, Iago left to go get tree mail and asked Macbeth if he would like to come with him. Macbeth agreed and they set off.

Iago: So, did you hear about Lady Capulet giving Lady Macbeth a hard time about how you two work too much?

Macbeth: What!? No! That's… that's…

Macbeth spluttered angrily as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Macbeth: We are the only ones working! What does she mean she doesn't like our work ethic!?

Iago: She thinks you are wasting your energy. As if you are just supposed to just let the camp-work do itself, right?

Macbeth: She's crazy. Just stick with me, Iago. I've got Lady Macbeth and Romeo on our side. We take out Duncan first, then that witch Lady Capulet.

Iago: Sounds good to me… Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it.

Macbeth: I'll keep you posted.

Iago (IC): Macbeth is a fool. I don't know if he realizes that his four person alliance isn't a majority in this tribe of eight, but he thinks he's completely in control of the game. At this point, though, he is the easiest for me to manipulate, so I want to keep him around. And I can always play the idol if I need to turn the tables and give us the advantage.

The tree mail told the tribes of the next immunity challenge, and they met Shakespeare at the challenge beach.

Shakespeare: First things first, Paper, I'll take back the immunity idol… Immunity, back up for grabs. For today's challenge, opposing tribe members will pair off, one-on-one, on the spinning log, attempting to cause the opposing tribe member to lose their balance and fall off by spinning the log beneath them. Matchups will be determined by body type. Paper, since you have 1 extra member, you need to sit someone off.

Lady Capulet: I'll sit.

Shakespeare: Okay, the first tribe that scores five points wins.

The first matchup was Iago versus Bassanio. Iago surprised his Paper tribe by winning the first point. Next up was Macbeth versus Macduff. Macduff won this match and the score was tied 1-1. Juliet and Hamlet faced off next, and Juliet scored another point for Paper tribe. Next was Desdemona versus Portia, and Desdemona scored the third point for Paper tribe. Mercutio easily beat Lady Macbeth in the next round and the score was 3-2 for the Paper tribe. Duncan scored the next point against Cassio and Paper was up 4-2.

Shakespeare: Next up: Romeo and Shylock! If Romeo scores, the Paper tribe wins!

And Romeo did, besting Shylock easily.

Shakespeare: Paper tribe wins immunity!

Romeo took the idol for Paper tribe, and they celebrated. Even Lady Macbeth was smiling again.

Shakespeare: Ink tribe, I've got nothing for you. See you tonight at Tribal council, where the sixth person will be voted out of this game.

The Ink Tribe returned to camp in a solemn mood.

Bassanio (IC): After today, we'll be down two players, and with the merge approaching numbers are becoming more and more important. We should have a tribe united after we vote Hamlet out tonight, but we'll probably need to win every immunity from now on if we want to merge without being down in the numbers.

Hamlet (IC): I'm not overly worried about losing the challenge tonight. I'll try to work on flipping some people onto my side, but I'm probably going to have to play my idol anyways… I can send out Portia tonight and then all of her mindless followers will be easy to align with.

The six tribe members besides Hamlet were gathered around the fire.

Portia: Everyone still okay with voting Hamlet tonight?

Everyone agreed.

Portia: Good. Should be an easy night tonight, then. Just stick to the plan.

Macduff: With Hamlet gone, we'll all be united, and we'll win any challenge they throw at us!

The others all cheered, but not too loud for Hamlet, who was wandering not too far away, to hear.

Later, Hamlet approached Shylock and Macduff, who were alone around the fire while the others laughed and chatted in the shelter.

Hamlet: Macduff, Shylock, look at them! Don't tell me this doesn't worry you? They've been spending _way_ more time with each other than with either of you.

Shylock: I agree that it's worrisome, but… I still trust them.

Macduff: As do I.

Hamlet: You're both fools then.

Shylock: Even if we didn't, what could we do about it?

Hamlet: Vote with me!

Macduff: We'd only have 3 votes to their 4.

Hamlet: So you'd have to flip one of them.

Macduff: No matter who we flipped, either Shylock or I would end up voting for one of our close allies.

Hamlet: So? If you were to flip two of them, we wouldn't need Shylock. And Shylock, if you were to flip both Mercutio and Cassio, we wouldn't need Macduff.

Shylock: You are betraying us and asking for our help in the same breath. And you say we are the fools.

Macduff: Sorry, Hamlet. It's a no.

Hamlet: Ugh. One day you are going to look back on this and wish you'd made a move.

Shylock: Perhaps. But I'd be able to live with that.

Macduff: As would I.

Hamlet: What did I ever do to either of you?

Shylock: Nothing. But my alliance wants you out, so…

Hamlet: That's pathetic.

Macduff: I'll tell you what you did, Hamlet. You teamed up with that snake, Iago. That tells me enough about your character.

Hamlet: Iago didn't do anything either! _You_ are the one who betrayed _us_!

Macduff: Iago is evil. I can feel it. I can't explain it, but evil just… radiates off of him. He is not to be trusted.

Hamlet: You're insane. Evil? Pfft. Actions speak louder than words, Macduff, and based on _actions_ , you're the evil one. Not Iago.

Macduff: That's your opinion. I'll be sticking to mine when I vote you off tonight.

Hamlet shook his head and remained silent.

In the shelter, Portia, Bassanio, Mercutio, and Cassio were coming up with their own plans.

Portia: We searched for the idol a lot at our old camp. There's a very good chance Hamlet has it.

Mercutio: So what do you suggest?

Portia: I think we should split the votes.

Cassio: On who? Hamlet and… Macduff?

Portia: I was thinking Shylock.

Mercutio: Woah woah woah! Why should we have to give up our ally? Why not Macduff?

Portia: Come on, Mercutio, you're smart. You've had an alliance with Shylock for what? A day? We've been with Macduff much longer.

Mercutio: So we can trust him more?

Portia: Yes. Besides, it doesn't really matter. In the end, our primary loyalty is to each other, not Shylock or Macduff. _You're_ the ones I want to play this game with, all the way to the end.

Cassio: She's right. I have no problem voting off Shylock.

Mercutio: Fine. So how are we splitting the votes. 4 for Hamlet, 2 for Shylock?

Portia: Yeah… I was thinking Macduff and I could vote Shylock. Bassanio and I can tell him the plan now and pretend we're doing it behind your backs, so he believes even more that we are more loyal to him than to you.

Mercutio: Okay… sounds good.

Mercutio (IC): I probably shouldn't be okay with Portia making Macduff feel like he's higher on the totem pole than Cassio and I, but I _know_ that Portia is most loyal to us, so I think we can afford to let Portia keep Macduff in her pocket for now.

Portia and Bassanio left the shelter and went off into the woods.

Bassanio: What are we doing?

Portia: Macduff would be suspicious if we told him the plan moments after talking with Mercutio and Cassio. If we just stand in here for a few minutes he'll think that we thought up the plan on our own while we were here.

Bassanio: Oh. Good idea.

After a few minutes, they left the woods and told Macduff they needed to talk to him. They walked off with him and told him the plan.

Portia: So, just in case Hamlet has the idol, you and I will vote for Shylock.

Macduff: That's fine by me… but don't you think Mercutio and Cassio will be upset?

Portia: They'll understand. They'll have to, because their only other option would be to team up with Hamlet, and that would be way too risky.

Macduff: True… Alright, you and I vote Shylock. Got it.

Meanwhile, Cassio and Mercutio were still talking in the shelter.

Mercutio: Remember that deal we made with Shylock? When he sees that he got two votes… He's going to explode.

Cassio: Who cares? It'll be hilarious! He can't touch us.

Mercutio: I know, but… we don't want him blowing up our game. Why don't we just vote for him too? Then he'll be gone for sure.

Cassio: Now that's an idea… but Portia and Bassanio wouldn't like that.

Mercutio: Yeah… But, if Hamlet were to play an idol, that would also mean Shylock goes for sure. Maybe we should warn Hamlet, make sure he plays the idol if he has it. Shylock will go home, and Portia and Bassanio will never know that we were involved.

Cassio: Yeah… hurry! Let's tell him.

They scrambled from the shelter and found Hamlet.

Mercutio: Hamlet!

Hamlet: Mhm?

Mercutio: Do you have an idol?

Hamlet: No…?

Mercutio: … Well, if you're lying, PLAY IT TONIGHT! Or else you _will_ get voted off.

Hamlet: Why are you telling me this?

Mercutio: Just… because. We want Shylock out but don't want to write his name down ourselves… so just, use the idol and vote Shylock, okay?

Hamlet: O-Okay…

Mercutio: Trust us, Hamlet.

Cassio: We've got your back. At least for tonight.

Hamlet: Mmhmm.

Hamlet (IC): I don't trust Mercutio or Cassio one bit. The fact that they're telling me to play my idol makes me think that maybe I'm _not_ getting voted out, and they just want to flush out the idol. So now all they've done is confused me. I don't know if I should play the idol anymore… if I can survive this Tribal without playing it that would be amazing!

Not long after, the tribe headed to Tribal Council and began talking with Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Portia, what was the reaction to the tribe switch? Have you all embraced each other as a new tribe, or is it all of the former Inks versus the former Papers?

Portia: I think for the most part we've bonded as a new tribe. I, for one, was happy to see some of these guys again who I haven't talked to since day 2.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, same question.

Mercutio: I agree with Portia for the most part… I think there's one person who is on the outs though, and maybe hasn't embraced the rest of us as a new tribe.

Shakespeare: And that person is…?

Hamlet: Me. I think he's talking about me, Shakespeare, which I don't get because I certainly have accepted this as a new tribe. They haven't exactly welcomed me with open arms, though.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, it _was_ Hamlet who you were talking about?

Mercutio: Yeah. But he's dead wrong about us not welcoming him. Don't make us out to be bad people, Hamlet! That's a lie!

Hamlet: What? You've all wanted me out since the tribe was formed!

Portia: I think Hamlet was dealt a bad hand. He got unlucky that pretty much everyone in this new tribe already had alliances that didn't include him.

Mercutio: But, he could've worked his way into an alliance if he wasn't scheming so much. We welcomed him, but he showed he can't be trusted.

Hamlet: Mercutio, that makes no sense! How the heck am I supposed to work my way into an alliance without scheming!?

Mercutio: By making honest, rational plans! Not trying to turn everyone against each other! I'm not an idiot, Hamlet. I know what I'm talking about. You think Shylock didn't tell me that you tried to turn him and Macduff against the rest of us!?

Hamlet: That was honest! That was rational!

Mercutio: That wasn't honest at all, you lying scum!

Hamlet: Whatever. This is going nowhere.

Shakespeare: Macduff, do you think that Hamlet had a fair shot in this tribe?

Macduff: Everything is fair game. He was unlucky, perhaps, but it's still fair. And I think Hamlet messed it up for himself when he teamed up with Iago.

Hamlet: You teamed up with him too! You didn't ask me to flip with you so of course I stuck with Iago! I didn't have a choice. You and Portia have been gunning for me this whole game, and Iago was my only ally. Of course I stuck with him!

Macduff: Regardless, it's too late now. The vote is set and it's not changing.

Shakespeare: And with that, it's time to vote.

Voting Confessionals

Hamlet: Portia, you have been the queen of this game so far. But your reign has come to an end.

Portia: Shylock, I'm voting for you because Hamlet may have an idol. Nothing personal.

Mercutio: Hamlet, you're an annoying little tic and I love writing your name down. But even still, you're better than Shylock, so hopefully you play your idol and psycho goes home.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

…

Portia, Mercutio, Cassio, Bassanio, and Macduff all looked to Hamlet.

Hamlet shifted in his seat.

And reached into his pocket.

Hamlet: Last time, Shakespeare, I wasted an idol, but this time I know I need saving. So I'm gonna play one.

He pulled the wooden feather from his pocket and walked it up to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: This _is_ a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Hamlet will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Portia

Hamlet, does not count

Hamlet, does not count

Hamlet, does not count

Hamlet, does not count

*Hamlet smiles as this fourth vote for him is read*

Right now it's 1 vote Portia, no votes for anyone else. 2 votes left. Next vote:

Shylock

*Hamlet stops smiling*

That's one vote Portia, one vote Shylock, one vote left… The sixth person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor:

Shylock

Shakespeare: Shylock you'll need to bring me your torch.

Shylock stood and grabbed his torch. He gave Mercutio and Cassio a look of pure hatred.

Shylock: We had a deal!

Mercutio: What are you going to do, stab us in front of all these people? Leave, freak!

Cassio: We didn't even vote for you anyways.

Shakespeare: Shylock, your tribe has spoken.

Shakespeare snuffed his torch, and Shylock stormed off.

The Votes

Shylock- Macduff, Portia

Portia- Hamlet

Hamlet- Shylock, Mercutio, Cassio, Bassanio

Shakespeare smiled.

Shakespeare: Well, if you were looking to unite your tribe with that vote, I'm not so sure you were successful… head back to camp.

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: With his plan to eliminate Portia foiled, Hamlet is tired of his bad luck and considers quitting. While at Paper, Juliet's frustration with Lady Capulet reaches a breaking point.**


	6. Episode 6 - King of this Tribe

Night 15

Returning to camp in the rain following Shylock's elimination made Hamlet miserable.

Hamlet (IC): I had this one chance, just one chance, to turn this game around. And instead, Shylock gets voted out. Shylock, the one person who seemed like he might actually align with me. I'm just tired of it. I'm tired of all this rain, I'm tired of being on the bottom of my tribe, and I'm _damn_ tired of these people! I hate Portia, I hate Macduff, and I hate all the rest of them! I'm tired of this game. I do everything right, yet nothing actually goes right. I'm tired of it. I don't want to be here anymore… To quit or not to quit… that is the question.

Just then, the rain stopped.

Hamlet (IC): … I'll take that as a no.

Day 16

The Paper Tribe awoke to what can only be described as the sound of pure joy.

Lady Macbeth: Oooooooh yes yes YES! No more rain! No more rain! Yes! Yes! HAHA!

It was true, the sun was shining bright on the camp, and there wasn't a raincloud in sight. It lifted everyone's spirits, though none as much as Lady Macbeth's. Macbeth got up and once again they both did the work around camp together. And with the rain gone, Duncan, Iago, Lady Capulet, and Desdemona helped too. Romeo and Juliet stayed in the shelter, chatting.

When the work was finished, Lady Capulet called Juliet aside.

Lady Capulet: I don't like how much time you're spending with Romeo.

Juliet: Why does it matter?

Lady Capulet: Because you're drawing attention to yourself and isolating yourself from the rest of the group. And I don't trust the boy… there's something about him that just doesn't sit right with me.

Juliet: I can spend time with him if I want to. You aren't the boss of me.

Lady Capulet: No, but I am looking out for you in this game. All I'm saying is, don't get too attached to him. Because we'll need to vote him out eventually.

Juliet: Whatever.

And she walked off, back into the shelter with Romeo.

Juliet (IC): Lady Capulet is infuriating! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I take Romeo to the end and vote _her_ out!

Iago (IC): Macbeth says he has Romeo's vote, but any fool can see that Romeo and Juliet are a pair. There's no way Romeo would actually vote against Juliet's alliance with Lady Capulet… I think I've finally put the pieces together with what's going on in this tribe. On the very first day, a giant alliance was formed between myself, Macduff, Duncan, Desdemona, Lady Capulet, Othello, Bianca, and Hamlet. Obviously that alliance was shaken up and fractured, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Capulet had teamed back up with Duncan and Desdemona, and brought in Juliet. I'm guessing Romeo is in the alliance too, either because he had been allies with Duncan and Desdemona before the tribe swap, or because he was so close to Juliet that they decided to bring him in. The point is, if I want Romeo's vote, I'll have to flip both him and Juliet together. And that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

Iago approached Romeo and Juliet in the shelter.

Iago: You know, if you two are trying to get to the finals together, you aren't doing a very good job of getting there.

Juliet: What do you mean? What makes you think we want to go to the finals together?

Iago: It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You two have been inseparable since the tribe swap. Do you honestly expect me to believe you haven't talked any game?

Romeo: Of course we've talked game… but we've made no finals plans.

Iago: You don't need to hide things from me, Romeo. I'm on your side!

Juliet: Umm, no you aren't.

Iago: Just because you aren't on _my_ side doesn't mean I'm not on _yours_.

Juliet: What?

Iago: Look, if your plan is to get to the final 5 with your alliance and then take each other to the end, I'm afraid that's not going to work. Like I said, anyone can see how close you two are. Do you really think they'd let you get to the end together? Let you take 2 spots in the final 3 and leave only 1 for the rest of them?

They were silent.

Iago: If you want to get to the end together, you can't wait until the final five to make a move. You need to shake things up now! I'm alone in this game right now, so if you were to team up with me, I would have no choice but to go along with you! Macbeth is dying to vote out Duncan. You two can take the game into your own hands right now and vote out the biggest threat in our tribe!

Romeo: … He has a point, Juliet.

Juliet: We'll think about it. Who knows, we may not ever lose an immunity challenge.

Iago: Perhaps not. But if we do, you need to be ready. It's your call. But I truly think I'm the only one who would stay true to you through the entire game. With me, you'll have the best of both worlds: a shot at the title, AND your love for each other. With them, you only have a shot at the title. Just let me know what you decide.

Romeo: Will do…

Juliet: And we don't love each other!

Iago smiled and left them.

Romeo: … We don't?

Juliet: Well… maybe just a little bit.

They both laughed.

Iago (IC): Romeo and Juliet are both young and naïve. They're blinded by their love for each other, and that makes them easy to predict and control. In the first half of this game, I made too many mistakes. I was too confrontational, which caused them to consider me untrustworthy. But there's a new Iago now, and he's not going to make those same mistakes. Calm Iago. Listening Iago. Understanding Iago. Manipulative Iago. Deceitful Iago. Evil Iago. I will be all of that, but all that matters is how the rest of them see me. And they will see me only as Honest Iago.

Meanwhile, at Ink Tribe, Portia and her three young guys were once again together in the shelter while Macduff and Hamlet tended the fire.

Hamlet: So, did you know Shylock was going home last night?

Macduff: Assuming you played an idol, yes. I was one of the ones who voted for him.

Hamlet: Wait, what?

Hamlet (IC): I had assumed that since Mercutio and Cassio were the ones who told me they wanted Shylock out, it was them who had voted for Shylock.

Macduff: Portia and I voted for Shylock, in case you had the idol. Which you did.

Hamlet: Did Mercutio and Cassio know? I thought it was them who'd voted him out.

Macduff: They didn't know. Why would it be them? They were in an alliance with Shylock.

Hamlet (IC): Once Macbeth said he thought Mercutio and Cassio didn't know Shylock was getting voted off, I knew I was onto something.

Hamlet: Because they told me they wanted Shylock out.

Macduff: What?

Hamlet: They came to me and told me I had to play my idol because they wanted Shylock out.

Macduff: So then they must have known… which means…

Hamlet: Portia lied to you? I told you! I told you she was more loyal to them!

Macduff: But… I can't turn my back on them. I've already jumped alliances once, I can't do it again.

Hamlet: You have to forget about playing this game with integrity! If you want to win, you'll have to lie, and backstab. That's how it works!

Macduff: For some people, yes. But not for me. I can and will win with my integrity.

Hamlet: But…

Macduff: Don't worry. I do need to test Portia's loyalty, so I'll convince her to vote out either Mercutio or Cassio next.

Hamlet: But why would she? She can control them, and they give her more numbers. She'd never vote them out over me.

Macduff: Well, there's not much else I can do!

Hamlet: … Just keep thinking. I will too. We'll come up with something. We have to.

Macduff: Indeed.

Hamlet: I'm going to go take a walk… clear my mind. Want to come with?

Macduff: No, I have to tend the fire.

Hamelt: Right… talk to you later, then.

Macduff: Yeah. Let me know what you come up with.

Hamlet: Will do.

Hamlet (IC): I asked Macduff if he wanted to walk with me, knowing he wouldn't be able to. That way, I hoped he wouldn't be suspicious of me, because what I was really doing was looking for another idol. The one I used last night was from this tribe, so it should have been replaced somewhere here.

Hamlet explored the Ink tribe's territory. One hour passed, then another. He searched as many landmarks he could think of or find, but found nothing. Eventually he knew he had to return to the shelter area so the others wouldn't get too suspicious.

The tribe ate their dinner, a couple fish that Macduff had caught, and as soon as Portia, Mercutio, Cassio, and Bassanio returned to the shelter, Hamlet whispered to Macduff.

Hamlet: Come up with any ideas?

Macduff: Nope. You?

Hamlet: I just can't find any solution…

Macduff: I'll confront Portia about her lies tonight, and ask her to vote out Mercutio or Cassio next. See how she reacts. Who knows, maybe she'll panic and go for it.

Hamlet: Okay… let me know how it goes.

Macduff (IC): I've found myself in quite the predicament. I know Portia's been lying to me, yet I can't betray her if I want play an honourable game. Which doesn't leave me with a lot of options. But I'm not going to give up. I have to try to salvage this alliance.

Later that night, Portia and Bassanio went off into the woods together, which was a common occurrence, but this time Macduff followed them.

Macduff: Hey!

Bassanio: Huh? Oh, hey Macduff.

Macduff: I really need to talk with you two.

Portia: Sure. What about?

Macduff: The vote last night. Did Mercutio and Cassio really not know we were voting for Shylock?

Portia: They didn't. I swear it. Why?

Macduff proceeded to tell them what Hamlet had told him about Mercutio and Cassio wanting Shylock out.

Macduff: So… you're lying to me. You've been lying to me.

Portia: Macduff, I'm telling you. If they wanted Shylock out, I had no idea!

Macduff: But they knew he was getting votes! Otherwise they wouldn't have told Hamlet to play his idol. So you must have told them! What you may _not_ have known was that they tried to save Hamlet last night. They can't be trusted!

Portia: Macduff, I didn't tell them.

Macduff: Bassanio? Did you?

Bassanio: What? N-no!

Macduff narrowed his eyes.

Portia: How do you know Hamlet's not the one that's lying? Because that's the only explanation that makes sense.

Macduff: I doubt he is. He's just a kid, no way he's this good of a liar.

Portia: Who ever said kids can't lie? He's desperate, and he's doing whatever he thinks he needs to to survive.

Macduff: Err… Bassanio! Did Mercutio and Cassio know Shylock was going, or didn't they?

Bassanio: They didn't!

He was shaking his head frantically, eyes wide but not meeting Macduff's gaze.

Macduff: You're a bad liar, Bassanio.

Bassanio: … But—

Portia: He's not lying, you're just intimidating him, Macduff!

Macduff: Okay. If you're telling the truth, prove it. Vote out Mercutio or Cassio next. Prove that your true alliance is with me.

Portia: … Which one?

Macduff: Mercutio. He's the craftier one. The bigger threat.

Portia: Macduff… this isn't a good idea. It's not necessary. We need to stay together and vote out Hamlet.

Macduff: Hamlet will be loyal to us if we give him the chance he thought he never had… we can vote out Mercutio and still stay strong as a tribe.

Portia: I really don't like this… but let us think about it. We can talk again tomorrow.

Macduff: Fine. Have fun.

Macduff left.

Portia (to Bassanio): You really need to learn how to lie.

Bassanio: ... it's just hard for me.

Portia: I know… you're too good a person for this game. But I wouldn't trade you for the world.

Bassanio smiled.

Day 17

The sun was shining just as bright the next day, and the rain had not come back. When Hamlet awoke, he found the rest of the tribe was still sleeping, and he decided to get some more idol-hunting in. This time he only searched for an hour, because he knew his tribe would probably be awake and wondering where he was.

Hamlet (IC): I'm beginning to doubt that the idol was even hidden again. I can't find it anywhere! But if Macduff can't figure something out, it's my only hope in this game, so I can't give up the search.

At Paper Tribe, Duncan, Desdemona, and Lady Capulet went to check tree mail. They returned to their tribe with news of a reward challenge, and it sounded like the reward was food.

Juliet: Oh, we _have_ to win this one!

Juliet (IC): Since the Paper tribe never won fishing gear, Iago, Lady Capulet, and I haven't had any food except for rice the entire game. We've caught a couple fish with Macduff's makeshift rod, but not a lot. We could really use some real food.

The tribes gathered at the challenge beach and Shakespeare explained the rules. Tribe members would square off one-on-one. Each tribe member would have an idol and a handheld circular platform. They'd have to balance their idol on the platform while trying to knock off the opposing tribe member's idol. First team to 5 points would win reward.

Shakespeare: Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: YEAH!

Shakespeare removed the sheet that was hiding the reward.

Shakespeare: The winning tribe gets lunch! Fruits, cheese, turkey sandwiches, and lemonade.

Everyone: WOOO!

Shakespeare: Paper Tribe, since you have two extra members, you have to sit two people out. Remember, you can't sit out the same people in back to back reward and immunity challenges. Who's it gonna be?

Desdemona: Juliet and I.

Shakespeare: Okay. We'll draw for matchups and get started.

The first matchup was Hamlet versus Iago. Iago immediately thrust his platform up so his idol flew into the air. Hamlet looked confused and Iago leaped forward and knocked Hamlet's idol to the ground. Iago's idol thumped into the sand shortly after. Iago had won the point for Paper. Next up was Lady Macbeth versus Macduff. Macduff attempted to use Iago's tactic, tossing his idol into the air, but Lady Macbeth was ready. She sidestepped him and kept her platform close. Macduff's idol hit the ground and Paper was up 2-0. Next up was Duncan versus Portia. Neither was aggressive—they both took occasional lunges but were focused on keeping their own idol balanced. After a minute, Duncan finally managed to knock Portia's idol off and scored the third point for Paper. Next was Bassanio versus Lady Capulet. Lady Capulet surprised her entire tribe when she dodged Bassanio's lunge and his idol fell off. Paper was up 4-0. The next pairing was Macbeth versus Mercutio.

Shakespeare: Paper is dominating this challenge! If Macbeth scores here Paper wins!

Macbeth was much bigger than Mercutio, and he held his platform high where Mercutio couldn't reach. Mercutio just tackled him, knocking him and his idol off balance. Macbeth, upon seeing his idol falling off his platform, desperately swiped at Mercutio, who had let his guard down thinking Macbeth didn't have a chance. Macbeth knocked Mercutio's idol with such force that it hit the ground before Macbeth's.

Shakespeare: Paper wins reward!

Juliet: YES!

The whole tribe cheered and brought their reward back to camp, where they enjoyed putting lots of food and drink into their stomachs.

Iago (IC): I try to focus only on the "game" side of things, not the exhaustion and hunger, but even I was thrilled to finally have some good food in me.

Lady Capulet (IC): I was _so_ hungry today. I may have a small body, but I still need my food. Those turkey sandwiches didn't even taste that good, but I'll remember them as the best I've ever had.

Meanwhile, at Ink tribe, Hamlet was growing desperate.

Hamlet (IC): That idol is my only hope in this game, and I'm running out of time to find it.

Hamlet approached Macduff.

Hamlet: I need to tell you something.

Macduff: Yes?

Hamlet: The first idol I used, back when Witch got voted out… was from this camp.

Macduff was silent for a moment as he digested the information. Then realization struck his face.

Macduff: What!? _You_ were the one that found it on the first day? I thought Shylock said it had to be a girl?

Hamlet: I have small hands… anyways, the idol I played last Tribal was also from here, which means…

Macduff: There's another idol hidden here somewhere!

Hamlet: There should be. I've been looking all over for it without any luck… but if either of us finds it, it could help us with our dilemma.

Macduff: Yeah. We'll split up. Where have you looked already?

Hamlet explained to him and they both went off searching in different places that Hamlet hadn't searched yet.

An hour later, neither had found anything.

Macduff was searching a small stream. It was narrow but long, and he'd been flipping over all sorts of rocks around the edges of the stream, hoping to find the idol under one of them.

Eventually, he found a bundle of cloth under one of the rocks. Inside was a wooden feather, and a note that said "Congratulations! You have found a hidden immunity idol!"

Macduff: Yes!

Macduff (IC): Hamlet admitted to me that there was an idol somewhere here, and I found it! I know Hamlet wants me to use it to help him, but I'm not going to be using this idol unless it betters my own game.

Macduff returned to camp. Hamlet hadn't returned yet, but Portia and the others were all sitting around the campfire.

Portia: Hey Macduff. Where were you?

Macduff: Oh… I just found a stream in the woods. I was trying to see if it had any fish in it.

Bassanio: And?

Macduff: I couldn't see any…

Bassanio: That's unfortunate.

Macduff: Yeah, I looked all up and down the stream, didn't even see a mino.

Mercutio: Oh well, plenty of fish in the ocean, just waiting to be caught.

Macduff: Now that you mention that, I think I'll go get us some dinner.

Mercutio: Good luck!

Macduff grabbed the fishing spear and went into the ocean.

At Paper tribe, Lady Capulet had to drag Juliet away from Romeo again.

Lady Capulet: I'm telling you, Juliet. Something's not right about that man. You cannot get so close to him!

Juliet: I don't get it! There's nothing wrong with him? What's your problem with him? Just that something doesn't _feel_ right? Give me something specific if you want me to listen to you.

Lady Capulet: I think… I think I figured it out. It's his name.

Juliet: Romeo? What's wrong with Romeo?

Lady Capulet: No, his last name.

Juliet: …

Lady Capulet: Do you even know it?

Juliet looked at her feet.

Juliet: …No…

Lady Capulet: You didn't even learn his last name! This is ridiculous. It's Montague.

Juliet: … So?

Lady Capulet: So… something about that name just… fills me with hatred. Makes me angry.

Juliet: You're crazy! It's just a name!

Lady Capulet: Juliet, it's hard to explain but he _can't_ be trusted. I just know it.

Juliet: Well too bad. It's not only your decision who we vote out! I'm taking my chances, and we're keeping him around!

Juliet stormed off back to Romeo in the shelter.

Juliet: Romeo, want to go get some figs?

Romeo: Sure.

Like the Ink Tribe, there were some fig trees on Paper Tribe too. On the way to the figs, Juliet expressed her distaste for Lady Capulet. They arrived at the fig tree just as Juliet told Romeo how Lady Capulet didn't want Juliet to trust him.

Romeo: What? Why?

Juliet: She said it's because of your last name… Montague? She doesn't like it.

Romeo: Bah! That's absurd! What's in a name?

He picked a fig from the tree.

Romeo: A fig by any other name would taste as sweet.

Juliet: …I know. Don't worry. We'll get her out of here eventually.

Romeo: Or maybe soon…

Juliet: What do you mean?

Romeo: Remember Iago's offer? Maybe we can convince him to vote off Lady Capulet first, instead of Duncan…

Juliet: Maybe...

Juliet (IC): I don't care what Lady Capulet says… Romeo is simply amazing. And if she's against Romeo, then she's against me too! And we have the power to take her out!

Back at Ink Tribe, Macduff had caught six fish, and Hamlet was back at camp by the time he returned. He didn't get a chance to talk alone with Hamlet until after the tribe had eaten dinner and the 4 others had retreated to the shelter.

Macduff (to Hamlet): I found it!

Hamlet: You did? Really? Where?

Macduff: Under a rock at the shore of a stream.

Hamlet: Yes! That's amazing! Do you think we could use it to turn Portia against Mercutio?

Macduff: … I'm not sure. I don't think so…

Hamlet: What? What do you mean? You could give it to me, I use it to save myself, and we vote out Mercutio.

Macduff: But I don't want to do anything behind Portia and Bassanio's backs. That would be just like betraying them.

Hamlet: Macduff! They already lied to you! It's not betraying them. You'd be a hero for realizing your alliance wasn't really your alliance and getting out of it!

Macduff: No… I can't. I could tell her I had the idol and I was going to save you, but then she could just get them all to vote for me… and besides, they might expect that we have an idol. They have 4 votes to our 2, so they could just split their votes and take out whichever one of us doesn't play the idol.

Hamlet: So pretty much… I'm still screwed?

Macduff: Sorry, Hamlet…

Hamlet: … It's okay. It's not your fault. Let's just keep thinking. There must be _something_ we can do…

Hamlet (IC): I should never have told Macduff about the idol. Now he has it, and it seems my last hope is gone. I should've thought it through and realized that he wouldn't be able to use the idol to help us if he found it. I was stupid.

Later that night, Portia and Bassanio were in "bed" in the shelter, and Portia brought up Macduff's plea.

Portia (to Bassanio): So… I've been thinking about what Macduff said.

Bassanio: You aren't actually considering it, right?

Portia: Not seriously, but… Hamlet was probably telling the truth. His story matches up with what we actually knew, for the most part. Mercutio and Cassio actually did know that Shylock would go home if Hamlet played an idol… and if they actually tried to save Hamlet by telling him to play it… Maybe we don't control them as much as we thought.

Bassanio: So maybe it actually wouldn't be a bad idea to vote out Mercutio? Macduff was right, he's the brains of the two.

Portia: Yeah… I think we can trust him for now… but later, we might need to get him before he gets us.

Bassanio: Gotcha… I'm with you, whatever you want to do.

Portia: Thanks… good night, Bassanio.

Bassanio: Good night Portia.

Portia (barely audibly): I love you.

Bassanio (also barely audibly): I love you too.

At Paper, a different pair was saying the same thing. Romeo and Juliet had only been on the same tribe for 3 days, but they had fallen for each other hard, and after a night of chatting and laughing, they too exchanged those words for the first time.

Love was certainly in the air that night… but what none of the players knew was that the calm before the storm was coming to an end…

Day 18

Morning came and the sun shined brightly.

Iago (IC): It was a pretty normal morning. The Macbeths were working, and the rest of us were in the shelter. I had woken up but was trying to go back to sleep, and the others must've thought I was sleeping because suddenly I could hear hushed voices.

Romeo, Juliet, Duncan, Desdemona, and Lady Capulet had huddled together.

Duncan: If we lose immunity today, who are we going to vote out first?

Lady Capulet: I think it should be Iago. He is an evil, manipulative beast. By far the most threatening player here.

Desdemona: Really? He seems so nice.

Lady Capulet: That's why he's so dangerous. And Juliet agrees with me, too.

Romeo gave Juliet a knowing look. Juliet rolled her eyes.

Juliet (IC): Once again, Lady Capulet didn't let me speak for myself.

Duncan: If you say so, Lady Capulet. I think the Macbeths are threats too, but more physical threats than social ones.

Lady Capulet: Right, and so they aren't as dangerous.

Duncan: So is everyone in agreement? Iago first?

The others all nodded.

Iago (IC): I didn't hear every word they said, but I got the gist of it. First, those 5 really do have an alliance, and second, I'm their target. It is imperative that I get Romeo and Juliet on my side.

The tribes received tree mail telling them of their next challenge, and they soon headed to challenge beach. There were two tall water slides side-by-side.

Hamlet (IC): We really need to win immunity today, because unless something crazy happens, I'll be the one going home if we lose. I'm going to give it everything I've got. If I have to carry my whole tribe through this challenge, I'm going to make sure we win.

Shakespeare took back the immunity idol from Paper and explained the rules of the challenge. One tribe member at a time would go down the slide, grab a ring, and try to hook it on a post that was 30 or so feet away from the bottom of the water slide. The tribe whose member could hook the ring first would get a point. First tribe to 5 points would win.

Shakespeare: Paper, you have 2 extra members, so you have to sit 2 people out. Desdemona and Juliet can't sit out because they sat out of the reward. Who will it be?

Lady Capulet: Me.

Lady Macbeth: And me.

The first matchup was Iago versus Bassanio. Bassanio grabbed the ring and hooked it on his first toss, scoring a point for Ink. Next was Macbeth versus Portia. Macbeth scored on his second toss, tying it up. Next was Desdemona versus Hamlet. Hamlet scored on his first toss, putting Ink up 2-1. Next pairing was Juliet versus Cassio. Juliet could barely even throw the ring far enough, and Cassio won easily.

Mercutio and Duncan faced off next. Both missed their first few tosses but then Mercutio scored, and Ink was winning 4-1.

Shakespeare: Romeo, Macduff, you're up next. If Macduff scores here, Ink wins it!

They both threw themselves down the slide. Macduff missed the ring on his way down but Romeo missed his first toss. Macduff retrieved the ring, threw, and the ring landed on the post.

Shakespeare: Ink wins immunity!

The tribe cheered and Hamlet took the immunity idol from Shakespeare, and thrust his arm with the idol into the air, smiling and laughing.

Shakespeare: Paper tribe, I've got nothing for ya. I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council where the 7th person will be voted out of this game.

Paper tribe returned to camp. Macbeth and Lady Macbeth quickly pulled Iago aside.

Macbeth: Duncan _has_ to go.

Iago: Right. You said you had Romeo on our side right? I'll go tell him, and if he votes with us, Juliet probably will too.

Macbeth: Why?

Lady Macbeth: Have you not noticed how they've been together constantly? Are you blind? Open your eyes, Macbeth!

Macbeth grunted.

The other 5 had taken the time to confirm their plans to vote out Iago. Everyone was still on board.

Duncan (IC): It should be an easy vote tonight. I've got my 5, and I trust all of them. We should be able to coast at least into the merge.

Iago approached Romeo and Juliet.

Iago: Have you decided on what you want to do yet?

Romeo: We haven't decided for sure but we like your idea.

Juliet: We were just wondering if we could make one small modification…

Iago: Ok…?

Juliet: How about we vote out Lady Capulet instead of Duncan?

Iago: I don't know… the Macbeths are pretty dead set on Duncan. And they're right, he's a huge threat. Lady Capulet is harmless.

Juliet: But she's _so_ annoying.

Iago laughed.

Iago: I thought you seemed especially exasperated with her recently. She can be next, but I don't think I can convince the Macbeths to vote her out now…

Juliet: I don't know if we want to vote with you then…

Iago: Don't you guys want to get to the end together? You know you can trust me, I have no other options. I'm the only one who will give you the chance to stay together the whole game… and besides, don't you want to see Lady Cap squirm a little before you vote her out? Vote out Duncan first and then she knows that her game is coming to an end. She'll be begging you to join her again, desperate not to get voted out. Wouldn't that be suitable revenge for how she's treated you?

Juliet: That's true… but you don't even know how she's treated me. You don't even know why I'm annoyed with her.

Iago: I assume it has something to do with the fact that she thinks she controls you? And maybe something about Romeo… she always seems to be giving him suspicious looks.

Romeo: … Wow. You're smart.

Iago: All the more reason to want me on your side. You two are my last hope…

Romeo: We know.

Iago: Just think of it this way. Let's say you vote me out tonight. Pretty soon there's going to be a merge and your group of 5 is probably going to join back up with Portia and Bassanio and Macduff. And Romeo, were you aligned with Mercutio and Cassio before?

Romeo: Yeah…

Iago (IC): It's crazy how easy it is to get information out of these two...

Iago: So at the merge there would probably be one giant alliance with everyone except for who? The Macbeths, Hamlet. Once they're voted out, who do you think's going to be the first target within the alliance? You two are an obvious couple, and between the two of you, you would have connections with every person left in the game. You would practically be wearing bull's-eyes on your backs. But, if you keep the outcasts like the Macbeths and I in the game, in return we can keep you in the game.

They nodded.

Iago (IC): I think I've done the impossible and saved my life in this game. I seem to have gotten through to Romeo and Juliet, but you never know. I'll be bringing my idol to tribal council and if I sense danger, I'll be playing it.

Before Tribal council, Desdemona called the group of 5 together again.

Desdemona: I just had a thought… you said you were sure the idol had been found at this camp, right Lady Capulet?

Lady Capulet: Oh… right!

Desdemona: So what if Iago has it? Maybe we _should_ vote out Macbeth…

Duncan: But what if Iago expects that and gives the idol to Macbeth? We don't have enough votes to do an effective split-vote…

Romeo: We'll just have to choose one of them and hope for the best.

Desdemona: Unless we can convince Iago to vote for Macbeth…

Lady Capulet: No, he is not to be trusted.

Desdemona: It can't hurt, though. At worst, we're no better off than we would be if we didn't talk to him. I'll go find him. I'll ask him to vote for Macbeth, and then, um, Romeo and Juliet, you two can vote for Macbeth too. Then the rest of us will vote for Iago, and hopefully Iago will feel safe enough to not play his idol… or at least play his idol but still vote for Macbeth…

Duncan (IC): Desdemona impressed me today. She had some good strategic insight that I didn't expect out of her, and her plan may even save the alliance tonight.

Desdemona approached Iago.

Desdemona: Hey! Who were you thinking of voting for tonight?

Iago: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm on the outs, so… does it even matter?

Desdemona: Of course it matters! I'll be voting against Macbeth tonight, and I think lots of others are too. If you vote with us it might convince them to trust you more…

Iago: Really? Macbeth? That's great! I'm in.

Desdemona: Nice! Talk to you later, then.

Iago (IC): I don't know what Desdemona's motives were. Maybe she's trying to keep me close in case I survive the night. Maybe she's trying to switch my vote so that they have a better chance of getting me out. If I vote for Macbeth then they can effectively split the votes between me and him, assuming they think they have Romeo and Juliet on their side. Either way, I think they're wrong. I've put so much effort into flipping Romeo and Juliet, and tonight will be the moment of truth. My game will either come to an end, or the new Iago will have successfully saved his game and turned things around.

Before the tribe left for Tribal Council, Iago found Romeo and Juliet and told them what Desdemona had said to him, and that he was still sticking to the plan to vote out Duncan. They said they were too.

Iago (IC): They say they're with me, but maybe they're just good liars… we won't know for sure until the votes are read.

The tribe headed to Tribal Council. Shakespeare started his questioning.

Shakespeare: How have you all been liking the sunshine?

Everyone laughed and looked at Lady Macbeth.

Lady Macbeth: I hated the rain. Not that I couldn't handle it or anything, but it was just annoying. It's nice to be dry finally.

Shakespeare asked some more questions—how was the new tribe getting along, who was on the outs, who felt safe, etc.

Nobody said they felt in danger.

Shakespeare: So it seems, whoever goes tonight, it's going to be a blindside.

He smiled.

Shakespeare: It is time to vote. Duncan, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Lady Capulet: Iago, I've never laid my eyes upon a beast more evil than you. Your act doesn't fool me. I'll feel a thousand times safer in this game with you gone.

Macbeth: Duncan, you may think you're the tribe leader, but I'm the one in control here, and I'm taking you down! You won't be king of this tribe after tonight… That title belongs to me!

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes… If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so…

Everyone looked at Iago. He gave them a baffled look back.

Iago: What are you looking at? _I_ don't have one.

No idol was played.

Shakespeare: I'll read the votes…

First vote: Iago

Iago

Duncan

Duncan

Iago

Duncan

Duncan

*At his fourth vote, Duncan's face fell. Iago's lit up in relief. Macbeth just had a smug grin the entire time*

7th person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor… Duncan.

Shakespeare: Duncan, you'll need to bring me your torch.

Duncan: Well played, guys. Well played.

He brought his torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Duncan, your tribe has spoken.

And Duncan's torch was snuffed. Duncan walked out of Tribal Council.

The Votes

Iago- Lady Capulet, Duncan, Desdemona

Duncan- Iago, Macbeth, Lady Macbeth, Romeo, Juliet

Shakespeare: That vote was certainly unexpected for some of you. If you want to become united as a tribe, you've got some work to do.

The Paper tribe headed out of Tribal council and started to make their way back to their camp.

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: The storm rolls in, causing one player to make a shocking decision that accelerates the game into the next phase.**


	7. Episode 7 - Better than Perfectly

Night 18

The Paper Tribe returned to camp, and Lady Capulet was fuming.

Lady Capulet: I _told_ you Romeo was a snake, Juliet! I _told_ you, and now he's ruined us!

Then she pointed her finger accusingly at Desdemona.

Lady Capulet: And Desdemona! After everything Duncan's done for you… I _never_ thought _you_ of all people would turn on him. You should be ashamed! What a _terrible_ thing to do!

Desdemona: What!? It wasn't me…

Lady Capulet: What do you mean it wasn't you? You sleazy liar!

Juliet: Calm down, Lady Capulet! It wasn't Desdemona.

Lady Capulet: Then…

Juliet: Yeah. It was me.

Juliet (IC): We get back to camp, and Lady Capulet, in typical Lady Capulet fashion, assumes that I couldn't _possibly_ have done something of my own accord, so it _must_ have been Desdemona who flipped. It was kind of funny, though, because that attitude is exactly why I turned on her. And oh boy, it was worth it to see her reaction.

Lady Capulet: But… why?

Juliet: Hate to break it to you, Cap, but I'm not some little girl to just be told what to do. I have my own thoughts, opinions, desires, and maybe if you'd have noticed that, Duncan would still be here! I've grown tired of you never letting me speak for myself. But now, I think it's safe to say I've done just that.

Lady Capulet: Oh, Juliet… I'm so sorry…

Juliet: Don't you dare try to win me back! What's done is done, it's too little too late, and you _will_ be the next to go. I promise you that.

Lady Capulet (IC): I really messed up. Juliet's right, I haven't been treating her well at all. I just wish I could go back. My game is over now…

Macbeth (IC): I've finally done it! I finally got Duncan out of this game, and I'm finally and completely in control! Is there even any doubt about who the winner will be anymore? You're looking right at him!

Iago (IC): I did it. I broke up the alliance and got the little lovebirds on my side. And best of all, Macbeth's going to take the blame for it, because he thinks he's the sole decision maker here. The guy is totally delusional, but hey, if he wants to say he's the commander, I'm not going to correct him.

Lady Macbeth (IC): Things are going according to our plans. What the Macbeths said, went. And Macbeth still appears to be the leader of our pair, so if things do turn against us, he will be the bigger target. I'm going deep into this game, and nothing can stop me now!

Soon after, the tribe went to sleep.

Day 19

They were woken early the next morning by a terrible, bloodcurdling scream.

The sun had barely begun to rise, leaving the camp in an eerie grey glow. The pit-pattering of raindrops against the shelter roof could be heard. But they were almost drowned out by the screaming. The tribe left the shelter to see Lady Macbeth running and screaming and shouting in an absolute panic.

Lady Macbeth: OUT! OUT DAMN'D RAIN!

Her eyes were wide and crazy, her hands and arms twitching as she ran in random directions, as if she could somehow escape the rain.

Macbeth: Lady Macbeth! What are you doing? Just come back into the shelter.

Lady Macbeth continued screaming, not acknowledging Macbeth.

Iago: Come on, Lady Macbeth! The shelter is dry, the rain's not getting in.

Lady Macbeth: WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? NO MORE RAIN! WHY? I CANT TAKE IT! YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME! YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE! I HAVE TO GO! I'M OUT! OUT! I'M OUT! LET ME LEAVE! OUT! OUT DAMN'D RAIN!

No matter how hard they tried, the rest of the Paper Tribe could not calm Lady Macbeth. Eventually Shakespeare had to come to the camp.

Lady Macbeth: SHAKESPEARE! YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS, AND YOU WILL TAKE ME OUT! I QUIT!

It was clear that Lady Macbeth had gone insane. Shakespeare wasted no time calling a boat in and loading her on. The tribe said their goodbyes. The boat surged forward and Lady Macbeth was taken out of the game.

Desdemona (IC): She never stopped screaming… we had to listen to her suffer until the boat had taken her so far away that we were out of earshot… but even now, I can't get the echoes of her screams out of my head. They will haunt me, and the rest of my tribe, forever.

Romeo (IC): I always thought that Lady Macbeth was the toughest one out here… recently I had seen the rain start to get to her but I had no idea how deeply it was affecting her… I'm in shock. I can't believe that of all people, it was Lady Macbeth who would quit because of the elements. It just goes to show you, anything can and will happen in this game.

Shakespeare: I'm sorry for your loss. But the game continues, and with Lady Macbeth's departure, the tribes are now even 6-6. You've lost your advantage, and you'll all have to pick up the pieces of your tribe to ensure you stay in the game.

Meanwhile, at Ink Tribe, nobody knew what had just happened to the other tribe.

Hamlet had awoken with an idea.

Hamlet (IC): I know how to save myself. I think I, like, dreamt this idea up or something because when I woke up this morning the idea was just waiting in my head.

Macduff had gotten up to work despite the return of the rain, and Hamlet left the others in the shelter to go talk to Macduff alone.

Hamlet: I figured it out.

Macduff: Figured what out?

Hamlet: I know how you can test Portia without betraying her, and get Mercutio voted out.

Macduff: Really? I'm all ears.

Hamlet: Now, this might sound crazy at first, but just hear me out. What if you were to offer her your idol in return for voting Mercutio out next?

Macduff: Offer her my idol… as in… if she votes out Mercutio, I give her the idol?

Hamlet: Right.

Macduff: No way. I can't just give up the idol!

Hamlet: But you know you need to test her! If it works, and Mercutio gets voted out, you'll know she's loyal to you so it won't matter if she has the idol instead of you. Besides, your game is all about integrity and playing for your alliance over yourself. So you would probably use that idol to save your alliance anyways, not keep it for your own gain, right? So does it really make a difference if someone else in your alliance has it?

Macduff: Those are some good points…

Hamlet: You don't need to make a decision now… it's fine to wait until we lose another immunity challenge before making the offer. But think about it, this is exactly the type of plan we wanted, right?

Macduff: I guess so… We'll see, Hamlet. Maybe we can make the merge without losing another immunity.

Hamlet: Maybe we will. But if not, it's good to have this back up plan.

Macduff: Mhm.

Back at Paper Tribe, Iago was worried about what the loss of Lady Macbeth had done to his alliance.

Iago (IC): In one sense, I'm happy Lady Macbeth quit. That puts me one step closer to the title. But, she was also a number for our alliance, and with the merge coming any time, we need all of the numbers we can get.

Iago and the remains of his alliance—Macbeth, Romeo, and Juliet—gathered.

Iago: Juliet, you're friends with Desdemona, right?

Juliet: Yeah, but I'll have no problem voting her out when the time comes.

Iago: Actually, I was thinking something different. With Lady Macbeth gone, we've got one less person on our side. We need to make sure we have the numbers for when the merge comes, and if you're close to Desdemona—

Macbeth: Good thinking Iago! Juliet, you've gotta go talk to Desdemona, let her in on our alliance! Now!

Juliet: Oh… yeah! I can do that.

Iago (IC): Juliet seemed happy to have Desdemona on our side, but I can't imagine she liked Macbeth commanding her like he did. If I've learned anything about Juliet, it's that she likes making her own choices, and I'm afraid she'll turn against Macbeth just like she turned against Lady Capulet.

Juliet set off to find Desdemona. As she passed the shelter, Lady Capulet gestured for her to come in. Juliet just walked past as if she hadn't seen her, but Lady Capulet called to her.

Lady Capulet: Juliet! Please come here. It's urgent!

Juliet: Ugh, fine.

Juliet entered the shelter.

Lady Capulet: I really am sorry for how I acted.

Juliet: I told you, I don't care how sorry you are. Don't tell me that was your urgent message?

Lady Capulet: It wasn't, I just wanted you to know.

Lady Capulet (IC): Things aren't looking good for me right now, but I can't give up. I need to try to get Juliet and Romeo back on my side.

Lady Capulet: Anyways, I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into. You saw what happened to Lady Macbeth… you're aligning yourself with crazy people! Are those really the kinds of people you can trust with your game? You can come back with Desdemona and I, and even bring Romeo too, and we can vote out Macbeth and Iago. Don't take this as a change of heart about Romeo though, I still think we should vote him out sooner rather than later.

Juliet laughed.

Juliet: You just don't get it! You were actually making an okay argument until that last sentence. Understand this, Lady Capulet: There is absolutely no situation in which I pick you over Romeo. So stop trying to turn us against each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to do.

Juliet left the shelter despite Lady Capulet asking her not to leave. She found Desdemona taking a walk along the shoreline and told her about the alliance.

Juliet: Lady Capulet will be out next, but I want you to stay in the game for as long as possible. If you join us, we can be a strong five and take this game all the way to the end. Otherwise, you might be one of the next to go.

Desdemona: I'm with you, Juliet. I was getting scared after Duncan got voted out that I would become a target, so if we can work together to keep each other in the game, that's perfect for me.

Juliet: Great!

Juliet (IC): I tried to make it seem like adding Desdemona to the alliance was my idea when I told her, so that she'd trust me more than the others in the alliance because she'll think I was the one looking out for her.

Desdemona (IC): I was beginning to think my time in this game was coming to an end, but now I've got myself into a new alliance and I'm ready for the last 20 days!

Juliet told the rest of her alliance that Desdemona was with them. The rest of the day passed uneventfully on both tribes.

Day 20

That morning, the rain had stopped again, much to the delight of both tribes.

Bassanio: Today's probably a reward challenge day! Anyone wanna come check tree mail with me?

The Ink Tribe was in a rather cheerful mood due to the lack of rain, so the entire tribe went together to the tree mail.

They had received a note, and they read it together:

 _By now you should have come to learn_

 _This game does take dramatic turns_

 _So what might be the next surprise?_

 _At a new beach, the answer lies._

 _Your new home is marked on the map,_

 _Take all you own, you'll not come back._

On the back of the note was a map of the surrounding islands, one of which was marked with a red X.

Hamlet: Oh my gosh…

Mercutio: No way! We can't be merging already.

Portia: What else could it be?

Nobody had an answer.

Bassanio (IC): We were expecting to go to a reward challenge today, hopefully win some food. But instead, it sounds like we're merging! Or at least going to live at a new beach, and we don't see why we'd move unless it was the merge. There are still 13 people left in the game though, which seems like a lot of people to merge… I just don't know! I guess we'll find out what's going on soon.

The tribe gathered their things, loaded them on their canoe, and set off for the new island.

The Paper tribe had received the same tree mail and had come to the same conclusion: They were merging.

Iago (IC): With Lady Macbeth's departure, there are only 12 people left in the game, which is the perfect number for a merge. I'm hoping I can team back up with Hamlet, add him and his allies to my alliance so that we have a good majority and can sail through the next few Tribal Councils.

The tribes met at the new beach, where Shakespeare was waiting. The Ink Tribe arrived first, then the Paper Tribe.

Shakespeare: Ink, getting your first look at the new Paper tribe… Duncan voted out at the last Tribal Council. In addition, Lady Macbeth quit the game yesterday, leaving Paper with only six members left.

The entire Ink Tribe gasped.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, what's your reaction to that?

Mercutio: I can't believe that either of them is gone… Duncan was a great, strong guy. And from being on the same tribe as her for the first part of this game, I know how tough Lady Macbeth is. I can't imagine what could have caused her to quit.

Shakespeare: Well, you'll get your chance to ask, because the game is changing yet again. You can all drop your buffs… we are merging!

There were lots of cheers as people threw away and dropped their old black and white buffs. Shakespeare passed out new, red buffs.

Shakespeare: You'll have the day to figure out your new tribe name and paint a new flag. You'll be living on this new beach, where you'll have to build a fire and shelter again from scratch. And of course, a new beach means a new idol, hidden somewhere on this island. This game is officially now an individual game… Good luck everyone!

Shakespeare left and everyone else unloaded their belongings onto the new beach.

Mercutio and Cassio worked on starting the fire while Portia and Bassanio gathered firewood. Macbeth and Macduff led the others in getting the shelter built, and their conflicting leadership styles and ideas caused them to get into a small scuffle.

As people made trips from the camp to the woods and back again to gather firewood and shelter materials, everyone seemed to be on the lookout for landmarks at which an idol might be hidden. Occasionally some could be seen turning over rocks, or reaching into knots in a tree trunk. Hamlet even caught Mercutio climbing a tree once. Mercutio claimed he was only looking for a good branch to take back for shelter.

Hamlet (IC): I'm not an idiot. Mercutio was looking for an idol, but I can't even hold it against him because I searched a little too. We are all trying to search subtly, but I think just about everyone realizes what's going on.

Hamlet laughed.

Hamlet (IC): Pretty soon we'll probably have yet another tribe-wide mad search for the idol.

Building the shelter was taking quite a while, but once the fire was going, and sufficient firewood had been gathered, Desdemona, Juliet, and Portia set to work on painting the new tribe flag.

Portia: What do we want to call ourselves? We need a new tribe name.

Cassio: The Cassians!

Macbeth: If we are naming the tribe after one of us, it's going to be me. Tribe Macbeth.

Desdemona: Anyone have any _real_ ideas?

Iago: It's really rather simple. There seems to me to be a clear choice for our new tribe.

Everyone looked to Iago.

Lady Capulet: Well, what is it?

Iago: We were Paper and Ink before… it seems only fitting that we should be now that which brings the ink and paper together… Quill.

Portia: The Quill Tribe… I like it.

Everyone else agreed, and the girls set to work on painting the new name onto the flag.

Once the shelter was built and the flag painted, it didn't take long for Macbeth to not so casually slip away into the woods.

When he hadn't returned 5 minutes later, Mercutio spoke up.

Mercutio: Does Macbeth take us for fools? Clearly he's gone searching for the idol.

Macduff: It certainly seems to be a habit of his.

Iago: I wouldn't call him a fool. He's given himself a head start on the rest of us.

His tribemates looked confused until Iago stood up and strode into the woods behind the camp.

Portia: Guys, let's go! We have to find it before them!

Portia, Mercutio, Bassanio, and Cassio followed Iago into the woods. Soon enough, Macduff, Hamlet, Romeo, Juliet, Desdemona, and even Lady Capulet were searching for the idol.

Another 5 minutes passed. Macbeth was overturning a rock, Hamlet was climbing a trunk. Iago dug at the roots of a funky tree. And Lady Capulet shouted.

Lady Capulet: AHHHHHH! EVERYONE! COME HERE!

Mercutio looked to Bassanio, who was searching just a few feet away from him.

Mercutio: What's wrong with her now? This is what happens when we let old ladies search the forest alone.

Bassanio: If she found it for us, you won't be complaining. But that scream didn't sound so good. We should go check up on her.

Mercutio (IC): I'm in the middle of an intense search for the idol that might change the course of the entire game, but everything has to be put on hold because frail old Lady Capulet sounds like she's dying. I was fuming. I could've killed her myself.

Lady Capulet was at the spot where the tribe would receive treemail. Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona were the first to find her. When they saw what was waiting there, the girls began to scream too. They jumped up and down.

Soon enough, everyone had gathered at treemail and were gazing hungrily at the baskets of food that awaited them there.

Mercutio (IC): Turns out, Lady Capulet wasn't dying. We got a feast! Within a matter of seconds, my intense anger and hate towards Lady Capulet had changed to love. I just about could've kissed her.

The tribe took the basket of foods back to their beach, and laid it out near their shelter and fire. Everyone, even Macbeth, took a break from the idol search to fill their empty bellies.

There were fruits, breads, cheeses, steaks that they grilled over the campfire, and plenty of desserts: Chocolate chip cookies, fruit tarts, and a chocolate cake. To drink, there was an assortment of juices and sodas and alcohol.

Desdemona (IC): This was the best meal I've ever had in my life. I don't even like fruit tarts but I ate 3. When you haven't eaten anything substantial in weeks, any new food tastes delicious.

Portia (IC): The food was great, but the whole meal was completely awkward. Half of us were clearly restless, wanting to get back to the idol hunt, but none of us wanted to be the first to leave. We were all fidgeting and looking at each other, hoping someone else would make the first move. Finally, as I should have expected, Macbeth broke the ice for all of us. And then all hell broke loose once again.

After Macbeth left the feast to continue his hunt, Iago, Hamlet, Portia, Bassanio, and Mercutio, and Macduff were quick to follow.

Romeo: C'mon Juliet! We've gotta get it!

Juliet stuffed one more bite of chocolate cake into her mouth, then stood up to follow Romeo.

Juliet (IC): It was hard to tear myself away from the food, but I know that getting to the end of the game with Romeo will be even harder, and the idol could really help us out.

Juliet: Desdemona? Are you going to help?

Desdemona shook her head.

Desdemona: Sorry… I need the food.

Romeo and Juliet nodded and left.

Desdemona (IC): I know the idol is important, but the chances that I would actually find it when everyone else is searching are so slim, and I've had a harder time dealing with the elements and starvation than everyone else. Nothing was going to tear me away from that feast until all the food was gone.

Lady Capulet and Cassio also stayed behind to eat the rest of the feast.

Lady Capulet: I want to help them look, but… I'm just too weak and slow in my old age. I wouldn't be much of a help.

Cassio: I hear you. You've got a better reason than me, at least. I just want food!

He smirked and shoved a cookie into his mouth, then washed it down with the rest of his beer.

Lady Capulet (IC): Part of the reason I did not keep looking for the idol really was that I did not think I would find it, but part of the reason was also that I want to give the impression that I'm a weak game player, both physically and strategically. If people think I'm weak, they'll carry me through the next few weeks, and then I'll make my moves at the endgame.

Somewhere in the woods, Mercutio, Portia, and Bassanio were all searching near each other.

Mercutio: Where's Cassio?

Bassanio: I think he stayed behind at the feast.

Mercutio: That idiot! Why is our alliance full of worthless people!?

Bassanio didn't reply, and turned over another rock.

Portia: I wouldn't call them worthless… they're in our alliance because they're easy to control.

Mercutio: Lucky for them. I almost want to kick them off the island anyways.

Mercutio (IC): Cassio has been one of my closest allies since the beginning, mostly because I consider him an easy vote to keep in my pocket. But his refusal to help find the idol today tells me that I can't rely on him as much as I'd thought. That makes me really angry, but at the same time I know that I'm good enough on my own to survive this game, without having to rely on him.

Meanwhile, Iago and Hamlet had come together in the search.

Iago: So… where is your head at?

Hamlet: I'm still with you. One hundred percent.

Iago looked at him.

Iago: You aren't lying to me, are you?

Hamlet: No! I was fighting for my life with that tribe. No way would I stick with them.

Iago: Good… I joined Macbeth and got Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona on our side. With you, that makes it six against six.

Hamlet: So we really do need this idol…

Iago: Yeah. Let's keep focussed on the search. We can gather our whole alliance and talk later, after we've found this thing.

Iago (IC): Hamlet was my closest alliance at the beginning of the game, so I feel like I have a good read on him. I don't think he's lying to me, and if we have his vote that means it's an even playing field between the two alliances.

Romeo reached into the deepest part of a small pond, Portia reached into a deep tree knot, and Macduff reached under a rock on a short cliff.

When they pulled back their arms, Romeo and Macduff were empty handed. But Portia's hand came out of the tree clutching a small wooden feather with a note attached. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and pretended to continue searching.

Later, when night was falling and everyone had given up the search, Portia went into the woods and pulled out the feather and read the note, which congratulated her for finding the hidden immunity idol.

Portia: Yes! I have the idol, I have the idol!

Portia sang the words, waving the idol at the camera next to her.

Portia: I mean, I thought I was in a pretty great position even without this thing. Now, I'm set for a while. With this, I could actually make it all the way to the end.

Meanwhile, Iago let Macbeth know that Hamlet was with them too and sent Macbeth to gather the alliance near treemail.

Iago (IC): I really want everyone to think that Macbeth is actually in control of this alliance. So, whenever there's anything our alliance does in front of the other alliance, I'm making Macbeth do it.

Once they had all gathered, they discussed their plan.

Juliet: We are all on board to vote out Lady Capulet, right?

The other 5 nodded.

Macbeth: It's the 6 of us versus the 6 of them, though. We'll need to flip someone to our side to ensure we get her out.

Hamlet: But who? Portia has all of the guys wrapped around her finger.

Iago: Even Macduff?

Hamlet: Macduff won't betray them... Trust me, I've already tried plenty. I got him on my side but he wasn't willing to actually vote against his alliance.

Everyone was silent for a while.

Romeo: So what do we do?

Desdemona: What about Mercutio? Any chance we could tear him away from Portia and the other guys?

Hamlet: Maybe. It would be tough though. He's real tight with Portia, Bassanio, and Cassio.

There was another silence.

Macbeth: We will have to try to flip Mercutio. That's the only option. Unless one of us found the idol…?

Iago: Wait! Hamlet, you said you got Macduff on your side?

Hamlet: Yeah, but like I said, he won't actually flip.

Iago: But are you two close enough that you could convince him that _you_ will stick with _his_ alliance?

Hamlet: Maybe… I could try. But what good would that do?

Iago ignored him and turned to Desdemona.

Iago: Desdemona, you haven't told Lady Capulet or the others that you've flipped to our side, have you?

Desdemona: Of course not.

Iago: So they still think you are in their alliance?

Desdemona: As far as I know… Where are you going with this?

Iago: If Portia thinks she has both you and Hamlet, then she'll think her alliance has an 8-4 advantage.

Hamlet: Right…

Iago: And then, if one of you were to suggest a vote splitting plan…

Desdemona: Oh!

Hamlet: That's brilliant!

Juliet and Romeo agreed.

Macbeth: Wait, how does that help?

Iago: If we can get the six of them to split their votes between two of us in case one of us has the idol, then our six votes will be enough to blindside Lady Capulet.

Macbeth: That's great! Hamlet, Desdemona, get to work straight away. Make sure the other alliance thinks they have your votes.

With the plan set, the alliance split up and returned to camp.

Later that night, Hamlet approached Macduff in private.

Hamlet (IC): I need to convince the other alliance that I'm with them, and the best way I can do that is through Macduff.

Hamlet: So… what's the plan?

Macduff: … I'm not sure yet. We have the numbers, so you'd be best to stick by me and my alliance. Maybe they'll hold off on voting you out for a few more rounds.

Hamlet: That's exactly what I was thinking. After all the heat I've taken for being aligned with Iago, I can't very well go back to him anyways. And it would be stupid to put myself on the wrong side of the numbers. You're all I have left; I'm with you 100%... hopefully to the end.

Macduff: That's great! Our alliance honestly hasn't talked about who we will vote out yet. But when we do, I'll bring you in.

Hamlet: Thanks!

Macduff (IC): I've gained Hamlet's complete trust, and now he's putting his game in my hands. Hamlet can be a smart player, and having control of him is great for my game.

Hamlet (IC): I think I've convinced Macduff that I'm with him. Plus, he told me that they already had the numbers, which means he already thought that Desdemona was part of their alliance. Our plan is working perfectly.

Desdemona, meanwhile, had sought out Lady Capulet to chat with.

Desdemona (IC): I need to confirm that Portia's alliance still trusts me. I feel like it would be suspicious if I went directly to Portia, since I don't really know her. Lady Capulet is my "in" with that alliance, so that's who I'm going to.

Desdemona: Hey, Lady Capulet! Have you heard who we're voting for?

Lady Capulet: Not yet. We'll probably discuss it tomorrow.

Desdemona: Okay. Portia and the others know that we are with them though, right?

Lady Capulet: They should. I talked to Macduff about it earlier and he said he'd tell the others.

Desdemona: Good.

Desdemona (IC): Lady Capulet seemed to agree that I was in her alliance. I also had an alliance with Mercutio, Cassio, and Romeo, back when Duncan was still here, so I thought I'd talk with Mercutio, too.

Desdemona: Hey, Mercutio!

Mercutio: Oh, hi Desdemona.

Desdemona: Do you have a moment to talk?

Mercutio: Sure.

Desdemona: So, I don't know if you heard, but Romeo flipped to Iago's side with Juliet to vote out Duncan at the last tribal council.

Mercutio: Yeah, Lady Capulet told us. Don't worry, though. It sucks that we lost Romeo and Duncan, but we've got Portia, Bassanio, and Macduff, and Lady Capulet now. We should still be safe.

Desdemona: I was hoping you had aligned with them. That's good to hear.

Mercutio: Yep.

Desdemona: What about our personal deal? You, me, and Cassio?

Mercutio: I like that group of three still. Let's go find Cassio.

They did.

Mercutio: How would you feel about the three of us sticking together until the end?

Cassio: Sounds good to me.

Desdemona: Good. That's settled, then.

Desdemona (IC): I didn't have to make the final 3 deal with Mercutio and Cassio, but it's better for my game. Juliet may be one of my closest friends here, but I have good relationships on the other side too. I may just decide to stick with Lady Capulet, Mercutio, and the others. All I know for sure is that whatever happens, I'll be the one deciding it.

One final alliance of sorts was created that night.

Iago (IC): Portia is probably my biggest competition in this game. We both have great mental and social games. We both know how to manipulate. We may be on opposite sides of the game, but working with each other can really help us both out.

Iago took Portia aside to have a private conversation.

Iago: I have a deal for you.

Portia laughed quietly.

Portia: Hate to tell you, Iago, but your days are numbered. No matter what you have to say.

Iago: Just hear me out. We both know who the two strongest mental players here are.

Portia: You are one of them. That's why we'll need to vote you out sooner rather than later.

Iago: But the other mental threat is you. Let me ask you this. Once you vote me out, who does everyone focus on as the next big threat?

Portia: … Me, possibly.

Iago: Not possibly, surely.

Portia: Probably. What are you suggesting? We aren't making an alliance, I'll tell you that right now.

Iago: I wouldn't expect you to make an alliance with me. But I think we would both benefit from offering each other our protection.

Portia: What do you mean?

Iago: I mean, whenever one of us is in control of the vote, we do our best to make sure the other isn't voted out. Right now, you have the numbers. But you know that this game can change quickly and drastically. If you target other people in my alliance besides myself, then I will do the same for you, when it's my alliance that has the numbers.

Portia: You have some good points… but why should I trust you? I know you're a liar.

Iago: Because what is true for you is also true for me. If you were to be voted out, _everyone_ would be viewing me as the biggest threat. Keeping you in the game makes the game easier for me, just like keeping me in the game will make it easier for you. If there's one thing you can trust about me, it's that I'll do what's best for my game.

Portia: … True. Fine then, it's a deal.

She extended her hand, and they shook on it.

Portia (IC): I've just made a deal with the devil, but Iago was right. The longer I keep him in this game, the longer the target stays off my back. So we'll see how it plays out. I still have every intention of voting his slimy self out of here when the time is right.

Day 21

Desdemona was woken at dawn the next morning when Mercutio shook her out of sleep. He whispered to her.

Mercutio: Hey, Desdemona! Wake up. The alliance wants to meet now, before the others wake up.

Desdemona rubbed her eyes and sat up. Once her eyes had adjusted to the morning light, she looked around. Cassio was just waking up as well, and Portia, Macduff, Lady Capulet, and Bassanio were waiting by the fire for them. Desdemona got up from under her blanket and left the shelter with Mercutio and Cassio to join the others at the fire. As she arrived, Macduff was talking to Portia.

Macduff: We should wake up Hamlet too. He's sticking with us.

Portia: What? After we were going to vote him out? Don't be ridiculous, he's not with us.

Macduff: He is! Where else does he have to go? He knows we have the numbers and he knows that aligning with Iago makes him appear less trustworthy. His best move is to stay with us, and we can trust him. I know it.

Portia: … If you say so. I'll go wake him.

Portia (IC): I still don't trust Hamlet, but I want Macduff to believe that I value his opinion, so I have to at least give Hamlet a chance here.

When Hamlet had joined them, Mercutio spoke up.

Mercutio: So, I think our target is pretty clear. Iago is the mastermind of their alliance.

Portia: True. But I think Macbeth is our biggest threat.

The others seemed surprised.

Portia: Iago is smart, but he's on the wrong side of the numbers. He will be easy to take out anytime. Macbeth, on the other hand, is strong. He could go on an immunity challenge run.

Cassio: Good point.

Mercutio: I guess so. Are we all on board to vote out Macbeth then?

Macduff: What if he wins immunity?

Portia: Then we vote out Iago.

Cassio: Sounds good to me.

The others agreed.

Portia (IC): I'm doing what I can to keep Iago around longer, but the fact remains that he has a huge target on his back. If he wants to stay, he needs to make sure Macbeth doesn't win immunity.

Desdemona: Wait… there is one worry. The idols. Chances are that the other alliance has at least one of them.

Portia: That's true…

Desdemona: There are eight of us and only four of them… we could split our votes between Iago and Macbeth.

Portia: Good idea. It will be a tie. If Macbeth plays an idol, then on the revote we all vote out Iago. But if Macbeth doesn't play an idol, we vote him out.

Desdemona: How about Portia, Bassanio, Mercutio and Cassio vote Macbeth, and Macduff, Lady Capulet, Hamlet, and I vote Iago?

Macduff: Assuming neither of them win immunity.

Mercutio: Right. If one of them wins immunity, we'll split our votes between the other one and Romeo.

Portia: We'll have to wait until after immunity to finalize the plan… Hamlet, why don't you go check treemail, see if there's any news on the challenge?

Hamlet looked stern for a second, then nodded and headed off towards treemail.

Hamlet (IC): I could tell that Portia didn't trust me, and she was sending me off so she could talk about something she didn't want me to hear. But I didn't mind because I knew Desdemona would report whatever was said back to me and the rest of my real alliance.

Portia: I'm worried about Hamlet with this vote-splitting plan. If he betrays us, one of us will be voted out.

Macduff: Trust me, he will vote how we want.

Portia didn't look satisfied.

Desdemona: It's a risk we'll have to take. If we don't split the votes and Macbeth plays the idol, then one of us will be voted out anyways.

Portia: I guess so. Let's just see how immunity goes.

Hamlet soon returned, with treemail about the day's immunity challenge.

They woke up the rest of the tribe and told them that the immunity challenge would be starting soon.

Juliet: Already? It's barely even morning.

Lady Capulet: Guess it'll be a long one.

Juliet didn't acknowledge her. She just got out of bed and stretched. Lady Capulet frowned.

The tribe ate some rice for breakfast and left to go to the immunity challenge.

Shakespeare greeted them.

Shakespeare: Welcome! First things first. Tribal immunity is no more. This is what you covet now.

He swept a blanket off a post and revealed an extravagant necklace. In its center was a black inkwell, and the rest was made up of multicolored beads, feathers, and wooden designs. The players cheered and Shakespeare explained the rules.

Shakespeare: This challenge is very simple. There are 12 perches out there in the water; one for each of you. Whoever stands on their perch longest wins immunity.

The players swam out to the poles protruding a few feet from the surface of the water, and climbed up to their perches.

Shakespeare: This challenge begins now. We could be here for a while.

Out of nowhere, Iago fell off his perch.

Iago: Shoot!

Iago (IC): I didn't throw the challenge, I just had really bad footing at the start of the challenge and I fell when I tried to readjust to a more comfortable stance.

One hour later, the other eleven still stood. Shakespeare brought out a plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit.

Shakespeare: If anyone wants to eat these snacks, feel free to jump off now and come get them.

Hamlet, Romeo, and Portia all jumped off.

After 3 hours, Shakespeare brought out a huge cheeseburger with a beer.

Shakespeare: This is a burger for one. Only the first person to jump off gets to eat it.

Macduff jumped.

At the 5 hour mark, the remaining 7 still stood. Shakespeare brought out some chocolate bars and a jar of peanut butter.

Juliet, Mercutio, Lady Capulet, and Cassio all jumped off for the treat.

Desdemona (IC): I would have really liked the chocolate and peanut butter, but I ate a lot at the feast yesterday and I felt like I had a good chance of beating Macbeth and winning the challenge, so I stayed. I still haven't decided which alliance I will vote with, so I didn't want either of the targets to win.

Only Desdemona, Macbeth, and Bassanio remained on their perches.

Minutes passed, then hours. The peanut butter jar and chocolate bars were finished, the burger and cheese, crackers, and fruit long gone. The sun journeyed across the sky and had begun to set. Finally, Macbeth jumped off his perch.

Macbeth (IC): I do so much work for the tribe, so I was so exhausted that I just couldn't go any longer.

With Macbeth gone, Desdemona gave the immunity win to Bassanio.

Desdemona (IC): I thought I'd give Bassanio the win to convince Portia even more that I was 100% dedicated to her alliance.

Shakespeare: Bassanio wins immunity!

Bassanio dived off his perch. Shakespeare put the immunity necklace around his neck.

Bassanio (IC): I'm thrilled to be wearing this necklace. I feel like my strategic game is shadowed by Portia's, but I'm happy I get to prove my worth in the challenges.

When the tribe returned to camp, Macduff caught Macbeth's gaze and gave him a friendly smile.

Macbeth: Oh, I bet you're real happy now!

Macbeth spat on the ground in front of Macduff.

Macduff: What? Calm down. All I did was smile!

Macbeth: Yeah, because you think you can vote me out now because I didn't win immunity. Well let me tell you, this is MY island! And I am not leaving! I hope you're ready to say farewell to one of your worthless friends tonight. Macduff? Pah! Macdumb, more like it.

Macduff: Okay then.

Macbeth: Oh, you think you're so high and mighty? Too good to argue with a loser like me? I'm no loser, Macdumb! You are!

Macduff just walked away.

Macduff (IC): Macbeth clearly has problems. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of reacting to his insults. But that doesn't mean I won't get my revenge by voting him out tonight.

The entire tribe had noticed Macbeth's explosion. Soon after, Portia gathered her alliance, except for Hamlet.

Portia: I'm worried about Macbeth's cockiness. They must have some sort of trick up their sleeve.

Desdemona: Yeah, the idol probably. But that's okay, we already planned for that.

Portia: Maybe it's just the idol… but maybe it's something more. I'm even more sure now that Hamlet isn't really on our side. If they have Hamlet and they are expecting us to split our votes, then they would know they will survive tonight. That could be why they're so confident.

Macduff: Hamlet will not betray us!

Portia: Sorry, Macduff, but there's too much evidence. I don't want to take the risk.

Mercutio: So what do you suggest we do?

Portia: The 7 of us need to vote as a block. We need to vote for someone who we know won't use the idol. If they think that we think that Hamlet is on our side, then Hamlet will feel safe. He won't use an idol. I say we just vote him out… sorry Macduff.

Macduff: No. That would be a big mistake.

Lady Capulet: I trust Macduff. I think Hamlet is with us.

Bassanio: Why don't we vote on it? Who's in favour of voting out Hamlet?

Bassanio, Portia, Mercutio, and Cassio raised their hands.

Bassanio: Four against three… Hamlet it is.

Macduff: …Fine.

Desdemona (IC): With everyone voting for Hamlet, Iago's plan is ruined. Portia's side has the advantage, so my decision is made. I have to go back on my word with Iago, Romeo, and Juliet. I'm staying with Portia's side.

Macduff (IC): Hamlet has become one of my most trusted allies out here. I can't just sit by and let them vote him out. I need to act.

Macduff gathered Lady Capulet, Desdemona, and Hamlet.

Macduff: Hamlet, Portia and the boys don't trust you… they're voting for you now.

Hamlet: What!?

Macduff: I have a plan though. Lady Capulet, Desdemona, you want Hamlet to stay, right?

They both nodded.

Macduff: Okay. I never told you two this, but I have the idol from the old Ink camp. Here's my plan: I'll give my idol to Hamlet. Portia and the boys will vote for Hamlet. Iago's side will vote for someone in our alliance, and we four will vote for Macbeth. The 4 votes for Hamlet won't count, so it will be a 4-4 tie between Macbeth and one of us. For the tiebreaker, we can explain to Portia and the others what happened, and they will vote out Macbeth with us.

Lady Capulet: Wow.

Desdemona: That's crazy. But it'll work! Let's do it.

Hamlet: Thank you so much, Macduff!

Hamlet looked at Desdemona and winked.

Desdemona smiled back.

Hamlet (IC): I can't even believe the degree to which I've tricked Macduff! I never would have thought he'd offer his idol to save me. I must be a better actor than I thought! And I won't even need to play it! After tonight, our alliance will have taken the numbers, _and_ I will have a new idol. This has gone better than perfectly.

Desdemona (IC): I thought my decision was made for me when Portia decided to vote for Hamlet, but now Macduff has put the power back in my hands. I can either go along with Iago's plan to vote out Lady Capulet, or I can warn Macduff about Hamlet's deception, prevent him from giving Hamlet the idol, and vote Hamlet out with the other alliance. At this point, I don't know what I'm going to do. But I have to choose quickly, because it's almost time to leave for tribal council.

Half an hour later, the tribe members grabbed their torches and began their first trek to Tribal council as the Quill Tribe.

Shakespeare welcomed them when they arrived. They each took a seat, and Shakespeare asked a series of questions about the merge and first challenge.

Shakespeare: Portia, how did the merge shake up the game?

Portia: I think its affected Macbeth and his little group the most. He had the numbers on the old Ink tribe, but now that we've merged the old Paper tribe has stuck together, and we've picked up Lady Capulet and Desdemona, who were on the bottom of the old Ink tribe. So suddenly Macbeth and Iago and their alliance are on the wrong side of the numbers.

Shakespeare: Iago, Portia has just flat out admitted that she is in a group of eight, and they are targeting the remaining four, which includes you. That has to be worrying.

Iago: It's very worrying. And at this point there is nothing I can do about it. People I thought I had on my side now appear to be against me. I fully expect one of our group of four to go home tonight, but I've done what I can to make sure it's not me.

Macbeth: But things aren't always as they appear, Shakespeare. Maybe the other alliance isn't as smart as they think they are.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, Macbeth is implying that there may be something going on that your side doesn't know about. Does that make you nervous going into tonight?

Mercutio: You can never feel completely safe in this game, but I still feel pretty confident. Macbeth has been not so subtly hinting that he has something up his sleeve all day, giving my alliance the opportunity to plan for anything he might pull out of his hat. So maybe it's Macbeth who isn't as smart as he thinks he is.

Macbeth grunted.

Macbeth: We'll see.

Shakespeare: We will see indeed. Bassanio, you have immunity, would you like to give it to someone else?

Bassanio: I'll be keeping it, thanks.

Shakespeare: Then it's time to vote. No one can vote for Bassanio, but everyone else is fair game. Macbeth, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Macbeth: Lady Capulet, your side thinks you have this whole game figured out. But you are fools to think you can get rid of me so easily!

Portia: Hamlet, you've been a sneaky player this whole game, and I just can't trust you. But you can thank Macbeth's blatant confidence for your ouster tonight.

Juliet: What's this? I'm voting for someone you don't approve of? Shocking! I hope you've learned your lesson, Lady Capulet.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

Shakespeare left, and returned with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Hamlet shifted in his seat, but did not rise. No one played an idol.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Lady Capulet

Lady Capulet

Lady Capulet

Lady Capulet

Hamlet

Hamlet

Hamlet

Hamlet

We're tied, 4 votes each for Lady Capulet and Hamlet. Next vote:

Macbeth

Macbeth

Macbeth

That's 4 votes Lady Capulet, 4 votes Hamlet, 3 votes Macbeth, 1 vote left.

… Eighth person voted out of Shakespeare Survivor, and the first member of the jury…

Lady Capulet.

Shakespeare: You'll need to bring me your torch.

Lady Capulet rose and presented her torch to Shakespeare. Iago, Hamlet, Romeo, Macbeth, and especially Juliet were grinning from ear to ear.

Shakespeare: Your tribe has spoken.

He snuffed her torch.

Shakespeare: It's time for you to go.

Lady Capulet, frowning, turned back to the tribe.

Lady Capulet: I would have stayed true to you, Juliet. More than anyone else. I'm so sorry.

She walked out of Tribal Council.

Shakespeare: Some of you look very pleased, the rest very confused. Tonight should be an interesting night for you. Head back to camp.

The votes

Lady Capulet- Iago, Macbeth, Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet

Hamlet- Portia, Bassanio, Mercutio, Cassio

Macbeth- Macduff, Lady Capulet, Desdemona

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: The battle between Macbeth and Macduff heats up, causing one alliance to fall apart as another takes control!**


	8. Episode 8 - Masks of Virtue

Night 21

Back at camp, Desdemona quickly sought out Iago and explained why she'd voted for Macbeth.

Desdemona: I knew that Lady Capulet would be out even if I didn't vote for her, so I thought it would be best for us if we kept the other side thinking I was with them.

Iago: …That makes sense. Good thinking. But next time it would be nice if you could let us know beforehand.

Desdemona: I will. I would've tonight but after all the plans were finalized there wasn't a whole lot of time left.

Iago: I understand.

Iago (IC): While Desdemona's vote might end up helping our alliance, I'm not fool enough to think that she did it for the good of the alliance. She wants to cover all her bases, play all sides, so that no matter which way the tide turns, she'll be riding it.

Desdemona (IC): I explained myself to Iago so he wouldn't be mad at me, but I don't plan on actually staying with him any longer. Now that Lady Capulet is gone, I have a new plan to bring all of my true alliances together.

Meanwhile, Macduff was coming clean to Portia, Mercutio, Cassio, and Bassanio about what he'd done.

Portia: You gave him your idol!? Macduff… that… that was a bad play.

Mercutio looked disgusted and walked away to the shelter. Cassio followed him. Macduff frowned.

Macduff: I know it was… but Hamlet seemed so true to me… he… he…

Portia: He is a good player. I guess I can't blame you. Don't worry, Macduff. We can still turn the game around. But please, have some faith in your alliance next time!

Macduff: I will. I knew it would be a bad idea to work behind my alliance's back. You have my word on my wife, I will not do it again.

Portia (IC): I'm appalled at how stupid Macduff was, but I couldn't let it show how angry I was lest he join the other side. Even with Lady Capulet gone, we still have a 6-5 advantage over the other alliance, but if just one person flips, it could mean the end for me.

Day 22

Hamlet woke early. To the east the sun was peeking over the horizon, painting the sky a fiery orange. The rest of the Quill Tribe was sleeping, except for Macbeth, who was tending the fire. Hamlet dug through his bag until he found the small wooden feather Macduff had given him the previous night, then left the shelter, nodded at Macbeth, and walked off into the woods behind camp.

Hamlet (IC): I explained to my alliance last night about Macduff's plan, so they all know I have an idol now. But just in case anyone on the other side still doesn't know I thought it would be best if I hid the idol somewhere away from camp.

Hamlet dug a small hole, buried his idol, and marked the spot with a stick in the ground. On his way back to camp, he passed Macduff, awake now, heading out to gather firewood.

Hamlet: Hey Macduff.

Macduff didn't even look at him.

Hamlet (IC): Clearly Macduff is upset with me. Which is understandable. I pretty much stole his idol. I'd be enraged if I were him. But then again I wouldn't have been dumb enough to give me an idol. He'll pay for that mistake at the next tribal, probably. Or maybe he'll stick around to watch the rest of his alliance get voted out, one by one by one. Point is, we are in control now. Macduff can be as upset with me as he wants to be. It won't change the fact that his days are numbered.

Later, when everyone was awake, Iago gathered his alliance in the woods. Everyone but Desdemona was there. Desdemona had said she'd slip out of camp and join them in a couple minutes, so as not to look suspicious to the others.

Iago: So… we did it. Lady Capulet is gone. But now… where do we go next?

He turned to where Romeo and Juliet were standing, hand in hand. Romeo opened his mouth to reply.

Macbeth: We have to take out their strongest man! Macduff!

Iago (IC): If anyone is going to jump ship, it's Romeo and Juliet. Now that Lady Capulet is gone, maybe they'll find the other alliance more appealing. I think my offer to keep them together until the finals will keep them on my side, but I wanted to give them the chance to tell us what to do, to show them that they are powerful and valuable members in this alliance. But of course Macbeth couldn't keep his useless mouth shut. It almost ruined our game yesterday, and it better not finish the job today.

Hamlet: I would agree, but now that the others know they don't have the numbers, they might play any idols they've found. We would do well to vote for whoever has the smallest chance of playing an idol.

Iago: Not necessarily. They should still think they have Desdemona. That means they still have the numbers, as far as they know. They would have no reason to play an idol.

Macbeth: Macduff it is, then.

Meanwhile, Desdemona was talking with Portia, Bassanio, Macduff, Mercutio, and Cassio.

Desdemona: We still have the numbers, but barely. Our position is precarious… so I was thinking it wouldn't hurt to try to pick up a couple more allies. Now that Lady Capulet is gone—

Portia: Romeo and Juliet might be willing to join us. I was thinking the same thing.

Desdemona: Right. If everyone is okay with it, I can go talk to them.

The whole alliance approved of the plan, and Desdemona set off to join her other alliance in the woods. She arrived just as Macbeth said "Macduff it is, then."

Desdemona: Macduff? Sounds good to me.

Iago: Are we all in agreement then?

Hamlet, Romeo, and Juliet all nodded their assent.

Macbeth: Then it's settled.

The alliance headed back to camp. Desdemona found Portia and whispered to her.

Desdemona: They were all together. I didn't get the chance to talk to Romeo and Juliet alone.

Portia: That's okay. We can find time later today. I'd like to be there as well, to try to win them over.

Their chance came a few hours later. Hamlet was asleep in the shelter, and Iago and Macbeth were out on the fishing boat. Desdemona, Portia, Bassanio, Romeo, and Juliet were all around the fire.

Portia: Romeo and Juliet, we were thinking… Now that Lady Capulet is gone, that maybe you would be more willing to team up with us?

Romeo and Juliet exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

Portia: Surely you find us more trustworthy than Macbeth? Iago? Hamlet?

Juliet: Well, I guess…

They both looked to Desdemona, who smiled and nodded.

Desdemona: You know I'll have your back. I really think it would be the best move for all of our games.

Romeo: …Really?

Desdemona: One hundred percent. Sticking with Macbeth wouldn't do any good for anyone.

Juliet: Well… We will have to think about it.

Romeo: Yeah.

Juliet (IC): Desdemona seems to genuinely want to switch sides, and she _is_ my best friend out here besides Romeo. But Iago is the only one who has promised to take both me and Romeo to the end, and that is what's most important. So I can't abandon him.

Portia (IC): We presented our case to Romeo and Juliet, but they didn't seem terribly enthused. Hopefully we won't have to rely on their vote.

Meanwhile, Iago was scolding Macbeth out on their fishing boat.

Iago: You need to watch your mouth… I know that we have reason to be confident, but if we are acting arrogant, the others, including our own alliance members, will harbor resentment towards us. And then suddenly we'd be in trouble.

Macbeth: I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. Stop worrying. We've already won this game! It's 6-5 and they can't stop us now.

Iago: But they can. I'm serious. They almost managed to vote out Hamlet last night, and then they switched their plan because we seemed too confident. Please. Just cool it a little? Save your confidence for confessionals.

Macbeth: …Fine.

Macbeth and Iago caught a few fish, and the tribe ate well that night. Later, Romeo and Juliet sought out Desdemona.

Romeo: Hey Desdemona. Do you really want to flip to Portia's group, or were you just acting earlier?

Desdemona: I really want to flip. In fact, I don't _want_ to flip, I _will_ flip. You guys _have_ to join me! Elsewise they will target you too, and I don't want to do that.

Juliet: But… why?

Desdemona: Macbeth makes it clear that he's in the game to win it for himself. And Iago and Hamlet are too sneaky for my liking.

Juliet: No. Please. You have to stay with us! We need you.

Desdemona: What you need is to vote with me. With me, Portia has the numbers. If you vote against us, you will be picked off with the rest of them.

Romeo: Not necessarily. Hamlet has an idol now. If we play it right, we can still come out on top.

Desdemona: That's a big risk, and not worth the reward. Come on, you know I'll have your back! Just trust in me.

Juliet looked to Romeo, who shook his head, frowning.

Romeo: We can't betray them.

Juliet: We'll think about it… but don't get your hopes up. And… you should rethink your decision to flip. I don't want to have to play against you anymore than you want to play against me.

Desdemona: …My decision is made. Hopefully you see that it's the right one before it's too late.

Mercutio was whispering to Cassio in the shelter.

Mercutio: I'm beginning to worry about the possibility of Romeo and Juliet joining our alliance.

Cassio: Why? The more the merrier, right?

Mercutio: Sure, but… I just hope that the others will vote them out when the time comes.

Cassio: Why wouldn't they?

Mercutio: Desdemona is very close with Juliet. And Portia and Bassanio…

Cassio: Portia and Bassanio are our closest allies. Desdemona too.

Mercutio: But Portia and Bassanio might get worried that they'd be targeted for being a couple. So they might make a deal with Romeo and Juliet, who are the only ones who are guaranteed _not_ to target them for being a couple. If we vote out Macbeth, Hamlet, and Iago, then at final eight the two couples and Desdemona could vote out us and Macduff.

Cassio's eyes widened.

Cassio: You really think they'd do that?

Mercutio: I don't know. I'm just saying it's a possibility, and we should protect ourselves against it. If Romeo and Juliet join us, we need to talk to Desdemona and Macduff, make sure that they will vote out Romeo and Juliet before anyone else in our alliance

Cassio: Gotcha.

The sky darkened to a starless black. Everyone was retreating to the shelter for the night.

Juliet: It's so cloudy… it better not rain tonight.

Romeo: Don't worry. Even if it does, I'll keep you warm and dry.

Juliet smiled.

Macbeth was staying by the fire, ready to tend it for the night as he often did.

Macduff: Macbeth, you take the first fire shift almost every night. I can do it if you want.

Macbeth: I can do it.

Macduff: Are you sure?

Macbeth: What are you trying to say? Of course I can do it.

Macduff: I was just offering…

Macbeth: Sure you were! You think I'm too weak to stay awake a little longer than everyone else? Afraid that I'll sleep on the job, let the fire go out?

Macduff: No, not at all. I—

Macbeth: Keep your lies to yourself, Macduff. I don't want to hear them. You… Just leave. I can handle myself.

Macbeth (IC): I was ready to really show Macduff where he stood, to call him out for his phoniness. But I remembered what Iago said. I don't want to cause any trouble for my alliance… so I held my tongue. But don't think I didn't know that Macduff was trying to make himself seem stronger than me, and more valuable to the tribe! He's just going to have to accept that anything he can do, I can do better. He pretends to be _so_ polite, but that's just a mask he puts on to steal my position as tribe leader and workhorse and provider. I'm never going to give him the opening he needs to knock me out!

Day 23

Portia, Bassanio, Mercutio, Cassio, Desdemona, and Macduff had another early-morning alliance meeting. Portia and Desdemona explained to the others how Romeo and Juliet hadn't bought what they were selling.

Mercutio: That's a stupid decision on their end. But it's no big deal for us. They've just condemned themselves to a soon-to-come elimination with the rest of their alliance.

Macduff: Still, though… it would be nice to have them as added security… I will try to talk some sense into them today.

Portia: Are you sure that's wise? Maybe we should give them some space for a day. I mean, Mercutio's right, we don't really need them.

Bassanio: We should still try to swing them to our side, of course, but that can wait until tomorrow. We wouldn't want to annoy them with constant requests.

Macduff: No, let me do this. I know I messed up royally last time, and I want to redeem myself. I've gone through Hamlet's deception and Macbeth's bullying firsthand. I think I'll have a better shot at opening Romeo and Juliet's eyes to how unreliable they are.

The other alliance members still looked uneasy about the idea, but no one wanted to be the one to speak out against it. Finally, Cassio broke the silence.

Cassio: The guy wants to make up for his mistake, I say we let him try. Worst case scenario, we lose Romeo and Juliet for good, and we learn that Macduff can't do anything.

He gave Macduff a hard look. The rest of the alliance in turn gave Cassio a hard look.

Macduff: …He's right. Don't worry, I won't fail.

Desdemona: Good luck…

The others followed suit, wishing Macduff luck.

But before Macduff found an opportunity to talk in private with the young lovebirds, the Quill tribe received tree mail regarding their next reward challenge, and headed out to compete.

They met Shakespeare on a floating platform about a hundred yards away from shore. The challenge was simple: In teams of 5, competitors had to drag a heavy chest at the bottom of the lake all the way to shore. First team to get the chest to shore would win the reward, which was waiting inside the chest and would remain secret until the challenge was completed. Teams were chosen with a schoolyard pick, where the captains were chosen randomly to be Hamlet and Cassio. Hamlet got first choice, and chose Macbeth. Cassio chose Macduff. Macbeth chose Mercutio. Macduff chose Romeo. Mercutio chose Bassanio. Romeo chose Juiet. Bassanio chose Portia. Juliet chose Desdemona. Since nobody chose Iago, he did not get to compete. Macduff and Macbeth both proved to be the leading force in moving the chest for their teams. In a close finish, Macduff's team edged out Macbeth's and won reward.

Macduff's team opened their chest to find ice and tubs of ice cream. Shakespeare explained that they would get to stay behind and eat all the ice cream they could handle while the other team went back to camp with Iago.

Back at camp, Iago was worried.

Iago (IC): Right now, Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona are off on reward with two people from the other alliance. I don't fully trust Desdemona, and Romeo and Juliet are the most likely to flip… Macduff could be turning them against me right now and I'm powerless to stop it.

At the challenge beach, the winners were munching away at their reward. The ice cream tubs had three flavours: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, and most piled all three kinds into their bowls, then sprinkled it with all the toppings imaginable: fruit, candy, nuts, sweet chocolate sauce and salty caramel. Cassio came up with the idea to eat the ice too, and everyone enjoyed the cold refreshment it provided them.

Macduff didn't wait long before beginning his pitch to Romeo and Juliet.

Macduff: Is it true? You are planning to stay loyal to your alliance?

Juliet's mouth was stuffed with chocolate ice cream and peanuts, so Romeo responded.

Romeo: Probably. Nothing against you guys, but we don't want to go back on our word.

Macduff: Ah. That's understandable. Admirable, even. I only wish I could have such steadfast loyalty as you. But… with each passing day I doubt more and more of what is told to me. And with each passing day, such doubts become more and more reasonable.

Romeo: Yeah, well. Perhaps you should think about joining us, then. We trust our alliance fully.

Macduff: That's great. I'm happy for you, I really am. But it's… it's just a shame they don't return your trust, won't return your loyalty.

Romeo: What makes you say that?

Macduff: I was confused at first, when they told me this morning that you'd decided against joining us. Your friends are all on our side. Meanwhile your allies don't exactly have the best reputations. Macbeth is universally hated. And Iago and Hamlet are known as the two sneakiest players in the game. Why would you possibly want to stay true to them? It didn't take me long to puzzle out the answer. They must have done what they do best. Offered you something. Made a deal. Lied.

By now everyone, even Cassio, had stopped eating to listen to Macduff's speech.

Macduff: Let me tell you something about Iago and Hamlet. They both wear masks of virtue. They seem sweet, innocent. Loyal, honest. They gain your trust, comfort you, reassure you, and offer you everything you could ever want of them until they hold your very heart in their hands. And then they rip it out of your body when you're no longer useful to them.

Desdemona made a comically disgusted face.

Macduff: Hamlet offered me his life in the game. He said he'd do whatever I wanted of him, vote for whoever I told him to vote for. He portrayed himself as a loyal servant but… working with him, finding idols with him, concocting plans, he became more than that. He was my closest ally, my best friend, the only person I could trust one hundred percent in this game. Until he wasn't. I saved him from the chopping block, and in return he took my idol, betrayed my trust, and smiled his devilish little smile as someone he had claimed to be in an alliance with walked out of the game, thanks to the vote that he'd cast. _That_ is Hamlet. But for all that, Hamlet is still just the student. He had to learn from someone, and who better than his _true_ closest ally? Iago is the master of manipulation. And I'm assuming that it was Iago who made the deal with you, since he was the one on your tribe. Iago seems nice enough now, but at the beginning of this game he was a vicious little monster. Just ask Juliet, she's been on his tribe since the beginning. Now that I know the deception exists, the masks of virtue fail to hide anything from me. If ever you trust anything I say, trust this: Iago and Hamlet cannot be trusted. So it's a shame. It's a shame that you would pass us up, we who are not just an alliance, but a true _team_ , a team that would give the two of you the chance to get to the end. It's a shame that you would give up that chance for the guaranteed loss and heartbreak that comes with trusting Iago.

There was a long silence as Desdemona and Cassio stared in awe at Macduff, and Romeo and Juliet stared in thought at each other. Finally, Juliet turned back to Macduff.

Juliet: He… he offered us the win. He promised he'd take us both to the end, and no one else would.

Macduff: Of course he did. That's clearly what the two of you would want most, and without you he would have been gone. He needed to say whatever you wanted to hear, or be voted out.

Romeo: That's true, but he had good, valid reasons for why he'd stay loyal to us.

Macduff: A reason can be made to look valid as easily as a blunt sword can be made to look sharp. Perhaps it was sharp once, and has since been dulled, or perhaps it was never sharp at all, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's blunt now. This game is a fickle thing, and whatever "valid" reasons he may or may not have had before, they don't stand now. Think about it. What could Iago possibly gain from taking you to the end? Your biggest enemy was Lady Capulet, and even she still loved Juliet. Even if the jury split their votes between you, each of you would still get more votes than Iago. Who would vote for him? Hamlet? Macbeth? And them only if they forgive him for betraying _them_ and taking _you_ to the finals instead.

Juliet: That's… That's very true.

Romeo: It is, isn't it?

Juliet: Romeo… I think we need to flip.

Romeo: I think so too.

Macduff smiled, and Desdemona's and Cassio's eyes widened and jaws dropped even further.

Macduff: Welcome to the team. We're happy to have you aboard!

Cassio (IC): Man, I knew Macduff was a beast when it came to challenges, but who knew he was a beast in the social game, too!? He flipped Romeo and Juliet as easily as if they were a couple of pancakes!

Desdemona (IC): Macduff's performance today was unbelievable. We saw a whole new side to him and I was super impressed. Suddenly he is someone I really want to work closely with. Looks like my long list of alliances will be getting even longer soon.

Soon after, the reward winners returned to camp and began to tell their tribes mates all about what they'd gotten to eat.

Iago (IC): Right away I knew that something was wrong. Neither Romeo nor Juliet has a good poker face. They wouldn't look me in the eye, and only spoke to me when I spoke to them first, and even then barely uttered more than a word. Their guilt was plain to see, and what would they have to be guilty about unless they'd decided to betray their alliance? Desdemona acted normally, but I suspect that since she was at the reward too, she's probably flipped as well. We've got tribal council tomorrow and my alliance has just been ripped in half. I've gotta think of some plan to win back my control, and quick.

While Iago left to discuss his suspicions with Hamlet and Macbeth, Macduff broke the news about Romeo and Juliet's flip to the rest of the tribe. Romeo and Juliet were welcomed and Macduff was praised. Cassio raved about how powerful Macduff's speech had been.

Portia (IC): I was unbelievably mad at Macduff after last night. But I have to admit, he's more than made up for it with his work today. To hear Cassio tell it, the guy was like a superhero out on that reward, saving Romeo and Juliet from the evil that is Macbeth and Iago and Hamlet. Of course, now I have to be extra watchful of Macduff. He's just turned himself into a threat, and now I'll probably have to take him out sooner rather than later.

Portia and Bassanio retreated to the shelter, while Romeo and Juliet took a walk. That left Mercutio, Cassio, Desdemona, and Macduff together.

Mercutio: Perfect. Cassio and I had been hoping to talk to you two.

Desdemona: Hmm? What about?

Mercutio: We just wanted to make sure that Romeo and Juliet aren't gonna shake up how our alliance stands right now.

Macduff: What do you mean?

Cassio: We need to know that you two will be willing to vote them out when the time comes. At the final eight, most likely.

Mercutio: We are worried that Portia and Bassanio might try to form a couples alliance with Romeo and Juliet. If we let them through to the final seven, that'll be game over for the rest of us.

Desdemona: True. Of course I'll vote them out. They're my friends but I'm not an idiot… I trust you guys the most.

Macduff: You have my word as well. Romeo and Juliet won't take the spot of any of us who were in the alliance before.

Mercutio: Great!

Desdemona (IC): I've got a deal with Mercutio and Cassio, but I'm close with Juliet and Portia as well, and by extension Romeo and Bassanio. Even Iago's alliance still thinks I'm on their side. For now, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm keeping all my options open. But there is one more alliance I want to make.

Macduff had strode into the trees beyond camp to fetch some firewood, and Desdemona followed him in.

Desdemona: Hey, Macduff! I was thinking… when you were telling us today about how Hamlet had been the one person you'd trusted but you lost him… It kind of hit home for me.

Macduff: Well… yes. It's a shame.

Desdemona: I feel like I've gone through a similar thing out here. For me it was Duncan. He was like a dad for me out here, and when I lost him… it was really hard.

Macduff: … I'm sorry that you had to go through that.

Desdemona: I'm mostly over it now, but… I never really got to know you until today at the reward. You seem like a really good guy. Smart, but with the same sense of honor and morals that I have. And most of all… you seem worthy of the same trust I put in Duncan.

Macduff: You certainly seem trustworthy yourself… are you proposing that we work together?

Desdemona: … You could be my Duncan. And I can be your Hamlet. Except we won't ever have to lose each other. We could take this all the way to the finals.

Macduff: I like the way you think… let's do it.

Portia (IC): Now that our alliance is so big, the need for sub-alliances has become urgent. I've seen all sorts of groups of people go off together, and I can only assume they are talking strategy. It's all fine by me, as long as I make sure they trust me the most.

Portia and Bassanio gathered with Mercutio, Cassio, and Macduff.

Bassanio: The five of us have been together the longest. It would only be fitting if it was the five of us at the end.

Mercutio: I agree.

Portia: I trust each of the four of you more than everyone else in this game combined.

Cassio: I thought this was already settled? It's always been our plan to be the final five.

Portia: But a lot has happened today… I thought it would be worthwhile to reconfirm it to everyone.

Cassio: Well you have my loyalty.

Macduff: Mine too.

Macduff (IC): I've been making a lot of deals today, and I will probably end up having to break at least one of them… it doesn't sit well with me. I'll have to try to find a way to stay true to everyone.

Later that night, Portia and Bassanio approached Romeo and Juliet.

Portia: So… everyone is probably expecting this, but it makes a lot of sense, so I think we should do it anyways.

Romeo: You are talking about an alliance, right? Between the two couples?

Bassanio: Woah… I wouldn't call Portia and I a couple… but yeah, that's the idea.

Romeo: It makes perfect sense to me.

Juliet: Me too! If we take out Macbeth, Hamlet, and Iago, then we should be pretty much set for the rest of the game.

Portia: I'm sure both of our goals is to at least get one of our pair to the final three. If the four of us stick together, we can ensure that. Maybe it'll be me and Bassanio in the final three with one of you, or maybe it will be the two of you with one of us. Either way, each pair will have a representative in the final tribal council. It's the perfect alliance.

Romeo: The only problem is that it's so obvious.

Portia: Yeah… we'll need to come up with a plan to make sure none of us are targeted before the final seven. If we can do that, we are golden.

Juliet: Let's all sleep on it then… we've got plenty of time before we'll need to put this plan in action.

After a hectic day of alliance breaking and making, Iago had decided on a plan. Everyone was heading to the shelter to sleep, and Iago whispered to Macbeth.

Iago: Macduff told me earlier that he's going to watch the fire tonight, and he doesn't care if you want to do it.

Macbeth: What!?

Iago: I'm positive that Romeo, Juliet and Desdemona flipped now. Macduff must have it in his head that he's beaten us, so he's not worried about doing things that you don't want him to anymore.

Macbeth: That cocky little fool… if only I could give him a piece of my mind, he'd never be thinking like that again.

Iago: See, that's the thing. I know I told you before to cool down, but that was when we had the numbers on our side. At this point, we've got to phase them out however we can. Macduff is one of our biggest threats challenge-wise. If you yell at him, pick fights, intimidate him, drive him crazy, it might be enough to throw him off his game in the challenges.

Only a few minutes later, Iago lay in bed listening to the sounds of a Macbeth and Macduff shouting match. He smiled.

Day 24

By the afternoon, everyone was worn out. Macbeth and Macduff had been fighting all morning.

Iago (IC): Everything is going according to my plan. I've been feeding Macbeth lies about Macduff, and Macduff lies about Macbeth, keeping them at each other's throats. My hope is that if I can't win back Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona before the next tribal council, Macduff will be so fed up with Macbeth that he will convince his alliance to vote for Macbeth, allowing Hamlet and I to slip through without playing any idols.

Macduff (IC): This morning I caught Iago trying to work his magic on Romeo and Juliet to win them back, but I was able to stop him. I'm not going to let him have any alone time with them. We are a team, that's what I'm telling them, and I will stand by them until the other alliance is only a memory.

Iago and Hamlet found some time to talk by the fire, and Iago told him about his plan.

Hamlet: Sounds good.

Iago: Just to increase the odds that they actually vote for Macbeth, you should make peace with Macduff. Preferably before the immunity challenge.

Hamlet: Yeah. I was planning on doing that anyway. No way will I be able to get him back into an alliance with me, but I can at least apologize, make sure he doesn't hate me.

Iago: Right.

About an hour later, Hamlet approached Macduff.

Hamlet: Hey Macduff… I was just going to check treemail, and I wanted to talk with you. Do you want to walk with me?

Macduff: Can't say I _want_ to, but I'll grant your wish.

Macduff and Hamlet set of towards treemail. When they were out of earshot of anyone else, Hamlet spoke up. Macduff kept looking anxiously behind him, back towards camp.

Hamlet: Hey… so, uh… I just wanted to apologize, for what I did. It was nothing personal… I actually do like you as a person… but it was something I felt like I had to do for the game. So… sorry if I hurt you.

Macduff: Oh, is that all? Thanks for the apology. I forgive you… but I won't forget. You will never have my trust again.

Hamlet: I wouldn't expect to.

Macduff: Good. Now, I left something back at camp… Sorry, I've got to go back.

Macduff ran back to camp, leaving Hamlet, looking confused, to head the rest of the way to treemail by himself.

Macduff (IC): I know Iago has been looking for some time alone to pitch his case to Romeo and Juliet, so I ran back to stop him in case he had taken advantage of Hamlet taking me away from camp. And sure enough, I found him in the woods just off camp with Romeo, Juliet, _and_ Desdemona.

Iago: I promise you, whatever evil picture they've painted of me in your minds is not the tr—

Macduff: Is he bothering you again? Iago, leave them alone! You see, our side understands the concept of a _team_. And one teammate isn't going to let another be manipulated by the likes of you. They've seen the light through your lies. And now that you're acting like a desperate fool, it's all the more obvious. Right?

He had asked the last question to the three young players Iago had been trying to persuade.

Romeo: Right.

Juliet: Mhm. Sorry, Iago. We won't be flipping again.

Desdemona: Same for me.

Desdemona (IC): Macduff kind of blew my cover, or whatever was left of it, in terms of keeping Iago thinking I was on his side. But still, I'm impressed with how effectively he's been able to keep Romeo and Juliet away from Iago's prying hands. I really think Macduff would be a great ally to take very far into the game.

Iago (IC): Ugh! Macduff isn't letting me get a single word in with his alliance. It looks like I'll have to rely on my plan to turn him against Macbeth.

Hamlet came back just then with the treemail, which told the tribe of an immunity challenge.

They met Shakespeare at challenge beach. He took back immunity from Bassanio, and explained the challenge. It was a simple memory game. Shakespeare would show a sequence of symbols, and contestants would repeat the sequence back to him by showing the side of a cube that displayed the correct symbol.

It came down to Romeo, Juliet, and Macduff. Romeo surprised everyone with his memory skills and took the win. Shakespeare put the immunity necklace around his neck.

Shakespeare: Romeo is safe tonight, but one of you will be going home. You have the afternoon to think about who it will be. I'll see you tonight.

The tribe went back to camp. Macbeth began taunting Macduff right away, and Macduff, being in a power position in the game, had no problem taunting Macbeth right back.

Iago (IC): This is great! I don't even need to goad them on any more, they're just ripping at each other's throats like a pair of lions.

When Portia was finally able to tear Macduff from his clash with Macbeth, she brought him to the rest of their alliance and discussed what they would do.

Macduff: Can we just vote that barbarian out!?

Portia: I don't think that's a good idea. We need to worry about their idol.

Macduff: There's no way they'd give him the idol. They've got to realize that he's doing more harm than good for them in the game.

Portia: Maybe that's true, but he could have found a different idol. He's certainly spent a lot of time looking for it.

Mercutio: But so has Iago. We can't plan for them having more than one idol, so we've just got to plan for one and hope for the best.

Desdemona: A simple vote split plan should do the trick.

Macduff: Fine. Four of us vote for Macbeth, four for Hamlet?

Portia: No. There are only three of them, so a five-three vote split will be just as effective, but safer for us. Five of us will vote for Hamlet, and the other three for Macbeth.

Everyone agreed to the plan. It was decided that Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona would vote for Macbeth, and everyone else would vote for Hamlet.

About an hour before tribal council, Iago found a chance to talk to Portia.

Iago: I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me anything about your plan tonight. Am I in danger?

Portia: You might be. Here's all I'll tell you. If no idol is played tonight, you or Hamlet will be going home. There is no escape from it. Our alliance is as tight as it will probably ever be. And I know you were trying to shift our focus onto Macbeth. I'm not stupid. When Macduff and Macbeth randomly start fighting non-stop, I know there has to be something going on behind the scenes. It's not going to work. Macbeth will be getting three votes tonight, but the other five votes are going either to you or to Hamlet. So if you two were planning on voting for Macbeth to save yourselves from having to use an idol, that's not going to be enough. One of you will be getting the votes tonight. And don't think that you're safe since you think I want to keep you in this game. The only reason I had for keeping you was to always have someone in the game who is a bigger target than myself. But now that you've made Macbeth go crazy, he can replace you as the big target for me to keep in the game.

Iago: …Wow. Well then.

Portia: Good luck.

Portia (IC): My intention for revealing as much as I did to Iago is because I want to flush out as many idols as possible. I have one idol, and Hamlet has one, but there is a third floating around somewhere out there, and there's a good chance Iago has it. If I can get both Iago and Hamlet to play an idol tonight, then that will make the next few tribal councils even easier for me.

Iago (IC): Portia has given me a lot to think about. I was hoping to get through this tribal without using any idols, but it doesn't look like that will be possible. I need to decide with Hamlet what we should do. And we don't have a lot of time. It well may be that we each need to use an idol, just to ensure we don't make the wrong decision. But there are still some things to think about. If I can read Portia right, I might be able to get through this tribal council and still have an idol left for later.

Later, the tribe gathered their torches and headed to Tribal Council, where they met Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Let's bring in our jury: Lady Capulet, voted out at the last tribal council.

Throughout the tribal council, everyone made it clear that Macbeth, Iago, and Hamlet were the three outsiders. The rest of the players, led by Macduff, were depicting the three as evil.

Macduff: Macbeth is making it his life's mission to make the rest of our lives hell. Especially mine. Fighting with me gives him a sort of perverse pleasure.

This sparked yet another argument between Macbeth and Macduff. Later, Macduff targeted Iago and Hamlet.

Macduff: Even when they are doing good things, they are motivated by evil. Like today, Hamlet took me away to apologize for deceiving me before the last tribal council. But it was just a ruse to give Iago time to try to sway poor Romeo, Juliet, and Desdemona without my interference.

Hamlet: What!? I didn't even know he did that! Macduff, my apology was sincere!

Macduff: Don't pretend you didn't have ulterior motives!

Hamlet: But I didn't! Really!

Macduff shook his head.

Macduff: Look. It doesn't matter what you say, how much you plead, or how many idols you have. You and your alliance will be the next three out of this game.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote. Romeo, you have immunity, but you can give it to someone else if you'd like.

Romeo: I'm going to give it to Juliet. I don't think she's in trouble tonight, but better safe than sorry.

Everyone was shocked, mouths hanging wide open. The move had come out of nowhere.

Shakespeare: Okay. No one can vote for Juliet, everyone else is fair game. Macbeth, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Macbeth: Macduff, you think you have us beat. But we've got one last trick up our sleeves. We will play the idol on the right person tonight, and you will go home!

Macduff: Macbeth, nothing makes me happier than being the one to take you out of this game. Your reign of terror has come to the end. I'm the new king of this island!

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

He left and came back with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

The three outsiders looked at each other, nodded, and Hamlet reached into his bag. He pulled out an idol and handed it to Shakespeare. The other two remained seated.

Shakespeare: This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes for Hamlet will not count. I'll read the votes. First vote… Hamlet. Does not count.

Hamlet. Does not count.

Hamlet. Does not count.

Hamlet. Does not count.

Hamlet. Does not count. That's no votes for anyone, and six votes left.

Next vote, Macbeth.

Macbeth.

Macduff.

Macbeth

Ninth person voted out, and second member of our jury, Macbeth. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Macbeth simply sat in utter disbelief for a few moments before grabbing his torch and stumbling to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Macbeth's torch was snuffed, and he left tribal council with his head bent in shame.

Shakespeare: Congratulations, final 10. But if the second half of this game is anything like the first half, any one of you could be knocked out at any time. This should be fun to watch.

The votes:

Macduff- Macbeth

Macbeth- Iago, Hamlet, Macduff, Romeo, Juliet

Hamlet- Portia, Bassanio, Desdemona, Mercutio, Cassio.

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Macduff's alliance seems impenetrable to Iago and Hamlet, but a fight between two players threatens to tear the alliance apart!**


	9. Episode 9 - We Will Not Lose the War

Night 24

The tribe returned to camp.

Juliet: Romeo! I can't believe you gave me the necklace! I love you so much! That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Romeo: I love you too… I couldn't risk you getting voted out, if I was able to prevent it.

Juliet talked about how great Romeo was for the next hour.

Portia (IC): I understand Romeo's move… just a nice gesture of his love when he knew that neither himself nor Juliet were in danger anyways. But I don't like how he's letting his love for Juliet cause him to play erratically. I don't want him doing anything without running it by me or the alliance first.

Despite Juliet's gushing about Romeo, everyone seemed happier that night except for Iago and Hamlet, who didn't say much at all.

Hamlet (IC): We were able to use my idol wisely, but now it's just Iago and I versus the world. I don't know how we will survive the next few days.

Iago (IC): We may have lost this battle, but we will not lose the war. Now that Macbeth is gone, some of the others may be more willing to work with Hamlet and I. Plus, I was able to keep my own idol, and no one knows I have it. I knew that Portia wouldn't risk letting me get voted out. What she said about Macbeth replacing me as a big target for her to keep around made no sense. Macbeth was so clearly horrible at the game that people might have ended up trying to take him to the end as an easy beat. He surely wasn't someone people would see as more threatening than Portia herself. Portia will need to up her game if she really wants to fool me!

Day 25

The atmosphere in the camp was substantially different than it had been for the last week. The morning was almost pleasant without Macbeth fighting with Macduff, despite the fact that the players were exhausted and starving.

Macduff took over the role of Macbeth, in terms of his responsibilities around camp. He got up early and gathered firewood, fished, and cooked what he caught for breakfast. In fact, he was even more efficient than Macbeth had been, which seemed to please everyone when they woke and saw what Macduff has accomplished.

Cassio (IC): Now that I've seen what Macduff can do, I wish we'd voted out Macbeth ages ago! This island suddenly seems like paradise and I'm ready to enjoy my stay until the thirty-ninth day!

Hamlet was lying in the shelter awake while most of the tribe was still snoozing.

Hamlet (IC): I can't sleep with all this stress. I'm out of idols, and almost out of allies. I need a way to stay in this game, and as much as I hate to say it, it might mean turning on Iago. He's been a great ally so far but I can't give up my own game for the sake of keeping our alliance intact.

Later, Iago woke up and observed the rest of his tribe, who were all in the shelter with him.

He watched as Cassio bragged to Mercutio and Romeo and Bassanio.

Cassio: Back home, the ladies can't get enough of me! Any one I fancy, I can have her in a minute. No, really! I'm telling you, one time I even got one, a real looker too, all it took was 10 seconds of my charm and a quarter of her usual price. Why're you looking at me like that? Honest, a _quarter_ her usual price, she told me so herself.

Iago (IC): I've still got an idol, so an easy plan for me would be to just use it at the next tribal council, and let Hamlet get voted out. But then what would I do after that? I can only put so much faith in Portia to keep me in the game. No, I need to make a bigger move… but what? Macduff is proving a worthy adversary, holding his alliance together as if with glue. However, when I heard Cassio ramble about his "ladies back home" for the millionth time, a plan finally came to me…

Iago pulled Hamlet aside under the pretext of going to get treemail.

Iago: I know what to do.

Hamlet: What!?

Iago: I have a plan. Cassio is their weak point.

Hamlet: Cassio? But he's just a pawn. He won't flip unless someone he trusts is telling him too. And I don't think he trusts us.

Iago: We don't need him to flip. We just need him to keep talking about women like the fool he is.

Hamlet: Well that shouldn't be hard…

Iago: Right. Romeo and Juliet too. They are the other weak point. Now that I think about it, there are lots of potential cracks in this alliance… I just need some time to talk to them alone, without a Macduff interruption.

Hamlet: I can try distracting him…

Iago: Even when you weren't trying to do that he was paranoid that you were… it's worth a shot but I don't know if it will work.

They arrived at tree mail, and pulled out a message telling them of a reward challenge in an hour.

Iago: We'll have to keep thinking. We've still got a lot of time before the next tribal council.

On the way back, Iago explained his plan in detail to Hamlet.

Hamlet (IC): I was just about to talk to the other alliance about voting out Iago, but Iago has thought up another brilliant plan. Will it work? I can't be sure. But if it does, it'll be the biggest move we've pulled off yet.

The tribe headed to the reward challenge soon after. Shakespeare explained the rules. The tribe would be divided into teams of 5. Two members of each team would attempt to hold up a net as the other 3 members from the opposite team threw coconuts into the net. The team who dropped their net first would lose. The winners would get to go to the "Island Steakhouse" and eat a huge, delicious lunch.

Team captains were randomly chosen: Cassio and Iago. Cassio randomly was chosen to get first pick. He chose Macduff. Iago chose Romeo. Macduff chose Bassanio. Romeo chose Juliet. Bassanio chose Portia. Juliet chose Mercutio. Portia chose Hamlet. Desdemona was put on Iago's team as the last picked. The final teams were Cassio, Macduff, Bassanio, Portia, and Hamlet against Iago, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Desdemona. Macduff and Cassio were chosen to hold up the net for their team, and Romeo and Mercutio for the other team. The throwers for both teams did well and before long the holders were struggling. In the end, Iago's team took the win.

Macduff (IC): I should have had that challenge! But I think I wore myself out doing all the work around camp… And now I just have to hope that Iago doesn't think to talk strategy during their reward. I doubt we'd be so lucky, though. Hopefully I've done enough so far to ensure my alliance is strong, unbreakable, and immune to Iago's advances.

Iago (IC): The team divisions went perfectly for me. Now I'll have some time to talk to Romeo without having to worry about Macduff interfering.

The losing team went back to camp while Iago's team were led to a large hut with a table with plenty of food and drinks, including alcoholic beverages.

Iago (IC): Before long everyone else was drunk, and it was my perfect opportunity to talk to Romeo without anyone noticing. Even still, Desdemona looked worried for a moment when I started whispering to Romeo. She's brighter than she looks, Desdemona, but still too cowardly to do anything to stop me.

Iago (to Romeo): I need to tell you something.

Romeo: I don' wanna hear y'r lies, Iago. Nuttin yeh say ca' make me ally with you again.

Iago: No, no. It has nothing to do with the game. It's just something that… well… I feel it's my duty as a man, as your _friend_ , to bring this to your attention.

Romeo: Well, what is it, then?

Iago: It's about Cassio… I don't like the way he's been talking about Juliet recently, when you aren't around. He's full of lust, even flat-out flirting with her sometimes.

Romeo spat out his beer in surprise.

Romeo: What!?

Desdemona, Juliet, and Mercutio gave him a weird look.

Romeo: That beer was… rotten. Sorry…

He said it guiltily, but it seemed to satisfy the others, as they returned to their eating, drinking, and chatting.

Romeo (to Iago): Why hasn't anyone else told me this!?

The prospect of Cassio stealing Juliet away from him seemed to have sobered him up considerably; he was no longer slurring his words.

Iago: Can't say I know for sure. I'd bet they don't want to drive a wedge between you and him… they need the alliance to be strong, you know?

Romeo narrowed his eyes.

Romeo: And how do I know that's not what you're trying to do! Drive a wedge between us to break apart our alliance and buy you another three days?

Iago: I thought you might mistrust me… I can prove it to you though.

Romeo: How?

Iago: I'll start a conversation with Cassio when you aren't around. Or so he will think. Really, you'll be hiding somewhere nearby, listening. I'm sure before long he'll start talking about Juliet. He always does. It really is horrendous to hear it, knowing he's supposed to be your friend… anyways, you will hear the whole conversation, then you will know I'm telling the truth.

Romeo: …Okay. Let's do that…

He was quiet for a while, and seemed to have lost his appetite. Then he began murmuring quietly to himself.

Romeo: I can't believe… that jerk… if he's really doing that… I'll kill him. What a complete liar. That inconsiderate, dehumanizing monster... to think I even started to like him.

He muttered similarly for the rest of the reward.

Iago smiled.

When they returned to camp, the large alliance of eight was immediately gathered by Macduff to discuss their plans.

Macduff: Are we all in agreement for a simple split vote? Half for Iago, half for Hamlet?

Mercutio: Sounds good to me. I doubt they have any idols left, but better safe than sorry.

Everyone else nodded.

Bassanio: Let's make this easy. Boys vote for Hamlet, girls for Iago. Then we just have to make sure one of us wins immunity.

Everyone agreed to this plan.

Portia (IC): The boy/girl vote division wasn't just an arbitrary choice. I still don't have complete faith in Romeo and Juliet. Not that I think they're lying to me, but they're naïve enough for Iago to sway them if given the chance. By splitting the votes the way I have, even if they both flip there will only be a tie. That is, unless Iago has an idol. But if he did I'm fairly sure he would've used it last night. Which makes me wonder… who DOES have the other premerge idol? Is it even still in the game? Or is someone in my alliance hiding it from me? I don't really trust Desdemona either… she's been a close friend to me, but… she was caught playing both sides, or at least trying to keep her relationship with Iago's alliance strong even while she was voting with us. She's certainly capable of deception, so maybe she's hiding the fact that she has an idol from me. I remember when the entire merged tribe was looking for the new idol, she stayed behind. Maybe that was because she already had an idol. I don't know anything for sure, but there's enough suspicious stuff going on with her to make me want her to be one of the first people I'll vote out in my own alliance.

Romeo (IC): I said I was on board with the plan to split votes, but if what Iago said about Cassio is true, then I'll be voting that no-good, rotten, phony *BEEP* out, no doubt about it. Nobody is going to disrespect me or Juliet in this game and get away with it. That would be just a nasty thing for Cassio to do. What a pathetic excuse for a human being… If it's true.

Later that night, Iago found a second when Macduff wasn't looking and quickly told Romeo the plan.

Iago: When I get the chance to have the conversation with Cassio, I'll give you a wink. Then you leave for a minute but circle back around and find a hiding spot where you can eavesdrop. Sound good?

Romeo: Yep. Perfect.

Iago (IC): The plan is all set but I still need to find more time away from Macduff to put it into action. And at the moment I honestly don't know how I'll be able to do that. Macduff is constantly breathing down my neck and I won't have another reward challenge to separate myself from him before the next tribal council.

Day 26

The storm came without warning. The roaring wind woke up the Quill tribe, and then the rain began to hammer down upon their camp. They didn't even have time to cover up their fire before it was extinguished by the rain. The storm bigger and louder than any other that had hit them during the game. Indeed, it was a tempest the likes of which none of them had ever experienced before.

After an hour, it was showing no signs of stopping.

Macduff (IC): My instinct was to get the day's work done, but there really was no question; none of us would be leaving the shelter. Even in the shelter we weren't faring well. The rain was coming down so hard that it was getting through the roof, drenching everything and everyone.

Juliet (IC): This storm was even worse than the string of storms we had earlier in the game. People like Hamlet and Desdemona who had a hard time adjusting to the elements out here looked like they were ready to quit yet again. Even I almost wanted to bow out of the competition, but luckily I had Romeo there to keep me warm.

Mercutio (IC): With everyone stuck in the shelter, there was no chance of getting any strategizing done. I thought the game was tough, but this day off from the game was even worse. It's not fun being so wet.

The hours drew on, and the storm didn't let up.

Bassanio (IC): I was scared that our shelter wouldn't even be able to withstand the winds. We saw pieces of the roof just flying away into the ocean. If the rest of our roof gets torn up, our safety could be in jeopardy.

Bassanio and Portia were squeezed up close, as were Romeo and Juliet, but it wasn't necessarily because of their relationships. Everyone was sharing their warmth. The inside of the shelter was just a chain of bodies squeezed up against one another. Mercutio was on one end, then Desdemona, Macduff, Portia, Bassanio, Hamlet, Cassio, Juliet, and Romeo on the other end. Iago was the only one on his own.

Bassanio (IC): Even with the shelter intact, I don't know how Iago was surviving the cold and wet all by himself. He didn't even look that uncomfortable! If ever there were proof that this man is some creature from the cold depths of hell, this was it.

For the first few hours, people chatted and whispered to occupy themselves, but as the afternoon wore on they were too miserable to even do much of that. They had some fruit to eat but it wasn't much, and they were all even more hungry than usual. The thirst wasn't as bad, though, since they drank the rainwater as it ran off the leaves in the roof of their shelter when they needed to.

Eventually some people had to leave the shelter for "bathroom breaks," but these were very brief, so even then people wouldn't have the time for a private strategy session.

Romeo (IC): Even though I got to spend the whole day snuggled up with Juliet, it was not a great experience. And that's not only because of the torrential downpour. I was constantly aware of Cassio on the other side of Juliet, with his arms around her, holding her close even as I was. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I swear I could see his hand caressing her affectionately on multiple occasions. Iago hasn't shown me Cassio talk about her yet, but it seems so obvious now that he's into her. I was so filled with hate that I had to be careful not to crush Juliet in rage.

Hamlet(IC): I could see the betrayal, the frustration, the _loathing_ in Romeo's eyes whenever he glanced at Cassio. It looks like Iago's plan is working, and I'm finally hopeful that I'll be sticking around for an extra three days at least. And the funny part is, Cassio has never actually said a word about Juliet! Iago just made the whole thing up to turn Romeo and Cassio against each other! It was just an amazing coincidence that Cassio happened to be lying next to Juliet when the storm came. It was a real struggle not to burst out laughing every time I saw Romeo leering in Cassio's direction. That might have been the only thing that kept me going in the midst of the most miserable part of the experience thus far.

The rain continued all through the night, and eventually the castaways managed to get into a state of drifting in and out of sleep until dawn.

Day 27

The sun rose, but no one could have known it, for it was completely hidden behind the cluster of clouds that still hung above the island, depositing their wet wrath on anyone who dared enter their territory.

The camp, by now, was not really a camp at all, but a shelter and some boxes of supplies sitting in a marsh that was quickly becoming a small pond.

Iago (IC): I thought I'd have tons of time to execute my plan with Romeo, but with the storm confining everyone to the shelter, time is running out. I'll have to scramble today after the rain stops, and I still don't know how I'll get away from Macduff to talk to Romeo and Cassio alone! And if the rain doesn't stop… I have no idea what I can do. It's extremely frustrating that my game could be beaten not by any player, but by the dang rain!

Luckily for Iago, the rain stopped a couple of hours later. The tribe finally left the shelter and surveyed the damage in their camp. Half of it was filled with water. The bags of rice were sitting in puddles. Bassanio opened the bag, trepidation written all over his face, and slowly peeked inside.

Bassanio: Oh no. Ugh. The rice is ruined.

Mercutio: What!?

Bassanio examined the contents of the rice bag more closely.

Bassanio: Well, not all of it. But the water got into parts of it and ruined it. I'd say about half.

Cassio: Half our rice! What the hell, man!? We can't live on that!

Bassanio: Hey, don't kill the messenger. It's not my fault. Or any of our faults. We'll just have to deal with it, fish a little more than usual.

Macduff: Good idea. I'll head out now.

Mercutio: I'll relight the fire.

Hamlet: I'll go check treemail. Come with me, Iago?

Iago: Sure.

Hamlet and Iago left the rest of the tribe behind as they headed towards the treemail.

Hamlet: Did you think up any ideas yesterday?

Iago groaned.

Iago: Nope…

Hamlet: Well, it's your lucky day. Because I did.

Iago: Really? Please let this be good!

Hamlet: It is. Here's what we'll do: After the immunity challenge, when we are all gathered around the campfire, I will ask Romeo to come talk to me in private. When I do, you give Romeo the wink. I'll take him off somewhere and explain the plan to him quickly. Macduff will come to split Romeo and I up. While all this is happening, you start up your conversation with Cassio. Romeo will sneak back to within earshot of camp, where you and Cassio will be talking.

Iago: Hamlet, that's brilliant!

Hamlet smiled with pride.

Hamlet: There's something else. Even with Romeo and Juliet on our side, we won't have the numbers unless the other alliance splits their votes, so-

Iago: We need to throw the challenge. Yeah, I thought of that too. If one of us wins, then they won't have a second person to split the votes between without turning on one of their own, which they might not want to do.

Hamlet: Exactly.

They arrived at treemail, and brought back the message about the immunity challenge to the tribe.

Mercutio was still struggling with the fire.

Mercutio: All this wood is too damn wet! Nothing will light.

He threw down the flint in frustration and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Bassanio: Welcome back, guys. I finished sorting the rice… as expected, about half of it is bad.

Iago: That's fine, I'm sure we'll be okay.

As if to prove Iago's point, Macduff came back with a fish. The tribe read the treemail and headed for the challenge.

They met Shakespeare at the challenge beach, and he took back the immunity necklace from Romeo. Shakespeare explained that they had to dig up 3 bags of puzzle pieces, solve the puzzle, which would show 3 numbers, and use those numbers to open a combination lock, raising a flag. First person to raise the flag would win immunity.

Bassanio dug up his bags first, but the women caught up to him at the puzzle, and Juliet ended up opening her lock and raising her flag first.

Shakespeare put the necklace around an overjoyed Juliet's neck, and congratulated her. The rest of the tribe applauded at her unexpected victory too.

Back at camp, Juliet couldn't stop talking excitedly about the challenge. Everyone was gathered around the campfire, which Mercutio and Bassanio were once again trying, and failing, to light.

Iago (IC): I knew I was running out of time… I had to execute my plan immediately. I waited for Macduff to leave to do some campwork, then I gave Romeo the wink.

Iago caught Romeo's eye and winked. Romeo nodded, and Hamlet, seeing all this, turned to Romeo, who he had sat next to, and whispered.

Hamlet: I need to talk to you privately. Follow me in a minute.

Romeo: Okay.

Hamlet got up and walked into the woods. A minute later, Romeo followed him. Macduff was too absorbed in his work to notice.

Romeo strode through the woods until he found Hamlet.

Hamlet: Hey.

Romeo: What's up?

Hamlet: Cassio would never start talking about Juliet with you around, so—

Romeo: Of course he wouldn't, the two-faced, cocky *BEEP* liar!

Hamlet: Uhh, yeah. Anyways, Iago is going to start the conversation with Cassio. In a few minutes, you sneak back to within earshot of camp so you can hear what Cassio says about her.

Romeo: Gotcha.

Back at camp, Macduff turned back to the fire, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the vacant spots on the log, where Romeo and Hamlet had sat.

Macduff: Where're Romeo and Hamlet?

Mercutio: They both went off into the woods.

Macduff: What!? Why didn't you stop them!?

Mercutio: Hey! Don't yell at me, that's not my job! Romeo can go off with Hamlet if he wants, man! You need to just chill out and trust sometimes.

Macduff: I trust all of us, but I know how powerful Iago and Hamlet can be.

Iago smirked and rolled his eyes.

Macduff: Which way did they go?

Mercutio pointed and Macduff took off.

Iago: So, Cassio.

Cassio: Uh-huh?

Iago: You planning on ever settling down?

Cassio: Huh?

Cassio (IC): The smaller portions of rice are really putting me out of the talking mood.

Iago: With a lady. One lady.

Cassio (IC): Unless the subject is women.

Cassio: Oh! Of course, dude! Hangin' out with a bunch of ladies is fun and all, but everyone needs to find the one eventually.

Iago: Any ideas of who it might be?

Cassio: Ehhh… not yet.

Iago: Heh. Who knows? It might even be someone from here.

Meanwhile, Macduff had caught up with Hamlet and Romeo.

Macduff: Hey! Stop! Let Romeo go.

Hamlet looked extremely frustrated.

Hamlet: Oh, _come on_! You can at least give me two minutes with the guy, it's not as if he's listening to anything I say anyways. Grargh!

He stomped off in apparent fury.

Hamlet (IC): I'm not a bad actor, if I do say so myself.

Macduff: Poor guy. He knows there's nothing left he and Iago can do…

Romeo: Yeah. He's just panicking.

Macduff: Wanna head back?

Romeo: Actually, I need to use the washroom… or the bush, in this case, I guess.

Macduff laughed.

Macduff: Okay. See you, then.

Macduff headed back to camp.

Romeo waited.

Romeo (IC): I didn't want to go back with Macduff and Hamlet because that would attract Cassio's attention.

Back at camp, Iago was continuing to coax Cassio into talking about women.

Iago: You don't say? Portia?

Cassio: Yeah, she's… well, she's hot.

Iago: Ha. She sure is. So would you be with her?

Cassio: Well, for sure, if Bassanio wasn't in the picture.

Iago: And if Bassanio didn't care? What then?

Romeo had decided he'd waited long enough, and began walking back to camp, when he got closer, he quietly tiptoed behind the shelter and listened.

Cassio: Ohhh man, I'd take her right from him, wrap my arms around her, and kiss her right there. I'd hold her and give her the best time of her life, right on the spot, show her what she was missing with that boring, plain lookin' lad. I'd show her what it's like to be with a real man.

Iago could barely contain his laughter.

Iago: Oh yeah, I'm sure she'd like that. Well, I gotta go. See you.

Romeo (IC): It was true. It was all true. I _hate_ Cassio. I _loathe_ him. I'm sending his conniving butt out of this game tonight. I'm stabbing him in the back. Figuratively, of course. But oh do I wish it was literally.

Cassio looked thoroughly confused. Iago got up, walked behind the shelter, where he had heard some rustles during his conversation, and found Romeo. He whispered to him,

Iago: Convinced?

Romeo nodded. His eyes were full of rage.

Iago: Get Juliet and meet me by the well.

Iago found Hamlet before heading off to the well.

Iago: It worked. Distract Macduff. I'll sort out the voting plan with Romeo and Juliet.

Hamlet was beaming. He turned to find someone to pretend to talk strategy with, and Iago set off towards the well.

Iago (IC): I can't believe it. I can't freaking believe it! Romeo actually bought it! My plan and Hamlet's plan both worked perfectly. I mean, I was pretty confident before, but at this point… we're unstoppable! They can try and try, but they cannot outwit me. They cannot outplay me. And they will not outlast me.

Minutes later, Romeo and Juliet and Iago were at the well.

Iago: So you're game? Vote out Cassio tonight?

Romeo: Yep.

Juliet: I still don't really understand why…

Romeo: Just trust me, Juliet. You know I'd never do anything to put us in harm's way. I'll explain it all to you later.

Juliet: Okay…

Iago: So your alliance is splitting the vote, right?

Romeo: Yep. The guys are voting for Hamlet, and the girls for Iago.

Iago did some mental math.

Iago: Damn!

Romeo: What?

Juliet: We can't do it… we don't have enough votes.

Iago: We can do it, we just have to sway someone else. Even with you two, it would be 4 votes for Cassio, 4 for Hamlet, and 2 for me. That's a tie, and they'd all vote me out on the revote.

Romeo: Oh, man… I don't think anyone else would go for it.

Iago: Hmmm. I think there is someone… leave it to me. I'll get back to you in an hour or so, and hopefully I'll have our 5th vote by then.

Iago (IC): I have an idol, but we've come so close to pulling off the perfect move, I have to believe I can get through this without the idol. I'll see if I can get any more leverage out of my agreement with Portia. If not, then I'll have no choice but to play the idol.

Iago sat next to Portia in the shelter later that day, while Bassanio was off working, and whispered to her.

Iago: I need your help.

Portia laughed.

Iago: Consider it. I've got almost enough votes already. I just need one more.

Portia: What? Who do you have? And who are you voting for?

Iago: I've flipped Romeo and Juliet back to our side. We're voting out Cassio.

Portia: Cassio? Him of all people?

Iago: Yeah. I don't know. It's what they wanted. Personal grudge, I guess. Or maybe they're worried about him in the challenges. I mean, Hamlet and I are no challenge beasts.

Portia: Well, thanks for the info. But no. I'm not flipping.

Iago: Why not? If Hamlet goes tonight, then I'll be gone next, and then they'll turn to you and Bassanio as the next targets. You need to keep me in this game a little longer.

Portia: I wouldn't be so sure that they'd all turn against Bassanio and I.

Iago: Even if they don't straight away, they will outnumber you two eventually. They can take you all the way until the final 5 before they strike, and that's your best case scenario. It's more likely that they'll turn on you even before then.

Portia: I have options.

She sighed.

Portia: Look, you have a point… but I don't know that I have enough reason. When we made this deal, it was under the impression that there would be times that I would need help from you too, but it seems like it's always me who has to pull out all the stops to help you.

Iago: There's a lot of game left to play. My repayment will come later. If you stay true to your end of the bargain.

Portia: I'll think about it.

Iago: I'm going to need a definitive answer.

Portia: I just need a little bit of time. I'll get back to you soon.

Iago: Fine.

Portia (IC): I have plenty of alliances I could play with after Hamlet and Iago are out… but no matter which one I choose, there will be some challenges getting all the way to the end. Blindsiding Cassio now might help in that regard, but I don't know if it's worth it if I can't win back the trust of the rest of the alliance.

A couple of hours later, the tribe gathered their torches and headed to Tribal Council.

Shakespeare: We'll bring in the jury: Lady Capulet, and Macbeth, voted out at the last tribal council.

After they were seated, Shakespeare began his questioning.

Shakespeare: Bassanio, how has camp life been the past few days, with the big storm.

Bassanio: The storm was pretty bad. It dampened all of our spirits but we stayed strong. Everything is fine, really, now that it's over.

Mercutio: Oh, enough of that!

He smiled.

Mercutio: Everything is _not_ fine, Shakespeare. The storm was miserable. And now it's almost worse, 'cause half our food is gone, and our camp is flooded, and we can't even start a freaking fire. None of us have eaten anything substantial in days.

Cassio: It's really bad. It's really, really bad.

Desdemona: I think my stomach hasn't stopped rumbling for the past hour.

Shakespeare: What about you Hamlet? You and Iago have been fighting for your lives for a while now. How did the storm affect that?

Hamlet: The storm was twice as bad for Iago and I because it meant we couldn't strategize without the entire tribe hearing. We lost a lot of time to scramble, and now, to be honest, we're kind of screwed.

Shakespeare: So you think it will be you or Iago tonight?

Hamlet: If it's not one of us, I mean, then we are some sort of miracle-working angels or something. The other alliance is really tight, and I've been trying to talk to them individually all day, but Macduff is on me constantly, making sure I'm not alone with anyone besides Iago.

Shakespeare: Iago, that's got to be frustrating, that even when it's _not_ storming you can't really strategize with the others.

Iago: It's beyond frustrating. But I've got to give Macduff credit. I thought I would win this game for sure, but with this one tactic, by not letting me strategize, Macduff may have just beaten me. I've just got to hope that they vote out Hamlet tonight, really. But who knows? There's a tiny part of me that still thinks something else entirely could happen. You never know with this game.

Shakespeare: Desdemona, we know there are still idols left in the game. Is that a concern for tonight?

Desdemona: No, not really. Unless they have two idols, that is. But there's nothing we can do if that's the case. And I don't think they do have two. I don't think they even have one, but we've planned for one, just in case.

Shakespeare: So Macduff, if them having an idol isn't a concern, how do you choose between the two of them?

Macduff: Well, if they don't play an idol, we'll be voting out the person we think is most likely to have an idol. That way we can take the idol out of the game, hopefully.

Shakespeare: Juliet, you have the immunity necklace. You can give it to someone else if you'd like.

Juliet: I'd like to repay the favour Romeo did me at the last tribal council, and give him the necklace.

Juliet took the necklace off her own neck and gave it to Romeo.

Romeo: Thanks!

Shakespeare: Okay, with that, it's time to vote.

Voting Confessionals

Macduff: Hamlet, you tried to take advantage of me, so I'm coming back even harder, and taking advantage of your vulnerability. Good game, good luck, good bye.

Desdemona: Iago, you aren't the target tonight, but writing down your name makes me feel so powerful nonetheless. You're a great player, but the curtain is closing on you. And I'm thrilled to be one of the ones pulling them shut.

Romeo: Cassio, you are a filthy, lying piece of crap. I thought you were a friend, but the things you said behind my back are unforgiveable. The only time I ever want to see you again is if you're lying on the side of the road, dying of thirst, and I will not give you water.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

He left, and came back shortly after.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Everyone looked towards Iago and Hamlet, but neither of them moved.

Shakespeare: I'll read the votes. First vote, Iago

Second vote, Hamlet.

Third vote, Hamlet.

Fourth vote, Hamlet.

Fifth vote, Cassio.

Sixth vote, Cassio. That's 1 vote Iago, 2 votes Cassio, 3 votes Hamlet, and 4 votes left.

Next vote, Hamlet

Cassio

*Cassio and most of his alliance looked shocked*

Cassio

Tenth person voted out, and the third member of our jury… Cassio. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Cassio looked flabbergasted.

Mercutio: What the…?

Desdemona: Who flipped?

Macduff looked horrified, and glared at Iago and Hamlet.

Portia shook her head in feigned disbelief.

Romeo smiled and held Juliet's hand. Iago and Hamlet couldn't stop smiling either. Hamlet's was wide, while Iago's was barely more than a smirk.

Cassio brought his torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

He snuffed Cassio's torch, and Cassio left the Tribal Council.

Shakespeare turned back to the tribe.

Shakespeare: Apparently, you've got a couple of miracle-working angels on your tribe. Sorting this vote out should be interesting. Head back to camp.

The votes

Iago- Desdemona

Hamlet- Bassanio, Cassio, Macduff, Mercutio

Cassio- Hamlet, Iago, Juliet, Portia, Romeo

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Desdemona finds her game in shambles when she is wrongfully accused of betraying her alliance. And with their backs still against the wall, Iago and Hamlet attempt to execute their craziest plan yet.**


	10. Episode 10 - The Most Ridiculous Thing

Night 27

Back at camp, Desdemona voiced her question again.

Desdemona: Who flipped!?

Mercutio: Clearly, Romeo and Juliet were thrilled to see Cassio go. Freaking traitors! And worse, dumb traitors. Voting Cassio out makes no sense.

Romeo: We aren't traitors… We are still with you guys. Cassio crossed a line with us, and he needed to be dealt with. We did what we had to.

Mercutio: What are you talking about?

Romeo: He disrespected me. He disrespected Juliet. I'm sure you heard it. I don't even want to talk about it. Let's just forget about him.

Mercutio: What? Did he say something about Juliet?

Romeo just nodded.

Mercutio: Ugh. I can see why you're mad, but come on, Romeo! You can't just throw away our games for a personal vendetta! You need to grow up!

Romeo: What Cassio did was out of line! It was vile, despicable, unforgiveable. I had every right to do what I did! And I didn't throw away our games. It's still 7 against 2. We're fine.

Mercutio (IC): I never heard Cassio say anything disrespectful about Juliet. But the guy was an idiot. He probably did say something, and it got back to Romeo somehow. I always knew choosing a complete bozo for my closest alliance might come back to bite me. But Romeo has a point, it's not the end of the world. We still have plenty of numbers.

Portia (IC): I don't know if Cassio really did say anything about Juliet, but I suspect that Iago has something to do with this whole thing. At the very least, he was the one who told Romeo if Cassio said anything. Perhaps he made the entire thing up. It doesn't matter to me, though. I chose to vote Cassio out because I came up with a plan that will end up benefitting my game.

Portia: Let's not forget, it wasn't just Romeo and Juliet who flipped. Someone else did too.

Desdemona: Yeah. Who was it? Because whoever it is wasn't the one Cassio was disrespecting, so they had no reason to flip. They just flat out betrayed us.

Portia: Actually, I think I know who it is.

Everyone looked towards her.

Portia: Remember how we were supposed to vote? Boys for Hamlet, girls for Iago. Since Romeo and Juliet flipped, there should have been 4 votes for Hamlet, and 2 for Iago.

Mercutio: But there was only one for Iago.

Portia: Right. Which means the third flipper must have been a girl. And since I know it wasn't me…

Everyone turned to Desdemona.

Desdemona: No! No it wasn't me either! It… it was a girl… Portia, you're lying! It must have been you!

Portia: I'm telling you, it wasn't. Why would I vote out Cassio? I've been loyal to this alliance since Day 1 of this game! And, no offense, but you _were_ in an alliance with Iago at one point. You've always been a little closer to him than the rest of us.

Desdemona: I… I don't know why you'd do it Portia, but why would I do it!?

Portia: To sow seeds of chaos in the alliance? You were one of the last ones to join us, maybe you suspected you were at the bottom.

Desdemona: No! No I didn't think that! Not at all! If… if it wasn't you, maybe one of the boys did it… somehow?

Portia: The only way it could have been a boy was if you voted Hamlet.

Desdemona: Yeah. Yeah I voted Hamlet! It was a boy!

At this, everyone started shouting.

Desdemona (IC): I was panicked, I knew it wasn't me but no one was listening. I saw the opportunity to shift the blame to someone else, and I took it. I said I voted for Hamlet, which wasn't even true. I wasn't thinking.

Mercutio: Why the hell would you change your vote!?

Macduff: It can't have been a boy!

Bassanio: Desdemona. Don't be ridiculous. It obviously wasn't Cassio. Macduff is perhaps the most loyal of us all. Mercutio seems angry enough that I believe he couldn't have done it. And I know I'm innocent.

Portia: I can vouch for him. He would've told me if he'd switched his vote.

Bassanio: And isn't it a little convenient that you happened to vote for Hamlet when a guy happened to switch his vote?

Desdemona: It had to be Portia, then!

Portia: You just said you voted for Hamlet. If that's true, it can't have been me.

Bassanio: And I can vouch for Portia, too. If one of us was planning on switching, we would have done it together.

Desdemona: I-I… no, I'm sorry. I didn't vote for Hamlet. I don't know why I said that. I voted for Iago.

Mercutio: Oh my God, Desdemona! I can't believe you.

Desdemona: I did! I voted for Iago!

Iago: Give it up, Desdemona. You're caught.

Desdemona: Huh? But…. But I didn't do it. I swear I didn't!

She was starting to cry now.

Desdemona: What is going on!? Why… I… I don't…

Mercutio: Whatever, Desdemona.

Portia: Look, Des, I don't know why you did it. You were tricked by Iago and Hamlet, probably. It's happened to a lot of us. We can give you a second chance. Don't worry.

Desdemona: Thanks… but… it wasn't me…

She continued to sob.

Mercutio shook his head, and went to the shelter, lying down for sleep. Soon enough everyone else followed him in there.

Portia (IC): I made a deal with Iago last night. I'd vote for Cassio, on the condition that he would go along with my story that it was Desdemona, and not tell a soul the truth, not even Hamlet. And if he broke the deal, I'd never help him again. I haven't even told Bassanio the truth. If he knew I'd gone behind his back, even he might turn against me. I never did trust Desdemona, and now I've given the rest of the alliance a reason not to either. Her reputation is ruined. And, by taking out Cassio, the idea of the couples' alliance with Romeo and Juliet and Bassanio is much safer. After we take out Iago and Hamlet, the others won't have the numbers to overpower the couples.

Day 28

Macduff had finally gotten the fire going when the rest of the tribe woke up that morning. The fish he'd caught the day before were cooking over the flames. The tribe enjoyed their first meal in days. Afterwards, Iago pulled Hamlet aside.

Iago: I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday what's really going on.

Hamlet: What? What do you mean?

Iago: It wasn't Desdemona who voted with us…

Hamlet: WHAT!? No wonder she was so adamant… who was it, then? Portia?

Iago: Yes. I convinced her to do it, but she said she'd only do it if I told everyone it was Desdemona. I'm not supposed to be telling you this…

Hamlet: Don't worry, my lips are sealed. But why would Portia do that?

Iago: I don't know. She wanted to destroy Desdemona's game, I guess. I'm not questioning it.

Hamlet: So… what do we do next?

Iago: Maybe Desdemona will be upset that she got blamed. Maybe she'll flip to us. If she can convince a couple others that Portia lied, we might be able to flip the game on Portia and Bassanio.

Hamlet: And if not?

Iago: If there's one thing we've learned, it's that Romeo and Juliet are a weak point in their alliance. Try to think of ways we can use the two of them again. They play the game with their hearts, not their heads. All we have to do is toy with their emotions in the right ways, and we can make them do anything.

Hamlet: Right. I'll think about what we can do.

Hamlet (IC): Iago and I scraped through another tribal council, but we still don't have a solid plan moving forward. If we can't think of something by tomorrow, I'm really going to have to start campaigning against Iago.

Meanwhile, Desdemona was talking quietly with Macduff by the fire.

Desdemona: Macduff… it wasn't me. I know it looks bad, but it wasn't me! Please believe me… you're my closest alliance. If you don't trust me, I don't know what I'll do.

Macduff: I want to believe you. I really do.

Desdemona: Then believe me! It must have been Portia!

Macduff: But Portia wouldn't do it! The thing is… I don't think you would either. It just makes no sense.

Desdemona: Wait… so you believe I didn't do it?

Macduff: I don't know what I believe. But I'm not convinced it's you.

Desdemona: Oh, thank you! Thank you!

Mercutio came out of the shelter just then.

Desdemona: Hey, Mercutio.

Mercutio didn't reply. He wouldn't even look at her.

Desdemona: Mercutio, I didn't vote him out, you have to—

Mercutio: I don't have to do anything! I don't want to hear it, Desdemona. If you're going to make a move like that, at least own up to it like Romeo and Juliet. What you're doing is pathetic.

Desdemona: I'm not owning up to it because I didn't—

Mercutio: No. Stop. I don't want to talk to you.

Desdemona looked crestfallen.

Desdemona (IC): I have no idea what's happening. I don't know who voted for Cassio, I only know it wasn't me. My best guess would be Portia, but I don't know why she'd do this to me. Yesterday I thought I had the best position in the game. I was friends with Portia and Bassanio, friends with Juliet and Romeo. I had a strong alliance with Mercutio and Cassio, and an even closer one with Macduff. And now, Cassio's gone, Mercutio hates me, all of my friends think I betrayed them, and even Macduff doesn't fully trust me anymore. Even Iago is saying I voted with him! It just makes zero sense. Someone has completely broke my game, and I haven't got the faintest idea how to fix it.

Portia and Bassanio were still in the shelter, whispering to each other.

Portia: I was thinking… we aren't even trying to hide it anymore.

Bassanio: I know. Isn't it great?

Portia: No. I mean, yes, it's great for our lives. But it's not great for our games. In fact, it's bad.

Bassanio: Oh. Yeah, I guess that's true.

Portia: Bassanio… I know this is going to be hard, but I think we need to spend less time together.

Bassanio shook his head.

Bassanio: But… really?

Portia: Yeah. I'm not saying we'll be any less a couple, but people won't notice it as much. We'll act as if we've had a falling out or just sort of lost interest in each other. We can still hang out, just not as much. Not nearly as much.

Bassanio: I understand, it's just… I would have thought our relationship was more important than this game.

Portia: It is! That's why we need to distance ourselves from each other. If we don't, one of us could get voted out. And then we'll have lost the game _and_ each other.

Bassanio: …You're right. This won't be fun, but… I agree.

He gave her a quick kiss, got up, and left the shelter to sit by the campfire with the others.

Portia (IC): I love Bassanio, but… I can't let him get in the way of the game. Winning this game is most important to me right now. I know I'll have Bassanio waiting for me when it's over, so I have to make the game the priority. I'm sure he understands.

From the campfire, Iago and Hamlet could be seen returning from their conversation. Before they arrived, Macduff spoke up.

Macduff: Okay, guys, listen up. Somehow, Iago and Hamlet found the time to make a plan with Romeo and Juliet, and… Desdemona. Probably.

Mercutio: Not probably. Definitely.

Macduff: The point is, we need to redouble our efforts making sure Iago and Hamlet can't talk to anyone. I currently can't spend all of my time watching out for it, because I've got so much camp work to do. And now that we'll need twice as much fish to keep us from starving, it's even worse. Mercutio, Bassanio, Romeo, if you can all take up the fishing and more camp work, I can be more dedicated to ensuring no one else strays from the alliance.

Mercutio: That's fine by me.

Bassanio and Romeo agreed too.

Macduff: Perfect.

Mercutio and Bassanio decided to get started right away, and left to go fishing.

Desdemona: Romeo, Juliet, can I talk to you two for a minute?

Juliet: Sure.

The three of them also left.

Iago and Hamlet had returned, and Iago found Portia alone in the shelter. He approached her, and whispered.

Iago: I told Hamlet.

Her eyes widened.

Macduff: Hey! What are you whispering about in there?

Iago: Nothing!

Portia: It's okay Macduff. Iago couldn't sway me if he tried.

Macduff: Good. But still, there's no reason to talk to him.

Portia: Don't worry, he's only talking about Hamlet. I'll be back in a minute.

Macduff: …Okay.

Portia left the shelter and went into the woods. Iago followed.

Portia: The deal was that you tell no one. You broke it. Don't expect my help again.

Iago: I know, I know. But if I was the only one who knew, who's to say you wouldn't vote me out immediately to bury the secret forever?

Portia: Me. I say that. I wouldn't have done it.

Iago: Look, Hamlet won't tell anyone. I just wanted to ensure that when the time comes, you will have no reason to vote me out before him.

Portia: How can you be so sure he won't?

Iago: He's completely in my pocket. He does what I ask him to. And he has no reason to spread the rumour, all that would do is turn you even more against us.

Portia: He could use it to turn others against me.

Iago: After we've already gone along with the lie for this long? Who would believe him over you?

Portia: I don't know. Let me make this crystal clear, Iago. If the secret gets out to anyone else, I will make a point of getting you out immediately. I don't care how much you're taking the target off my back. You will be gone. Understand?

Iago: It won't spread.

Portia: Good.

Meanwhile, Desdemona was talking to Romeo and Juliet.

Desdemona (IC): I want to get to the bottom of what happened last night, and I thought Romeo and Juliet would know the truth.

Desdemona: Who voted for Cassio? What is going on?

Juliet: …You did.

Desdemona: No, I didn't!

Romeo: You don't need to lie to us, Desdemona. I mean, we voted for him too. We're the ones who wanted him out. We appreciate what you did.

Desdemona: But… it wasn't me!

Juliet laughed.

Juliet: I can respect how dedicated you are to keeping up the act, but, to be honest, no one is believing it. No one. There's no point in putting so much effort into it.

Desdemona: It's not an act, Juliet! You really think it was me!?

Juliet: Yeah…?

Desdemona: This makes no sense! I voted for Iago!

Romeo: Then who voted for Cassio?

Desdemona: I don't know! Portia, I guess.

Juliet: Portia hates Iago. No way would she vote with him. Desdemona, I have no problem with you trying to convince the others it wasn't you, but we're your friends. Please don't lie to us.

Romeo: Come on, Juliet. Let's head back.

Desdemona watched them in disbelief as they left.

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Desdemona was talking to Macduff, in private.

Desdemona: I've been thinking about it all day. I think I've figured it out. Where's Mercutio? He needs to hear this too.

Macduff: I told him you wanted to talk to us… he wasn't interested. He really believes it was you, and he's angrier than I've ever seen him.

Desdemona: Ugh. Fine, I'll just tell you. You can tell Mercutio after.

Macduff: Okay.

Desdemona: So I thought of a reason why Portia might have done it.

Macduff: And? What is it?

Desdemona: Remember how we were worried that her and Bassanio would join up with Romeo and Juliet at the final eight? So Me, you, Mercutio, and Cassio were going to make sure we voted for Romeo or Juliet?

Macduff: Yeah…

Desdemona: Well, if Portia gets rid of Cassio, then she doesn't have to worry about the four of us overpowering her anymore!

Macduff: Oh my… would she really do that?

Desdemona: It's the only thing that makes sense.

Macduff: I just don't think she has it in her to betray us like that… and why would she blame you?

Desdemona: I don't know… maybe she was threatened by how close I am to you guys. Maybe she thought that if she broke up my alliances, then everyone would be more reliant on her, and then she'd have more options in the game.

Macduff: It makes sense… it's logical… except that I really can't see Portia doing it. I trust her.

Desdemona: So you're saying you trust her more than me?

Macduff: No. No I trust you just as much, if not more. That's why I'm so confused.

Desdemona: …Just see what Mercutio thinks about it, at least?

Macduff: Of course.

And he did. As soon as he got back to camp, he pulled Mercutio aside and explained Desdemona's theory to him.

Mercutio: Hmmmm… that actually makes a little sense.

He sighed.

Mercutio: We'll have to all three get together and discuss it. But let's wait 'til tomorrow. Fishing all day has exhausted me.

Macduff: Heh. Welcome to my world.

They smiled at each other, then Mercutio retreated to the shelter.

Elsewhere, Iago and Hamlet were talking once again.

Iago: Looks like nobody is really listening to Desdemona… I don't think she'd be able to bring anyone else to us, even if we managed to flip her.

Hamlet: I know. It's unfortunate…

Iago: I've been trying to talk to her all day.

Hamlet: Me too. Macduff is worse than ever.

Iago: And his _smile_. Every time he catches me, he's filled with glee. I hate him. I can't believe, of all people, Macduff is the one who's ruining my game the most.

Hamlet: Mhmm. He's smarter than he looks.

Iago: Not smart enough though. We'll beat him in the end. We'll wipe that dang smile clean off his face.

That night, for the first time in weeks, Bassanio and Portia did not sleep next to each other.

Day 29

Early in the morning, Macduff, Mercutio, and Desdemona were talking strategy.

Desdemona: Thanks, Mercutio, for finally giving me a chance.

Mercutio: Yeah, well, I'm still not convinced. In fact, I still think it was you. But there is some doubt now.

Desdemona: Well… that's better than nothing.

Mercutio: So let's say you're right, and it was Portia, and she's lying to all of us. What do you propose we do about it?

Desdemona: I hate to say it, but… If we wait to strike, it could be too late. We have to vote one of them out. Either at the next tribal or the one after that. But if we wait until the final eight, the best we can hope for is a tie.

Macduff: You had no problem waiting until the final eight when we still had Cassio with us…

Desdemona: That was because we only had a small suspicion that Portia would try to make a couples alliance. Now we have a real reason to believe it.

Macduff: So you want us to join Iago and Hamlet? And vote out who?

Desdemona: If I had my way, Portia. Knowing that she's lying about me like she is… I want to take her out.

Mercutio: It would be a good plan if we were sure you didn't vote Cassio out, Desdemona, but…

Macduff: It's early. Too early to turn on our alliance like that, and without any real evidence of their duplicity. Your theory makes sense, but it's still only guesswork. I don't want to vote out Portia unless I'm absolutely sure she betrayed us first.

Desdemona: Let's vote out Romeo or Juliet then. Just to take the numbers away from Portia, just in case. Those two actually did go against us.

Macduff: And they admitted it. They were honest about it. That doesn't make it okay, but they are at the bottom of our pecking order in the alliance, as far as we know. I can't justify voting them out before Iago and Hamlet either.

Desdemona: So you just want to sit around and wait for Portia to vote us all out?

Mercutio: That's just the thing, though. We don't believe that Portia would do that! It's only a small possibility.

Desdemona: Ughh… can we at least talk to Iago and Hamlet about it? Just to start covering all of our bases?

Mercutio: No. Give Macduff and I more time to think about it, feel out the situation, before we start anything.

Desdemona: …Fine.

They returned to camp, where everyone else was awake. Bassanio went off to fish, and Mercutio approached Portia.

Mercutio: Hey Portia.

Portia: Hey.

Mercutio: So… I couldn't help but notice that you and Bassanio didn't sleep together last night.

Portia: Wow. You just jump right in and go there, don't you?

Mercutio: Hey, I'm not gonna hide what's on my mind. That's just not how I am.

Portia laughed.

Portia: Yeah, we… we both decided that it wasn't really right. That we weren't really… that it was just the circumstances that made us think we were in love. It wasn't really working anymore. So we agreed to just be friends.

Mercutio: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Portia smiled.

Portia: Nah, it's fine. It's for the better. I think we are both kind of relieved, to be honest.

Mercutio: Well, nevermind then. I'm not sorry to hear it.

They smiled at each other, then Mercutio looked back and forth, making sure no one was listening, then leaned close to Portia and whispered.

Mercutio: Portia… it wasn't you who voted out Cassio, right?

Portia looked shocked, as if she'd been expecting him to say something else.

Portia: No, of course not! He was your best friend, and a close ally for me. You don't really think I'd do that, do you?

Mercutio: No, no. It's just that Desdemona is still denying it. She's blaming you.

Portia shook her head in anger.

Portia: To think I considered her a friend… I don't know what she hopes to gain from all this. I was never against her. Trying to put a target on my back was a bad move. Now she's just made a new enemy.

Mercutio: Yeah, I don't know what's up with her.

Mercutio (IC): Desdemona provided a valid theory, but I just don't think it's true. And I have to say, the news that Portia and Bassanio aren't a couple anymore pleases me. Maybe they'll actually vote each other out now. Even if they do make an alliance with Romeo and Juliet, I see no reason to oppose them. If they take me to the final 5, which I'm sure they will, I can be the swing vote between the two couples. And if Bassanio and Portia are willing to vote each other out, I'll have even more options. It doesn't make sense to join Desdemona at this point. I won't be flipping.

The tribe received treemail announcing the next reward challenge. They met Shakespeare at challenge beach, and he explained the rules. They'd be divided into three teams of three, and race to collect the most mud. They'd run between a big bucket and a big pit of mud, transporting the mud using only their bodies to the bucket. After 5 minutes, the team with the most mud would win. The reward was to spend the day on a cruise ship, where they'd get food, showers, massages, and a good night's sleep in comfortable beds. They'd return to camp the next morning.

Iago, Portia, and Romeo were all chosen randomly as team captains. They snake drafted their teams. Iago picked Mercutio. Portia picked Macduff. Romeo picked Juliet. Romeo picked Bassanio. Portia picked Hamlet, leaving Iago's team with Desdemona. So the teams were Iago, Desdemona, and Mercutio, Portia, Macduff, and Hamlet, and Romeo, Juliet, and Bassanio.

After the 5 minutes of competition were over, Iago, Mercutio, and Desdemona had won. A small boat came to deliver them to the cruise, and the rest of the Quill tribe returned to camp.

Macduff (IC): I'm worried about Mercutio and Desdemona being alone with Iago on the reward. I still don't think teaming up with Iago is smart, but Desdemona wants to do it and Iago is persuasive. He could sway Mercutio. But there's nothing I can do about it except wait here and keep an eye on Hamlet.

Hamlet (IC): The reward challenge worked out pretty well… Hopefully Iago can pull Desdemona and Mercutio to our side. There's not much I can do to help us out here at camp, though. I've considered outing Portia as the one who really voted out Cassio, but at this point it would sound like the desperate lies of someone who knows they are going home, and no one will believe me. If we ever reveal that information, it has to be at the right time, in the right situation.

At the reward, Mercutio immediately laid out some ground rules.

Mercutio: Let's all just enjoy this reward. I know you want to try to save yourself, Iago, but we aren't interested.

Iago: …What?

Mercutio: If you bring up strategy, I'm gonna pick up Desdemona and go somewhere else. It's just gonna make the reward stressful. So don't do it.

Iago: Fine.

Iago (IC): I thought this reward would be an opportunity to finally talk to some of the other alliance without Macduff, but now Mercutio is just taking Macduff's place and preventing any strategy talk.

The three enjoyed their showers, massages, and food.

Mercutio: I'll be right back… I'm going to use the REAL washroom.

Desdemona: Exciting.

Mercutio: I know!

As soon as he left, Desdemona turned to Iago.

Desdemona: I want to work with you to vote out Portia.

Iago flinched back in surprise.

Iago: What?

Desdemona: I'm trying to convince Mercutio and Macduff to join me… they aren't into it yet, but I'll keep working on them.

Iago: That's great! I'm up for whatever plan you can come up with.

Desdemona: Good. I'll—

Mercutio had just come back, and Desdemona and Iago were awkwardly quiet, and Desdemona was guilty-looking, making it obvious what had just been happening.

Mercutio: Desdemona! Did I not tell you NOT to talk to Iago about anything yet?

Desdemona: I'm sorry. I figured there was no harm in telling him we were considering—

Mercutio: No! We aren't considering anything. You agreed not to talk to him and now you're trying to do it behind my back! This is why I can't freaking trust you anymore, Desdemona!

Desdemona: Yes, you can! I'm sorry!

Mercutio: I don't care. You know, you're insisting that it wasn't you who voted Cassio out, but now I've caught you lying and strategizing with the enemy. That doesn't look good for you.

Desdemona: You're being unreasonable! I already told you why it was Portia! And the only reason you're saying you don't believe me is because you're too scared to make a move!

Mercutio: I AM NOT SCARED! I'm just smart enough to know when I'm being lied to. I'm done, Desdemona. Go ahead and make plans with Iago, it won't do you any good.

Iago (IC): There's no way Desdemona will be bringing us the numbers we need like we hoped, meaning we'll have to think of another huge move if we want to survive tomorrow's tribal council. There is one idea I've been toying with… but it's far-fetched and desperate… I'd rather not put it into action if we can think of something else.

The rest of the reward passed in awkward silence.

Back at camp, Hamlet was working on something new.

Hamlet (IC): In case Iago can't put anything together, I need to start playing for myself.

He approached the others at the camp: Macduff, Romeo, Juliet, Portia, and Bassanio, who were all around the campfire.

Hamlet: Hey everyone. I have something I want to say. I know it's probably Iago or I going home next. I'd really appreciate it if you kept me around for one more tribal council. I'm not as good in the challenges as Iago, I'm not as good at the strategy and social persuasion as Iago, and I'm not as much of a threat for the endgame. To be honest, Iago is the brains of the operation. He comes up with all the plans, I just help work out the details when I need to… I'm just all around less threatening than him, so I think it makes sense to keep me longer. I really don't think I'd be able to make anything happen in that extra 3 days, but I'd really appreciate it if you at least gave me the chance, just gave me three extra days out here in this paradise. And also, I don't know who has the idol… I would like to think Iago would've told me if he found it, but I can't know for sure. All I know is that I don't have it. So if you guys pretended you were going to vote me out, or something, and then voted out Iago, you could maybe even flush out the idol… I just hope you'll consider my offer… Thanks.

Portia: Thanks for telling us how you feel, Hamlet.

Macduff: Yeah. You make some good points. We will definitely consider it.

Hamlet smiled.

Portia (IC): The fact that Hamlet finally started campaigning against Iago makes me beyond happy. They've never betrayed each other like that before, and it makes me feel like we've finally broken them, that their luck and their store of ideas have finally run out!

Day 30

While Mercutio, Bassanio, and Romeo fished in the morning, the rest of the tribe waited by the fire for the reward challenge winners to come back. Soon enough, they came in on a small boat and were welcomed back by Macduff, Portia, and Hamlet. The men came back with some fish to cook up and eat before the immunity challenge. While they were cooking, Hamlet pulled Iago aside to ask him how the reward went.

Iago: Desdemona seems willing to work with us, but Mercutio was completely against it. He wouldn't even let us talk strategy. He was just like Macduff.

Iago looked disgusted.

Hamlet: No chance of flipping him, then?

Iago: I don't think so.

Hamlet: Ahhh… I have no idea what we can do, then.

Iago: …I have an idea. But it's too crazy to rely on at this point. Let's keep thinking, see who wins immunity, and if we still can't think of anything else I'll tell you this plan. We'd have to do it at the last minute for it to work anyways, so there's no harm in keeping it to myself for now.

Hamlet: Okay… sounds good.

The tribe ate the fish and then Hamlet and Iago stood up.

Hamlet: We're gonna go get treemail. Don't forget to make your plans while we're gone!

He smiled at them and headed off towards treemail with Iago.

Macduff: Well, he's right. Now's as good a time as any to finalize our votes.

Mercutio: There's not much to discuss. 4 of us vote for one of them, 3 of us for the other. As long as Desdemona is one of the group of 4, I don't care who votes for who.

Desdemona: Why do I have to be one of the 4?

Mercutio: So we aren't screwed if you flip.

Desdemona sighed and shook her head.

Macduff: So what do we think? Iago or Hamlet? Who do we actually vote out? I think Hamlet brought up some good points before… Iago's the much bigger threat.

Portia: But that's exactly why we should keep Iago, isn't it? If we vote Iago out, I can see Hamlet slipping through the next few tribals, because he seems non-threatening enough that people wouldn't be worried about him. He could even get to the finals, and despite what he says, I think he'd have a great shot at winning. Iago, on the other hand… If we let him survive tonight, no one is going to forget about him tomorrow. No one will let him get past another tribal council.

Bassanio: But Iago is persuasive… He could very well pull off a coup if we give him the chance.

Bassanio (IC): Portia and I had planned beforehand for me to argue with her plan a little bit, to continue to make people think we were no longer a pair in the game.

Portia: If we are all strong together, we don't need to worry about Iago flipping any of us to his side. As long as we all trust each other, and trust ourselves, it shouldn't be a problem.

Desdemona (IC): Portia phrased it in such a way that none of us could disagree with her, or else put the target on our own backs.

Macduff: She's right. We're all in agreement, then? We'll have Desdemona, Romeo, Juliet, and I vote Hamlet. Then Portia, Bassanio, and Mercutio vote Iago.

Everyone agreed. Hamlet and Iago came back with tree mail, and the tribe went to their next immunity challenge.

Shakespeare took the immunity necklace back from Juliet.

Shakespeare: Immunity, back up for grabs! For this challenge, you will answer questions about the land you live on. Each time you answer correctly, you will get to chop someone else's rope. If someone's rope gets chopped 3 times, they're out of the challenge. Whoever is the last one standing wins immunity!

Everyone but Iago, Hamlet, and Bassanio got the first question right. Romeo chopped Hamlet's rope, and so did Juliet. Macduff chopped Iago. Portia chopped Hamlet, knocking Hamlet out of the challenge. Mercutio and Desdemona chopped Iago, and he was out too.

Everyone but Portia and Bassanio got the second question right. Romeo and Juliet chopped Desdemona. Macduff chopped Romeo. Mercutio and Desdemona followed suit, and Romeo was out.

Everyone got the next question right. Juliet chopped Desdemona, taking her out. Macduff chopped Juliet. Portia chopped Juliet. Bassanio chopped Portia. Portia looked taken aback. Mercutio chopped Macduff. Desdemona got to take her last chop, and she took Juliet out of the challenge.

Macduff, Portia, Bassanio, and Mercutio remained. Macduff and Portia had each been chopped once, and Bassanio and Mercutio had not been chopped at all. Everyone but Macduff got the next question right. Portia chopped Bassanio, saying she was getting him back for his chop on her. Bassanio chopped Mercutio, saying it was just to even up the score. Mercutio chopped Macduff.

Only Mercutio got the next question right. He chopped Bassanio.

Only Macduff got the next question right. He chopped Mercutio. Now everyone had been chopped twice except Portia, who had been chopped once.

Once again, Macduff got the next question right, and no one else did. This time he chopped Portia, saying it was to even up the score.

Only Mercutio got the next question right. He chopped Macduff. Macduff looked upset.

Macduff: I don't know what he has against me, but clearly I've pissed him off somehow.

Mercutio: No you haven't. I had to eliminate someone.

Macduff: You'd already chopped one of my ropes! You never chopped Portia's.

Mercutio: I wasn't thinking of it like that. You were getting lots of questions right.

Macduff just snorted and shook his head.

Only Portia got the next question right. She eliminated Bassanio.

Portia (IC): I knew how it would look if Bassanio and I were the final 2 in the challenge… I was hoping I wouldn't have to chop his rope more than once, but in this situation I felt I had no choice.

It was down to Portia and Mercutio, and they each had 2 chops.

Shakespeare: Next person who answers a question right when the other person answers wrong wins the challenge.

They both got the next 2 questions wrong. Then they got the next question right. And the next 2 questions wrong. Finally, Mercutio got the next question right, and Portia got it wrong.

Shakespeare: Mercutio wins immunity!

Shakespeare put the immunity necklace on Mercutio, then sent everyone back to camp, saying he'd see them tonight at Tribal Council.

Mercutio, when they got back to camp, immediately tried to clear the air.

Mercutio: Look, everyone, let's not let the results of that challenge get to us. Iago and Hamlet were on the bottom and within the alliance it was all as fair as we could make it, at least on my end.

Everyone else agreed with him, but many of them, like Desdemona, Romeo and Juliet, and Macduff, still looked upset.

Macduff (IC): I really don't understand why Mercutio hit me twice. I really thought we were getting along well, but… I guess I just have to trust in my alliance, but it's really hard to let it go.

Mercutio (IC): I hit Macduff a couple times because I trust Portia and Bassanio more, but I don't want him to know that, so I'm just lying away to the tribe. It was no accident that Desdemona was out so quickly either. In fact, this challenge was a pretty accurate portrayal of the intended boot order, the way I see it. The only change I'd make is putting Romeo and Juliet above Macduff.

Portia (IC): Bassanio and I actually never planned to hit each other's ropes, so I was truly surprised when he hit mine. But I think it will work well in convincing the others that we aren't completely loyal to each other.

Juliet (IC): I'm really disappointed that Romeo and I were targeted so quickly. I know we were the last ones to join the alliance and we flipped at the last vote, so they had every reason to take us out there, but it still makes me worried that they plan to take us out first in the actual game. I have no choice but to trust in our alliance with Portia and Bassanio, because if Romeo and I flip again at this point, nobody will trust us ever again.

Iago (to Hamlet): Think of anything?

Hamlet: Nope.

Iago: Then it's time to put my plan into action. Wait here, keep Macduff off my case, and I'll explain what's going on if it looks like it's working.

Romeo had gone fishing again, so Iago called Juliet to come talk to him.

Macduff: Hey! Leave her alone!

Iago: Shut up, Macduff. I'm going home tonight, don't pretend it's not true. I just want to give Juliet some advice before I go.

Macduff: Yeah, right!

Iago: I'm serious. Juliet's not dumb enough to flip again at this point. She'd never be able to earn trust back. What could I possibly do?

Macduff: If I've learned anything, it's that you're capable of anything.

Iago scowled.

Iago: I pulled off one or two good moves. I'm good, but I'm not that good. Can I just tell her what I have to say? It won't take long.

Macduff looked unsure.

Juliet: You can trust me, Macduff. I won't listen to a word he says if he starts asking me to vote with him. I'll just leave.

Macduff: Fine.

Iago and Juliet left.

Iago: I'm sure you noticed that, based on that challenge, you and Romeo could be at the bottom of the alliance.

Juliet: It looked that way, but we have a plan. We have to trust in our alliance. We won't flip, and if that's all you had to tell me, I'm leaving.

Iago: No, I know you won't flip! I just wanted to know if you know why they targeted you and Romeo first.

Juliet: I suppose it was because we flipped on them in the last tribal.

Iago: I don't think so. I think it's because you two are a couple.

Juliet: What?

Iago: Did you notice that Portia and Bassanio were chopping each other's ropes? I doubt they are actually any less aligned now than they were a few days ago, but they are trying to make it seem like they aren't a couple, because as the numbers continue to dwindle, a couple becomes extremely threatening. That's why I think the rest of the alliance is threatened by you two. That's why they are going to take you and Romeo out as soon as me and Hamlet are gone.

Juliet: Portia and Bassanio wouldn't do that. They need us to take the target off their own backs.

Iago: If they were really planning on keeping you, why are they trying to look like they aren't together anymore? If they had some sort of couples' alliance with you, it wouldn't matter if everyone knew her and Bassanio were playing together, because you four would have the numbers anyway.

Juliet was silent as she pondered that.

Iago: Look, I know you aren't willing to flip now, but I think you need to start taking action to remove the target from yours and Romeo's backs.

Juliet: Why do you want to help us?

Iago: You two helped me out a bunch of times during the game… I pay back my debts. It's the least I can do.

Juliet: So what do you think we should do?

Iago: You and Romeo need to distance yourselves from each other, at least until your positions in the game are more secure. You shouldn't spend much time together.

Juliet: I don't know… that would take all the fun out of the game for us.

Iago: But it will keep you in the game longer. If you do this now, you'll be able to be together for the endgame.

Juliet: So that's it? You think we should just spend less time together?

Iago: No, that by itself would seem too obvious, too suspicious. You need some sort of extra motive for doing it. A fake motive, that is, but one that the others will believe.

Juliet: Hmmm… I can't think of any reason I'd want to avoid Romeo. He hasn't disappointed me at all recently.

Iago: I have an idea. This is what I'd do: Tell them that after being knocked out so quickly in that challenge, you know that Romeo and you will be out next. Tell them that you know that Romeo will be the first target because he's strong, but you can't bear to play the game without him. Tell them that you know the only other option is to split up with him so that you two aren't threatening, but you can't bear to do that either. So you want to quit. That's what you tell them… that you want to be voted out, sacrifice yourself so that Romeo will have a chance to do well in the game.

Juliet: That's insane! Quit the game!? That's a horrible idea! What the hell, Iago!

Iago: But you won't actually quit! And they won't actually vote you out, because they are too focussed on Hamlet and I right now. You can keep up the act until we are out… and then tell them you've thought better of the idea. Then, you can continue to play the game with Romeo, but after hearing you talk about quitting for days, no one will take you two seriously as threats. They'll think that you chose each other instead of playing the game strategically, and so they'll think they don't need to worry about you in the game. So they won't vote you out.

Juliet: Because we'd rather lose than make the moves we need to make to win…?

Iago: Exactly. That's what they will think. But really, you two will be ready to make those moves. They will never see it coming when you finally strike.

Juliet: That's actually a decent idea… I should go tell Romeo.

Iago: No, you can't! The others will know that you two talked, and then it won't seem genuine when you come back and say you want to be voted out.

Juliet: Why not?

Iago: Think about it. If you and Romeo had actually discussed the idea beforehand, he'd never let you go through with it. It wouldn't make any sense to them if you decided to quit right after having a conversation with Romeo. In fact, you probably shouldn't talk to Romeo for the rest of the day. It just wouldn't fit with the lie you're telling if you two started chatting.

Juliet: But I can't just not tell him what's going on…

Iago: Of course! I'll tell him for you, don't worry.

Juliet: Oh, thank you, Iago!

Iago: No problem. Like I said, it's the least I can do.

Juliet turned to go back to camp.

Iago: Wait, Juliet!

She turned back. Iago smiled.

Iago: …Good luck. Once I'm out of the game tonight, I'll be rooting for you two from jury, hoping this plan works. In a way, I'll still be playing the game vicariously through you.

Juliet smiled back.

Juliet: Thanks, Iago. We won't disappoint you.

When they got back to camp, Juliet sat by the fire for a few minutes before leaving again, saying she needed some alone time to think.

After she left, Iago met Hamlet in private.

Iago: I think it's working!

Hamlet: What is "it"? Will you tell me what this plan is finally?

Iago explained what he had said to Juliet, and what he planned to do for the rest of the time before the vote.

Hamlet: That's absolutely the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard… but it just might work!

Iago: We just have to make sure Romeo and Juliet don't talk to each other and everything should fall into place.

Hamlet: Right.

Hamlet (IC): For this entire game, almost everyone has been talking about how there's something off about Iago. Something dark. I never saw it myself. But listening to this new plan he has… Wow. They were all right about him. His plan is flat-out frightening, the way he talks about messing with people's emotions so nonchalantly. Maybe he's just gone off the deep end, but Iago is at least a little psychopathic. But hey, as long as he's working with me, I'm not going to complain.

About an hour after she had left, Juliet returned to camp. Everyone was there except Romeo, who was still fishing. Juliet said she had an announcement.

Iago (IC): The fool! She's actually going along with my plan! She took what I said almost word for word, and told her alliance that she wanted to be voted out because she couldn't bear the thought of playing the game without Romeo!

Portia: Don't be silly, Juliet, we can't vote you out! You and Romeo are both important parts of this alliance!

Juliet persisted.

Juliet (IC): I tried to be persistent enough to make sure they would take me somewhat seriously, but not so serious that they would actually vote me out.

Juliet's request had sent her alliance into chaos, discussing what was wrong with her and why they definitely couldn't vote her out and how she must just be in a weird mood.

Romeo came back from his fishing trip right in the thick of the chaos. Juliet saw him coming back, looked distraught, and retreated to the forest. Romeo looked thoroughly confused. Iago came to him.

Iago: It's Juliet. She's asked them to vote her out.

Romeo: WHAT!? Don't lie to me Iago, that's not funny!

Iago: Romeo, I'm sorry… I'm serious. She wants out.

Romeo: But why!? I need to go talk to her.

Iago: I don't think that's a good idea… you see, you're the reason she wants to quit.

Romeo: WHAT!? What do you mean?

Iago: Since you were the first one of your alliance out in the challenge, she's realized you'll be the first target after Hamlet and I are gone. And she doesn't want to play the game without you, so she wants to get voted out, so that you won't be seen as part of a pair and will have a good chance of making it to the end.

Romeo: No… she doesn't need to do that for me… I'll talk her out of it.

Iago: Romeo, she made it very clear that she didn't want to talk to you. She knows you will try to change her mind, and she says that would be too stressful, she doesn't want to deal with it. She's already thought it through and she's not changing her decision.

Romeo shook his head. He looked flabbergasted, and depressed.

Romeo: This can't be possible.

Iago: I'm sorry, Romeo.

The tribe ate the fish that Romeo had caught for dinner. Juliet was avoiding Romeo's gaze the entire time. The whole tribe could feel the tension between them.

Hamlet (IC): I have to admit, Juliet is doing a great acting job. If Iago and I weren't manipulating this situation to our advantage, she'd actually be doing really well for herself right now.

As soon as she was finished eating, Juliet ran back into the forest. Romeo made as if to follow her, but Hamlet held him back, shaking his head, with a look of sympathy on his face.

Romeo (IC): I can't let Juliet do this to herself. If she won't change her mind, I have to fall on the sword for her. She's the less threatening between the two of us, she has the better chance to get to the end and win, so she should be the one to go on.

Romeo gathered everyone, except Juliet, who was in the forest, to announce his new decision.

Romeo: Everyone, I want you to vote me out tonight. Please. I'm serious. Don't vote out Juliet or Hamlet or Iago. Vote me out now.

Nobody looked like they liked this idea, besides Iago and Hamlet, so Romeo pressed on.

Romeo: I'm 100% serious, guys. I want out. If you keep me here against my will, I'll never forgive you for it.

Portia: Why can't you let us vote out someone else, and then just quit?

Romeo: I'm not going down as a quitter. This isn't a quit. It's a natural vote, but it's a sacrifice. I'm sacrificing myself so that Juliet can play.

Bassanio: You don't need to do that—

Romeo: I do. Just vote me out.

This sort of conversation continued for the next hour, Romeo not backing down, and some members of the alliance finally started to give in. First Desdemona, then Macduff, then Mercutio.

Desdemona (IC): Voting Romeo out tonight would be great for my game. It would eliminate the possible couples' alliance, and I would become Juliet's closest friend out here, both of which would help me get revenge on Portia by taking her out of the game.

Iago (IC): Romeo did exactly what I expected him to, and now he's digging his own grave as well as Juliet's. I knew that their love for each other was greater than their desire to win the game. I knew that Romeo would give up his own game if he thought he was helping Juliet. And so I didn't tell him the real reason Juliet was saying she wanted to quit. I let him think she was being serious, knowing he would want to take her place. As long as we keep him from finding out the truth, the rest of the pieces of this plan should just fall into place, and Hamlet and I will live to see another day.

Eventually, Juliet came back from the forest, and was shocked by the scene she had returned to. She went to Iago.

Juliet: Iago, what's going on!? Why's Romeo saying he wants to quit!?

Iago: Don't worry! It's all part of the plan. When I talked about it with Romeo, we realized that he would never just sit back and let you quit. He would want to take your place, sacrifice himself instead so you could keep playing.

Juliet: Oh… I guess that's true…

Iago: But like I said before, they'd never actually vote you guys out tonight. There's no need to worry.

Upon seeing Juliet return, Romeo turned back to his alliance.

Romeo: I don't want Juliet to try to talk me out of this… I'll be back later. But don't forget what I said. If you don't vote me out, I swear to you I'll make you wish you had.

As soon as he was gone, Portia spoke.

Portia: We can't vote him out.

Mercutio: I don't know… I don't want to either but his threats need to be taken seriously… UGH why is he making us do this!?

Bassanio: I don't know what's gotten into them… but I suspect Iago has something to do with it.

Mercutio: I agree. It's gotta be that creep. But the fact that he can actually convince people to want to _quit_ is insane.

Portia: It's probably just a phase. We will vote out Hamlet like planned, and Romeo and Juliet will be over it by tomorrow.

Bassanio: I agree. Voting out one of our own numbers right now doesn't make any sense.

Mercutio: But can we really count him as one of our numbers? He pretty much said he will go against us if we keep him in.

Desdemona: I agree with Mercutio, I think we need to vote him out. Plus, will Juliet and Romeo even stick to the vote-splitting plan anymore?

Portia: They probably won't… So we will just all vote for Hamlet.

Desdemona: That's a big risk… and even if it works, Romeo will turn against us.

Portia: I'm telling you, he'll get over it quickly!

Bassanio: And what could he do anyways? Even if he flips, we will have voted out Hamlet, so we will still have the numbers. 6 against 2.

Mercutio: No, Juliet will flip with him. And then if Desdemona does too… that's 4 against 4.

Desdemona: What!? I wouldn't flip! I _swear_ I'm loyal!

Mercutio: Yet you still won't admit to voting for Cassio…

Desdemona: That's because _I didn't do it_!

Bassanio: If Desdemona does flip, that _would_ cause problems.

Portia: But none of that matters because Romeo and Juliet will stay loyal! We need to vote out Hamlet!

Mercutio: We aren't voting out Hamlet! It _has_ to be Romeo, don't you see!? It's too big of a risk not to. And if we all vote Hamlet and he plays an idol… One of us will pay the price. Macduff, you haven't said anything. What do you think?

Macduff: … I don't know if Romeo really would flip against us… and you know how much I would love to finally get my revenge on Hamlet… but… I wouldn't be comfortable keeping someone here against his will. If he wants to leave, I think we should grant his wish.

Portia (IC): The others make some good points, but I still wasn't convinced that Romeo would really be so mad at us for keeping him in that he would turn against us… but I didn't want to argue too much with my alliance, especially since it made it look like Bassanio and I were still very close, being the only 2 to want to keep Romeo. I think I've positioned myself well enough that I will be fine even if Romeo does get voted out, so there's no need to create a divide in my alliance by continuing the argument. But I will try one last tactic: Approach Romeo directly, ensure him that the couples' alliance will keep both him and Juliet safe, and get him to change his mind before the vote.

Romeo was continuing to insist to his alliance, whenever Juliet wasn't near, that they vote him out.

Juliet (IC): I know it's just an act, but Romeo is really going far with it. It's starting to worry me.

Juliet sought out Iago, who she found by the shore with Hamlet.

Juliet: Doesn't it seem like Romeo is taking this whole quitting thing a little too far?

Iago: Nah… Romeo knows what he's doing.

Juliet: But it's starting to look like the alliance is actually agreeing to it.

Hamlet: I'm sure he'll tell them he's changed his mind before the vote. Probably at tribal council. The longer he keeps up the act, the more believable it will be.

Iago: What's important is that you continue to keep your distance. After you both tell the others that neither or you actually wants to quit, you need to ensure they stop seeing you and Romeo as a couple. That way you both will be golden for the rest of the game.

Juliet: If you say so…

Portia and Bassanio found some time to talk to Romeo alone.

Bassanio: Romeo, what's going on? You know our couples' alliance will keep you and Juliet safe!

Romeo: No. No, it's too obvious. They must all see it, that's why Juliet and I were out so quickly in today's challenge. They will vote us both out before we can control the numbers with you two. It's better for Juliet if I leave now and give her more time to make some good relationships with the others.

Portia: Romeo, you're being unreasonable! I promise you we can get to the end, all four of us. We vote out Hamlet tonight, and Iago tomorrow, then the couples have the majority!

Romeo: They will team up with Iago to beat us…

Portia: No! They won't! They all trust me and Bassanio completely!

Romeo: So you're lying to them? If so, how can we trust you? Continuing in this game is too risky for me and Juliet. We are two players, but if one of us wins, it will be as if we both won. So I don't mind ending my game here so that Juliet can win. I'm sorry Portia, I'm not changing my mind.

Portia (IC): Nothing I say is getting through to Romeo. Our only hope of him staying now is for him to change his mind during Tribal Council.

The Quill tribe members grabbed their torches and went to Tribal Council, where they sat down.

Shakespeare: Let's bring in our jury: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, and Cassio, voted out at the last tribal council.

The jury sat and the tribe talked to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Hamlet, did the elimination of Cassio shift the game at all in yours and Iago's favour?

Hamlet: No. It looked like it would be one of us tonight for sure, but after the immunity challenge Romeo suddenly told everyone he wanted to be voted out.

Shakespeare: Woah! Romeo, is this true?

Romeo: Yes Shakespeare. I realized after how quickly we were eliminated in the challenge that Juliet and I were too big of a target as a couple. So I am going to sacrifice myself tonight so that Juliet will be seen as less of a threat and go all the way.

Juliet: Romeo, what are you—

Romeo: No, Juliet. Please don't say anything. It will only make it harder on me. I know you want to be the one voted out instead, but I'm not going to let that happen.

Juliet: But—

Romeo: PLEASE Juliet! Stop.

Shakespeare: Wow. That's a big decision, Romeo. So is there any need to vote? Or should I just put out your torch now?

Romeo: We should vote. I'm not a quitter. This isn't a quit, it's a sacrifice, it's a big move in the game and it deserves a vote.

Portia: And also, it's not 100% that Romeo is going.

Shakespeare: What?

Portia: Some of us think it would be better to keep him. His sacrifice here doesn't make any sense. It's got Iago and his dirty tricks written all over it.

Juliet: Yeah, Iago—

Romeo: No, Iago has nothing to do with this. It was completely my decision, and I'm not changing it. They can keep me here if they want, but I will make them regret it.

Juliet: AHHHHHHH Romeo! Please—

Romeo: Juliet! I'm not listening to a word you say! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But this is what needs to happen. Shakespeare, can we please just get to the vote?

Shakespeare: Is everyone ready to vote?

Everyone nodded except Juliet, who's voice was breaking as she spoke.

Juliet: No, I… Romeo, I—

Romeo: Juliet, I love you. I'm doing this because I love you. Save your energy and use it to win this game. Please.

Juliet: But—

Romeo: No!

Juliet: Romeo—

Romeo: Juliet!

Juliet: Please just let me—

Romeo: STOP!

Juliet just shook her head, speechless.

Shakespeare: Okay then… it's time to vote. Mercutio, you have the individual immunity necklace. If you want, you can give it to someone else.

Mercutio: I'm going to keep it.

Shakespeare: Okay. Juliet, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Juliet: Romeo, you're taking this way too far. Way too far! I really hope you made sure somehow that they won't really vote you out, but… I don't know. Hamlet, my vote is for you tonight, because that was what my alliance wanted, and I hope the plan is still intact.

Iago: Romeo, luckily for me, my brain is the size of your heart, and my heart is the size of your brain, which makes you and I the perfect combination for a brilliant Survivor move. Don't worry, Juliet will be joining you on the jury soon enough.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

He left and came back with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

No one moved.

Shakespeare: Okay, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote… Romeo.

Romeo

Hamlet

Hamlet… That's two votes Romeo, two votes Hamlet, 5 votes left.

Romeo

Romeo

Eleventh person voted out, and fourth member of our jury… Romeo. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Romeo: Thanks, guys. Good luck Juliet! Love you.

He kissed her quickly, took his torch, and set it before Shakespeare. Juliet was crying.

Shakespeare: Romeo, the tribe has spoken.

Romeo's torch was snuffed, and he left the area, waving one last time at Juliet.

Juliet: NOOOOOOOOOOOO-O!

She began crying even harder.

Shakespeare: Romeo has just made the ultimate sacrifice. Only time will tell if it will pay off for Juliet.

The tribe gathered their things and went back to camp.

The votes

Hamlet- Juliet, Romeo

Romeo- Bassanio, Desdemona, Hamlet, Iago, Macduff, Mercutio, Portia

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Juliet mourns the loss of Romeo, but Iago's master plan is not over yet. When the dust settles, everyone is left scrambling. And for some, even love from home isn't enough to put the game on hold.**


	11. Episode 11 - Breaking the Mold

Night 30

Back at camp, Iago immediately pulled Juliet aside.

Iago: I'm so sorry! After I told you the plan, Macduff wouldn't let me out of his sight, so I couldn't explain it to Romeo!

Juliet: … WHAT!? But you acted like he knew…?

Iago: Yeah! I thought he did. Since I couldn't tell him myself, I asked Hamlet to, and he said he would, and he said he did. But… the only explanation is that Hamlet never actually told Romeo…

Iago (IC): There were holes in the story I told Juliet, but I was counting on her being so shaken about Romeo's elimination that she wouldn't notice.

Juliet was silent for a moment, and then…

Juliet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream was bloodcurdling.

Everybody crowded around Juliet trying to comfort her.

Juliet: HE TRICKED HIM!

She pointed a shaking hand at Hamlet!

Juliet: I CAN'T PLAY WITHOUT HIM! NOT WHEN HE WAS TRICKED LIKE THAT! I WANT OUT!

She was hysterical, bawling.

Portia: No, Juliet, Romeo wouldn't want you to leave! He'd want you to stay and get revenge!

Juliet: NO I NEED TO GO BACK TO HIIIMMM! I NEED TO SEE HIM AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED AND BE WITH HIM!

Shakespeare was called out.

Shakespeare: So, Juliet, you are officially quitting?

Juliet: Yes. I can't be away from Romeo another second.

Shakespeare: Alright.

A boat was called in, and Juliet left to join the jury.

Shakespeare: Congratulations to the rest of you for making the final 7. I'll see you tomorrow for your next challenge.

Shakespeare left the camp.

The mood in the camp was grim. Juliet's breakdown had been truly disturbing. Only Iago and Hamlet had reason to be happy, but even with them it wasn't the case. At least for one of them.

Hamlet (IC): I should be happy that I just made it two eliminations closer to the end of this game, but… what happened to Juliet really bothered me. Iago's plan was true emotional abuse, and now that I've seen it play out for myself, it's making me realize why people hate Iago so much. It's made me see the pure evil in Iago that everyone else must have seen ages ago. It makes me feel horrible for being aligned with him. But he's helped me so much in the game, I feel like I might be the only one who can actually trust him.

Iago (IC): Another brilliant plan has worked like a charm. Seeing Juliet break apart and quit filled me with satisfaction and pride greater than I felt for any of my other moves. Her wails were music to my ears, her tears were like the most beautiful diamonds I've ever seen, the perfect payment for all my hard work. And blaming everything on Hamlet means I can still have her jury vote. There are only a few tribal councils left until the end, and with an idol still in my pocket, victory is within reach.

Day 31

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Macduff was up early, as always, tending to the fire. Bassanio had also gotten up to fish. Desdemona was up working too.

Desdemona (IC): I still feel like I'm on thin ice with my alliance, so I'm doing a large portion of the camp work to encourage them to keep me.

Portia was next up.

Portia (IC): After thinking about it all night, I'm more and more annoyed by the move Iago pulled off last night. I've done so much for him, and instead of just sitting back and letting me vote out Hamlet, he had to take out two of mine and Bassanio's most loyal allies. My deal with Iago is done. I don't need him in this game anymore. I can easily get my 5 to vote him and Hamlet out next. Then I have Mercutio in my pocket and Bassanio on my side, so we can vote out Macduff and Desdemona, and then I'm in the final 3 and winning the game. Easy. But Iago's move has proved to me just how dangerous he is, so I have to do everything I can to get him out next.

Portia woke up Hamlet.

Portia: Hamlet, I need to talk to you.

Hamlet rose groggily and followed Portia into the forest where they could talk privately. Macduff gave them a worried look as they left, but Portia gave him a calming smile in return and Macduff looked satisfied.

Macduff (IC): I still don't like my alliance going off alone with Hamlet or Iago, but I trust Portia and I needed to show her that, so I let it happen. And besides, everyone seems to agree now that Iago is the real danger, not Hamlet.

In the forest, Portia was making some shocking revelations to Hamlet.

Portia: I don't suppose Iago ever told you about his deal with me?

Hamlet: What?

Portia: Thought so… Since the merge we've had a deal to protect each other as best as we can, thereby keeping another big target in the game and lessening the target on ourselves. That's why we were going to vote you out last night, before Romeo lost it. Because Iago had made a deal to keep himself safe.

Hamlet: Wow…

Portia: Don't worry, though. After what Iago just pulled, I'm done with him. Not only did he potentially screw my game, he crossed a line emotionally with Romeo and Juliet.

Hamlet: Yeah, I thought so too.

Portia: Although… Juliet did seem to be blaming you for it.

Hamlet: What? Oh. Yeah. I… I think Iago tricked her to thinking it was all my idea. Or something. It was Iago's plan, really. I knew about it and went along with it, but I didn't realize just how brutal it would be. I immediately felt horrible about it, after seeing Juliet break like that…

Hamlet (IC): Portia opened up to me, and she became a potential ally. Being honest with her now might get me one or two rounds further in the game.

Portia: …I believe you. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I want to get Iago out as soon as possible, and you might want to think about shifting your gears against him too. We still have the numbers and helping us take out Iago would gain you some favour with us, maybe help you out later.

Hamlet: Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind.

When they returned, the rest of the tribe was awake.

Hamlet (IC): The fact that Juliet seemed to blame me as the only one who had tricked her has me a little annoyed with Iago. If the others think that the move was all me, they will be even less likely to work with me.

Hamlet: Iago, wanna go check treemail?

Iago: Sure.

Iago and Hamlet left, and Macduff was left with Portia and Mercutio and Desdemona around the fire.

Macduff: Can you believe we've been out here for over 30 days?

Desdemona: I really can't. This all feels like a big dream. It's surreal…

Mercutio: Oh, come on, guys! It's just 30 days! That's one month, big whoop!

Portia: I think it's pretty impressive. My dad would be proud…

She looked to the sky and blew a kiss towards the clouds.

Portia (IC): My father died just days before I came out here. I've felt bad this entire game because I felt like I left without grieving for him as much as he deserved. And he left me this whole riddle thing with these three chests to find me a husband, but I just ignored his whole plan and went to some island to play a crazy game… but I know he's watching me and cheering me on, wherever he is now.

Macduff: My wife and kid will be so proud, too. They told me before I left that they knew I'd go far, but of course they must have had their doubts. I'm so happy I haven't disappointed them. Even if I get voted out next, they'd be thrilled. 30 days! That's a long time to be out here, despite what you think, Mercutio. You should be proud too.

Mercutio: Hey, I'm proud, but I'm not _that_ proud. I'll be really proud when I make it to the finals and win.

He laughed.

Desdemona: My dad wouldn't even believe I was still here if you told him… his sweet little daughter, surviving in the wilderness for a month. He never knew I had it in me… and neither did I. I used to think my dad was kind of annoying, the way he tries to control everything I do. But now I've come to appreciate that he just wants what's best for me. I'd do anything to see him, to show him what I've done out here.

Meanwhile, on the walk to treemail, Hamlet and Iago were talking.

Hamlet: What was with Juliet blaming everything on me last night?

Iago: Everything? She was blaming me too.

Hamlet: She was?

Iago: Yeah. Right after tribal council she pulled me aside and accused me, not very kindly I might add, of tricking Romeo and her. I told her the truth and she started freaking out. When you and the rest came over, she knew that you were part of it too so she started yelling at you. I will agree that she seemed to be even harder on you, but I don't know why. Maybe she felt like she'd already shown how mad she was at me before I told her the whole story.

Hamlet: Uh huh... I guess that makes sense…

Iago: You don't think I threw you under the bus, do you?

Hamlet: Well… that's kind of what it seems like. And it was a great move and all but we're _still_ way outnumbered. Will the two of us be able to make it through another tribal council?

Iago: Yes! We have two secret weapons.

Hamlet: The truth behind the Cassio vote: that it was really Portia, not Desdemona. I was thinking we might have to reveal that, to turn everyone against Portia. They might see it as a desperate lie, but I didn't think we had any other choice at this point. You say we have another secret weapon?

Iago: Right. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, but I see now that you're doubting me. I want to prove to you that you can trust me, so I will tell you… I have an idol.

Hamlet: No way! Since when?

Iago: It's the pre-merge one from the Paper Tribe… I've had it for the entire game.

Hamlet: …This whole time, you've had an idol? All these times when we had to risk everything in crazy moves, you could've just used an idol!?

He looked angry.

Iago: Yes. But instead, we pulled the moves off, and now we still have an idol to get us even further.

Hamlet: Well, yeah, that's great. I just can't believe you really had one this whole time…

Iago: I'll show it to you later if you don't believe me.

Hamlet (IC): I still don't trust Iago, but he seems to trust me, and he is a miracle worker in this game. Portia wanted me to help her get him out, but why not stay with him for as long as I can? I know that as long as Iago is still in the game, Portia and her alliance will be targeting him before they target me.

The tribe met Shakespeare for their reward challenge. Shakespeare explained the rules. Players would have to eat gross foods as quickly as possible, with anyone who couldn't finish or the person who finished slowest being eliminated each round.

Shakespeare: But… you won't be the players eating the gross foods. That will be the job of your loved ones.

Everyone gasped.

Shakespeare: Desdemona, ready to get some love from home?

Desdemona nodded furiously, tears in her eyes.

Shakespeare: Come on out! Desdemona's dad, Brabantio!

Desdemona ran into her father's arms. They hugged tightly, Desdemona crying and Brabantio praising her.

Brabantio: I love you, Desdemona. You are making me so proud! I've never been more impressed by you!

Shakespeare: Bassanio, I'm sure you could use a good friend at a time like this. Come on out! Bassanio's best friend, Antonio!

Antonio ran from behind the trees and the two friends hugged briefly, then Antonio clapped Bassanio on the back.

Antonio: This is my guy! I knew he'd still be here… He knows how to get by in life, he's always helping me out. He always knows what to do.

Bassanio: I'm always helping you out, but now you're helping me out. It's great to see you, Antonio!

Shakespeare: Hamlet, you've been away from home for a long time, and there's someone who's desperate to see you… come on out! Hamlet's friend, Horatio!

Hamlet: Horatio!

The two friends hugged.

Horatio: It's good to see you, Hamlet. Everyone is very proud of you back home.

Shakespeare: Iago, you've surely been missing your wife… Come on out, Emilia!

The couple came together smiling, but not warmly.

Emilia: Hello, Iago, my love.

Iago gave Emilia a quick hug and kiss, but that was it.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, you've got a friend here to see you. Come on out, Benvolio!

Benvolio and Mercutio embraced, clapping each other on the back.

Mercutio: What's up, man?

Benvolio: You're up, bud! Everyone's talking about you back home!

Shakespeare: Portia, I know you're excited for this… come on out! Portia's friend, Nerissa!

Portia: Yay!

Portia and Nerissa hugged.

Nerissa: It's been so weird without you!

Portia: I've missed you too!

Portia (IC): Nerissa is my servant, but she's like a sister to me. There's no one else I'd rather see.

Shakespeare: I didn't forget you, Macduff! Come say hello to your wife… Come on out, Lady Macduff!

Macduff broke down in tears as his wife came out of the trees. They hugged tight and did not let go, kissing passionately. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, and Lady Macduff whispered in Macduff's ear.

Lady Macduff: I told you you'd make it.

Macduff: And I'm telling you now, I'll win.

Macduff (IC): Seeing my wife energized me like nothing else could. I know I can win this game, for her and for my son and everyone else waiting back home, counting on me. I won't let them down.

Shakespeare: Whichever loved one wins the challenge will get to go back to camp with their loved one, spend the night there, and get a special meal just for them.

Everyone cheered.

Shakespeare: Let's get to the challenge. For the first round you have to eat a grub.

Lady Macduff couldn't do it, and she and Macduff had a tearful goodbye.

The second round was a beetle, which Antonio couldn't finish before the others. Bassanio waved goodbye sadly.

Round three was a bowl of a local delicacy, _balut_ , which was a fertilized yet not completely developed duck egg. Emilia was surprising everyone with how quickly she was getting these down, and it was Nerissa who lost this round.

Round four was another local delicacy, _farfaru_ , which was a foul smelling slab of rotten fish. Everyone struggled with this one, and in the end only Emilia and Benvolio got it down. Desdemona cried as she said goodbye to her father, and Hamlet's eyes were watery as he waved goodbye to his closest friend Horatio.

The final round was a live tarantula, which Emilia ate easily, winning the challenge for Iago.

Shakespeare: Emilia wins the challenge!

Iago joined Emilia while Mercutio said goodbye to Benvolio.

Shakespeare: Okay, Iago… Choose two other player to share in the reward with you, Emilia, and their loved ones.

The tribe gasped and their faces were filled with new hope.

Iago (IC): I'm actually upset that Emilia won the challenge. I was doing fine without her and now I'm going to have to severely disappoint the four players who I don't pick for this reward. I made my choice as strategically as I could.

Iago: I choose Macduff, and Mercutio.

The two chosen players looked ecstatic, especially Macduff who broke into tears again as Lady Macduff and Benvolio came back to join the others. The other four looked very disappointed, especially Hamlet, who looked as if he had been expecting to be chosen.

Iago (IC): I know I have Hamlet on my side, and Desdemona will join me as soon as I reveal to the others that it was Portia who voted for Cassio. It's Macduff and Mercutio who will become the swing votes, so I wanted to gain favour with them.

Hamlet (IC): I couldn't believe that Iago didn't choose me, after we've been such close allies this entire game. But after giving his choices some thought, I see what he was trying to do. It better pay off though, because it would have been great to spend a day with Horatio.

Mercutio (IC): Iago is clearly trying to win me over to his side, but it's not going to happen. I trust my alliance and have no reason to leave them. I appreciate the gesture from Iago, but it isn't such a big deal that I feel like I owe him anything.

The tribe, along with Emilia, Lady Macduff, and Benvolio, returned to camp.

The pairs of loved ones all found somewhere where they could be alone.

Iago: Emilia, I need you to spend some time with Macduff and his Lady. Convince them that I'm not all bad, that I have a soft side. It will sound more genuine coming from you, and I need Macduff's vote.

Emilia: Okay. Anything for you, my love.

She gave him a kiss, and started to leave.

Iago: No, give them some time alone first. They won't like being interrupted right away. And I want some time with you.

Iago pulled Emilia to him and pressed his lips to hers in what would appear to be a very passionate kiss if Iago's eyes were not wide open and calculating.

Emilia (IC): Iago is a man with many ambitions, and as his wife it is my duty to help him meet his goals in any way I can. I would do anything to get Iago where he wants to be.

Meanwhile, Mercutio was having a chat with Benvolio.

Mercutio: I've got a three person alliance with Macduff and Desdemona, and another with Portia and Bassanio, which is the one I am truly loyal to. And all five of us are trying to get out Iago and Hamlet, but they keep pulling off insane moves.

Benvolio: Their luck must run out eventually… I don't know how I feel about you lying to Desdemona and Macduff…

Mercutio: That's the whole game, Benvolio! Besides, Desdemona has lied to me too. She keeps claiming she didn't vote out Cassio, who was my closest alliance, even though she's the only one who could possibly have done it.

Benvolio: How can you be sure?

Mercutio: It had to be a girl and Portia wouldn't have done it.

Benvolio: How do you know?

Mercutio: I just do. Portia is honest. Desdemona is always trying to play both sides.

Benvolio sighed.

Benvolio: I guess you have to lie if you want to win… I wouldn't be able to do it, though.

Mercutio: Then I guess it's a good thing I'm the one playing and not you, eh?

They laughed.

Later, the alliance of Portia, Bassanio, Mercutio, Macduff, and Desdemona got together, with Lady Macduff and Benvolio tagging along, to discuss their next vote.

Macduff: After what Iago did to Romeo and Juliet, I can't justify keeping him in the game any longer. He's just too repulsive.

Bassanio: Not to mention even more threatening than we expected… If he can manipulate two players into _quitting_ , I don't want to find out what else he can do if we give him the chance.

Desdemona: So, the regular split vote plan? Just this time give most of the votes to Iago?

Mercutio looked at Desdemona warily.

Mercutio: That's too risky. Just one person flipping could mess everything up.

Desdemona: Oh my gosh! When are you going to trust me again!? …So you think we should all just vote for Iago? That's a risk too. If he has an idol…

Mercutio: Don't you think if he had an idol he would've played it by now, instead of resorting to the crazy things he's had to do?

Portia: That's true. I agree, let's just all vote Iago.

Desdemona: Ugh. Fine.

Iago, Macduff, Mercutio, and their loved ones enjoyed their reward dinner later that night. Afterwards, Emilia sat down with Macduff and Lady Macduff.

Emilia: Hello! How are you two doing?

Macduff: We're doing quite well, thank you.

Emilia: That's good to hear… I myself am not a fan of all the bugs swarming out here.

Lady Macduff: I must agree, but I am just happy to be here with Macduff. Speaking of which, why aren't you with Iago?

Emilia: He's gone to bed, but I'm still wide awake. This experience is just exhilarating! I don't know if I'll be sleeping at all tonight.

Lady Macduff: Exhilirating… that's one word for it.

Emilia: Are you not enjoying yourself?

Lady Macduff: I'm enjoying being with Macduff, but this is hardly the ideal setting.

Emilia: Really? I think it's beautiful.

Lady Macduff: …Well, I suppose you're right. It's beautiful to look at, even if uncomfortable to live in.

Emilia: And being with our loved ones makes it all the better.

Lady Macduff: Yes, that is very true.

Macduff: I have to say, I'm surprised Iago has a wife as nice as you.

Emilia: Oh… What do you mean by that?

Macduff looked embarrassed, as if he'd regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Macduff: It's just that… Iago hasn't been the nicest person out here.

Emilia: …He was nice enough to let you and Lady Macduff spend the day together, though.

Macduff: Well, yes, but… er, if I'm being honest, I think he only did that to try to win my vote in the game. It was only strategic.

Emilia: You really think so? … I don't think that was his reason.

Macduff just looked at her, disbelieving.

Emilia: I don't! Maybe that was his reason for letting Mercutio be with Benvolio, but I truly think he gave you the reward because he thought you deserved it. I mean, anyone could see right away that you and Lady Macduff were much closer than any of the other pairs of loved ones were. The love between you two was palpable. It would be cruel not to give you the reward. And my husband may be many things, but cruel is not one of them.

Macduff: … He did a cruel thing to Romeo and Juliet yesterday.

Emilia: Ah, yes, he told me all about that. The guilt is tearing him apart from the inside out. He said he knows he had no other choice if he wanted to stay in the game, but he's afraid he went too far. He's not an evil man, Macduff. He has big ambitions and will do almost anything to meet them, but he has a good heart just like any of us. He never would have done what he did to Romeo and Juliet if it wasn't in the context of a game, or if he'd known how seriously Juliet would take it. And I'm sure when he saw you and Lady Macduff, he saw that your love was bigger than this game, and that's why he did the only thing any decent human being would do, and gave you the gift of each other for a day.

The Macduffs were silent.

Emilia: I'm sorry if I sound worked up… I just feel like Iago is always being misunderstood, and it's my duty to defend him and clear things up when someone thinks wrongly of him. I'll leave you two to enjoy each other's company. Have a good night!

Macduff (IC): Maybe Emilia is right, and I've been a little too hard on Iago. After all, he's almost never actually personally attacked anyone… all of his lies and deceit that make him seem so evil are only so he can advance himself in the game. It's not the way I'd ever play it, but is it right for me to condemn him for playing the game the way that works for him?

Emilia retreated to the shelter, where she lay next Iago. Soon enough, the shelter was full of sleeping bodies, players and loved ones, in a rare moment of complete peace and happiness in the Quill tribe.

Day 32

The castaways were awoken by the blazing sun beating upon them through the small gaps in their shelter. The day was hot, with no clouds to shade the sun, and no wind.

Macduff and Lady Macduff prepared a breakfast of rice for the tribe while Mercutio made up a bowling alley to have some fun with Benvolio. They used coconuts as balls and a bunch of rocks vaguely shaped like bowling pins. Benvolio was surprisingly good at the game, getting a spare or strike on almost every turn.

Emilia and Iago sat alone by the shore, talking quietly to each other.

Emilia: I think I got it through to them. I told them how I was sure you'd picked them because you'd seen the love they had for each other and couldn't keep them from each other. Eventually Macduff seemed to warm up to the idea that you aren't completely evil.

Iago: Perfect. You've done well, Emilia. It's good you were here.

Emilia: I'm happy to have helped...

There was a minute of pause before Emilia spoke again.

Emilia: Iago, it's true, right? You didn't mean to break Juliet so totally?

Iago: Of course I didn't mean to hurt her. I only did what I thought I had to do. You of all people should trust that, Emilia.

Emilia: I know. I do trust it.

Iago (IC): Truth be told, I don't feel an ounce of guilt for what I did to Romeo and Juliet. But despite being a blind fool, my wife can also be an effective tool for me to use, so I say what she wants to hear.

Everyone ate the breakfast of rice prepared by the Macduffs. The loved ones expressed awe at how bland the food which the castaways had all been living on for weeks was.

Lady Macduff (IC): If you were to take heaven's beauty and hell's pain and put them together, that's what nature is. That's what this camp is. Being out here makes me appreciate so much more what Macduff has accomplished than I would have if I'd never got to experience it with him. Living out here for one day was far from easy. The fact that Macduff has done it for a month, and even been a leader to the others, makes me so proud to call him my husband.

After breakfast it was time for the loved ones to go. A boat came to pick them up. Emilia and Iago had a quick goodbye. Mercutio gave Benvolio a big hug.

Mercutio: Thank you so much for coming, Ben. Having you here was like a breath of fresh air. I'd forgotten what it was like to have true friends around me. And now I can focus completely on the game, and I know I can go all the way and win this game.

Tears fell from Mercutio's eyes, and he wiped them away quickly.

Mercutio: And don't you dare tell them I cried when you get back!

Benvolio patted Mercutio on the shoulder.

Benvolio: I won't! Good luck, man. See you soon.

Mercutio (IC): I really am surprised at how much I'd missed my friends back home, and how much it helped to see one of them again. The constant paranoia in this game wears you down quick, and that break from the game was just what I needed to clear my mind and prepare me for the last week out here.

Macduff and Lady Macduff were both crying as they hugged and kissed goodbye, and then the loved ones were on the boat and waving as they left the Quill tribe and faded into the distance.

The tribe members retreated to the campfire, where they sat in silence. Eventually, Portia, Mercutio, and Bassanio left to check treemail. They came back with a note. Bassanio read it to everyone.

Bassanio: I hope that you're ready, it's time for your next fight. If you can't hold steady, you could go home tonight.

Desdemona: Tonight? We just voted Romeo out two days ago!

Hamlet scratched his head in thought.

Hamlet: It makes sense. There are only 39 days in this game… we need to start voting people out faster if we want to finish in time.

Hamlet (IC): Iago and I never even finalized any plan because we thought we wouldn't have to vote someone out until tomorrow. Now we have to put everything on the fast track. But I'm confident that we'll be able to pull something off tonight. The only thing I know for sure is that there will be chaos.

The tribe met Shakespeare for the challenge.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, I'll take back the immunity necklace… Immunity, back up for grabs!

He explained the rules. Each player would have two tubes, one for each hand, open on both ends. Inside the tube was a ball. The players would hold the tubes horizontally and try to keep them steady so that the ball didn't roll out either end. If any ball rolled out of the tube, that player would be eliminated. Every 5 minutes, they would switch to a longer tube, making it harder and harder to hold steady as time went on. The last player standing without dropping any balls would win immunity.

The challenge started with short tubes.

Shakespeare: These tubes should be easy to hold steady, but there isn't a lot of room for error. The ball will roll out of the tube QUICKLY if you let it tip.

Everyone survived the five minutes and they moved onto slightly longer tubes. Macduff's left hand tube dipped slightly and before he had a chance to correct it, the ball had dropped out.

Shakespeare: Macduff, first person out of this challenge!

The rest of the tribe made it to the third round, then the fourth round. The tubes were now quite long.

Shakespeare: As the tubes get longer, they become hard to hold steady… but, the ball will take longer to roll out, so you have more time to correct the problem if one arises.

Near the end of the fourth round, Portia's ball started to roll out. She quickly tilted the tube backwards to try to keep the ball in, but she overcorrected and the ball zoomed out the other end of the tube. Portia was out.

The rest made it onto round 5. Almost everyone was beginning to struggle with the length of the tubes now. Bassanio was out quickly in this round, and Hamlet followed him. Mercutio, Desdemona, and Iago made it onto round six.

Shakespeare: This is the final round, with the longest tubes. This round will last however long is needed until we have a winner.

Iago was out quickly this round, and it was down to Mercutio and Desdemona. One of Desdemona's balls started to slip but she was able to save it at the last minute. Mercutio started to lose control of one of his tubes and while he managed to save it, he lost concentration in his other hand and the ball rolled out of that tube.

Shakespeare: Desdemona wins immunity!

Desdemona happily ran to Shakespeare, who put the immunity necklace around her neck.

Shakespeare: Desdemona has a guaranteed spot in the finals, but one of the rest of you is going home tonight. Head back to camp, I'll see you at Tribal.

The tribe returned to camp and Iago and Hamlet immediately got together to discuss what to do.

Hamlet: It's time. We need to reveal that it was Portia who voted for Cassio. That should swing Desdemona and hopefully Macduff and Mercutio against Portia tonight.

Iago: I agree. Let's see how they react. If it looks iffy, we can always use the idol.

Hamlet: Sounds good.

Iago and Hamlet returned to camp, where everyone else was lounging by the fire. Just as Iago opened his mouth to speak, Hamlet held out a hand to stop him, and whispered to him.

Hamlet: We should do it where Portia can't hear. We don't want her to argue against us. The less she knows, the better.

Iago: True.

Hamlet: Plus, your reputation is a little tarnished right now after what you did to Juliet. I think I should be the one to tell them, just to be sure they believe us.

Iago: I don't know that your reputation is any better... but I don't see the harm in you telling them. That's fine.

Hamlet (IC): What I told Iago was true, but I have another reason for not wanting Portia to know we are throwing her under the bus. Portia recently opened up to me about her agreement with Iago and set herself up as a potential future ally for me. I don't want to give her any reason to believe I'm untrustworthy, especially so soon after she told me everything.

Iago and Hamlet joined the others by the fire and waited. Bassanio eventually left to go fishing, but Portia was not budging.

Hamlet (IC): Portia wasn't giving us any alone time with Desdemona, Macduff, and Mercutio, so eventually Iago had to distract her.

Iago: Portia, can I talk to you for a moment.

Portia: Sure.

Portia got up to go with Iago, giving Macduff her calming look as she went.

As soon as Portia was out of earshot, Hamlet spoke up.

Hamlet: Macduff, Mercutio, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.

They just looked at him, waiting for more.

Hamlet: At the tribal council where Cassio was voted out... it really wasn't Desdemona who voted for him. It was Portia.

Desdemona: I TOLD YOU! Oh my gosh, Hamlet, why didn't you tell them before!

Hamlet: I had to find the right time... sorry about that. But, yeah, Desdemona has been telling the truth this whole time.

Mercutio: Why should we believe you? This sounds like another one of yours' and Iago's mad lies to save yourselves. It won't work again.

Desdemona: Oh, come ON, Mercutio! You have to believe me now!

Macduff: Mercutio has a point. It doesn't make sense. Why wait until now to tell us all of this? Why is this the right moment? How would it have been any different if you had told us right when it happened?

Hamlet (IC): I saw the golden opportunity to gain their trust and before I knew what I was doing, I was revealing everything.

Hamlet: Because Portia and Iago have a secret alliance. I didn't know about it until recently. Iago didn't want Portia to be mad at him and break their alliance, so he convinced me not to say anything. But now, if we want to stay in the game, this feels like our only option.

Macduff: No way. Portia would never make an alliance with Iago.

Hamlet: That's the way it seems, but she did. She knew that as long as Iago was in the game, he'd be a bigger target than her. And Iago knew that as long as Portia was in the game, she'd be the easiest person for him to put a target on. Keeping each other in the game benefitted them both, so they worked to make that happen. That's the real reason Portia always wanted you to vote me out instead of Iago.

Macduff: But this time she wants Iago out...

Mercutio: Hey, watch what you're telling him!

Hamlet: It doesn't surprise me. I think Iago took a step too far with Romeo and Juliet, so even Portia can't bear keeping him around.

Mercutio: I don't buy it...

Macduff: It makes sense, but... I just can't imagine Portia being that deceptive with us.

Desdemona (IC): Hamlet FINALLY reveals that it really was Portia who voted out Cassio, but Macduff and Mercutio still don't want to believe it! It's so... ARGHHH! Portia has each of them so fooled into thinking that they are her number one ally that they can't see the truth even though it's staring them right in the face!

Desdemona: Think about it logically, guys. I've explained to you before why it would make sense for Portia to want to vote out Cassio. And it would make no sense for me to do that, Cassio was one of my closest allies! Portia's been lying to all of us! We have every reason to vote her out tonight!

Macduff: If Portia is indeed lying, then I would have no problem voting for her. But I just don't know if she is!

Mercutio (IC): I believe Portia more than anyone, so there's no way I'm voting her out tonight. But I don't want Macduff and Desdemona to flip, so I need to keep pretending I'm with them so that they'll listen to me.

Mercutio: We need to discuss this, just the three of us, if you don't mind, Hamlet?

Hamlet: Of course. Iago and I will be writing Portia's name down tonight. I admit I've lied plenty of times in this game before, but what I've told you now is the absolute truth. I swear on it. Hopefully you will see that and vote her out with us.

Hamlet left them alone.

Mercutio: Look, I'm gonna be honest. I don't know who voted out Cassio. It was probably you, Desdemona, but maybe it was Portia. I don't really care who it was. It doesn't matter. We have a clear path to the end if we just focus on getting Iago and Hamlet out next. Then we can vote out Portia at the final 5, and then Bassanio, and we're in the final 3!

Macduff (IC): Mercutio's plan would work, but I have a final 3 deal with Portia, and I am not going to betray that unless I am sure that she lied to me.

Desdemona: Mercutio, Portia is weaving the biggest web of lies I've ever seen, and you're caught right in the middle of it. I bet if we vote out Iago tonight she will pull in Hamlet and turn on us or something! She would never let us get in the position to take her out.

Mercutio (IC): Truth is, Portia doesn't need to worry about us taking her out, because I plan to stay true to her until the final 3.

Mercutio: She would never see it coming! So how could she plan against it?

Desdemona: She managed to convince everyone that I voted out Cassio even though that would be completely stupid for me to do. Who knows what else she can pull off!

Mercutio: I'm telling you, our plan is perfect, and any deviations from it will only cause trouble. Whatever Portia may have done or might do later, it won't be anything compared to how dangerous Iago and Hamlet are. We need to vote out Iago tonight. That's all there is to it. End of discussion.

Mercutio looked at both of them pointedly, then left.

Desdemona was looking more and more distraught.

Desdemona: What do you think, Macduff... if you want to vote Portia out, we can do it without Mercutio. You, me, Hamlet, and Iago would have the majority vote.

Macduff: Yeah, I just... I need to think about it more. Portia seems so genuine, so sincere, I can't believe that she would...

Desdemona: Don't you see, Macduff? Portia has to be lying to somebody. There are only 3 spots in the finals, and I'm sure she wants herself and Bassanio in two of them. So who's her third? I can't pretend that I know who it is, but Mercutio seems pretty damn confident that it's him! Please, Macduff. You know you are my number one ally. Why take the risk of staying with Portia?

Macduff looked into her eyes. He was silent.

Desdemona (IC): Portia has been controlling these boys from the beginning, molding them into the shape she wanted, and then letting the mold dry so that they will never change from the way she molded them to be. But now, at least with Macduff, I'm breaking the mold. Little by little, I'm getting through to him, and I can only hope that I've done enough that he will join me tonight in ousting Portia.

Macduff (IC): It looks like I'm going to be the swing vote tonight. Staying true to Portia could be my undoing if she really is the one who's lying. But the same is true with Desdemona: If she is lying, then joining her to vote out Portia might be my biggest mistake yet. The problem is that I trust them both wholeheartedly... I don't know yet who I will vote with.

Meanwhile, Iago, who had distracted Portia by saying he needed to talk to her, was simply confirming that their agreement was still holding strong.

Iago: I have nothing to worry about, right?

Portia: No. I told you, I'll keep you in as long as I can. And it's an easy thing to vote out Hamlet instead of you. So you're safe.

Iago: Okay. I'm just making sure... I know people really didn't like my move the other night. I didn't want that to change anything in terms of us... I never thought Juliet would take it so seriously.

Portia (IC): I don't believe for a second that Iago has any remorse about what he did, but I need to tell him what he wants to hear.

Portia: I'll admit, I was very mad at you for that. But it doesn't change the fact that keeping you is beneficial to my game.

Iago: Good. That's settled, then. I'll be back at camp.

Iago left. On the way back, he passed Mercutio and Bassanio, who looked rushed as they headed in Portia's direction. He looked at them suspiciously, breathed in deep, and continued back to the camp.

Bassanio: What's going on? They aren't going to be happy that I could only catch one fish because you stopped me early.

Mercutio: This is urgent, I'll tell you when we get to Portia.

Portia saw the two of them coming and waited. Once all three were together, Mercutio spoke.

Mercutio: Hamlet just told Desdemona, Macduff, and I that it was you who voted out Cassio, not Des. I think he's convinced Des to flip, and maybe even Macduff too. I tried to tell them Hamlet was lying, but obviously Desdemona is having none of that, and Macduff looked unsure. I don't know...

Bassanio: Uh-oh.

Portia: That must be why Iago pulled me away. He didn't really have anything important to say. He wanted to give Hamlet the chance to tell you that. Clever trick they're pulling, but we can't let it work. I'll have to talk to Macduff, make sure he stays loyal. It shouldn't be too hard. It's fairly obvious that this is just Hamlet and Iago throwing around whatever lies they can think of to stay in the game.

Mercutio: Hamlet had an excuse for that, too. He said that you and Iago had a secret alliance and that's why they never sold you out before now.

Portia: What!? Me and Iago!?

She looked disgusted.

Portia: That's the worst lie I've ever heard.

Bassanio: Yeah, if you're gonna make up a secret alliance, at least make it between two people who don't hate each other's guts. There's no way Macduff is really believing any of this.

Mercutio: He seemed like he thought it might be true. Desdemona is working him, big time. She's got him lost in the maze of confusion she leaves behind her with every move she makes. That's probably why she voted out Cassio, just to confuse everyone and keep them off her scent.

Portia: Don't worry, I'll clear Macduff's head. He'll stay with us. He has to.

Portia left to find Macduff.

Portia (IC): I told Hamlet all about my deal with Iago, thinking he'd grasp onto the kindness I showed him and I'd have him in my pocket. But now he's using the information against me. Luckily, I've got Mercutio eating from the palm of my hand. But if my hold on Macduff isn't as strong, I could be in big trouble tonight.

Mercutio: Bassanio, if Portia gets voted out tonight, the two of us need to stay strong together.

Bassanio: Yeah... we can't let that break us. I'm sure Macduff and Desdemona would come back to us if Portia were gone. We just have to stay focussed on Iago and Hamlet.

Bassanio (IC): I've relied on Portia for most of the strategy so far, but now that she's in jeopardy, I need to make sure I'm prepared to play this game without her. I have good relationships with everyone, and now I've formed a tight alliance with Mercutio, so hopefully I have what I need to stay in the game even if Portia isn't around.

Back at camp, Hamlet was updating Iago on what happened.

Hamlet: Desdemona will definitely vote with us now, but I don't know about the other two.

Iago: I'd say Mercutio is a lost cause. I saw him and Bassanio racing to Portia. I'd bet he was going to tell her what you said.

Hamlet: Ugh. Well, hopefully we will at least have Macduff. I also learned that you were their target.

Iago: Really? Who said that?

Hamlet: Macduff let it slip, and Mercutio yelled at him for it.

Iago: Huh. Interesting.

Iago (IC): Portia tried to tell me that she was still trying to keep me in. But from the sounds of it, that was a lie. She must have decided she had no use for me anymore.

Iago: If they are splitting the votes between us, then we can vote out Portia without Mercutio or even Macduff, as long as Desdemona is with us.

Desdemona: I'm afraid we can't.

She had just appeared behind them, and took a seat next to them.

Desdemona: They didn't trust me enough to split the votes... the plan was for everyone to just vote for you, Iago.

Iago sighed. He and Hamlet shared a knowing look.

Hamlet (IC): Iago still has the idol to fall back on if he feels we don't have Macduff's vote. But I know he is reluctant to use it. If he decides he doesn't need to, Iago could very well go home tonight. Which would be a shame, but not the end of the world. I'm ready to play without him if I need to.

Iago: Okay, we need to make sure Portia doesn't talk to Macduff. I don't doubt that she could win him back if given the chance.

Hamlet: So whenever we see Macduff, make up some excuse to go talk to him privately.

Desdemona: Sounds good.

Portia arrived just then,

Portia: Where's Macduff?

Hamlet shrugged.

Iago: I haven't seen him since the challenge... maybe he's gathering firewood or something.

Portia: Okay...

She sat across from them, staring daggers at Hamlet and Iago in turn.

Hamlet (IC): Ehhh... looks like my plan to not anger Portia didn't really work...

Desdemona leaned close to Hamlet and whispered.

Desdemona: I bet Macduff is taking some time alone to think everything over.

Hamlet: Good. Hopefully he doesn't come back until it's time to go.

They weren't so lucky; Macduff came back into camp an hour later. Iago shot up.

Iago: Macduff! I'd like to talk to you privately, if you don't mind?

Macduff consented and he and Iago left camp again.

Iago (IC): I had a nice long chat with Macduff, getting to know him and apologizing for the wrongs I've done him in this game, building on the foundation laid down by Emilia. By the time we were done, it was dinnertime for the tribe.

The tribe feasted together, Portia looking more and more restless as time passed. The second Macduff finished his last bite, Desdemona pulled him away, saying they needed to talk.

Portia (IC): We will have to leave for Tribal any time now, and I haven't been given the chance to appeal to Macduff. It's time to take a new approach.

Portia: Iago. Let's talk.

Iago joined Portia in the forest.

Portia: I've helped you out so many times now. I would hope you will do the same for me tonight?

Iago: Portia, I appreciate what you've done for me. I really do. But I'm not going to return the favours if it isn't good for my game.

Portia: But it is good for your game! That was the whole point of our deal: It was mutually beneficial. Why break it now?

Iago: The deal was already broken. You broke it. I know you were planning on voting me out tonight.

Portia: Yeah. I didn't need you anymore to take the target off my back. I had a clear path to the end. But the same is not true for you. You still need me in the game.

Iago: Do I? I have the numbers now. I have a clear path to the end.

Portia: I know you aren't a fool, Iago. You know as well as I that if I go tonight, Desdemona and Macduff will go right back to Mercutio and Bassanio and vote you and Hamlet out. But if I'm still in, there's a chance they will stay with you and continue trying to take me out.

Iago: Hmmm... you have a point. But what am I supposed to do? Desdemona and Macduff wouldn't agree to switching the vote to Bassanio or Mercutio.

Portia: You and Hamlet vote for someone other than me. Let Mercutio, Bassanio and I vote Hamlet out.

Iago: Ha! You expect me to believe that you will switch your vote to Hamlet now?

Portia: If you do this for me, yes!

Iago: You just admitted that you don't need me anymore. I have no reason to trust you anymore.

Portia: I thought I didn't need you. That was when Desdemona was still obedient and Macduff's loyalty wasn't in question. Now... things are shaking up. I'm no longer safe. We are back to where we were when we first merged. We both need each other.

Iago: ... I'll consider it. But if you're lying... I will never forgive you.

Portia: I promise.

Portia (IC): I'm still voting for Iago. I trust that I can win back Macduff with more time. I don't need Iago. But hopefully he won't realize that and will split the votes like I asked. Then he will be gone for good.

Iago (IC): I don't completely trust Portia to keep me here, but she has a good point that I need her for a while longer. If I play my idol and vote for Bassanio or Mercutio with Hamlet... we could eliminate one of them tonight. But after all I've done to avoid using the idol until I there was no other choice, is it worth it to use it now just to ensure that someone besides Portia gets chopped? I think we have Macduff's vote... I could get by without using the idol if I just vote out Portia. I have to decide what's more important for my game: Portia, or my idol?

Iago had a conversation with Hamlet about his possible change of plans, and then Desdemona returned with Macduff and it was time to go to Tribal Council.

The Quill Tribe met Shakespeare at Tribal and took a seat.

Shakespeare: We'll bring in the members of our jury: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, Cassio, Romeo, voted out at the last tribal council, and Juliet, who quit right after.

Romeo and Juliet looked surprisingly happy.

Shakespeare: Okay. Iago, you and Hamlet seemed to have once again narrowly avoided getting voted out at the last tribal council. But in the past when this has happened, you've just ended up right back at the bottom afterwards. Is it the same this time?

Iago: It was that way yesterday, yes. But Hamlet and I have been working hard today, and I think we might have turned things around.

Shakespeare: Really? So what's changed?

Iago: We revealed that Portia has been lying about what happened when Cassio got voted out. She's been blaming Desdemona, but really it was her who voted out Cassio.

Portia: That's a lie. It was Desdemona, as far as I can figure.

Desdemona: William, I have been insisting ever since it happened that it wasn't me. And to finally have some support is amazing. Portia can try to keep up her act, but at this point it's pretty obvious that she did it.

Portia: No, I didn't.

Hamlet: Yes, you did.

Bassanio: She would've told me if she had. She didn't.

Desdemona: And how do we know you're not lying, Bassanio?

Bassanio: Because I'm probably the most honest one here!

Macduff: Hmph. I'd beg to differ.

Mercutio: You're the liar, Desdemona!

Iago: Okay, okay! Let's all calm down.

Shakespeare: So, Desdemona, how do things stand now?

Desdemona: Me, Iago, and Hamlet will be voting Portia. Portia and her drones will be voting Iago. Macduff is in the middle.

Shakespeare: Okay, Macduff, how are you going about making this decision?

Macduff: I'm going to be siding with the girl who I think is telling the truth. If I knew for sure who that was, this would be an easy decision... but I don't know for sure. So that's the basis for my vote, and I can only hope that I make the right choice.

Portia: Macduff, I've been trying to talk to you all day. You can't believe what Iago and Hamlet say. If there's one thing we've learned from this game, that's it. Please trust me, Macduff. I promise you I am as true to you as I could possibly be.

They looked in each other's eyes, briefly.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote. Desdemona, you have the immunity necklace. You can give it to someone else if you want.

Desdemona: Macduff... do you want it? As a sign of my faith?

Macduff: Oh! No, that's okay Desdemona.

Desdemona: I'll keep it then.

Shakespeare: Okay, no one can vote for Desdemona, everyone else is fair game. Hamlet, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Desdemona: Portia, your lie has made my life a living hell for the past week. I hope you find Ponderosa similarly hellish.

Portia: Iago, it's been a pleasure working with and against you. You can be annoying with your big moves, but you're making this game fun for me. That being said, I hope this is the last time I need to write your name down.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes...

He left and came back with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Portia shifted on her seat uncomfortably. Iago reached into his bag and pulled out a wooden feather. The players and jury collectively gasped, with the exception of Hamlet and Iago himself, who turned to the jury and winked. He gave the idol to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: This _is_ a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Iago will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Iago. Does not count.

Iago. Does not count.

Iago. Does not count.

Portia. That's one vote Portia, no votes anyone else.

Portia had her head in her hands.

Portia. That's two votes Portia.

Mercutio. Two votes Portia, one vote Mercutio.

Portia: Huh?

Mercutio's eyes widened in shock.

Shakespeare: Last vote, Mercutio. We have a tie. 2 votes Portia, 2 votes Mercutio. To break the tie, everyone except Portia and Mercutio will vote again, and you may only vote for Portia or Mercutio. Hamlet, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Macduff: Portia, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sticking to my original vote because I'm pretty sure you've been lying to me.

Hamlet: Mercutio, once again, I'm voting for you because I'm hoping Portia still might be open to working with me later.

Bassanio: I'm sorry, buddy. I can't vote her out.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

Shakespeare fetched the voting urn.

Shakespeare: I'll read the votes.

Portia.

Mercutio.

Portia.

Mercutio. That's two votes each…

Twelfth person voted out, and the sixth member of our jury… Mercutio. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Portia: Thank God… sorry, Mercutio. Bye.

She gave him a hug, and Bassanio gripped his shoulder, and Mercutio took his torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Mercutio, your tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.

The torch was snuffed, and Mercutio left.

Shakespeare: I have NO idea what just happened. Good luck sorting everything out. Head back to camp.

The votes

Iago- Bassanio, Mercutio, Portia

Portia- Desdemona, Macduff

Mercutio- Hamlet, Iago

The revotes

Portia- Desdemona, Macduff

Mercutio- Bassanio, Hamlet, Iago

 **Next time on Shakespeare Survivor: Iago and Portia go to war against each other, and Desdemona and Macduff find themselves in the middle. Fearing the worst, one player takes their game into their own hands and leaves another feeling the sting of betrayal.**


	12. Episode 12 - Panic Mode

Night 32

The final six gathered their things and returned to camp.

Portia: Good play, Iago. Maddening, but good.

Iago: I do my best.

Portia (IC): I was so confident that with just a couple minutes to talk to Macduff I would have been able to keep him on my side. So I spent the entire afternoon waiting to talk to him, and didn't have time to fetch my idol. When Iago played his idol, I was convinced I was going home and kicking myself for not bringing my idol with me. You can bet I won't be making that mistake again.

Hamlet (IC): It kinda bothers me that whatever move Iago and I make together, Iago always gets all the credit. I'll have to take him out before the finals, so he won't be there to steal all the credit when I plead my case to the jury.

Desdemona: So Iago and Hamlet switched their votes? Why?

Portia: Because they are trying to manipulate you. They knew if they voted me out tonight, you would all turn against them again tomorrow. But if they keep me here, they can use you to continue targeting me and stay safe themselves.

Macduff: Hmph. Can't trust a single person in this game.

Desdemona: Wait, but why vote out Mercutio?

Hamlet: To weaken Portia. And our reason for keeping her wasn't to continue using you. We were worried she might have an idol too, and we needed a backup plan if she did.

Hamlet (IC): I'm impressing even myself with my quick thinking. That lie wasn't even planned, but I think I'm really learning how to play this game well.

Desdemona: Wouldn't Bassanio have been the better choice?

Hamlet: It was a tossup. She had them both firmly in her pocket.

Hamlet (IC): Really, the reason we couldn't vote Bassanio was because that would have made Mercutio the deciding vote on the revote, and we couldn't be sure that he would keep Portia over Bassanio.

Late that night, Desdemona was whispering to Macduff.

Desdemona: You know you can trust me, right?

Macduff: Yes. I know that.

Desdemona: We need to be solid. Right now it's pair vs pair vs pair. Iago and Hamlet on one side and Portia and Bassanio on the other, with us in the middle. If we play this right, we can _both_ get to the final 3.

Macduff: You're right… but I'm very tired. We'll talk more tomorrow.

Desdemona: Of course.

Day 33

When Hamlet awoke, he sought out Portia for a private discussion.

Hamlet: So... I just wanted to know if what you told me two days ago still holds true. About voting out Iago before me?

Portia: You're bolder than I gave you credit for... Why should I do you any favours after you took advantage of my honesty? I meant for us to be friends, but you used the information I gave you against me.

Hamlet: I did what I needed to do to put myself in the best position going forward. You would have done the same.

Portia: Why do I have this reputation as a schemer and a liar? I have proven I am loyal to my alliances.

Hamlet: What? You weren't loyal to Desdemona!

Portia: I never truly had an alliance with her.

Hamlet: You never had one with me, either. All you promised me was that you'd keep me longer than Iago.

Portia: Indeed.

Hamlet: So you still will?

Portia: You say you did what you did to put yourself in the best position. If you're in such a good position, why does it matter what I think? You succeeded in your plan. Macduff voted for me. Don't you have the numbers?

Hamlet: It's not that cut and dry. We didn't vote you out like Desdemona and Macduff wanted… Which one would think you might be thankful for.

Portia: Iago wanted to keep me because he thought I would still have his back. I don't need to thank you.

Hamlet: It was my decision, too. If I didn't want you in this game, I could have voted for you, and you'd be out, no matter what Iago wanted.

Portia: Hmm. True. Thank you, then.

Hamlet: Anyways, Desdemona and Macduff could be upset enough with Iago and I for not voting you out that they join you for the next vote. So I'm not as safe as I'd like to be. That's why I need to know if you will keep to what you said and vote out Iago first.

Portia: I'm mad about what you did. But I still think Iago is more dangerous. So yes, if I have the choice, I will vote for Iago before I will vote for you.

Hamlet let out a deep breath.

Hamlet: That's a relief. Thank you.

Hamlet (IC): Now that I know I still have Iago as a one-tribal buffer, I can keep to my plan of sticking with Iago until he gets voted out.

Desdemona was chatting to Macduff while they did some morning campwork.

Macduff: So, we can decide what to do now. We can vote out whichever side we want.

Desdemona: Yep. But no matter who we choose, we will be joining forces with people who lied to us. On one side we have Portia and Bassanio, who lied about the Cassio vote and directly tried to turn everyone against me. And on the other side we have Iago and Hamlet, who are just generally manipulative players and lied to us about voting out Portia.

Macduff: If Hamlet is to be believed, they only voted for Mercutio in case Portia had an idol.

Desdemona: But do we believe him? Even if that is true, they could have told us what they were planning.

Macduff: You're right… We need to find the lesser of two evils.

Desdemona: I think we should ride the middle. We've got 3 pairs here. If we break one of them up at the next tribal, either Portia or Iago, then we can team up with the remaining person from that pair to break up the other pair. Then it would be you, me, Bassanio, and Hamlet in the final 4.

Macduff: That would be ideal.

Just then they heard Bassanio waking up and coming out of the shelter.

Desdemona: We'll talk more later.

Hamlet and Iago were talking later that morning.

Iago (IC): Portia told me she would be voting for Hamlet last night, but it was my name that was read 3 times. Luckily, I had expected she might be lying, but last night confirmed it. My agreement with Portia is broken. This is the end of peace in the Quill tribe. Until one of us is voted out, it's going to be all-out war between Portia and I. But at the same time, as much as I hate to say it, I still need her in the game for a while longer. So I'll have to consent myself with shooting down her allies for now.

Iago: We need to keep Desdemona and Macduff on our side, but the only way we can do that is if we promise to vote out Portia. But if we vote out Portia, we will be the next two out. If we don't promise them to vote out Portia, they will vote us out even sooner. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm beginning to think our best option is to actually team up with Portia and Bassanio to vote out Macduff or something.

Hamlet: Why would Portia and Bassanio agree to do that?

Iago: Because Macduff is a swing vote. Neither side can be sure that he will vote with them. It would be safer to just vote him out, ensuring that we all make it one more round.

Hamlet: No... the minute we bring up this plan to Portia, she will tell Macduff what we said. Then she'll have won him over for sure.

Iago: True... so then... there has to be something we can do!

Hamlet: The idol you played yesterday was from your original tribe camp, right? I don't suppose you found the merge beach idol, too?

Iago: Unfortunately, no. But someone must have it. If not you or I, then who?

Hamlet: Not Desdemona. She never even looked for it when all of the rest of us were searching.

Iago: I would have expected Portia to have it, but she was so worried last night that I have to think she would have played it if she had it. And if Bassanio had it, he would've played it for her.

Hamlet: So then... Macduff?

Iago: That would make the most sense.

Hamlet: Well, great. That doesn't help us at all.

Iago: But there must always be two idols in play at any given time. That means the one I played yesterday has been rehidden...

Hamlet: If we can find that...

Iago: And convince Macduff and Desdemona to vote out Portia next...

Hamlet: And then use the idol at the final 5! That's our path to the final 4!

Iago: Perfect. Let's start looking, then.

Iago (IC): I regret speaking up about the idol in front of Hamlet. He might never have realized that it was back out there, and I'm sure I could find it all by myself to save my own neck. Now if he finds it, I'll have to convince him to use it for me when the time comes.

While Hamlet and Iago were out searching, Portia gathered everyone else.

Portia: I need to talk to all of you.

Portia (IC): It's time for me to give up on this whole "I didn't vote Cassio" act. At this point the only person who still believes me is Bassanio. If I want to salvage an alliance with Macduff and Desdemona, I have to show them honesty.

Portia: I need to apologize. As you expected, Macduff, it was indeed I who voted out Cassio.

Macduff: I knew it... I'm sorry for doubting you, Desdemona.

Desdemona smiled at him.

Desdemona: It's okay. In the end, you sided with me. So I can't be mad at you.

Bassanio: Wait... what!? Portia...

Portia: I'm sorry, Bassanio. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't risk it. I knew that if people found out... I was done for.

Bassanio: But I wouldn't have cared... if you explained to me why you needed to vote out Cassio, I'm sure I would have agreed to join you.

Portia: I didn't want to bring you in on it. It would make it obvious if two people had flipped, and I didn't want to ruin both our games just to vote out Cassio. And I don't know if you would have agreed, anyway. My motivation for getting rid of Cassio was primarily to keep Iago safe...

Bassanio: No... so all that talk about a secret alliance between you and Iago... that was true!?

Portia: I wouldn't call it an "alliance", but yes. We had an agreement to keep each other in the game as long as possible. Iago told me that he only needed one more vote to eliminate Cassio, and I saw the opportunity to frame Desdemona. She'd been playing both sides before, and she was getting close to too many people. You were a threat to me, Desdemona, and we both knew it. So I made the game move I thought was best. It was nothing personal. I know it's caused you so much pain, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me.

Desdemona: If you had any idea how it feels for your friends to abandon you based on something you didn't do...

She shook her head.

Desdemona: But yes, I'll forgive you. I'm not happy with you, but I'll forgive you.

Portia: Thank you!

Desdemona (IC): But I won't forget. Ever since I got blamed for voting out Cassio, I've felt like I've been dragging around a 100-pound sandbag, weighing me down to the point where I was alone in the game. And not just alone, but falsely accused. It was unbearable. But now, I feel free as a bird in flight, and I can finally get my revenge on Portia.

Portia: And Macduff, I'm sorry to you too. You all deserved the truth. I know I messed up, so if you want to vote me out tomorrow, I can't blame you. But I hope you will give me a second chance.

Macduff still did not look at all pleased.

Portia: Macduff...

Portia looked at Bassanio pleadingly.

Bassanio: ...Looks like you two need to talk things through. Let's go, Desdemona.

Desdemona: Okay.

Bassanio and Desdemona left.

Desdemona: So she really hadn't told you any of that, eh?

Bassanio: Nope.

Desdemona: Wow. She's playing even harder than I thought.

Bassanio (IC): There's nothing in this world I would have kept from Portia, and I always thought she felt the same about me. To know now that she didn't trust me to keep her secrets is heartbreaking. And yet, I still can't even imagine myself playing the game without her. She is still my closest ally and I hope she's learned that she doesn't need to keep anything from me.

Desdemona (IC): Portia was keeping secrets from Bassanio! Maybe they aren't as unbreakable as they seemed...

Portia was trying to smooth things over with Macduff.

Portia: I lied to you, Macduff. I know I shouldn't have. But that doesn't mean everything I told you was a lie. I may have lied about Cassio, but my alliance with you was 100% true. I really do want to go to the end with you.

Portia (IC): My final three plan was actually myself, Bassanio, and Mercutio, but I can't tell Macduff that. Since I've just admitted all these lies to him, he should be more likely to believe that I'm telling the truth right now, even though I'm not.

Macduff: That's good to hear... I just need some time to think, Portia. I'll talk to you later.

Hamlet (IC): Iago and I had no luck finding the idol so far, but the other part of our plan is to convince Macduff and Des to vote for Portia, so we met with them.

Hamlet: So what are you two thinking? Would you be willing to do Portia next?

Macduff: I really don't appreciate the stunt you pulled last night.

Hamlet: It was honestly a last minute decision. You two didn't come back to camp until right before we had to leave. We didn't have any time to tell you.

Desdemona: I, personally, have no problem voting for Portia again.

Macduff: I'm not so sure... how can we trust you two again? For all I know, you have another idol and will vote out Bassanio tomorrow. Or even myself!

Iago: I swear to you we don't have another idol. The whole point of waiting so long to use the idol that I used last night was because it was our last hope. Once it was gone, we'd have nothing. And now it's gone. We have no choice but to vote out Portia now, unless we want to get voted out ourselves.

Hamlet: Look at it this way. If you vote out Portia tomorrow, you can team up with Bassanio to take us out next. But if you vote out Iago or myself tomorrow... the one who survives will join Portia and Bassanio and vote one of you out.

Macduff: You're threatening us?

Hamlet: I'm telling you what would be best for our game under those circumstances.

Macduff: If we show Portia loyalty at the next vote, she wouldn't join you to turn on us.

Iago: Portia will do whatever it takes to get herself into the final three. It's clear that if she votes both Hamlet and I out next, there will be a 2-2 divide at the final four, and she will have a 50% chance of going home. She wouldn't risk that. So she'd vote one of you out at final 5. It's the most logical move.

Desdemona: They're right, Macduff. Obviously we can discuss it more later, but for now I think it's best for us to just vote out Portia.

Macduff: I guess so.

The tribe received treemail later that day, and with it came six wallets, one for each of them, filled with 500 dollars. The note led them to believe that the reward challenge would be an auction.

Desdemona: YES! I'm so excited! I hope they have chocolate.

The rest of the tribe was thrilled too.

Iago (IC): There could be some sort of advantage in the game for sale at the auction. It could be my saving grace, and I'll definitely be saving my money for that.

Portia (IC): I really want food, but I'm going to need to save my money to prevent Iago from buying any advantage that might show up. An advantage in his hands would eliminate my last hope of getting by tonight without using my idol.

The tribe met Shakespeare at the auction. He explained that a series of items would be put up for auction, and they could bid in 20 dollar increments. They weren't allowed to share money or food. The auction would end without warning.

The first item up for auction was a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Hamlet: 20!

Hamlet (IC): I know there will probably be an advantage coming up, but Iago was kind enough to tell me to go for the food, and he'd get us the advantage, knowing that I was super hungry.

Bassanio: 40.

Hamlet: 60

Bassanio: 80

Hamlet: 100!

No one else bid, and Hamlet won the food. Next up was a covered item, for which Desdemona outbid Bassanio, spending 220.

Shakespeare: Okay, Desdemona. You can keep the item you bought, or switch it for this.

He pulled out a second covered item.

Desdemona: Uh-oh... I'll keep the first one.

Shakespeare revealed the item. It was a cheeseburger with fries and soda.

Desdemona: Woo!

Shakespeare: The next item up for bidding is the one Desdemona turned down, which will remain covered.

Bassanio: 20.

Hamlet: 40.

No one else bid. Shakespeare revealed what Hamlet had won. It was just a bowl of rice and glass of warm water.

Hamlet: Aww. Oh well, for only 40 bucks, that's not so bad.

Shakespeare: Next item! Meaty ribs and a beer!

A bidding war between Macduff and Bassanio ensued, with Macduff winning the food for 320.

Next up was a baked potato, loaded with cheese, bacon, and veggies. Bassanio outbid Macduff and Desdemona and won it for 200. After that, Desdemona won a shower for 160.

Next up was another covered item. Hamlet won it for 140.

Hamlet: Can't have bad luck twice, can I?

Shakespeare revealed the item: A plate of lasagna.

Hamlet: Yay!

Shakespeare pulled out a small tube.

Shakespeare: This is an advantage in the next immunity chall-

Portia: 500!

Iago: 500!

Shakespeare: Portia said it first, Portia wins it. Don't open it until the next challenge.

Iago (IC): Portia beat me to it... I could see my life in the game flashing before my eyes.

Portia (IC): Yes! I got the advantage before Iago did! If I win this challenge, I can definitely send Iago home tomorrow!

The next item was chocolate and peanut butter.

Desdemona: Oh my gosh 40!

Hamlet: 60.

Desdemona: 120! That's all I've got. Hamlet, if you outbid me, I swear I'll hate you forever...

Hamlet: She can have it.

Desdemona: YEEEEESSS! Thank you so much.

Shakespeare: Next up, letters from home...

Desdemona: No... I'm out of money...

Portia: Me too...

Macduff: 180! That's the rest of my money...

Iago: We should let Macduff have it.

They did. Macduff was crying as he picked up his letter. Desdemona was crying too, for completely different reasons.

Hamlet: Shakespeare, can I buy one too?

Shakespeare: Sure. The price is set at 180. Anyone who wants their letter can buy it for that price.

Hamlet: Can I buy Desdemona's letter for her?

Desdemona: Oh my gosh, Hamlet...

Shakespeare: You want to buy Desdemona's letter? Okay. You can do that.

Hamlet paid Shakespeare and brought Desdemona's letter back.

Desdemona burst into tears and hugged Hamlet.

Desdemona: Thank you so much... You're the best, Hamlet.

Hamlet: It's no problem!

Hamlet (IC): I'm being as nice to Desdemona as possible to make sure she wants to work with me for the next vote and beyond.

Desdemona (IC): Maybe Hamlet was just doing it for his game, but that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. It definitely makes me want to work with him in the game if I can.

Iago: I'll buy mine for 180.

Iago (IC): I really don't care about the letter, but I figured it would make people think I had an emotional side, and show them that I wasn't a complete monster.

Shakespeare: Okay, next up is something that will help you in this game. I'll leave it at that.

Iago: 300!

No one could beat his bid. Shakespeare gave Iago a rolled up note.

Shakespeare: You can open that up when you get back to camp.

Iago looked extremely happy.

Shakespeare: Next item will remain covered, and it comes with a twist.

Iago: 20.

Hamlet: 40.

Bassanio: 60.

No one else had enough money left to beat that, and Bassanio won the item, which was revealed to be a big chocolate cake.

Shakespeare: The twist is, this is for the entire tribe. And you only have 60 seconds to eat it. Starting now.

Everyone cheered and stuffed their mouths with the cake. When the 60 seconds was up, Shakespeare informed them that the auction was over.

By the time they got back to camp, the sun had almost set. Iago found a secluded spot to read his advantage. It was a clue to the hidden idol.

Iago: Yes! This is exactly what I needed! "A stream you must follow, til the end of the line, if an idol you want to get. Look not high but look low, where the birds cannot dine, you will need to get your feet wet." I think I know where this is talking about... but it's too dark to look right now. I have all day tomorrow to find this.

Iago returned to camp. The sudden amount of food in most of the tribe's stomachs made them want to lie down, and soon enough they had all retreated to the shelter for the night.

Bassanio and Portia were the last two awake. They were awkwardly silent as they sat together, until Portia finally spoke.

Portia: I'm so sorry, Bassanio…

Bassanio: …I understand why you didn't want me to join you in voting out Cassio, but you could've at least told me what you were doing. Did you really think I might tell anyone else?

Portia: No, I knew you wouldn't. But I didn't even want to say what I was doing aloud. You never know who might be listening. I couldn't risk even bringing it up, and we were trying to make people think we weren't an unbreakable pair. I didn't want to pull you aside for a private conversation.

Bassanio: I guess. But still, I wish you'd taken that risk and just told me.

Portia: I know. I messed up. I promise I won't do it again.

Bassanio: And that whole keeping our distance so people don't think we're a pair thing? We aren't doing that anymore.

Portia: But now's the perfect time! They think you're mad at me for not telling you!

Bassanio: No. They know we are together. They know. There's nothing we can do to change their minds. And they're going to vote one of us out.

Portia: That's why we need to convince them that we aren't together!

Bassanio: The only way we can do that is if we campaign against each other, and that would defeat the purpose. One of us will be voted out. So can we just enjoy these last few days together before one of us is gone?

Portia: Fine. We can stop pretending we aren't together. But neither of us is getting voted out.

Bassanio: Be real, Portia. Even if we convince them to vote out Iago next, they will just vote with Hamlet next time against you, probably. Me, if you win immunity.

Portia: No. They won't be able to.

She leaned in extra close and whispered very faintly in Bassanio's ear.

Portia: I have the merge idol.

Bassanio: What!?

Portia: Yep… sorry I didn't tell you about that before, too. But I've had it since the first day we merged. And I'm going to use it to get _both_ of us into the final 4!

Bassanio: That's amazing!

He kissed her.

Bassanio (IC): Portia having the idol completely makes up for what she did to me. We can actually make it to the end of this game now! Nobody expects a couple to make it through this whole game together… the fact that we are going to do it… the jury will have no choice but to recognize our game and give one of us the win! Even if it's Portia who wins in the end, it will still feel like a win to me.

Day 34

Hamlet had slept next to Iago, and he woke him up with a whisper.

Hamlet: Iago! What's your advantage?

Iago groggily replied.

Iago: I'm not allowed to tell anyone.

Hamlet: Oh...

Hamlet (IC): The only thing I can imagine this advantage being is a clue to the idol, and I don't know why Iago wouldn't be allowed to share that with anyone. I bet he just wants it for himself. But I don't care, he can have it. In the end it will be used to advance both of us to the final 4.

Iago (IC): I want to have this idol to protect myself, so I lied to Hamlet and said that I wasn't allowed to tell him what I'd bought at the auction. I wanted to get up early to search for the idol, but that would look too suspicious. I don't want people to know I have the idol or else it might put a target on my back, and I don't want to have to use the idol tonight. So I got up at my usual time and when I would normally leave the camp to gather firewood, I began my search. There's a stream in the woods behind camp, and if you follow it all the way it eventually ends in a small pond. On the other side of the pond is a small ridge, a dip in the land. The clue said I needed to look low, so I'm thinking I need to go there. The pond is surrounded on one side by high rock walls so you can't walk around it, you have to walk through it to get to the other side. You have to get your feet wet. The clue said that, too, so I'm pretty sure I'm right.

Back at camp, Portia was pleading to the rest of the tribe.

Portia: Whatever you were planning on doing before, it's very clear now that we need to vote out Iago tonight. That advantage he bought is almost definitely a clue to an idol.

Macduff: She's right. If we don't blindside him tonight, he will use the idol next time and vote one of us out.

Hamlet (IC): I could hear them talking about how they needed to vote out Iago because he could find an idol. I knew we needed to save the idol for the tribal council after next, so I had to interfere.

Hamlet: Woah, woah, woah! Who says it has to be an idol clue?

Bassanio: What else could it be?

Hamlet: I don't know... another challenge advantage?

Portia: No. They specifically called mine an advantage for the next challenge. If his was a challenge advantage too, why wouldn't they say so? Besides, even if it isn't an idol clue, it's definitely something that could screw up the rest of our games.

Hamlet: Not necessarily. Desdemona, Macduff, he could use it to help us all!

Macduff: Not if it's an idol. He would only use that on himself.

Portia: And Hamlet, don't get any ideas about telling him he needs to play the idol tonight. We will split the votes between him and you, so if he plays it, you're out.

Desdemona: Wait a minute, Macduff and I haven't even agreed to this!

Portia: You don't need to. Bassanio and I will vote for Iago. If you two decide you want to vote with us, vote for Hamlet. You don't need to decide now.

Macduff: That's a good plan. We'll see what happens in the challenge first.

When Iago returned, Hamlet frantically filled him in.

Hamlet: Did you find it?

Iago: Find what?

Hamlet: The idol! That was your advantage, right? A clue to the idol? They're all convinced it is. Desdemona and Macduff are ready to turn on us. They're gonna split the votes. We're screwed. Did you find it?

Iago: Yeah, I have it.

Hamlet: You do? Ugh, then they'll vote for us for sure. We have to tell them you couldn't find it!

Iago: Okay, should be easy enough. Where are they?

Hamlet: Over here.

Hamlet (IC): If Iago has the idol, I'm in jeopardy tonight. So now I'm in panic mode. And if the others don't believe that Iago doesn't have the idol, I'm going to need to really appeal to my new friend Desdemona to keep me safe.

He brought Iago back to the shelter. Everyone else was there.

Iago: Hey. I know you're all wondering, so I'll just say what my advantage was. I did get a clue to the idol, but I can't find it...

Bassanio: He's lying. He found the last idol without any clues. Do you really think he can't find this one _with_ a clue?

Iago: I'm not lying… I looked all over where the clue led me, but it wasn't there.

Iago (IC): I'm actually telling the truth. I didn't find the idol. I told Hamlet I did because, one: If he knew I hadn't found it he'd want me to share the clue with him, and two: I thought everyone might vote for Hamlet if they thought I had an idol. But it seems like they're splitting the votes, so that purpose is defeated…

Portia: Hopefully we will see tonight whether he's lying…

News of the immunity challenge came soon after, and the tribe met Shakespeare at the challenge beach.

Shakespeare: First things first, I'll take back the immunity necklace from Desdemona...

Desdemona: I wanna keep it!

She said it playfully, and reluctantly gave Shakespeare the necklace.

Shakespeare: Immunity, back up for grabs!

He explained the challenge. There was a giant, circular cargo net spread above the ground, held up by twelve posts equally spaced along the perimeter. Every other post had six different coloured bags attached to it. The six posts without bags had platforms with a puzzle stand on it. Each player would start on one of the platforms and would have to run across the cargo net collecting their colour of bag one at a time and bringing it back to their platform. Once they had all of their bags, they could untie them and use the puzzle pieces inside to complete a spiderweb puzzle. First person to complete the puzzle would win immunity.

Shakespeare: Portia, you bought an advantage in the auction. You can read it out loud now.

Portia unfurled her note and read.

Portia: "You will start this challenge with one of your bags already at your platform and untied." …Could be better, but I'll take it.

Shakespeare: Worth 500 dollars?

Portia: If it helps me win, then definitely.

Shakespeare: Okay, let's get to it!

The players took their spots, and the challenge started. Everyone struggled to stay upright on the cargo net as it bounced around and threw them in all directions. Macduff, Desdemona, and Bassanio were the first to collect all their bags, despite Portia's advantage. Portia was next, then Hamlet, with Iago bringing up the rear. Portia made up some time since one of her bags was already untied. But Desdemona flew through the puzzle and won the challenge.

Shakespeare: Desdemona wins immunity! For the second time in a row!

Desdemona: Told you I wanted it!

Shakespeare put the necklace around her neck.

Shakespeare: Desdemona, guaranteed a spot in the final 5. But one of you will not be so fortunate. I'll see you tonight.

Portia (IC): Winning immunity would have definitely allowed me to make tonight go the way I want it too, but my advantage wasn't enough. So now I really need to work on Desdemona and Macduff. As long as I convince them that Iago has the idol, which I think he does, then they will believe that voting Iago out is their best move, which I think it is.

Iago gathered Macduff, Desdemona, and Hamlet.

Iago: I just wanted to let you all know that every fiber of my being right now is screaming at me to go look for the idol... but I'm not going to. I know that none of you want me to have it, and if I expect you to trust me enough to keep me tonight, I need to show you that I trust you by not relying on the idol to save me.

Iago (IC): I was planning on using the idol at the final 5 anyways, so not looking for it today will force me to get by on my own and save the idol for next time.

Macduff: Why would you do that? The idol is the one thing that would guarantee your safety!

Iago: Because if I try to look for it you're all going to have to assume I found it. But if I actually can't find it, then I'm done for. And even if I did find it and play it, my closest ally would be going home. Not looking for it at least gives me a chance to get Portia out tonight.

Desdemona: That's a good idea, Iago. Don't look for the idol and we have all the more reason to vote with you tonight.

Desdemona (IC): It was really smart of Iago to tell us that. He's right, if he had left camp at all, we would have guessed he was looking for the idol, and we would have had to play as if he had found it. But now... there really seems to be the chance that he really doesn't have it. And if that's the case, it would be better to vote Portia out tonight.

Macduff and Desdemona left to discuss their upcoming decision.

Hamlet: That was a smart move.

Iago: Why, thank you.

Hamlet: You're still planning on not using the idol until next time, then?

Iago: Yeah. Using it now would buy me one more round, and then I'd be gone. We need to make sure they vote Portia. That's really our only option if we want to make it to the final 4.

Hamlet: Yeah... I think I bought a lot of favour with Desdemona at the auction. Hopefully that will make her want to keep us.

Iago: That was good thinking on your part.

Meanwhile, Portia and Bassanio had found Macduff and Desdemona.

Portia: You remember the plan, right? If you decide you want to flush out the idol, which I honestly think is the best decision for all of us, vote-

Desdemona: We vote Hamlet, and you vote Iago. We remember. But, I don't know. Iago is claiming he doesn't have the idol.

Portia: That's perfect, that means we can get him out tonight for sure!

Desdemona: But I thought our whole reason for voting him out was because he had the idol?

Portia: No, the problem is that he has the clue. If he really doesn't have the idol now, and you vote me out tonight, he'll just go find the idol tomorrow. And by that time there won't be enough people left to split the votes, so if he plays the idol right... him and Hamlet are in the final 4. And probably at the expense of one of you two.

Macduff: Why not Bassanio?

Bassanio: What have I ever done that would give Iago any reason to vote me out? Nothing. I'm a complete non-threat to him.

Portia: And then, once he and Hamlet are in the final 4, they're just a little bit of challenge luck away from taking two of the final three spots.

Desdemona: True... what do you think, Macduff?

Macduff: I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards splitting the votes with Portia and Bassanio... we just can't risk Iago finding the idol.

Desdemona: Yeah... I haven't decided either. We have to discuss it more...

Desdemona turned to go. Before Macduff could follow, Portia stopped him.

Portia: Macduff, voting Iago out is especially good for you. If he and Hamlet are the next two out, then it's a fair, 2 on 2 fight at the final 4. And you know I wouldn't vote you out. I know I lied to you about Cassio, but it wasn't personal. You know how much I like Bassanio, and I didn't even tell _him_! I know it was wrong, so please don't hold it against me.

She smiled warmly.

Portia: But regardless, my point is that if you vote Iago out tonight, you're guaranteed to make it to the final 3.

Macduff: I know. I really do want to side with you tonight. I'll do my best to convince Des.

Portia: Thank you so much!

Portia (IC): Iago and I are truly battling each other for the first time since the merge, and I'm pretty sure I've won. Unless he plays an idol, I think he will be gone tonight. We've been the two strategic behemoths out here, and working together we pulled off some amazing moves. When we turned against each other, Iago bested me by eliminating Mercutio, but now I'm getting revenge. And I'm going straight for his throat.

Macduff raced to catch up with Desdemona.

Later, everyone was at camp besides Macduff and Desdemona. Hamlet asked Portia where they were.

Portia: I think they're still off talking about what they're gonna do tonight...

Hamlet: Ah. I guess I better let them finish in peace.

Hamlet (IC): With Iago or myself very possibly getting voted out tonight, I need to start campaigning against Iago. He's been a good ally for the entire game, but at the end of the day, getting to the end is more important to me than playing any longer with Iago. Which means I really have to work on my relationships with the others. Not only to convince them to save me tonight, but also to prepare me for the rest of the game. First up is Portia.

Hamlet checked to make sure Iago wasn't within earshot, then turned to Portia.

Hamlet: Iago is insisting he doesn't have the idol. I don't suppose you'd consider not splitting the votes tonight and just voting for Iago?

Portia: Ha. Nice try, but I can't do that. It's too big of a risk. And besides, the vote splitting is up to Macduff and Desdemona. Bassanio and I are already voting for Iago. But if you're so sure he doesn't have an idol, why are you concerned with the vote splitting? You'll be fine.

Hamlet: I know, but things can go wrong so easily when you split the votes... it makes me nervous.

Portia: It would be a real shame if you went tonight instead of me, but I'd still prefer that to getting voted out myself. I really wish I could help without putting myself at greater risk, but, I'm sorry, buddy, I can't.

Hamlet: I understand... I'll probably be fine anyways.

Hamlet (IC): Portia won't help me, but that's fine. I didn't expect her to anyways. Macduff and Desdemona are the real factors here. I found some time to talk alone with Macduff next.

Hamlet: Macduff, do you still hate me?

Macduff laughed.

Macduff: No, I never hated you. I was just surprised and angry.

Hamlet: ...We were each other's number one ally before, briefly. We could be that again. I'm ready to leave Iago behind. If we vote out Portia tonight, I'll help you vote him out next.

Macduff: Hamlet, it's not likely. I'm sorry. The idol...

Hamlet: It's a big risk, I know. But Iago and Portia are the two biggest threats in the game, and if you vote like Portia wants tonight, it might end up being me voted out, which would be a waste. If you vote for Portia, we are guaranteed to take out one of the game's biggest threats.

Macduff: I wish I could do that, and I would have, but this idol changes everything...

Hamlet: Okay. I understand... I'll probably be safe tonight anyways.

Macduff: Hopefully.

Hamlet (IC): Macduff seems unlikely to vote with me tonight, which is a shame, but he seemed open to working with me later, which is great! The last person I needed to talk to was the one I was most hopeful for, Desdemona.

Hamlet: Hey Des... What are you thinking for tonight?

Desdemona: I want to vote out Portia. I really want that. But Macduff is insisting we split the votes, and strategically I think he's right.

Hamlet: I want to work with you. I think we could be a powerful team and no one would realize it until it's too late. But if you split the votes tonight... I could be gone.

Desdemona: I know. And I want you here so badly, especially after what you did for me yesterday. But if we don't split the votes...

Hamlet: Honestly, Desdemona, who cares if Iago has the idol? We can just take him out at final 4.

Desdemona: That's letting him awfully close to the finals...

Hamlet: He won't win immunity.

Desdemona: He could!

Hamlet: It's a smaller risk than the one you're taking by splitting the votes tonight. If I end up going home, you lose the game, Des.

Desdemona: How do you figure that?

Hamlet: Portia, Iago, and Macduff are the big players here. With Macduff's honorable game, Iago's big moves, and Portia's control over so many players, if any of them get to the final 3, they'll get more votes than us. The only way we have a chance to win is if the final 3 is you, me, and Bassanio. If I get voted out tonight... even if you make it to the final 3, you'll be up against unbeatable odds.

Desdemona: That's a good point...

Hamlet (IC): I don't really think all of that is true. If the jury is bitter, Iago would be an easy beat. They also might not respect Macduff for not being willing to make big moves against his alliance. But my main point is true. I think Desdemona, Bassanio, and I have the best odds of winning if we are the final 3, and that's the final 3 I want to make happen.

Desdemona: I'll try talking Macduff out of it, but I can't make any promises.

Hamlet: You know, you could just vote Portia and even if Macduff votes for me, Portia will be out.

Desdemona: No. Macduff and I need to vote together, at least for now.

Hamlet: I understand. At least you'll try! That's all I can ask for. Thank you.

Desdemona: You're welcome... Even if we split the votes, though, you should be fine. I actually believe Iago, that he doesn't have the idol.

Hamlet: Yeah, I'll probably be okay. But I'd rather not have my fate determined by whether or not Iago has an idol.

Desdemona (IC): I had been planning on going to the finals with Macduff, but Hamlet has given me a lot to think about. He might be right that I wouldn't be able to beat Macduff. I might have to take Hamlet to the end instead.

Hamlet (IC): I think I made some progress with Desdemona. If I can just get through tonight, I think I have a great shot at getting to the end, maybe even winning. Iago has told me he won't use the idol tonight, and Desdemona might even be able to sway Macduff to voting out Portia, so overall I feel pretty safe for tonight.

The time came to go to Tribal Council. The Quill tribe gathered their torches and bags, and set off.

Iago (IC): I don't know how Macduff and Desdemona are voting tonight. I've done what I can to keep them on my side, but I'm not very confident it worked. I'm not going to let myself get voted out so easily, though. No matter what happens tonight, I'm pretty confident I'll come out of it alive.

At tribal council, after everyone was seated, Shakespeare called in the jury.

Shakespeare: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, Cassio, Romeo, Juliet, and Mercutio, voted out at the last tribal council... Okay, Iago. Update me on what happened at the last vote. You played the idol, but it was Mercutio who got voted out, which I wasn't expecting at all.

Iago: Hamlet and I made a last minute decision to change our votes to Mercutio, but we didn't have time to tell Macduff and Desdemona, so they understandably felt lied to.

Shakespeare: So where does that leave everyone in the game?

Portia: It put Macduff and Desdemona in the middle, with Bassanio and I on one side, and Iago and Hamlet on the other.

Shakespeare: Macduff, you voted against Portia at the last tribal council, so that means you think she lied to you about who voted out Cassio?

Macduff: Yes. And she admitted it and told us why yesterday.

Shakespeare: You always say you will stay true to those who stay true to you. But now, no matter which side you choose, you are helping out someone who lied to you! So how do you choose?

Macduff: Since neither side is completely loyal to me, I can make my decision based on what's best for my game.

Portia: I am completely loyal to you though, Macduff. I've never done anything directly against you.

Macduff: That lie made me mistrust people who were loyal to me, which is a move against me. But you're right that it's not as bad as it could've been.

Shakespeare: Iago, why should Macduff and Desdemona vote out Portia?

Iago: Portia's a huge threat, made even stronger because her and Bassanio are a pair. And if they vote Portia out, they can form a tight 3 person alliance with Bassanio and vote out Hamlet and I next.

Shakespeare: And Portia, why should they vote out Iago?

Portia: He's also a huge threat, and he probably has an idol! He says he didn't find it, but he definitely has a clue at least, and he could use an idol to get both himself and Hamlet into the final 4.

Shakespeare: Hamlet, as someone who is usually on the chopping block, the fact that Iago and Portia are going head to head is perfect for you, right? It should keep you safe at least for tonight.

Hamlet: Not exactly. I don't feel completely safe. If those four split their votes between me and Iago, which I know is a high possibility, and if Iago actually found the idol, and if Iago plays the idol, then I'm joining the jury tonight. That's a lot of ifs, but it's enough to make me worry.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote. Desdemona, you have the immunity necklace. You can give it to someone else if you want?

Desdemona: I'm keeping it.

Shakespeare: Okay, no one can vote for Desdemona. Everyone else is fair game. Bassanio, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Hamlet: Portia, you're really the only obstacle left for Iago and I to overcome if we want to make final 4. Here's hoping tonight we overcame you.

Portia: Iago, you are truly a worthy opponent. Hopefully you don't use an idol, but if you do, it'll be a pleasure beating you again at the next tribal council.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes...

He left and returned with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Everyone looked towards Iago, who reached into his bag.

Iago: Shakespeare... Nah, I've got nothing.

Hamlet laughed uncomfortably in relief. Everyone else looked relieved too.

Shakespeare: Ok, then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Iago.

Hamlet.

Portia.

Iago.

Hamlet. That's two votes Hamlet, two votes Iago, one vote Portia, one vote left.

Thirteenth person voted out, and the seventh member of our jury... Hamlet. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Desdemona gasped, and most of the others looked confused.

Hamlet: What?

Iago: Sorry. I had to do it.

Comprehension dawned on Hamlet's face.

Hamlet: Oh! I see...

Portia understood what happened and was shaking her head in disappointment.

Hamlet brought his torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Hamlet's torch was snuffed. As he exited the tribal council, he turned back to the players with tears in his eyes.

Hamlet: No hard feelings. Play hard and have fun.

And he left.

Shakespeare: Another tribal council, another blindside, which just goes to show that some of you may feel safe now, but anything can happen in these final days. Congratulations, final five!

The votes

Iago- Bassanio, Portia

Portia- Hamlet

Hamlet- Desdemona, Iago, Macduff

 **Next time, on the finale of Shakespeare Survivor: With only five players left, there's nowhere left to hide. No one will sit back and watch their game come to an end. The fight to the finish has started, and with everyone making moves to survive, only those who can truly outwit and outplay will outlast.**


	13. Episode 13 - The Final Act

_34 days ago, 20 of Shakespeare's most famous characters were deserted on an island and forced to survive with only nature and each other as company. Every few days, they made the trek to Tribal Council, where they voted one of their own off the island. Now, only 5 players remain:_

 _Portia! She used her sex appeal and social grace to create an unwavering alliance with a group of men, which put her into a dominant alliance after a rocky start. She dictated her alliance's strategy for most of the game, and kept herself safe even when her plans went awry by making a secret deal with Iago and by framing fellow alliance member Desdemona for a vote that Portia herself had cast. Her charm was such that even when she was recognized as a threat to win, her alliance never wanted to turn on her. Will she be able to keep them loyal all of the way to the finals and take the win?_

 _Bassanio! He developed a stronger connection with Portia than any of the others did, and became her right-hand man and romantic partner for most of the game. Being part of the power duo has kept him safe and in control so far, and he's been able to build relationships with everyone while Portia did most of the strategic planning for them both. But being part of a pair so close to the finals puts a target on Bassanio's back. Will he be able to survive until the final Tribal Council? And if he does, will he shed enough light on his game to bring it out of Portia's shadow and get the jury votes?_

 _Iago! Being on the wrong side of the numbers for almost the entire game, this evil mastermind stopped at nothing to keep himself safe. With the help of his sidekick Hamlet and his secret deal with Portia, he pulled off blindside after blindside, chipping away at the larger alliance until he finally gained some footing. In one of the most controversial moves of the game, he went so far as to emotionally manipulate both Romeo and Juliet into quitting the game. His streak of blindsides culminated at the last tribal council, where he voted against his closest ally, Hamlet, sending him to the jury. But with everyone still so focussed on taking him out, will he be able to pull off the miracles he needs to stay in the game? And has he angered the jury past the point of getting their votes?_

 _Macduff! After ending his alliance with Iago early on, he vowed to play a completely loyal and honest game. He impressed his alliance when he swayed Romeo and Juliet to their side, giving them the numbers to take out Macbeth. His devotion to his alliance and ability to keep it together by preventing the outsiders from strategizing almost singlehandedly cost both Iago and Hamlet the game. But with his recent discovery that Portia had lied to him, Macduff realized that his only true ally was Desdemona, and now finds himself in the middle of two sides fighting for his vote. Will he be able to ride the middle all the way to the end, and will the jury respect his loyal gameplay?_

 _And Desdemona! When the game started, she seemed in over her head. The harsh conditions on the island broke her, but with the help of her friend Duncan, she found new strength, and she carried it with her long after Duncan was blindsided. She made connections and alliances with almost everyone in the game, giving herself options to turn to no matter which way the game went. But her game took a hit when she was framed by Portia for voting against the alliance. Her allies lost trust in her, forcing her to try to work with Iago and Hamlet until Portia's lie was finally exposed. Now she has the complete trust of Macduff and a plan to get revenge on Portia. But she worries that her game will not stand out to the jury among the louder, more aggressive games that some of her opponents played. Will her fears be realized, or will this black horse ride to victory?_

 _Only one of these five will outlast the rest to become Shakespeare's Sole Survivor! Who will it be? Read on to find out!_

Night 34

Back at camp, everyone congratulated Iago for his move but none of them seemed happy about it.

Macduff: Congratulations on staying in the game, Iago. You've really mastered the art of being a heartless psychopath.

Iago: It's a game, Macduff. It's just a game. Hamlet will understand.

Macduff: You made the kid cry, Iago!

Iago: But based on what he said, he understood. He'd been invested in the game, so he was sad. But he knows it wasn't personal. That doesn't warrant you saying I have no heart.

Iago (IC): I want to really give Macduff a piece of my mind, but I need to keep my cool. I might need to work with the fool to get Portia out. In terms of voting out Hamlet, I did what I had to do and I don't feel bad in the slightest. Hamlet was a useful tool for me to use throughout the game, but I'll be fine without him. This is my game, and if these people think I'll be leaving with anything less than a million dollars, they're kidding themselves.

Day 35

Desdemona wasn't getting out of bed, if their shelter could even really be called a bed. Everyone else was up and about.

Desdemona (IC): I can't stop thinking about what Hamlet said about how I needed him and Bassanio in the finals if I wanted any chance of winning. I feel like I lost the game last night. I'm just going to have to focus on getting Portia and Iago out like I originally planned, but at this point it could all be a lost cause. I've lost a lot of motivation.

Portia was talking to Bassanio.

Portia: We really messed up last night. We should've just told Hamlet to vote for Iago and Iago wouldn't be here right now! How didn't we think of that!

Bassanio: It's okay. We can still take him out before the end. If not at the next tribal, then at the final 4. You can't play idols then.

Portia: Still, that's cutting it close. It'll be tough.

Bassanio: It will. But I have faith in us.

Desdemona finally got up and talked to Macduff.

Desdemona: So what are you thinking now?

Macduff: Iago will probably find an idol, so I guess we should vote out Portia next. I'm sure Iago will be up for it.

Desdemona: Yeah. And then we take Iago out at the final 4. You can't use idols after the final 5 so all we have to do is make sure he doesn't win immunity.

Macduff: I can beat him. No problem. I will not let that roach make it to the final tribal.

Desdemona: Good.

Iago left camp under the pretext of getting water.

Iago (IC): All I need to do in the next few days is find that idol and I'm set for the next tribal council. This shouldn't be too hard. Even though the rest of the tribe probably suspects that I'm looking for the idol, I don't want to flat out confirm it to them, because that would pretty much just be inviting them to follow me.

Iago returned to the dip in the land near the pond, and continued his search where he'd left off the day before.

A little later, back at camp, Desdemona noticed Iago's absence.

Desdemona: Iago's been gone for a while...

Desdemona (IC): I thought, Iago has to be looking for the idol right now. And if I can find Iago, I'll know where the clue led him. And if I'm really lucky, I might find the idol myself! That might be what I could do to prove to the jury that I'm playing a game worthy of their vote. A great idol play at the final 5 can't be ignored!

Desdemona searched through the woods for a half hour before she spotted Iago. She crouched behind a bush and watched him until he left.

Iago (IC): I can't find that idol anywhere. I've flipped every rock, looked in every tree, dug a big hole. The clue says "A stream you must follow, til the end of the line, if an idol you want to get. Look not high but look low, where the birds cannot dine, you will need to get your feet wet." The place I'm looking fits the clue almost perfectly! It's at the end of the stream, it's a low area, and I had to get my feet wet to get there. The only part of the clue I don't understand is "where the birds cannot dine." That has to be the key to finding specifically where the idol is, but I have no idea what it means!

After Iago was gone, Desdemona raced to where he had been looking and started looking for the idol herself.

Desdemona: I didn't see Iago find anything, so I don't think he has the idol yet. It has to be around here somewhere!

Desdemona tore the sunken land apart, throwing away rocks, kicking away leaves, widening the hole Iago dug.

Desdemona: I need to find it before they realize I've been gone too long...

She continued the search until she heard Macduff calling.

Macduff: DESDEMONA? COME BACK! IT'S REWARD CHALLENGE TIME!

Desdemona: Damn it! I couldn't find it...

The tribe met Shakespeare at the reward challenge. He explained that they'd have to make their way through a long obstacle course including a balance beam, a wall to climb, and a wooden structure with lots of criss-crossing beams to squirm through, until they arrived at a slide puzzle. First person to solve the slide puzzle would win reward.

Shakespeare: Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: YEAH!

Shakespeare swept the cloth off of the reward, revealing a sleek, red car.

Desdemona: OH MY GOSH!

Everyone gasped and cheered.

Shakespeare: The winner gets this car, and gets to drive it to a secluded location where a nice barbeque meal is waiting.

They cheered even more.

Shakespeare: Okay. Survivors ready? Go!

Desdemona was first across the balance beam, but she got caught up at the wall climb and Macduff, Iago, and Bassanio all overtook her. Macduff was in the lead but Iago's slim frame helped him make up time climbing through the wooden structure. Desdemona made up a lot of time here, too, and Portia was still having trouble scaling the wall. Iago got to the slide puzzle first, with Desdemona and Macduff right behind. Desdemona blew through the slide puzzle.

Shakespeare: Desdemona wins reward! And her third challenge in a row! Desdemona, how do you feel?

Desdemona: I just won a car! I don't even know how to drive and now I have a car! This is surreal!

Shakespeare: Okay, Desdemona, pick one person to join you for your barbeque dinner.

Desdemona: Yay! Come on, Macduff!

Macduff looked thrilled.

Desdemona: I'll need you to drive there for me!

Macduff: Ha! Fine by me.

Shakespeare: Here's a map to your reward. The rest of you, I've got nothing for you. Head back to camp.

Desdemona and Macduff ran into the car and drove off while Portia, Bassanio, and Iago walked back to their camp.

Desdemona and Macduff found a large campfire with a grill hanging over top, covered with slabs of steak, with burgers, hot dogs, chicken. A nearby table had buns, cheese, condiments, and sauces for their meal, as well as a variety of drinks.

Desdemona leaped out of her car.

Desdemona: Woooo! Oh my gosh this smells amazing! Let's eat!

Desdemona (IC): I've got a new car, I've got the best food I've ever tasted, and I've got a great friend to share it with. I've been making out like a bandit recently! Who knew I'd be such a challenge threat? I'm starting to think I can just win my way into the finals. Maybe that's what I need to do to impress the jury.

Macduff bit into a fat steak.

Macduff: Mmmmm! Thank you so much for bringing me, Des!

Desdemona: There's no one else I'd rather share this with.

Desdemona (IC): Macduff is like a father to me out here, and even though I'm upset that Hamlet's gone and my chances have plummeted, a part of me is happy because now I won't have to vote out Macduff.

Desdemona: You don't think Portia's trying to swing Iago right now, do you?

Macduff: Oh, I'm sure she is. But I don't know why Iago would go for it. She's a much bigger threat to him than us.

Desdemona: But having her around at final 4 could benefit him...

Macduff: True...

Macduff (IC): It's tough having to rely on Iago for this next vote. I hate having to work with him, but I need him as a number for now. I have no idea which way he will swing, though. Portia has told me that she'll target Desdemona before myself, but you can never be sure. If I don't win immunity, I'll be very scared that I could be the one to go. That's why I'm extra thankful that Desdemona brought me along for this reward. All of this protein could give me the boost I need to win the next challenge.

Back at camp, Iago, Portia, and Bassanio were eating rice for dinner.

Portia: Found your idol yet, Iago?

Iago chuckled.

Iago: Not yet. But I will.

Portia: It doesn't matter anyways.

Iago: Why not?

Portia: Everyone is going to assume you have it, no one will risk voting for you. And besides, if we voted you out, it would be 2 against 2 at the next vote. No one really wants that.

Iago: Guess so. But I'm still going to find that idol.

Portia: Better safe than sorry, I know... So, I trust you'll be voting out Desdemona with us?

Iago: Pfft. What makes you think that? If you want me to vote with you, we're voting Macduff.

Bassanio: You'd vote out Macduff if we did?

Iago: Of course.

Portia: No, no. We are voting Desdemona. And you just have to go along with that.

Iago: Or I could join them and vote you out.

Portia: Oh, Iago. I know you aren't so foolish, so stop pretending to be. You know that if I get voted out, the only way you make the final 3 is by winning immunity. You wouldn't be so brazen as to take that risk.

Iago: If I vote Desdemona out, the risk is the same. Macduff will put aside his grievances with you in order to take me out before the final 3.

Portia: You think so? I'm actually not so sure. I think he could go either way.

Iago: No. He hates me. All you did to him was tell him a small lie. I've been involved in betraying him over and over, and he's hated me for some odd reason since the beginning.

Portia: You're telling me that you think you have a better chance of winning the final 4 immunity against two strong guys and a girl on a winning streak than convincing Macduff to vote with you against me at final 4?

Iago: Even if I did convince him, that only makes it 2-2. There's still a 50% chance I'd be out.

Portia: Think of it this way, then. Who would you rather go up against for immunity? Me, who hasn't won a single individual challenge, or Desdemona, who's won 3 in a row.

Iago: I'd rather send Macduff home and go up against both of you. I know Desdemona would vote against you at final 4. I can't vote her out.

Portia: Say what you want, but you know that you'd have a better chance with Desdemona gone and me here than with me gone and Desdemona here. That's the choice you have to make. Think about it.

Iago was silent. More time passed as he spooned the rice into his mouth, staring out to the sea. As he watched, a gull swept to the water's surface and plucked a fish from the waves. Iago was muttering to himself as he chewed the rice.

Iago: "Look not high but look low, where the birds cannot dine, you will have to get your feet wet." ... "Look not high but look low, where the birds cannot dine..."

Another gull swept low and gulped a fish from the water.

Iago: "Where the birds cannot dine... Where the birds cannot dine!"

Iago slammed down his unfinished bowl of rice and took off into the woods, until he reached the spot where he'd been looking for the idol.

Iago (IC): Underwater! The birds can dine on the fish that swim near the water's surface, but if the fish is swimming deeper underwater... that's where the birds cannot dine. The idol is underwater!

Iago splashed into the pond at the end of the stream and found the deepest area.

Iago: "Look not high but look low."

The deepest part of the pond was only as high as his waist. He felt around with his feet.

Iago: "You will have to get your feet wet." Oh! That feels like cloth!

Iago picked up something with his foot, transferred it to his hand, and took it out of the water. He had a small cloth package. Unwrapping it, he pulled out the wooden feather and the note declaring it as a hidden immunity idol.

Iago: Yes! I got it again! This is my ticket to the final four! Portia may have been right that I don't need it, but I'm glad to have it anyways. It opens up even more doors for me at the next vote.

Iago returned to camp. Desdemona and Macduff returned late that night, and Desdemona told the others all about their reward.

Bassanio (IC): I'm happy that Desdemona had a good time, but I really don't need to hear her go into every detail about how amazing the ketchup was and how nice the air-conditioning in the car felt. It's bad enough that the one person who can't drive wins the car, but now it's like she's rubbing it in all of our faces without even realizing what she's doing. Desdemona is like the spoiled kid next door who somehow gets everything she wants and doesn't let you forget that her life is better than yours. I'm not an easy guy to rile up, but she's really getting to me now, especially since Iago is refusing to vote her out.

Day 36

Iago met Desdemona and Macduff by the fire in the morning. Portia and Bassanio were out fishing.

Desdemona: Found your idol yet, Iago?

Iago: I guess there's no point in hiding it, is there? Yeah, I got it.

Desdemona: Nice. I don't think it will change much, but still. Good for you.

Iago: Thanks.

Macduff: Are you still on board with voting out Portia, then?

Iago: Yeah... I have just one worry. I remembered it last night. We still don't know what happened with the idol from this beach. The merge tribe idol. Someone must have it.

Desdemona: Ohh yeah! I completely forgot about that.

Iago: From what I can figure, Desdemona doesn't have it because she didn't look for it like the rest of us did. I know I don't have that one, and I feel like if Portia or Bassanio had found it, they would have used it at the tribal council where Mercutio got voted out... So, that leaves you, Macduff. Do you have it?

Macduff: No, I don't have it!

Iago: Because if you do, then we don't need to worry about Portia playing it and blindsiding Desdemona tonight.

Macduff: I swear, I never found it.

Iago: Okay. I believe you. I know you're not the type who would keep this from us, knowing that it would help us... but that means Portia and Bassanio must have it.

Desdemona: Oh, great!

Macduff: Is it possible that someone got voted out with it in their pocket?

Iago: Ah. I hadn't thought of that... I guess it could have happened...

Desdemona: There's no way Lady Capulet found it... she didn't look. And I doubt Romeo and Juliet would have kept it from me, especially when they both quit.

Iago: Macbeth would have told us if he had it, and I think Hamlet would have played it long ago if he'd found it.

Macduff: That leaves Cassio and Mercutio.

Iago: Hard to imagine that dolt Cassio finding it... but Mercutio...

Desdemona: He definitely could have had it. He was completely blindsided that night, so it makes sense that he wouldn't have played it.

Iago: We will have to hope that's the case.

Macduff: This immunity challenge could change everything, too. It's the most important one so far... if Portia wins...

Iago: Then we vote out Bassanio.

Macduff: I guess so.

Desdemona (IC): There's no way I'm voting out Bassanio. I can't afford to lose the only person I know I can beat in jury votes. If Portia wins immunity, I'll have no choice but to turn on Macduff. I can't let that happen, so I'll be going all out to continue my winning streak with this next challenge.

Meanwhile, Portia and Bassanio were fishing.

Bassanio: Isn't it bad that we've left Iago alone to strategize with Macduff and Des?

Portia: They would find a way to talk eventually, no matter what we did. It's not bad, though. Iago is a logical player, and siding with us is the logical move. He will see that.

Bassanio: For your own sake, I pray you're right.

The tribe received treemail announcing their next immunity challenge, and they met Shakespeare at the challenge beach.

Shakespeare: First things first, Desdemona, I'll take back the immunity necklace... Immunity, back up for grabs! For this challenge, you will have a small, handheld platform. You will need to stack different sized dishes on the platform, adding a new dish every few minutes when I tell you to. If your stack topples, you're out of the challenge. Last player standing wins immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final four! Okay, take your places and we'll get started. Your first item to place on your platform is a large bowl.

The players stacks grew over time, and Iago was the first one out, closely followed by Macduff, and then Bassanio. It came down to Portia and Desdemona, and they fought it out for a long time. Eventually, both of them were having trouble, with both of their stacks quivering and looking as if they'd fall at any moment. It was Desdemona whose dishes crashed first.

Shakespeare: Portia wins immunity! And a guaranteed spot in the final four!

Shakespeare put the immunity necklace on a beaming Portia.

Shakespeare: Portia, safe from the vote tonight, but one of the rest of you will be joining the jury. I'll see you tonight.

The tribe returned to camp. Iago, Desdemona, and Macduff got together.

Desdemona: Well, that sucked.

Iago: Yep. So... Bassanio, then?

Macduff: We have no other choice.

Macduff (IC): I really don't want to vote out Bassanio. He was in my alliance and never wronged me, so he doesn't deserve to be voted against. But I won't vote for Desdemona, Portia's immune, and Iago has an idol, so Bassanio is my only other choice. I might just throw away my vote at Iago, though. Voting for Bassanio would go against my whole philosophy of how I want to play this game. If I vote for Iago, then it will probably be a tie between Desdemona and Bassanio, and on the revote I will have no choice but to vote for an ally, so no one will be able to accuse me of betraying them.

Meanwhile, Portia and Bassanio were strategizing.

Bassanio: This is great! If Iago can't vote you out, he will definitely have to join us in voting for Desdemona.

Portia: Not necessarily... Voting you out would actually be a pretty good scenario for Iago. He would never have been able to convince them to do it while I was vulnerable, but now that I'm safe... I'll bet they're voting for you.

Bassanio: Oh. But that's okay, you can play your idol on me.

Portia: Yeah, and then we vote Desdemona and she's gone.

Bassanio: Iago has an idol, too, though...

Portia: So? He's definitely playing it on himself... right?

Bassanio: Iago is smart... he probably suspects that we have an idol. If he thought I would have an idol played on me, he might play his idol on Desdemona to make sure she's safe.

Portia: He could... but then it would be no votes for anyone. Me, you, and Desdemona would be immune, so we would have to revote between Iago and Macduff. There's no way Iago would take that risk. Unless... unless Iago voted for Macduff... then all the other votes would be cancelled out except for his, and he could get Macduff out like he wanted.

Bassanio: Wait... why don't we just vote for Iago tonight? If he plays the idol for Desdemona... he'd be out.

Portia: That would be great, wouldn't it? But I don't think we want to get Iago out yet. We need him in the final 4 to take the target off of us, as much as I hate to admit it.

Bassanio: So if Iago does play the idol on Des, and votes for me, and all of the votes get cancelled out, and we have to revote between Iago and Macduff, you think we should keep Iago?

Portia: Yes. The Macduff and Desdemona pair is dangerous. We need to get one of them out tonight, and if it can't be Desdemona, Macduff will have to do.

Bassanio: Okay.

Later, Desdemona talked privately with Iago.

Desdemona: I don't think we should vote Bassanio out tonight. He's such an easy beat in the jury... why get rid of him?

Iago: Wait... so you're saying you want to vote out Macduff?

Desdemona: I don't want to... but that would be our best move. So I'm willing to do it.

Iago: Wow... this is interesting. So... if we vote for Macduff... Macduff votes for Bassanio... Portia and Bassanio vote for you... it would be a tie, between you and Macduff. Portia and Bassanio would definitely vote you out on the revote.

Desdemona: Can't we convince them to vote out Macduff with us?

Iago: No. I've already tried. They are dead-set on getting you out.

Desdemona: Well... you could play your idol on me. It's not as if anyone's voting you out anyway.

Iago: I could. If I did, and if we vote for Macduff, he'd be out. But that would be risky. Sounds like a sneaky way for you to vote me out.

Desdemona: No! If I voted for you on the assumption that you'd play the idol on me, but you ended up playing it for yourself, I'd be out for sure! I wouldn't take that risk.

Iago: But if you vote for Macduff and I play the idol on myself, you'll be gone for sure too.

Desdemona: Oh yeah...

Iago: Our safest bet is to just vote out Bassanio.

Desdemona: I won't do it. Besides, he could have an idol. Please just vote for Macduff with me? I promise I won't vote you out.

Iago: Why wouldn't you?

Desdemona: I don't know! The thought never crossed my mind until you just said it!

Iago: I'm sorry, Desdemona. I want you in this game, but I can't take the risk of playing the idol for you. If you want to survive tonight, our only choice is to vote for Bassanio.

Desdemona: Ugh. Fine...

Iago (IC): Desdemona's idea to play the idol on her is actually an idea worth considering, but I need her to think there's no chance I will do it, to make sure she doesn't vote for me. Now that I have her voting for Bassanio, I've made myself the swing vote. Portia and Bassanio have barely talked to me, so I have to think they have an idol, which makes it very risky to vote for Bassanio, even though it could be great for my game if he goes home. So it might be best if I switch my vote to Macduff. If Bassanio plays an idol, and I play mine on Desdemona, Macduff would be out. If Bassanio doesn't play an idol, the Bassanio will be out.

Bassanio and Portia were once again alone.

Bassanio: Shouldn't we try a little harder to get Iago on our side? We've barely said a word to him since the challenge.

Portia: There isn't much to say. If Iago didn't want to vote out Desdemona even when the alternative was voting out me, which would be clearly bad for his game, what are the chances that he will want to vote her out now that the alternative is voting out you, which might be even better for his game?

Bassanio: I just feel like we should at least try.

Portia: Don't worry. I have a plan for tonight's tribal that might make Iago vote how we want him to. No guarantees. But mark my words, there will be chaos tonight.

It was time to head to tribal council. The final 5 met Shakespeare, and he called in the jury.

Shakespeare: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, Cassio, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Hamlet, voted out at the last tribal council. So, Iago. At the last tribal Macduff and Desdemona joined Portia and Bassanio in trying to get you out. How has that foursome held up?

Iago: It hasn't. Neither pair wants to go head-to-head with the other pair at the final four, so they are fighting for my vote.

Shakespeare: So you must feel pretty safe tonight.

Iago: Yeah. Plus, I finally found that idol I was looking for. So I'm extra safe.

Shakespeare: Portia, how are you feeling about the vote? Do you think you've won Iago's vote?

Portia: I think we had Iago's vote until I won immunity. Now Iago has the chance to take out Bassanio, and he might take it. But I don't know. It's a tossup.

Shakespeare: How worried are you tonight, Bassanio?

Bassanio: I'm very worried that Iago might vote with the others against me tonight. But... Iago, I just want to say that you shouldn't be so sure that I wouldn't be open to working with you later if you keep me tonight.

Iago: Hm. Interesting...

Shakespeare: Macduff, you're very clear that you will only vote for someone who either is not in your alliance, or has betrayed you in some way. Has Bassanio done anything to you to warrant you voting for him?

Macduff: No. We just don't have a lot of options at this point in the game. But Bassanio has never wronged me in this game, so that does make it very difficult to vote for him.

Shakespeare: Desdemona, up until today, you were on a great winning streak. How did it feel to come so close to another win, but lose out to Portia?

Desdemona: It was really sad. Especially because... well, it's no secret that Portia and I have been questionable allies at best. And if I'm being completely honest, I wanted to vote her out tonight. And I think we had Iago's vote. But now she's safe, and it really makes tonight suck, because I don't want to vote out anyone besides Portia or Iago, and Portia has immunity and Iago has an idol.

Shakespeare: Wow. You're being very open about your plans. Does that make you worry at all, Iago?

Iago: Not really. It hasn't been flat out stated like that before, but I think it's been pretty clear that Portia and I have been the two biggest targets for a while now.

Shakespeare: Okay, it's time to vote. Portia, you have the immunity necklace. If you want, you can give it to someone else.

Portia: If there's one thing I know about Iago, it's that he knows that he needs me at the final 4. So I think I'd be safe, even without this necklace. I'm going to give it to Bassanio.

There were gasps from the players and jury alike as Portia handed off the necklace to Bassanio. Even Bassanio looked shocked as he thanked her.

Shakespeare: Wow! No one can vote for Bassanio tonight... everyone else is fair game. Macduff, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Macduff: Portia, I was going to vote for Iago tonight because I can't betray Bassanio, but you've just made my decision easy. I have NO idea what you're thinking.

Desdemona: Portia! That was so stupid! There's no way Iago will pass up this chance to vote you out!

Portia: Desdemona, I'm voting you out because I know you are targeting me. Iago, I'm hoping the confusion I caused by giving Bassanio the necklace will be enough to scare you into voting with me, or at least wasting the idol on yourself. As long as you don't use it on Desdemona, she will be out and I will be very happy.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

He left and returned with the votes.

Shakespeare: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Portia stood up, and passed her idol to Shakespeare.

Portia: You didn't really think I'd go into this vote without immunity, did you?

Shakespeare: This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes for Portia will not count.

Desdemona (whisper): Dang it!

Iago also stood up, and handed Shakespeare his idol.

Iago: Call me crazy, but I'm using this on Desdemona.

Desdemona: No way! Oh my gosh, Iago! Thank you!

Shakespeare: This is also a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Desdemona will not count.

Portia: Aw, man!

Shakespeare: I'll read the votes.

First vote, Portia. Does not count.

Desdemona. Does not count.

Portia. Does not count.

Desdemona. Does not count.

Fourteenth person voted out, and the eighth member of our jury... Macduff. You need to bring me your torch.

Macduff: What...

Iago: I had to do it...

Macduff shook his head.

Macduff: Good luck, Desdemona, Bassanio.

He took his torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: You're tribe has spoken.

Macduff's torch was snuffed, and he left the area.

Shakespeare: And then there were 4. With yet another blindside, this is truly anyone's game. I can't wait to see how it plays out. Head back to camp.

The votes:

Portia- Macduff, Desdemona

Desdemona- Portia, Bassanio

Macduff- Iago

Back at camp, it was raining. Desdemona confronted Iago.

Desdemona: You said we couldn't vote for Macduff!

Iago: I know. I couldn't have you thinking I would play the idol on you, or else you might vote for me.

Desdemona: But once Portia gave away immunity... the only reason I wanted Macduff out was because she was safe! Why still vote for Macduff?

Iago: Because Portia was right. I need her here. If she were gone, you and Macduff would have teamed up with Bassanio to get me out, don't try to deny it. This way, I at least have a fair chance.

Desdemona: Ugh. Whatever.

Desdemona (IC): Iago votes out my closest ally, and then has the audacity to tell me it was because he needed my vote for the next tribal? I can't take it with him right now. I just need to go to sleep or I might slap him. The tribe just seems so cold now that Macduff's gone. It's like even the skies are mad that he's gone, so they're raining down on us.

Day 37

It was still raining in the morning, and no one had slept much. With only 4 people, there was more space in the shelter than ever before, and Portia and Bassanio were close enough together as they lay to whisper to each other without Iago or Desdemona hearing.

Bassanio: So… last night did not go as planned.

Portia: No. But it doesn't matter. What's important is that Iago is still here, and the pair of Macduff and Desdemona has been split up. We have a chance of turning Desdemona and Iago against each other… we never would have been able to do that with Macduff and Desdemona.

Bassanio: Great... I can't believe it. Final four! And we actually have a good shot at making final three together!

Portia: I know, it's amazing! We've done a remarkable thing out here. And now we have just one step left.

Portia (IC): I know I can beat Desdemona and Bassanio in the final three. With Iago, it's hard to say. Either the jury will be bitter and not vote for him, or they will respect his moves and give him a lot of votes. So ideally, Iago goes out next. But if that can't happen, as much as I hate to say it, sending Bassanio to the jury would be my next best option because he's a definite vote for me.

Desdemona (IC): I was really mad at Iago for pulling one over on me last night, but after thinking about it all night, I know I need to stick to my original plan to get Portia out. Iago has made a lot of enemies, meaning he might not be a big jury threat, and I'm still craving revenge for what Portia did to me. Voting her out just before the end would be sweet vengeance.

It continued to rain all morning, stranding everyone to the shelter once again.

Bassanio (IC): This morning is super awkward. We have Iago and Desdemona sitting to one side, and Portia and myself sitting on the other side of the shelter, and no one is saying anything. No one's going to try to sway someone when that person's alliance is sitting right next to them. And besides, with so few people left, immunity is extremely important. It's almost pointless to strategize at all before we know who is going to be safe.

The rain finally stopped in the early afternoon, and the final four left the shelter and stretched as they soaked in the sunshine. Bassanio got the fire going while Desdemona and Iago checked treemail. On the way there, Desdemona told Iago that she was still with him.

Desdemona: I hate what you did last night, but I still want to take Portia out.

Iago: I'm happy to hear it.

Desdemona: Not that I like voting with you, but Portia has hurt me far worse than you have in this game.

Iago: I don't care what your reason is, as long as we're voting together.

There was treemail waiting for them, and they brought it back to the camp to share with Portia and Bassanio. It told of a journey they would take, collecting the torches of their fallen comrades and remembering them, before burning the torches at the end of their trek.

They piled into their canoe and paddled to a large island, following a map that had been included with treemail. When they landed on an island, the first torch was waiting for them, with a nametag attached to it.

Desdemona: Bianca… she seemed like a really nice girl, and I would have loved to work with her longer, but she just couldn't handle the conditions.

Bianca (IC): I was ready to play this game! But I shouldn't have shown how sick I was getting, because that gave my tribe no choice but to vote me out. Regardless, I'm so happy I did this.

Desdemona picked up Bianca's torch, and the tribe hiked to the next one.

Portia: Banquo… Unfortunately, you got targeted due to your association with me. I've always felt bad for that.

Banquo (IC): My tribe didn't like my alliance, but I sure did! I had so much fun with them for the three days I was out here, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

The next torch was Othello's.

Desdemona: It broke my heart when I saw that he was voted out.

Othello (IC): I was so confused for the entire time I was out there… Those mental games everyone played really weren't for me. I don't think there was anything I could have done to save myself, and so I'm fine with it.

Bassanio laughed as they approached the next torch.

Bassanio: Oh, Witch. We never knew what to expect from you. And that made you truly dreadful at this game.

Witch (IC): I didn't go deep, but I knew that was coming. Thought I was a creep, but my huge move was stunning.

Iago: I was sad to see Roderigo go, just because he seemed like he'd be a loyal ally.

Roderigo (IC): I had some bad luck in the challenges, and so I was sent home. I know if I could have made it just one round further I could have won this game!

The next torch belonged to Shylock.

Portia: Shylock just never could find his footing in this game. He was too shady.

Shylock (IC): I got screwed over because Hamlet played an idol. I had a tight alliance and could have rocked this game if I'd stayed! I was the smartest one out there, by far!

Desdemona: Duncan got me through the first half of this game. I wish he could still be here.

Duncan (IC): I have no regrets about my game. It was honourable, and I led my tribe well. They smartly blindsided me because they thought I was a big threat. And I was.

Bassanio: I still can't believe that Lady Macbeth quit. She seemed like the toughest woman I'd _ever_ seen.

Lady Macbeth (IC): I was doing great mentally, but that endless rain was just too much for me. I wish I'd stayed in the game, but what's done is done.

Desdemona addressed the next torch, Lady Capulet's.

Desdemona: She really just wanted what was best for Juliet, but the way she went about it was just all wrong.

Lady Capulet (IC): I hate that Juliet couldn't forgive me for what I said about Romeo, but I still stand by it. Something about that boy is just not right. I hope that one day Juliet will see that, and we will love each other once again.

Next up was Macbeth.

Iago: Macbeth was a delusional ally, but he was loyal.

Macbeth (IC): I ruled the island while I was there! Getting me out was the best move they ever made, because I would've crushed them all!

Portia: Cassio… voting for you changed this game for me. Sorry, bud.

Cassio (IC): I don't know what happened to get me voted out. All I know was that my time in the game was wild! Good times, yo.

Next up was Romeo.

Bassanio: Romeo, Iago got you. Big time. I can't believe you made us vote you out.

Romeo (IC): I knew that I had to do whatever I could to save Juliet. Leaving the game was worth it if it meant Juliet could win.

Portia: Juliet, what Iago did to you was horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Juliet (IC): My final day in this game was the worst day of my life. But getting to spend so much time out here with Romeo both during the game and during our time on the jury… I think it was worth it.

Mercutio's torch was next.

Bassanio: Mercutio, you were my bro out here. You were a good friend, and true, and I hated to see you get blindsided.

Mercutio (IC): I did the best I could, and I stand by the moves I made. In the end, none of us could have expected that I'd be a target that night. I thought I was in a golden position, but I learned by experience that anything can happen in this game.

Iago: Hamlet… you were a useful ally for almost the whole game. But in the end, I couldn't put _our_ game ahead of _my_ game.

Hamlet (IC): I never expected to make it as far as I did. I was part of some of the biggest moves of the entire game, and managed to survive for so long even though I was on the wrong side of the numbers. I'm more proud of myself than words can express.

Only one torch was left.

Portia: Macduff… I think you should be happy with what you did out here. To make it as far as you did and keep your honour intact is a tough thing to do. Good job.

Macduff (IC): I know that I was the glue that held my alliance together, but unfortunately my alliance wasn't as dedicated to me as I was to them. I played the game the only way I knew how, and I am satisfied.

The final four brought the torches to a structure at the edge of a cliff, piled them on, and set them on fire. They watched the flames rise high as the sun sank low in the sky. Portia rested her head on Bassanio's shoulder, and Iago patted Desdemona on the back. The fire had begun to die down as the sun finished setting, and the final four returned to their canoe and paddled back to camp.

Night had fallen, and they all went to the shelter to sleep. They knew they needed to be well rested for tomorrow's challenge—the most important one of the game.

Day 38

Portia (IC): I checked treemail first thing this morning, and was thrilled to find a note telling us of our final immunity challenge. It's been killing me hardly being able to strategize because we don't know who will be safe, so I can't wait to get this challenge over with.

Portia read the treemail to the rest of the tribe.

Iago (IC): It is _imperative_ that I win this challenge, because if I don't, Portia will probably vote for me, Bassanio will probably vote for me, and I will have to fight to make fire to stay in the game. I especially can't let Portia win this one, because if she's safe then even Desdemona will probably vote for me, and I'll really be done for.

The tribe met Shakespeare at the challenge beach, where a giant vertical maze towered over everyone. Shakespeare explained that there were 5 stations within the maze with bags of letters. To win, the players had to obtain all 5 bags of their colour, and then unscramble the letters to spell out an appropriate phrase.

Shakespeare: First person to spell the phrase wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a spot in the final tribal council, where they will get the chance to plead their case to the jury for a million dollars. Are you ready?

They were. They took their spots, and the challenge began. Iago was back quickly with his first bag, with Portia right behind. It was neck and neck between the two of them for a while. Portia was the first back with all 5 bags, and got to untying them. Each bag had two letters. Portia finished untying first, Iago not ten seconds behind her. But by the time Iago had untied his bags, Portia cried out that she was done. Shakespeare checked her words.

Shakespeare: "Final Three"… Portia took no time at all to put her letters together and she is… right! Portia wins final immunity! Portia will be safe tonight and will be one of the final three to face the jury!

Iago swore. Portia retrieved her necklace.

Bassanio: Good job, Portia!

Portia: That was easy!

Iago and Desdemona both looked less thrilled.

Desdemona (IC): This sucks. I was _so_ excited to _finally_ take out Portia tonight, but she won immunity. Now I'll just have to settle for voting out the other big threat, Iago.

Back at camp, Iago immediately went aside to talk with Desdemona.

Iago: Will we vote for Bassanio then?

Desdemona: I can't vote out Bassanio. You and Portia are the two big threats. If I can't vote her out… I have to vote for you. I'm sorry.

Iago: I think you're overestimating how threatening I am. I've betrayed a lot of the people sitting on that jury.

Desdemona: And you were playing a great game as you did it. They might respect that.

Iago: They might. But they might not. Bassanio on the other hand, he's just a nice guy. Everyone loves him, they have no reason not to vote for him.

Desdemona: Oh my gosh, Iago!

She laughed.

Desdemona: I appreciate that you're trying. I'd expect nothing less from you. But it makes _no_ sense for me to vote Bassanio out over you. He hasn't done anything on his own, he's just followed along behind Portia. Almost every move she's made in the game, he was in on it. If the jury is mad at Portia, they'll be mad at him too. If the jury isn't mad at what Portia did, they'd vote for her before they'd vote for Bassanio because everyone knows she was the driving force behind every decision they made. Iago, you played an _amazing_ game, and I would have loved to go head to head with you in that final tribal. But at this point, I just can't.

Iago: Please just consider it? Consider giving me a chance? The jury might respect a move against Bassanio, a move that says you want to go to the end with the people who actually played for themselves, and played well.

Desdemona: Maybe they would… but I'm probably not going to do it. It's a very big risk. I promise you I will consider it, but if I decide that it's best for my game to vote you out, that's what I'm doing.

Iago: Thank you. For your consideration.

Meanwhile, Bassanio and Portia excitedly worked out their plan.

Bassanio (IC): Portia winning immunity was perfect, because the only reason Desdemona was against us was because of her feud with Portia. With Portia safe, convincing Des to vote for Iago should be a cinch.

Portia and Bassanio met with Desdemona.

Bassanio: Are you up for voting Iago tonight?

Desdemona nodded.

Desdemona: Iago… that's the best move right now, since you won immunity!

She glared at Portia.

Portia: Hey, now the rivalry can continue right up to the final day! Think of what a great story that is!

Desdemona: Thrilling. I can't wait to bury you alive in front of the jury.

Portia: Yeah, well we'll see about that tomorrow. For now, all that's important is that we all write down Iago.

Desdemona: Don't worry. Iago it is, I won't forget.

Iago (IC): I have no delusions that Desdemona will keep me here. She's right, it makes no sense for her to vote out Bassanio. If I'm going to make a plea to someone, it needs to be rational. And I think I've found one. After everything I've been through in this game, there's no way I'm letting myself get taken out right before the end. I've still got fight left in me, and I'm about to throw all the punches I can.

Iago found some time to talk privately with Portia.

Iago: So… I'm guessing you're wanting to vote me out?

Portia: You know you're a big threat. But anything can happen.

Iago: Indeed, and I think anything _should_ happen. I understand that I'm a threat… but from my point of view, and maybe you'll need to hear me out before you agree, but I think voting me out tonight might be the _worst_ move for you.

Portia: Ha! Can't wait to see how you explain this one…

Iago: You have three choices tonight on who to vote out. There are pros and cons to each. Let's just examine the choices. First, if you vote out Bassanio. The con to voting him out is that if you keep him, he's an easy beat in the final three. But the pro for you, is that he would be a guaranteed vote for you on the jury.

Portia: If I betrayed Bassanio, I don't think he'd be a guaranteed vote for me.

Iago: Really? I don't think he would hold it against you. You could even plan it with him ahead of time…

Portia did not look like she was on board with the plan.

Iago: Okay. Let's move on. What you want to do is vote out me. The pro to that is that you remove someone who could potentially get a lot of jury votes. I would argue that I'm not the big threat everyone thinks I am. Every single person on that jury is there because I acted against them in some way. Maybe they respect my game. But I think it's just as likely that they are bitter at me.

Portia: Perhaps. I wouldn't bet on it though.

Iago: There's a con to voting me out, too. If I'm on that jury, I'm voting for Desdemona to win the game.

Portia: Ugh. You're really going to stoop that low? Threaten me with your jury vote?

Iago: Yes. I'll do whatever it takes.

Portia: Whatever. I don't think your vote will make a difference anyways. If you're out, I've played the best game. That's clear to the jury.

Iago: You're right, my vote probably won't make a difference. Desdemona will probably win anyways.

Portia: What!?

Iago: Think, Portia. Don't tell me you haven't been counting jury votes. That jury is full of Desdemona's friends. Lady Capulet was like a mother to Des. Juliet was her best friend, and she was close with Romeo by extension. She'll definitely get Cassio's vote after what you did to him. Mercutio wasn't on good terms with her when he left, but that was only because he thought she voted out Cassio, which he now knows you were lying about. Hamlet had become very close to her just before I voted him out. And she and Macduff were thick as thieves for a while at the end. That's a _lot_ of likely jury votes…

Portia: But Desdemona was in on the plan to get Lady Capulet out, while I remained loyal to her. And I was close with Cassio, Mercutio, and Macduff too. And Romeo and Juliet.

Iago: Maybe you will get Lady Capulet's vote, but you lied to most of the others. Desdemona was completely loyal to all of them. And her strategic game was strong, too. You've been targeting her for a long time now, and she's managed to survive. She won a few immunities… she's the epitome of the kind of player a jury would love to vote for.

Portia: I had more control than she did…

Iago: That's why you could give her a run for her money. But I still think she would win.

Portia: … So you'll be voting for Desdemona tonight?

Iago: Yes. All I ask is that you think it through completely before you finalize your decision to kick me out. Talk it over with Bassanio. I think Desdemona is the big threat, and I think you're smart enough to see that.

Portia: We will consider it.

Portia (IC): I really never even considered voting Desdemona out because Iago is the obvious threat. But he brings up a great point: Desdemona is definitely a much bigger jury threat then I thought. Now I'm panicking that I'm going to need to switch things up at the last minute. This is the final act. This is my last decision in this game, and it could very well win me a million dollars… or lose it.

The final four gathered their torches and set out for tribal council. When they arrived, Shakespeare called in the jury.

Shakespeare: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, Cassio, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Hamlet, and Macduff, voted out at the last tribal council… Okay, Iago, tell me about where things stood coming back from voting out Macduff.

Iago: Desdemona was upset that I voted out her ally behind her back, but she was still focused on voting out Portia. So it was all set to be a 2-2 tie, with Desdemona and I voting for Portia, and Portia and Bassanio voting for me.

Shakespeare: So, Portia, it must feel great that you won the final immunity challenge?

Portia: Of course. I think I would've been safe even if I didn't have this necklace, but of course it's reassuring to have it.

Shakespeare: Desdemona, it's no secret that you've been trying to get Portia out for a while now, and now it was your last chance and she won immunity. How'd that make you feel?

Desdemona: Yeah, it would've been great to vote her out tonight. But I can't. All that means is that I get to beat her tomorrow in front of the jury. And that'll be even sweeter than voting her out right now, because I think she expects to win. And I think she's going to be in for a shock.

Shakespeare: Wow. Desdemona seems very confident. Does that worry you, Portia?

Portia: …No. First of all, I don't expect to win. But I do think I have a decent chance. And I think I have Desdemona beat.

Shakespeare: Bassanio, you and Portia wanted to vote out Iago, and Desdemona had a grudge against Portia. But since Portia won immunity, did you approach Desdemona to see if she'd be willing to vote against Iago with you?

Bassanio: Yes, we did. And she knows that Iago is the bigger threat. So, I think Iago has a lot of reason to worry tonight.

Shakespeare: Iago, you worried?

Iago: I'm worried. Probably more worried than I've ever been in this game. But that's not saying a lot. I don't think it's a done deal that my time in this game is up.

Shakespeare: With that, it's time to vote. Desdemona, you're up.

Voting Confessionals

Desdemona: Iago, you played an incredible game, but that's why I can't afford to keep you tonight. It's been a thrill playing this game with and against you… vote for me tomorrow, will ya?

Iago: Desdemona, I was forced today to think about every scenario, and I realized something that I think could save both myself _and_ Portia: That you would beat either of us in the final three. You deserve more credit than I'd ever given you before today. You played a great game. If I'm right, it ends now.

Shakespeare: I'll go tally the votes.

He made a trip to the voting station and came back with the urn of votes.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Iago.

Desdemona. That's one vote Iago, one vote Desdemona.

…Desdemona.

*Desdemona gasped*

Fifteenth person voted out, and the final member of our jury… Desdemona. You need to bring me your torch.

Desdemona: Wow… Nice play, guys.

She took her torch to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: The tribe has spoken.

Desdemona's torch was snuffed, and she left tribal council.

Shakespeare: Fittingly, your last vote was another blindside. There's still time for one final blindside, but this time, it'll be up to them.

He pointed to the jury.

Shakespeare: Enjoy your last night at camp. Tomorrow, you face the jury and one of you wins a million bucks.

The final three filed out and returned to camp.

Iago: Well, that was fun.

Bassanio: That's one word for it…

Portia: I enjoyed it. Good game, guys.

Iago: It's not over yet.

Bassanio: One day left. May the best man or woman win!

Portia: May the best man or woman win.

Iago nodded.

Day 39

Bassanio: Wake up! Portia! Wake up!

Portia groggily opened her eyes. And immediately gasped.

Portia: Oh my God! Wooooo!

The sound woke Iago, who quickly saw what Portia had seen. Bassanio had in his hands a basket of all kinds of fruit.

Bassanio: A feast for making it all the way! There's more at treemail.

Portia and Iago quickly got out of the shelter and ran with Bassanio to treemail. There were 3 more baskets there. One with a variety of meats, cheeses, and crackers, one with all kinds of sweets, and one filled to the brim with bottles of champagne, beer, soda, and juices. There was also a note, which Bassanio read aloud.

Bassanio: Congratulations final three! You suffered through days one to thirty-eight, but on day thirty-nine you celebrate! Enjoy this meal as you prepare for tonight's final tribal council.

They each carried a basket back to camp and dug in to the food and drinks.

Portia (IC): Coming into this game, I doubted that I was capable of making it all the way to the end. After my father died… I felt so alone in the world, and I lost all hope for a bright future, and that feeling of despair made me think of myself as weak… But I knew I had to try. So I went all out and played the game as hard as I could, the thought of my father guiding me and encouraging me the entire way. Being here on day thirty-nine, I've proved to myself that I am as strong and intelligent as I always wished I was. I know my father is watching me from wherever he is now and is as proud of me as I am. As for the jury vote tonight, I hate to discount Bassanio but I really feel like it will be between Iago and I. We played the two loudest games strategically, but I think Iago really hurt, lied to, and abused enough people that I can get enough votes to win.

Later that day, Iago sat alone by the fire in silence.

Iago (IC): Portia and Bassanio are spending their last day together, so I've had a lot of time to myself to think about tonight. I've been thinking about this night since before the game even started, because I always knew I'd get here. I'm going to be as honest as I can about my strategy and the moves I made in the game. I know that the jury won't want to hear any more lies, and my game is good enough that I don't need to lie about it. But when it comes to how I feel personally about these people… I don't truly care about any of them. I don't feel an ounce of remorse at any move I made, whether it be making Juliet quit the game or betraying my closest ally Hamlet. But that's not what they want to hear, so I may need to lie and tell them that I really do love them all personally and they're so great, in order to get their votes. I know exactly what to say, and by the end of tonight I guarantee you I'll be a million dollars richer.

When it was almost time to leave, the final three threw all of their supplies into the shelter. Bassanio found a sturdy branch and lit it in the fire. Then, together, they threw their makeshift torch onto the shelter. It ignited, and the fire slowly spread throughout the shelter until they were facing a fearsome wall of fire.

Bassanio: Our home… up in flames…

Portia: And good riddance. I'm ready to get back to the real world.

Iago: Me too. But I'm going to miss this island. I had a lot of fun here.

Bassanio: We'll all miss it… Time to go?

Portia: Yep. Bye camp!

They grabbed their torches and left the camp for the final time.

Bassnanio (IC): I played this game the way I think it should be played, and that's with as much kindness and honour that I could work into a game that encourages the opposite. I didn't know if it would get me to the end, but here I am. Part of it may be luck, but part of it is definitely the strength of my game. I think people are overlooking me as a potential winner. Between the three of us, I've angered the fewest people on that jury. If they are very bitter, I'm probably the most attractive option of the three. I still think I can pull off an upset, and the others may be in for a big surprise.

They met Shakespeare at the tribal council and sat down.

Shakespeare: Let's bring in our jury: Lady Capulet, Macbeth, Cassio, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Hamlet, Macduff, and Desdemona, voted out at the last tribal council…

He turned back to the final three, seated in front of him.

Shakespeare: Welcome to your Final Tribal Council! The three of you have gone as far as you can go in this game. Now the power shifts to the jury: Nine players that you had a hand in voting out, who will now decide your fate. We'll start with opening statements from each of you, then each member of the jury will have the opportunity to ask any or all of you a question to help them decide who they will vote for, and then we will vote for the winner of this game. Is that clear?

Everyone nodded.

Shakespeare: Good. Let's get going with opening statements, then. Bassanio, you're first.

Bassanio: Hello, jury! From the beginning of this game, there was only one thing that was important to me in how I played: That I didn't forget my morals. I didn't care if I got to the end, as long as I was kind to everyone and played as honourable a game as I could. Obviously, getting to the end requires a little deception, so I will not claim to have played a perfectly honourable game. Macduff was doing that, and he got voted out before he could sit here. But I think I played as honourably as I could play while still making it to the end. The other part of my game was Portia. Not that our relationship was all for game, because it wasn't, it's all genuine, but it did provide some benefits for my game. Having one person that I could trust unconditionally was huge for helping me stay sane out here. And Portia was more strategically adept than I was, so she was able to do a lot of the talking while I hung back, avoiding the lies and the target. Good luck in your decision.

Shakespeare: Thanks, Bassanio. Portia, you're up.

Portia: At the start of this game, I came out swinging, and I paid the price for it. I would have been the first one voted out if I hadn't been lucky enough to have immunity. After that, I had to simultaneously make myself seem like less of a threat while fighting to stay in the game, and I succeeded. I went into the merge with a strong alliance, and even though we lost Lady Capulet at the first tribal council, the alliance had grown even bigger by the next day. We took out Macbeth, and then the alliance began to fall apart. But despite that, I was never a serious contender to be voted out, because almost everyone in the game trusted me. Even while my alliance turned on each other, I was able to keep everyone loyal to me. When that loyalty was threatened, I made moves to destroy that threat. For example, I voted out Cassio and blamed it on Desdemona, so that she couldn't steal Mercutio and Macduff away from me. Even after Macduff and Desdemona learned the truth, that it was me who voted out Cassio, I was able to win them back for the next tribal council. Finally, I won the final immunity and became the primary decision maker for who went to the final three. I think I outwitted and outplayed better than the rest, so that I could outlast. And that's why I think you should vote for me. Thank you.

Shakespeare: Iago.

Iago: I made a lot of moves in this game that a lot of you were probably none too pleased with. I don't regret a single one, because every move I made was strategic, nothing was personal. I had to play almost this entire game from the bottom, without a big enough alliance to so easily control the vote. At nearly every tribal council, I had to swing the right people, make the right vote, or tell the right lie, to get myself ahead. Nothing came easy for me, and I was one of the primary targets at almost every vote, and yet I am here right now. If that doesn't prove that I played a great game, I don't know what will. I'm looking forward to discussing my game with you tonight, and welcome any questions you have for me about the game I played.

Shakespeare: The jury will now have an opportunity to ask questions to any or all of the final three… Lady Capulet, you're first.

Lady Capulet: Hello, you three. I have no questions, just statements. Iago… What you did to Juliet in this game is unforgiveable. You are a monster. You may say that it was all just a game, all strategic, but that's not true. What you did went beyond the game. You toyed with Juliet's heart, you emotionally abused her to the point where she quit the game, and we all saw your true colours. I have been tasked tonight to vote for the player who I think deserves to win. Iago, you are not a player. The moment you crossed that line with Juliet, you ceased to be a player, and you became the monster sitting before me today. I cannot vote for you.

Iago: I respect your opinion.

Lady Capulet: Bassanio… you're such a nice man. But, like Iago, you aren't a player. You just sat back and did nothing while everyone else played the game. Portia, you're the only true player sitting up there tonight, and I think you played wonderfully. Congratulations.

Portia: Thank you!

Shakespeare: Macbeth, you're up.

Macbeth: I have one question that I want each of the three of you to answer, and it's very simple. What was your single best move in this game? You first, Bassanio.

Bassanio: My best move in this game was aligning with Portia. She was someone I could trust completely, and who knew the game better than me, so she could make the decisions and take all of the heat.

Macbeth: Okay… that's weak, Bassanio. That's barely a move. Your turn, Portia.

Portia: My best move was taking you out, Macbeth. I had to make the decision of who to vote out in your alliance: you, Iago, or Hamlet. I chose you because you were clearly a huge challenge threat, you knew strategically how to play the game, and everyone liked you for doing so much work around camp. You were the biggest threat all around and I believe that if I had taken out Iago or Hamlet that night, you would have found a way to get both you and whoever was left in your alliance to the end.

Macbeth: But you put most of your votes on Hamlet that night… I only got voted out because he played an idol.

Portia: And Hamlet only played an idol because I warned Iago that they needed to play an idol. I knew you were the one who would really be out.

Macbeth smiled.

Macbeth: Wow… okay. And you, Iago?

Iago: First of all, she plays you for a fool, Macbeth. See how she thinks she can win your vote with flattery? Anyways, my best move was the series of lies I told to Romeo and Juliet, which led to both of them leaving the game. I knocked out two birds with one stone, and pushed myself, Hamlet, and my idol into the endgame, putting me in a great position to make it to the end.

Macbeth: Good. That's all.

Shakespeare: Your turn, Cassio.

Cassio: I want to hear the truth, from each of you, about how involved you each were in getting me out.

Bassanio: I had no idea you were going home that night, Cassio. I was loyal to you the whole time, I was not involved at all in voting you out.

Portia: I was the deciding vote in getting you out. But it was nothing against you. I just wanted to make people lose faith in Desdemona.

Iago: I came up with the plan to vote you out, so I guess I was very involved in you going home.

Cassio: That's all I needed to hear. Thank you.

Shakespeare: Romeo.

Romeo: My first question is for Portia and Bassanio. I want to know how genuine your relationship is, and if you think it will continue after the game.

Portia: Well, Bassanio already said in his opening that it was genuine for him, and I can say that it was genuine for me too. I really do like him and I definitely want to try to keep the relationship going even after the game is over, and I think it will work out.

Bassanio: Me too. I'm not going to just forget about Portia after the game ends. What we have is truly special.

Romeo: Okay. And Iago, my question for you is who on the jury do you personally like the most?

Iago: That's a tough question to answer… I really don't have any major personal issues with any of you. I like you all. But if you want me to pick one, it would have to be Hamlet. He was my faithful alliance partner for the entire game, and I respect him for sticking with me even as I unfortunately had to turn on him.

Romeo: Okay.

Shakespeare: Next up, Juliet.

Juliet: I think I have a good idea of how each of you played the game, so I don't have any questions. But I do want to set something straight. Everyone is making a big deal out of what Iago did to me to make me quit the game. And, yes, it really hurt me in the moment. But because of what he did, I've had the opportunity to spend the most wonderful week imaginable with Romeo at Ponderosa. This past week has been a once in a lifetime experience, and so I want to thank you, Iago, for getting us both out of the game, because we've enjoyed our time at Ponderosa a million times more than we would have in the game.

Iago: Oh. I'm happy to hear that! You're welcome!

Portia and Bassanio looked bewildered. Lady Capulet shook her head in disgust. Juliet took her seat.

Shakespeare: Okay… Mercutio, you're next.

Mercutio: Great game, guys. Congrats on making it all the way. What I want to know from each of you is why each of the others _doesn't_ deserve to win. Starting with Bassanio.

Bassanio: I think Portia and Iago both don't deserve to win for the same reason, which is that they both made some ethically questionable moves in the game. I think I played the game while keeping my morals intact, which to me makes my game greater than theirs.

Mercutio: Okay, Portia?

Portia: I think Bassanio doesn't deserve to win because he let everyone else make all of the moves in the game, and I think Iago doesn't deserve to win because one of the primary reasons he's here is because I refused to vote him many times because I wanted to keep him in to take the target off myself. And his moves may seem more impressive but the reason he was on the bottom was because he couldn't keep people loyal to him. I didn't have to make those big dramatic moves because my social game was good enough that almost everyone in the game trusted me and wanted to keep me around.

Mercutio: Alright, and Iago?

Iago: Bassanio didn't play the game. He didn't outwit or outplay any of us, he only outlasted. And Portia only survived because _I_ wanted to keep _her_ in the game, to take the target off myself, back when I voted you out. And her plans were foiled over and over again by me, while, for me, at every post-merge tribal council the person voted out was the person I wanted to be voted out.

Mercutio: Uh-huh. Thanks.

Shakespeare: Hamlet.

Hamlet: Congrats on making the final three, you all deserve it. But I want to know which jury member you think most deserves to be sitting in the finals? Bassanio first.

Bassanio: I think Macduff played a really honourable game and lasted a really long time, so I'd say he would deserve a spot here.

Hamlet: Okay. Portia?

Portia: Desdemona was a rival of mine for the second half of this game, and she managed to get all the way to the final 4, and only got voted out because of a last minute decision. She came so close to winning this game, and I think she would deserve a spot here.

Hamlet: And Iago?

Iago: I have to say you, Hamlet, because while you were in the game your game was very similar to mine. So, since I think my game is the most deserving of the win, that makes your game very deserving of a spot in the finals too.

Hamlet: Okay, that's all. Good luck, guys!

Shakespeare: Macduff, ask away.

Macduff: I'm having a tough time deciding who to vote for. Iago, I don't agree with how you played, so I can rule you out easily. But I don't know if I should respect Bassanio for playing the cleanest game out of the three of you, or Portia for playing a better game strategically, even if she told a few lies. So Portia, I'm going to ask you one question, and your answer will decide my vote. I want you to be honest. When you made the final three deal with me and Bassanio, way back before the merge, did you really intend to keep me until the final three?

Portia: At that time, I intended to bring you to the final 5. I would have brought Mercutio or Cassio with me to the final 3. But by the time Mercutio was voted out, I really did want you in the final 3.

Macduff: …Thank you for being honest. I'm done.

Shakespeare: Okay, Desdemona, close us out.

Desdemona: Good job on making it to the final 3. I'm happy for all of you. My question is for Iago… how did you do it? How did you save yourself and get me out?

Iago: I spent the entire game thinking that Portia or myself had the best chance of getting the jury votes at the end, but when my game life was on the line, so close to the final three, I was forced to consider other possibilities. I realized that the jury was full of your friends. You were the real jury threat, you would've beaten either of us in a landslide! Lucky thing I noticed it, because Portia's and my own focus on getting each other out that night almost caused us both to lose the game. I told Portia my realization, and she agreed that you were the bigger threat. And so we voted you out.

Desdemona: I see. Good move, Iago. Great move. I'm just going to come out and say it. Portia and Iago both played pretty good games. But I'm voting for Iago tonight. Portia, those days when people avoided me because they thought I'd betrayed them were the worst days of my life. As far as I'm concerned, you are the wicked witch of Survivor, Portia, which is remarkable considering we literally played with a Witch. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. But I'm not going to hold it against you for my jury vote. No, the reason I'm not voting for you is because your game simply was not as good as Iago's was. You say that you kept Iago in the game to keep the target off of you, and that was smart of you, but you needed to get rid of him before you got to this point, because the biggest targets in the game translate to the biggest targets for jury votes. Not voting out Iago defeated the whole purpose of keeping him in the first place.

Portia: I wanted to vote out Iago, but you were the bigger jury threat.

Desdemona: Yes, but that just means you should've voted both of us out before the end. You said earlier that you wanted to get to the end with Macduff. You failed. Iago, on the other hand, never failed. He said it himself: at every post-merge tribal council the person voted out was the person he wanted to be voted out. That is impressive. That is great gameplay.

Portia: I don't think that's completely true, though. I think when Macbeth went out, Iago would have wanted one of our side to be voted out. When Hamlet got voted out, Iago would have preferred it was one of us.

Desdemona: But when he realized that was impossible, he adapted to keep himself in the game. He ended up voting for Macbeth and Hamlet. I do think you played a great game, Portia, a great enough game to win if Iago wasn't here. But Iago is here, and he played it better. Plain and simple. So I'm voting for him.

She took her seat.

Shakespeare: With that, it is time for the jury to vote. Remember, you are voting for the player you want to win. Lady Capulet, you're up first.

Voting Confessionals

Cassio: Bassanio, you stayed loyal to me 'til the end, so I'm staying loyal to you. Good luck, buddy.

Macduff: Portia, you played a fantastic game. You may have told a few white lies, but in the end you were honest with me, and I appreciate that. I hope you win this.

Desdemona: Iago, you were put in a bad position early on, and you played your heart out to get where you are. I can rest easy knowing I lost to the best. Congratulations!

Shakespeare: I'll get the votes.

He returned with the voting urn.

Shakespeare: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person with the most votes will win the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar cheque that goes along with it. I'll read the votes.

First vote… Portia!

… Iago!

… Bassanio! That's one vote for each of you.

Next vote… Iago!

… Portia!

… Portia! That's three votes Portia, two votes Iago, one vote Bassanio. It takes five to win.

Next vote… Iago! We're tied, three votes each for Iago and Portia, one vote for Bassanio. Two votes left.

Next vote… Iago! That's four votes Iago. One vote left. If this vote is for Iago or for Bassanio, Iago wins. If it's for Portia, then we have a tie… Bassanio, there aren't enough votes left for you to possibly win, so you are our third place finisher.

Last vote…

…

…

…

…

The winner of Shakespeare Survivor… Iago!

The votes

Bassanio- Cassio

Portia- Lady Capulet, Mercutio, Macduff

Iago- Macbeth, Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet, Desdemona

Iago: Ha! I did it! Thanks, whoever voted for me. But truth be told, I don't actually like any of you. What I did like was making you all suffer in this game. It's a lot of fun, you should all try it sometime.

He picked up his million dollar cheque from Shakespeare.

Iago: Who knows what fun I can have with this… the things people will do for money… I'm about to find out exactly how much that is!

Everyone was listening and watching, some confused, others amused, and still others in horror.

Hamlet: Even me?

Iago: Even you what?

Hamlet: You didn't like me?

Iago: Hamlet… yes, even you. What you've all failed to realize is that I don't have a heart. I am the devil incarnate, and this is the devil's game. The way to win is without a single ounce of compassion. And now that I've won the game of Survivor, I will go on to win the game of life, because that's all life really is: a game. And if any of you have any grand plans of stopping me, remember this game and remember how it ended. For I am evil. And evil can never die.


End file.
